


Only the Moon Howls

by QueenoftheHollyBerries



Series: Teen Wolf Au [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Currently writing season 3, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character is main Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 123,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHollyBerries/pseuds/QueenoftheHollyBerries
Summary: Alternate Reality- Bryn Olasdotter is attempting to live a normal life in Beacon Hills when she is suddenly and very much against her will pulled into the world of the supernatural the night Laura Hale is mysteriously killed and her classmate Scott McCall is turned into a werewolf.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Original Character/Original Character
Series: Teen Wolf Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998505
Kudos: 5





	1. Wolf Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work and I'm gonna be honest, it's been rattling around in my brain in various iterations over the years. Teen Wolf is the only show I have ever watched from the premier episode until its series finale without missing an episode or ever getting out of it so this story is my love letter to it in a way. Hope you all enjoy.

Wolf Moon

Bryn sat on her bed, a book in her hand when she suddenly began to feel an odd sensation in her head that she had never really experienced before. It felt as if her brain had fallen asleep and was waking back up as if it were a limb the sensation of which was odd and unbearable. Getting up she felt as if her body was moving on its own, she needed Advil and she needed it now and perhaps she thought a quick talk with her step-dad over what she was suddenly experience, he would know or at least have an idea about what was going on as he had previously been an army medic back home in Sweden and currently worked as a nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial. Instead of finding herself in the upstairs bathroom she found herself walking down the stairs and out the back door, she felt as if she had no control and the tingling sensation in her brain was becoming worse by the second. All she wanted was for it to stop and knew that if she tried fighting what her body was doing it would most likely make it worse and so she allowed herself to walk out the back door as the tingling in her brain became more prominent.  
Suddenly she felt her body fall forward becoming submerged in the family's pool which had the added affect of not only getting her soaking wet and cold but of riding her of the tingling in her mind. Breaking through the waters surface she saw the worried faces of her fathers at the pools edge.  
"You should be in bed and not out for a late night swim." Her step-father, Thomas, said as his mouth twisted into a frown. Her father Ola looked more concerned than anything.  
"Sorry. I don't know what came over me. Literally." She said as she walked up the steps and grabbed onto her dads hands.  
"What happened?" Ola asked.  
"I had a weird headache. My brain was literally tingling and next thing you know I'm in the fucking pool."  
"Language." One of her dads said and she muttered an apology as she stared off towards the woods behind there home.  
"Bryn." It was Ola this time she knew it from the worry in his voice.  
"Someone died." She looked back at them and began chewing in her bottom lip nervously. "Why am I sensing this?"  
"I don't know." Ola came over and put his hands gently on her shoulders and began to guide her into the house. It had never happened before, at least not like this and it worried her and her father, Thomas however didn't seem as worried but this was not his world, his was the world of science he had no knowledge of the supernatural outside of what his husband and step-daughter told him and so he was not as concerned about what had happened as they were.  
"Perhaps it was a car accident or a fire." Thomas suggested as they all walked into the house. Ola had gone into the laundry room to grab Bryn a towel to dry herself off with so she could walk through the home and not get any water on the hardwood floors.  
"Maybe." She said, her gray eyes had a far off look to them that her dads found worrying. She grabbed the towel and put it atop her head and began to dry her hair. "Or it could be something much worse."  
"It's Beacon Hills the worst things to happen here are animal attacks on the preserve." Thomas said confidently. Ola and Bryn just looked at one another.  
"Thanks for the help. I'll see you lovely gentlemen in the morning." Bryn gave off a fake smile and kissed her dads goodnight before heading back up the stairs and into her bedroom. She heard her dads attempting to talk quietly as she left, they were as worried as she was. Something was going on in Beacon Hills and she was somehow being pulled into it against her will and as she changed from her wet clothes and into her pajamas she vowed to herself that if she would do her very best to stay out of whatever was about to start in town and would fight her destiny kicking and screaming.

The next morning as she walked into the kitchen to get breakfast before school she saw her dads looking worriedly at one another as the news played over the radio. A dead body had been found in the woods last night seemingly torn in half during an animal attack and were currently looking into finding the other half, the sheriffs department was asking anyone for assistance with any possible information.  
"Dead body in the woods. Seems like you were right da, animal attack." their whipped their heads around and looked at her standing there behind them.  
"Eat your breakfast Bryny, I'll drive you to school before I have to go to work." Thomas said as Bryn wrinkled her nose at her childhood nickname.  
Ola handed her a plate with some eggs, toast and sausages on it and she could see that he was poorly attempting to hide his worry over what had happened and she honestly couldn't blame him.  
"Working the day shift that's new." Thomas just nodded as he scooped the last of his breakfast into his mouth.  
"Finish your food while I'm getting ready." He said as he got up and put his dish in the sink and gave Ola a quick kiss before leaving.  
"No shenanigans." Bryn rolled her eyes as her dad came and sat next to her at the kitchens island. "I'm serious Bryn we moved here to keep you out of trouble."  
"That obviously didn't help me last night now did it." She said, her fathers fingers rapped lightly on the granite as he carefully thought over the words he was to say next. Ola was always careful with his words everything was thought over carefully with every possible reaction to them being considered before he would speak not like his daughter who more often then not spoke without thinking things through.  
"I'm not asking you to fight who you are, all I'm asking is that you think before you do anything. You're my only child and I don't know how I could keep on living if something happened to you." She grabbed his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Jag alskar dig pappa." She put her head on his should as he wrapped his one arm around her and placed his cheek against the top of her head.

At school Bryn looked over her timetable for the new semester as she stood at her locker, her friends jabbering on endlessly. she looked up just as the popular kids passed by and watched as Jackson Whittemore gave her a dirty look causing her to snarl and shove the piece of paper into her locker. That boy got under her skin more than anyone she'd even known and it had started the moment she had moved to town a year and a half ago. His girlfriend Lydia Martin wasn't as bad as long as he wasn't around as she would often snub her nose up at her and her friends sense of "goth/punk" fashion when Jackson was around.  
"I don't know why you let him to get to you so." Victoria said. "He's just a stupid lacrosse playing jock." Some of her other friends nodded in agreement.  
"At least he's not Greenberg." Her friend Levin joked causing them to chuckle as the bell rang resulting in her and her friends dispersing to there respective classrooms. As she shut her locker and began to walk away Victoria grabbed Bryn's hand and gave it a quick little squeeze.  
"Don't let him get to you Bryn. He's just a dumb guy who's peaking and won't amount to anything after graduation." She gave her a small smile as they parted and she walked into her first class of the day. English.  
Taking her seat she saw Scott McCall take the empty desk next to her and his best friend Stiles Stilinski take the seat directly next to him and she found herself frowning. Usually she'd just be a but irked at being in the same class as Stiles and his spastic ways but it wasn't him she was worried about, it was Scott. Their was something different about him. She didn't know what was different but she knew their was something off. They had run into one another during the break between semesters at the hospital and he had been normal then but the last time she had seen him was 2 days ago and so she began to think what about what could have happened over the past two days that had caused this odd change that she was sensing in him. It hit her suddenly like a bolt of lightning. Last night that mystery person had died, torn apart by an animal if the sheriffs department was to be believed and perhaps they were right but if she was right than Scott was connected to it some how. As she stared at him she saw him suddenly look up from his notebook startled and look around for something before focusing on it. She must have been staring at Scott rather intently because suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw Stiles giving her an odd look, pursing her lips together she furrowed her brow and gave him look, or at least attempted to give him one that said 'what!' but didn't know how successful she was as he just kept glaring back. Their stare down was suddenly broken by the door to the classroom suddenly opening up as a teacher walked in followed by a new student.  
"Class this is new student Allison Argent, I hope that you will all make her feel welcome here in Beacon Hills." As the teacher left Allison walked amongst the rows of desks and took the last remaining seat behind Scott.  
Bryn chewed on her bottom lip furiously. An Argent. She didn't have to be a werewolf to know the name. An Argent and a dead person ripped in half by an 'animal' in the middle of the night mere days before a full moon and her powers were trying to get her to go somewhere, most likely to that dead body in the woods the night before. She put her head and the desk and cursed to herself. Life in Beacon Hills had just gotten a lot more interesting.


	2. Second Chance at First Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite her desire to keep out the things Bryn finds herself once more being pulled into the supernatural world of Beacon Hills.

Second Chance At First Line

The next few days went by and Bryn was more and more sure that Scott was a werewolf and was definitely somehow involved with what had happened in the woods and the worst part was that he wasn't being very careful about his werewolf powers, like where was his alpha she thought, it was all so frustrating. The worst part for her was that the town now had a curfew because of some stupid werewolf murdering someone.  
Sitting at the dinning room table one night she felt herself begin to tingle.  
"I'm going to go out for a run after I'm done eating." She said as she moved some of the food around on her plate. God she hated brussels sprouts. Her dads looked up from their own dinners and shared a look, Ola just shrugged while Thomas clenched his jaw as they silently argued with one another over her statement as she watched them.   
"Fine." Thomas sighed and looked back at his food. "But you need to be back before curfew."  
"At least half an hour before. And take your phone with you in case you need anything." Ola added.  
"It'll just be around the block." Bryn stood up and took her plate into the kitchen as she spoke.  
"You didn't eat your brussels sprouts!" Ola yelled after her causing her to pop her head back into the dining room.  
"Neither did you." Ola frowned and Thomas just laughed. "Be back in a bit."   
Bryn was not back in a bit, in fact she was not back half an hour before curfew or even the moment curfew came into affect. The moment she had stepped outside the house her mind had began to tingle as it had some nights prior and just as before her body had moved on its own only this time it had hit her faster, she couldn't have tried to fight it if she had wanted too. When the tingling finally stopped she found herself in the middle of the woods and that the sun had long since set. She reached for her cell phone within her jacket pocket when she suddenly caught the sound of people talking and against her better judgement decided to head towards them in hopes that they were deputies out looking for the remainder of the body. Walking up a slight hill she saw a some light within a clearing and recognized the voices.  
"You shouldn't be doing that." Scott and Stiles jumped as they whirled around shovels in hand and saw her standing next to Stiles bright blue jeep. The boys looked at each other for a second before they shoved the tips of the shovels into the dirt.  
"Uhh this isn't what it looks like. Br-Brandi." Stiles said.  
"Her name isn't Brandi." Scott whispered.  
"It's Bryn."  
"Right Bryn, sorry. Like I said this isn't what it looks like and you shouldn't be here." Stiles said as he took a few steps towards her and she rolled her eyes.  
"You shouldn't be here." She shot back causing him to huff in frustration.  
"You don't know what you're getting into by staying here. It would be safer for you if you left." Scott interjected knowing full well that Stiles was about to possibly say and do something that he shouldn't exactly do.  
"I think I know more than you do." She said as she crossed her arms and clenched her jaw. Stiles just scoffed.  
'I really doubt that." He said.  
"Scott is a werewolf and two are digging up the top half of the body that was found in the woods." The boys shared a look of shock with one another. "Oh and Allison's family are werewolf hunters. You really should be leaving things alone otherwise things are about to get a whole lot more complicated, like way more." Scott just stood there dumbfounded.  
"How the hell do you know all that?" Stiles asked as he made another couple of steps towards her and she just shrugged.  
"Ya, I'm not telling you."   
"Look Bryn, I don't know how you know and honestly right now finding out how you know all that isn't a top priority, right now we need to dig this body up so we can find out who killed her. We need to know if it was Derek or not." Scott said pleadingly. Bryn just sighed.  
"I don't know who that is." She said.  
"He's another werewolf. He's all stalkerish with Scott and this is his old house." Stiles said gesturing towards the old burned down house behind him. Bryn hadn't paid much attention to the home behind her until just now and a chill ran down her spine.  
"So you think he killed someone and buried the body at his abandon burnt out property?" Scott and Stiles nodded their heads. Bryn sighed and swore under her breath. She should leave, head down the old over grown drive way and call her dads to come get her and forget that she was ever here but she knew she couldn't, it seemed as if the universe wanted her to be with the body and god knew what would happen if she fought against her powers again.  
"I'm not going to stop you or rat you out but I'm not going to be helping you dig either. I'll keep watch but you need to drive me home after this and my name stays out of what ever happens next." She said as Scott nodded his head.  
"Done." At that Scott picked up his shovel and began to dig once more leaving a bewildered Stiles just standing there.  
"I'm the one who drove us out here." He said, his tone exasperated.  
"And you'll be the one driving us back." Scott said.  
"How'd you get out here anyway?"  
"I walked." Stiles looked over at her as he grabbed his shovel and made a face.  
"You walked here all the way from town?"  
"Ya."  
"You walking all the way out here wouldn't have anything to do with how you know about Scott and the body would it?" Stiles asked, he waved the shovel around and nearly hit Scott in the face with it.  
"Stiles. Dig." Scott ordered. Bryn attempted to supress a smile.  
"I'm calling my dads so be quiet."  
"OHH you're the girl with the gay dads." Stiles exclaimed. Bryn and Scott just gave him a look. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, I just didn't know who you were."  
"That was obvious when you called me Brandi."  
"How does Scott know who you are?"  
"Her dad works with my mom at the hospital." The phone started to ring, she had seen a bunch of voicemails and missed calls and text messages on her phone.  
"Guys, shut it."  
"Right sorry." Stiles whispered as the ringed stopped and one of her dads picked up the phone.  
"Oh my god Bryn are you ok? What happened? Why are you only now getting back to us?" The phone was on speaker and her dads anxiously spoke over each other.  
"I'm fine, I'm really sorry. I ran into some friends and we went back to there place. We were gaming in the basement and I must not have gotten a cell signal cause now all of a sudden boom boom boom I've gotten all your messages and missed calls."   
"And whos house are you at exactly?"  
"Scott and Stiles." The boys looked up at her and she shrugged.  
"Who?"  
"Melissa and the Sheriffs sons." She looked at her feet and bit her lip, she had to have some honesty in her lie lest she be caught.  
"You're friends with those boys?"  
"It's a recent development." And hopefully one that doesn't last past tonight she thought.  
"We'll talk when you get home."  
"I don't know how long I'm gonna be, we've just started a new level. I love you both."  
"We love you too Bryn." "Don't be stupid." And with that her dads hung up and she gave off a sigh of relief.  
"So we're friends now huh?" Stiles said, his face was getting covered and dirt and sweat while Scott was seemingly staying rather clean.  
"I wasn't gonna tell my dads I'd run into you two digging up a dead body." She said as she got rid of all of her messages and voicemails from her dads.  
"She has a point. If her one dad finds out and tells my mom she'll kill me. Or at least ground me until college." Scott said.  
"How'd you guys even find this body anyway?" Bryn asked. She hopped up on top of the hood of Stiles jeep and glared at her causing her to smirk at him.  
"I came here to talk to Derek earlier today and smelled the corpse."  
"And you knew the smell of the corpse because?"  
"He came across it the night who ever this was, was killed. And we snuck into the morgue earlier. Well Scott did, I played look out and got to talk to Lydia." Bryn rolled her eyes at Stiles, a blind person could see that he was obsessed with the pretty red head. The little group stayed silent for a bit after that allowing Scott and Stiles to focus on there digging.   
Non of them were exactly keeping time when suddenly Scotts shovel hit something soft causing him to stop and toss the shovel aside causing Stiles to do the same and move towards his friend, Bryn hoped off the jeeps hood and walked over to the giant hole they had dug and she watched as they pushed dirt off of a burlap sack. Her heart was pounding and she would hazard a guess that Scott and Stiles were experiencing it as well. She watched with curiosity and disappointment as the sack was pulled back and a partial body of a wolf was staring back at the them.  
"This doesn't make sense." Scott said, Bryn reached out her hand and helped Stiles out and then helped Scott out of the hole. "It smells like corpse at the morgue." As he spoke Stiles seemed off in his own little world, he had noticed a strange purple flower seemingly planted near the head of the wolf and he pulled it up revealing a rope tied around the stem just above the roots.  
"I wouldn't do that Stiles." He ignored Bryn as he tugged on the rope pulling it out of the loosely packed earth around where he and Scott had just dug. She grabbed Scott and moved him back a few steps as Stiles kept pulling and pulling and pulling, the rope was in a spiral pattern around the burial site and non of them had a good feeling about what was going to be found once Stiles came to the end of the rope.   
The end of the rope eventually came and it simply ended leaving both Stiles and Bryn rather confused.  
"Guys." Scott had moved towards the hole and was looking into it. "You need to see this." Walking over to Scott the three of them looked into the hole and saw in place of the dead wolf a dead young woman and only her top half at that.  
"Oh fuck." Bryn muttered.  
"Oh fuck is right." Stiles said. They both looked over at Scott who was staring at the corpse with a sad intensity.  
"This is her. This is the rest of the body."   
"We need to call my dad."  
"No, no, no. The deal was I stand watch and then you drive me home. After I get home you can do what ever you want but not right now."  
"And what if Derek comes back." Scott said angrily. "What if he comes back and moves the body or comes after us because he smelt that we were here. Stiles is right we need to call his dad, Derek needs to be put away."  
"And what exactly are we gonna say, that you're a werewolf and so is Derek and your werewolf powers are what brought you to the body? They'll shove us all into Eichen! I shouldn't even be here!" She began to panic. Her fathers moved the family to Beacon Hills so they'd have a quiet relatively normal life but this town had to have murderous werewolves and god knew what else. Scott grabbed her hand and gave it a small reassuring squeeze.  
"I know this is crazy and scary and that you want nothing to do with it, trust me neither do I but Bryn it's the right thing to do." She cursed Scott silently, manipulative bastard using her name and empathy alongside a statement about morals, he could damn himself to hell.  
"Fine. But I don't have to like it." She squeezed his hand back before letting go. The pair turned to look at Stiles and found him already calling his dad.  
"Hey dad. Ya I know what time it is." Stiles did not in fact know what time it was and looked really shocked as he took a proper look at the time on his phone, the others followed suit and discovered it was 4:30 am. "No dad, I'm obviously not in bed. I was at Scotts. Look, just come out to the old Hale house alright? No dad, trust me. Bring back up." He hung up the phone.  
"We're in trouble." Scott said.  
"We need to cover up the body and come up with an alibi. Something air tight. Add part of the truth in it so that it makes it easier to remember and not trip over it." They all nodded.  
"We're still going to get in trouble. Curfew isn't lifted till what 6/6:30 am." Bryan said as she took one of the shovels and started filling the hole back in along side Scott while Stiles paced back and forth. Within a few minutes the grave was once more covered over and the two shovels were tossed into the back of the jeep.  
"Ok, so Scott and I were out looking for the lost inhaler when we heard a scream, it was you Bryn you had tripped while out for a run and we noticed this creepy looking grave at this old burnt out house and so we called my dad."  
"And why was I out for a run this early?"   
"Couldn't sleep." Stiles responded.  
"Ok, but why were you and Scott out looking for an inhaler?"  
"Because I lost mine in the woods while Stiles and I went looking for the body yesterday afternoon and we have an early lacrosse practice today." Scott piped in. Stiles nodded in agreement.  
"Everyone ok with that? It's simple and precise enough that we can't screw it up." Bryn just rolled her eyes.  
"Please god let my dads murder me quickly when I get home." Bryn muttered as she walked over to the jeep with the pair. Their was no point in standing around outside waiting for the Sheriff and his deputies to show up. As they waited Stiles turned on his police scanner and handed Scott and himself a towel to wipe the dirt and sweat off with as best as possible.  
"You're not a werewolf are you?" Scott asked, he turned around to look at Bryn as she sat in the back seat, Stiles, who had been resting his head on the steering wheel sat upright and turned back to look at her as well, his eyes inquisitive.  
"No I am not."  
"Are you a hunter? Is that how you know about Allison's family?" Scott asked.  
"I am not a hunter. What I am or am not isn't important right now."  
"Ya it kinda is." Stiles looked as if he was about to say something else before a voice appeared over the scanner telling the others that they were only a few minutes out causing him to seemingly begin bristling with nervous energy. Scotts nostrils flared for a quick second before he wrinkles his nose.  
"I think I can smell your nerves." He said as he looked over at his best friend.  
"Either that or we all stink from digging up a dead body and it's suddenly just hitting you." Bryn frowned at Stiles statement and just like the boys titled her head to smell her arm pits, every ones nose wrinkles instantly and poor Scott gagged.   
A police car pulled up the old drive way not long after and the trio got out of the jeep and walked over to it as the driver parked. Stiles walked over to the older gentleman as he got out and Bryn realized it was his father, up until this exact moment she had never seen the Sheriff and was surprised by how little the father and son resembled each other physically. She and Scott watched and Stiles spoke with his father becoming more animated the longer he spoke, looking over at Scott she saw that he was not just watching but listening in to their conversation as well. More cars pulled in and Stiles walked back over to the jeep.  
"They're gonna take a look and see if we're right." Stiles said as he looked at all who had been brought in to take a look at the grave.  
"So-are we gonna be interviewed or?" Bryan asked, her middle fingers began picking at the skin on the tops of her thumbs which wasn't going unnoticed by Stiles making her extremely subconscious of her nervous habit and caused her to fight the urge to chew on her bottom lip or her thumb nails. Stiles wasn't the only one of the trio who got fidgety when they became nervous.  
"We will be but not yet. Dad's gonna wait until after the dig, which we have to stay here for."  
"Well we've been here since what 11, what's another hour or two." Scott said quietly as to not be overheard by any of the deputies as they began to dig.  
The second dig didn't take as long as the first mostly due to the fact that there was at least 3 full adults digging instead of two high school students. The trio watched intently as the deputies called over the Sheriff and heard the curses and statements of disgust as they pulled back the burlap sack exposing the face of the deceased to the world once more. The Sheriff looked up from the grave and over to the teenagers as he spoke with his deputies, they watched as he grabbed hold of his radio and spoke into it calling for an ambulance to take the corpse to the morgue. Just as the Sheriff was making his way over to them another vehicle pulled up the drive way.  
"Derek." Scott muttered. Everyone immediately became on high alert as the car stopped and an angry young man got out of his car and stormed over to the closest deputy, his face fell the moment he saw the grave had been dug up. Bryn stopped paying attention to everyone and everything else going on around her as she stared at Derek, her brows knitting together in concentration. She didn't know how she knew and she didn't really care to know the specifics of it but she simply knew that he wasn't the killed of the poor dead woman laying in the ground several feet in front of her. He was a killer she sensed but that death had happened a long time ago that in her minds eye it seemed like the stain of the death on him was barely noticeable and because the body was on his family property he would be the most likely suspect a god knew if they'd actually look for evidence to see who the actual killer was or if they'd simply charge him regardless.  
She watched as he was forced into cuffs and walked over to one of the deputies vehicles and placed into the back seat. He glared at Scott and Stiles but once he noticed her he looked at her with confusion, she felt horrible and it must have shown as Scott and Stiles looked over at her and asked her everything was ok.  
"He's innocent."  
"What? No. The body's buried in front of his old house and had the rope all weird and ritualistic around the grave." Stiles spoke confidently, to him their was no question. "Besides he's all stalkery with Scott." Scott pursed his lips together.  
"How do you know he's innocent?" He asked.  
"Look it's complicated but I just do. You're gonna have to trust me. He didn't kill this woman. Sure burying the body instead of you know calling the cops not the best move on his part and him being creepy with Scott also doesn't look good but I swear he's not the killer." She said pleadingly.  
"What if Bryn's right? What if he is innocent?"  
"Innocent people don't bury murder victims in there front yard." Stiles pointed out. "Besides how are we supposed to trust you, you show up in the middle of the night out of know where and tell us not to dig up the body and spout stuff that only we should know and give no explanation." Bryn sighed, Stiles was right. "If you're right the evidence will prove it." Scott nodded in agreement.  
"Regardless the body has been found and hopefully the evidence can point to the killer." Scott added.  
"Hey! Can someone like interview me so I can go home!? I'm tired." Bryn said loudly as she looked over at Derek in the back of the cop car. A deputy came over to her and asked her some questions and she gave the answers that they had all agreed on earlier that morning only deviating to tell the deputy that she thought Derek was only guilty of stupidity for burying the body instead of calling the cops. The deputy just nodded and wrote down what she said although they gave her a rather skeptical look when she professed her belief in Derek's innocence. After taking her statement she watched as the deputy walked over to the Sheriff who seemed to be angrily talking with his son who he had just pulled out of the squad car where he had seemingly been conversing with Derek. Derek caught her looking over at him and she gave him an apologetic smile causing him to glare at her causing her to look away.  
The drive back to her house was extremely quiet as she sat in the front seat. As they pulled into her drive way she saw her nosey neighbour across the road sitting on her front porch sipping a coffee, the old hag she thought. Getting out of the passengers seat she hoped she could sneak in without being noticed but it was not to be as her dads came rushing out the front door and began furiously talking to her in Swedish.  
"Uh hello." The deputy had turned off the car and stepped out. "Everything is ok Mr.'s Oh-la-s-doe-ter." Bryn wrinkled her nose and rolled her nose as the deputy pronounced her last name.  
"That's her last name. Not ours." Ola said with a frown, she just walked up the front steps slowly trying to bring as little attention to herself as possible.  
"My apologizes. She's fine. Your daughter here, well she found a dead body." Her dads looked over at her and she gave a half hearted nervous smile. "Uh, we already took her statement but she might need to be called back in. Ok have a nice day." Things had gotten rather awkward and so the deputy booked it as quickly into their vehicle as they could and then sped off.   
"Into the house now." Ola said firmly. Bryn knew she was in trouble and inhaled deeply and hoped to god this would be over quickly.

That night she sat a top her bed, her text books opened and unread in front of her. Her mind kept wandering to the dead woman and Scott and Derek. She cursed herself over the fact that her mind kept wandering over to those subjects, she was a high school sophomore her mind should be focusing on school work and worry over if she was going to ask Victoria to the winter formal as her date and if her sort of friend- sort of girlfriend would even say yes. Grabbing onto whatever pale strands had freed itself from her sloppily made ponytail she pulled hard and clenched her jaw tight as she screamed. Hearing a knock on the door she released her hair and told which ever dad was at the door to come in. It was Thomas and he was still in his scrubs.  
"I thought you should know that they identified the body. Her name was Laura Hale."  
"You're acting like I should recognize that name."  
"Well you should, that was her property you found her buried on." She looked over at her dad.  
"Derek is her brother." He just nodded. "He buried her there because it was their home." She had told her dads everything, she couldn't keep what had happened a secret from them not after they had caught her getting escorted home by a deputy, alongside the fact that she rarely lied to either of her dads or her long absent mother throughout her life.  
"He was released or at least he was about to be according to friend at the station. Wolf hairs were found on her." He walked out of her room after her told her that allowing her to think what he had just told her over.  
The killer was still out there and not only was that individual a werewolf but a werewolf who most likely had the ability to shift into an actual wolf or at least something close to it.  
"Stay out of it Bryn." She told herself. "Valkyrie don't get involved."


	3. Pack Mentality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's lunch time at Beacon Hills High School and Bryn still wants to stay out of anything remotely supernatural.

Pack Mentality

The next day at school Bryn tried her very best to stay away from Scott and Stiles , she was already in too deep for her liking and knew too much and she feared that if they talked to her today she'd become even more involved and Valkyries don't get involved with anything. Fortunately enough for her they only had the one class together and their lockers weren't near enough to one another so the possibility of running into them between classes was very minimal, all she had to do was avoid them at lunch which shouldn't be difficult as she sat with her group of friends and they usually went out and practiced lacrosse.   
Walking into the cafeteria she didn't see any of friends and in fact noticed that a rather large group of people she did not recognize were sitting at the table where she usually sat. She decided to take a seat at an empty table near the windows and huffed as she looked down at her tray of food and thought to herself about how she should have taken the left overs from the fridge for lunch today. Seeing movement out of the corners of her eyes she looked up and saw Scott and Stiles taking a seat at the table with her and both seemed to be extremely anxious.   
"No. What ever it is just no. No."   
"You don't even know what we were going to tell you." Stiles said defensively.  
"I don't care."  
"You should." She looked over at Scott as he spoke. "Derek was released, they couldn't find any real evidence connecting him to the murder."  
"The dead woman was his sister." Stiles added. Bryn just sighed and rolled her eyes slightly. Stiles looked at her and realized that she already knew. "You already know."   
"I already knew." She agreed. "Now the question is why are you guys even talking to me? I think I've made it abundantly clear that I want nothing to do with-" She gestured at Scott and Stiles. "Like at all." Scott leaned in closer to her.  
"Did you hear about the bus driver?" He whispered quietly as Stiles like wise moved in closer to hear her response, Bryn lean in as well.  
"Yes I did. He'll be dead before the day is out." She whispered at them, just as she was about to tell them to leave a group consisting of Jackson, his best friend Danny Mehealani, some lacrosse player named Brian, Lydia and Allison took a seat at the table. Bryn was not happy about this at all and was about to say something when Allison looked over at her and said hello.  
"It's Bryn isn't it? I'm Allison I don't think we've been properly introduced." Allison said as she smiled at her, Lydia didn't seem to impressed with her best friend talking to someone so below her in social standings.  
"Yes, yes it is. We have English class together."   
"Right." Allison said quietly. "I like your hair. How'd you get it that colour?" She unsurprisingly got that a lot, her naturally pale blonde hair wasn't very common without the aid of bleaches and dyes.  
"It's natural." She replied. Lydia suddenly reached out her hand and pulled out a curl from Bryn's ponytail startling her.  
"Dying it would destroy the curls." Lydia said as she fingered the curl. "Completely dry it out and cause it to frizz. You know you should wear your hair down more often, most women would kill for your curls." She let go of the curl and looked over at her boyfriend and the boys as they discussed the half dead bus driver from earlier and rolled her eyes. "Can we please talk about something else. Allison here tells me it's date night, so where are we going?" Scott looked startled while Jackson attempted to protest, Allison just looked down at her food.  
"Uhh I don't know." Scott said confusedly, Allison just looked up at him and gave him an apologetic look.  
"Hey Bryn why don't we join in? Make it a double date." Stiles was clearly attempting to make Lydia notice him and it clearly wasn't working. Not only that but he had put Bryn on the spot and god she hated that. Allison seemed pleased with the idea though.  
"Sorry Stiles, not gonna happen."  
"Ya, aren't you a lesbo?" Brian said, everyone at the table just looked at him in disbelief.  
"Go now." Danny said angrily as Brian protested telling everyone that he hadn't meant it offensively that he was just asking a question but no one was accepting his half hearted apology and he sulked off.   
"Sorry about that." Danny said, Bryn just bit her lip.  
"Thanks. I should go though." She said as she stood up from the table.  
"You didn't give me an answer." Stiles said as he watched her walk away causing Bryn to sigh.  
"When it comes to guys Stiles you are not my type. Not even remotely." He frowned as Danny snickered.  
Bryn tossed the remainder of her food in the trash and placed the tray on top of a growing pile of other trays and walked out of the school and out onto the grounds and took a deep breath. That had been so humiliating, fuck Brian she thought, I hope he gets hit by a truck. Sensing something near the tree line by the lacrosse field and started walking towards it when suddenly behind her was Derek causing her to jump.  
"Holy fuck." She muttered. "You know you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." She told him, he wasn't impressed by her statement.  
"I need you to find the killer." She just stared at him, who did he think he was.  
"Hi Derek I'm Bryn, nice to meet you." She said sarcastically as she held out her hand. "No hand shake. That's fine, whatever. I can't help you." He frowned as he looked down at her. God his eyes are intense she thought and those eyebrows made them look even more so.  
"The killer is still out there, they need to be found before any more deaths can occur. I know what you are and what you can do." She raised an eyebrow at him when he said that.  
"You don't know what I am or what I can do cause if you did you'd know my powers don't exactly work that way." She looked up at him and felt sorry for him. She had googled the Hales late last night and had read that his whole family minus Laura, himself and severely injured uncle had survived and how to this day some the remains weren't found and thought destroyed in the fire. He would have been 16.  
"I have a general idea." He said as he clenched his jaw. "You know I'm innocent, you can find the killer." Well know he was just being stubborn she thought causing her to huff loudly.  
"I already told you-"  
"Bryn! Hey! She turned and saw her friends coming towards her and looked back towards Derek only to see he had left.  
"Yo Bryn!" She turned and began walking towards her friends.  
"Where were you? We've been looking all over for you."   
"Did you not see out texts?" Bryn just shook her head.  
"I don't have it on during school." She said.  
"Ya but you could have checked at lunch time. Which is why we were looking for you." One of them held up a bag of fast food.  
"Hope you didn't eat already." "Or at least still have an appetite."  
"Who was that you were talking too?" Bryn looked back towards the treeline.  
"Nobody important. Don't worry about it." She lied. "No one at all."


	4. Magic Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryn opts to help Scott and Stiles take care of an injured and dying Derek.

Magic Bullet

School sucked, Bryn thought as she waited for her last class to be over. She usually liked music class but today they had a substitute teacher and they had put on some movie that Bryn didn't care to think about. Danny handed her a piece of paper with their x's and o's game on it, making a move she handed it back it to him and looked up at the clock.   
"You keep looking at that clock and it's gonna make time go slower." Danny whispered as he handed the paper back to her. "Cats cradle by the way." Bryn smirked at him.  
"At least you didn't win again." She whispered as she made a new grid and handed him back the paper.  
"So you friends with Scott and Stiles now?" He handed the paper back.  
"No, we had a thing happen. That's all." She gave the paper back.  
"And what exactly was that thing?" She frowned as she looked at the paper.  
"Nothing of much importance." He looked over at the piece of paper and watched as she made her mark on the sheet before passing it back to him.  
"Does it have to do with the dead body from the woods? Or the dead bus driver?" She looked over at him and bit her lip. "They're not the quietest.  
"No they are not." She looked down at the paper as he handed it back to her. "Mother fucker!" She wasn't quiet as she swore and saw the substitute teacher look up from there seat and scan the room causing Danny to chuckle. "I don't like you." She muttered as the bell rang. They picked up their instrument cases and began to walk out of the classroom.  
"Everybody likes me." Danny said as he gave her a small wave and walked away and towards his locker while Bryn went towards her.   
As she stood at her locker she suddenly knew that someone was at nearing death in her general vicinity and so making sure she had everything in her bag and grabbing her violin she headed out in search of whoever was about to die. Exiting the school she heard a furious amount of honking and headed towards it only to find a collapsed Derek in the middle of the parking lot and Stiles trying his best to lift the rather sick looking werewolf up off the ground. Running over she shoved Stiles out of the way and dropped her bag and violin onto the ground allowing her to pick Derek up.  
"What? Bryn oh thank god." Stiles was relieved. Although Bryn found Derek to not be particularly heavy the honking and yelling of the other students blocked in was rather annoying.  
"Stiles open up a door, he can't walk." Derek looked so pale and sick and as she held him up Bryn noticed that he was burning up. Scott came running up to them with a worried look on his face.  
"What's going on?" Bryn awkwardly attempted to assist Derek into getting into the jeeps front seat and muttered to Derek to grab hold of something which he weakly did.  
"I was shot." Derek groaned as he adjusted himself in the passengers seat. Bryn ran to grab her things off the ground and flipped some fellow student off as they yelled at her and the others.  
"You should be healing. Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked.  
"He's not looking good at all dude." Stiles stated.  
"I can't heal. The bullet wasn't a normal one." Derek mumbled causing Bryn to frown.  
"We need to get him away from the school and somewhere safe where we can get him help." The others nodded while Derek looked as if he was once more going to pass out.  
"We need to get the bullet." Derek said once more.  
"So we need to find a silver bullet?" Scott asked causing Derek to just turn and glare at him.  
"You're an idiot." Derek growled.  
"Then what kind of bullet?" Stiles asked.  
"I don't know." Derek growled angrily before her grabbed his arm and ground his teeth in pain. "We need to find the bullet, you need to go and find the bullet." He looked over at Scott as he spoke, his eyes were barely staying open.  
"Where am I supposed to go?" Scott was getting panicky. "You only have 48 hours, less then."  
"What do you mean 48 hours?" Stiles asked confused, Derek looked just as confused by this statement.  
"It doesn't matter, you need to go to the Argents and find me the bullet. It's the only way."   
"How do you know it's an Argent who shot you?" Derek just shot Scott a look and Bryn bit her lip, the older werewolf needed help and needed it soon. "Why should I even help you?"  
"You can't just let him die!" Bryn was not pleased with Scott's reaction.  
"I can help you. You need me." Scott huffed at Derek's response, he knew he was right, they all did, Scott hasn't even been a werewolf for half a month at this point but Derek had been a werewolf for several years if not his whole life.  
"Fine. I was going over to the Argents anyway so I'll look but no promises." Scott said reluctantly and began to walk away and head towards Allison who was standing beside her car waiting for Scott to show up.  
"Hey! What the hell am I supposed to do with him?!" Stiles yelled after Scott.  
"Keep him alive!" Scott yelled back, Stiles looked over at Bryn with an unhappy expression etched into his features.  
"Come on I'll come with you." Bryn said as she opened up the jeeps back door and tossed her things onto the seat.  
"What happened to not getting involved?"  
"I'm not gonna let him die." She said,offended that Stiles would even think that she wouldn't help someone in need. "Finding a killer and dealing with dead bodies is one thing, stopping someone from dying is another."  
Stiles shut the door for Derek and walked around to the drivers seat as Bryn hopped into the back seat and shut the door before clicking her seat belt into place. Eventually Stiles pulled the jeep out of the parking lot and drove off with everyone sitting in relative awkward silence as they waited for word from Scott about whether or not he was able to find the bullet.  
"Hey-hey don't bleed out all over my seats ok, its gonna be hard to get out." Stiles whined as Derek began coughing and held onto his injured arm.  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"Your house."  
"No. You can't take me home."   
"Why not it's your house?"  
"It's a burnt out shell." Bryn quipped, Derek just looked back at her with furrowed brows, she simply shrugged at him after all it wasn't a lie what she had said.  
"I can't protect myself there."   
"Ok. Fine." Stiles said angrily. "So where am I supposed to take you huh?" He pulled off to the shoulder of the road and turned off the car. He was frustrated and Bryn didn't blame him, he was just trying to help, she didn't blame Derek either he was dying and his mood was suffering because of it although she would hazard a guess and say his personality wasn't the rosiest to begin with. " What are we supposed to do if Scott can't find the bullet huh?"  
"I have a back up plan."   
"We shouldn't wait to find out it's needed." Bryn said popping her head up to the front. "Look my dad works at the hospital he can help."  
"No hospital." Derek growled causing Bryn to roll her eyes and Stiles to frown.  
"He used to be a field medic and knows enough about the supernatural that he could help." She looked over at Derek as she spoke, they were just trying to help that asshole she thought.  
"No hospital." He reiterated. "Just start the car Stiles. Now." His voice was forceful.  
"You know I don't think you should be barking orders at us not with the way you look. In fact I think we should pull you out right now and leave you on the side of the road for dead." Stiles said confidently causing Bryn to roll her eyes and sigh, causing Derek to growl.  
"Start the car or I'm going to rip your throat out, with my teeth." Stiles looked over at Derek startled before putting on a defiant expression.  
"You know Derek saying things like that is why people don't really want to help you out. Being polite and saying please and thank you will take you far." Bryn snapped. Stiles pulled out his phone and tried calling Scott but got no answer much to everyone's chagrin. They all thought it but no one would say it, Scott was most likely being distracted by Allison. Bryn might not have really known either of them but she saw them around school and they were heavy with the pda and seemed to be very much in that stage of their relationship where they were more or less obsessed with one another.  
Caving into Derek's glares Stiles restarted the jeep and pulled it back onto the road.  
"You're not dying in my jeep." Stiles said. "You look like you're about to die and I'm going to throw you out." He nodded as he spoke and Derek just glared.  
The odd little group drove around for some time, the silence between them was even m ore awkward then before. Without anything to really do Bryn pulled out one of her textbooks and began to read the assigned pages causing a baffled Stiles to ask how she could be doing homework at a time like this and she just shrugged, they were still teenagers in high school and she wouldn't let some werewolf bullshit derail her academic career. She kept reading as the jeep kept driving around town waiting for Scott to find the same type of bullet that Derek had been struck with the waiting however was not good for him though and it was extremely obvious to all of them within the jeep, his skin was the palest Bryn had ever seen anyone be and his under his eyes were horrible dark looking bags that made them look sunken into his face. She didn't know when she began to notice it but suddenly she began to notice a smell coming from Derek which Stiles had begun to notice as well causing him to gag slightly as he rolled down the window next to him and took large gulps of fresh air.  
"Oh my god." Stiles wheezed as he looked over at Derek, Bryn put away her text book as she looked at Derek and noticed the sky in front of her and the time on the jeeps clock.   
"What's taking Scott so long?" She asked, it was almost 7pm and they had just pulled over for the third time since they had left the school at 3:30 that afternoon.  
"I don't know but I'm calling him again." Stiles said as he pulled out his cellphone and dialed his best friend once more. Luckily unlike last time Scott actually picked up his phone and was put on speaker.  
"What?" Scott whispered harshly.  
"Have you found it yet?" Stiles fingers began taping against the steering wheel, he was anxious, he wanted this to be done and over with whether it was the bullet was found and Derek was saved or the bullet couldn't be found and Derek died didn't really matter to him at this point, it just needed to end.  
"It's kind of hard Stiles, this place is a literal freaking Wal-Mart of guns, they have probably a million bullets."  
"It wouldn't be just any bullet." Derek piped out, his voice was quiet and hoarse. " It'll have wolfsbane in it."  
"Like the kind you buried near your sister?" Stiles asked. Bryn hadn't realized that that was the flower buried near Laura's head but it made sense and explained why she had been in wolf form when the had initially dug her up and had reverted to being a human when the plant had been dug up by Stiles.  
"It might be or it could be another variety." Derek said.  
"Their is more than one type of wolfsbane?" Scott said in shock. Bryn just shook her head and wrinkled her nose, god that boy is just a bit dumb she thought which lead her to the realization that without Derek guiding him for at least a time Scott wouldn't survive and would be taken out either by hunters or his own stupidity in regards to his lack of knowledge of the supernatural.  
"Their are literal hundreds Scott, but I don't think that that matters right now." She said as she looked over at Derek.  
"Just find it. If you don't I'm dead." He growled and Scott scoffed at him.  
"Would that be such a bad thing?" Derek glared at the phone as if somehow Scott would be able to sense it over the phone.  
"Alright, alright look Scott you need to find the bullet alright he's starting to smell." Stiles swooped in in an attempt to steer the conversation down a different path.  
"Smell like what?"  
"Like death." Stiles said as he looked over at Derek, Bryn just nodded in silent agreement and knew that if the bullet couldn't be found before midnight the older werewolf would be dead by midnight but said nothing as she recalled Scott's response to the time crunch hours earlier. "What am I supposed to do with him?"  
"Take him to the animal clinic." Scott sounded as if he had just come up with a brilliant idea. "Deaton's going to be gone by now and there's a key in a box behind the dumpster so you can get in the back. I'll be there as soon as I find the bullet." With that Scott hung up the phone and Stiles restarted the jeep once more, muttering to himself all the while about going to the animal clinic and magic bullets. Bryn gently reached her one arm forward and gave Derek's shoulder on his uninjured side a small reassuring squeeze causing him to look back at her in confusion, she just looked at him and gave him a small reassuring smile confusing him even more and causing him to look away as she removed her hand.  
The group made it to the animal clinic and as Stiles went in search of the spare key Bryn helped Derek get out of the jeep and held him up and the door was unlocked and helped walk him inside. Entering the animal clinic the group took up residence in the back operating room as they waited for Scott's hopefully quick arrival. As they waited Stiles received a message from Scott that simply read 'Northern blue monkshood' which Derek immediately recognized as the potential wolfsbane used in the bullet that had penetrated his arm and told Stiles to have Scott to bring it immediately. Wriggling himself free of Bryn Derek struggled to pull off his leather jacket and in doing so revealed his sickly injured arm to the two teens in front of him, it looked necrotic around the bullet wound and it was clearly spreading as the veins around the site were black and it seemed to be spreading. Stiles was about to look away when Derek suddenly retched and up came a massive amount of thick black smelly liquid causing Stiles to openly retch and Bryn to cover her mouth and nose with the sleeves of her hoodie in hopes of not vomiting herself. His body was trying to heal itself Derek croaked out causing Bryn and Stiles to look at one another with worry as to whether Scott was going to make it on time.  
"I need you to grab the bone saw." Derek said as he struggled once more to remove an article of his clothing, this time it was his shirt and once it was removed he stumbled over to one of the tables and grabbed a rubber tourniquet.  
"Um what sorry?" Stiles said baffled by the request.  
"If this reaches my heart I'm dead so get me the bone saw." Derek said as he attempted to wrap the tourniquet around the upper part of his injured arm, Bryn came over and swatted his hand away and did it for him.  
"You know a good nights sleep should cure this." Stiles said as he backed away from the metal operating table in the middle of the room that the other two were standing at.  
"Stiles we need to do something." Bryn pleaded as he allowed her to help hold him up once more. Taking a deep breath Stiles walked over to a cupboard and opened it up half in hopes of finding the tool and half in hopes that he would not. He cursed to himself as the tool was the first thing he saw and reluctantly he grabbed at it and brought it over and turned it on before quickly turning it off. Derek retched once more onto the floor but this time the volume of the black goop had almost doubled in size and was twice as bad to smell.  
"I don't think I can do this. What if you bleed to death?"   
"I'll heal." Derek said. "If I'm right."  
"Oh, oh if you're right huh. And if you're wrong you'll be dead." Stiles said in a panic.  
"Stiles he's gonna die if we don't try." Bryn said urgently. Taking a deep breath Stiles turned the machine on once more and began to move it towards Derek's arm before panicking once more and turned the machine off.  
"I can't. I just can't." He said weakly.  
"It's either my arm or your head." Derek growled causing Bryn to become fed up.  
"Oh my god I'll do it! Stop threatening Stiles. God Derek you're like a little angry toddler." She said angrily as let go of him and walked to his other side, Stiles looked thankful as she took the tool from him and took a step back as she took a step forward and bit her lip. She placed the blade against Derek's flesh just below the tourniquet and pulled it back as she turned it on, her stomach began doing feeling sick and she had to force her eyes to remain open.  
"I got it! I got the bullet!" Scott exclaimed as he came bounding into the animal clinic. Bryn turned the bone saw off and felt so pleased that she could cry while Stiles openly exclaimed his thanks that they wouldn't be having to cut off any limbs. Just as Scott bound over Derek began to sway so Bryn quickly placed the bone saw down and wrapped her arms his waist as he passed out.  
"Oh my god, oh my god, Derek!" Scott said worriedly as he and Stiles came over to check on them as Bryn tried to shake Derek awake. "What are we going to do?" Stiles also began to try and wake Derek back up as Scott began to spiral.  
"Come on wake up!" Stiles muttered. Taking a deep breath Stiles opened his hand and slapped Derek across the face causing the older werewolf's eyes to snap open as Stiles groaned about his hand and rubbed his palm.  
"Here's the bullet." Scott said as he handed the long thin bullet over to Derek who weakly grabbed at the bullet.  
"I need a lighter." He mumbled, neither Scott nor Stiles had possession of a lighter and looked worryingly at one another and were surprised when Bryn rummaged through her one pant pocket and pulled out a pink flowery cheap plastic lighter.  
"What? Some times I like to smoke a blunt." She said as Derek grabbed the lighter and attempted to started to try and stand causing all three teens to help him stand. Derek put the bullet into his mouth and bit down before giving it a slight tug loosening it up enough that once he put the bullet onto the table he was able to open it with his one hand and pushed the contents into a small little pile, with his other hand he flicked the lighter to life and lit the powdered wolfsbane causing it spark. Everyone took a step back as the wolfsbane sparked and smoked. Using one of his hands he gingerly pushed the smoking wolfsbane into the hand of his uninjured arm and swiftly smacked his hand onto his wound and rubbed it in. The wound hiss and smoked, he gritted his teeth and tried to muffle a scream as best as possible as he fell to the ground and wreathed around in pain as Scott and Stiles watched on in horror while Bryn kneeled beside him and looked on in worry. They watched as the smoke turned blue and the black within his veins began to vanish and the bullet wound became smaller and smaller before vanishing along with the smoke. The relief in the room was noticeable as Derek began to regain his regular colouring and sat up.  
"Oh thank god. I thought I was going to have nightmares about this for the rest of my life. Actually I think I probably still will." Stiles said as Derek and Bryn stood up. Scott looked over at the black goo on the floor with disgust and muttered about needing to clean it up and he walked over to the sink against the wall and grabbed at the hose.   
"You should put the saw away." Bryn told Stiles who looked at her with a frown.  
"Why? I wasn't about to use it." He said as he watched her pocket her lighter and pick up the bone saw and hold it out to him.  
"I know, but you were the one who got it out of the cupboard so-" She shook it in front of him and her reluctantly grabbed at it and put it away.   
Bryn watched as Derek put his shirt back on as Scott washed the goop down the floors drain, she thought how odd it was that Derek's chest was as hairless as it was considering how dark his hair was and how thick it was on his arms and how prevalent the stubble was on his face causing her to blush slightly and shake her head, she shouldn't be thinking such things considering what had transpired mere moments before.  
"You know they aren't so bad." Scott said suddenly causing Derek to frown.  
"You don't know anything about them."  
"I know that they're nicer then you." Scott retorted causing Bryn and Stiles to share a look and Derek to frown.  
"You're a child you know nothing of this world." Derek retorted as he put his leather jacket back on. "Theirs something I need to show you." Scott put the hose back onto its hook in the sink and frowned.  
"I know more than you think I do." Scott said angrily as they all began to exit the clinic, he locked up as Stiles agreed to drive Bryn home. "And how exactly are you going to take me to see what it is you want to show me ?" He asked as he looked around, the back parking lot was empty with the exception of Stiles jeep causing Derek to look at him.  
"Fine, I will also drive you two." Stiles said frustrated at the whole situation.   
Derek glared at Scott as he made a move to sit in the front passengers seat and so took a seat in the back alongside Bryn who gathered up her things and set them on the floor in front of her to allow a bit of space between the pair as they drove to Derek's car.  
"Is that really a violin?" Scott asked, Bryn leaned back against the seat fully and fought the urge to smirk and stay straight faced.  
"No, it's my bong." Stiles swiveled his head around to look at her causing Derek to grab hold of the steering wheel to prevent them from veering into the other lane.  
"Seriously?" She began to cackle at Scott.  
"No, god, you should have seen the look on both of your faces. It's really a violin." She looked up and saw Derek looking at her in the rear view mirror, he looked as if he was reminded of something or perhaps someone and she wondered if one of his family members used to play.   
Not long after they pulled up along side Derek's abandon Camaro and Stiles put the jeep into park to allow Derek and Scott to get out.   
"I know you said you didn't want to get involved but-" Bryn cut Scott off.  
"Ya- I know but to be fair today didn't involve corpses. I mean it almost did but ya know that like didn't happen." Scott gave her a small smile.   
"You should help out more often. You could help save more lives." Scott said as exited the jeep and looked back at her and she sighed.  
"I'll see you tomorrow at school Scott." She said, seeing the Derek had vacated the front seat she unbuckled herself and climbed into the front seat. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier when you were dying, although you were kinda being an ass. I am glad you aren't dead though." He just looked at her a small frown on his face.  
"Thanks." He deadpanned and she just grinned at him.  
Once Derek and Scott entered the Camaro Stiles took off and headed towards Bryn house and was in complete shock when she directed him to pull up in front of a large Victorian home.  
"Holy shit. This is your house." She chuckled at him.  
"My dads got money." She said as she grabbed her bag and violin case from the backseat. "I don't want to be involved with dead people and corpses, I shouldn't be involved with that." He looked over at her with confusion.  
"Finding a corpse is what literally what got you involved in the first place." He said as he waved his wands around.  
"I know." She groaned. "I don't think I'll be able to get uninvolved at this point, I really don't." She looked over at him as he nodded. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." And with that Bryn exited the jeep and walked up to the front door of her home. Looking back she watched as Stiles pulled out of the driveway before entering into her home. Closing her eyes she took a breath and shut the front door.  
Tonight had changed everything she knew and she knew that from now on her life would never be the same.


	5. Night School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alpha strikes causing everyone to get trapped in the high school.

Night School

The next two days were relatively quiet for Bryn for which she was relatively thankful for, she was willing to help now, sort of but had to do baby steps which she hoped would be far and few between and wouldn't exactly last long. The only major thing that had happened was the alpha killing some video store clerk that was witnessed by Jackson and Lydia to varying degrees while they were out attempting to rent a DVD which Bryn thought was rather bizarre because it was Jackson and Lydia and why would they be renting a DVD at a video store and instead of talking about it and dissecting what had happened with either Stiles or her he had gone off and played hooky with Allison for several hours, which according to Stiles resulted in his dad getting a mild hit from a car (she didn't understand the connection and had just nodded and listened when Stiles ranted). Stiles anger did not last by evidence of the pair attempting to rope her into helping Scott learn control via tying him up and whipping lacrosse balls at him, she turned them down, she turned them down so hard after all it made no sense how they wanted to help Scott and she told them so but boys will be boys and she let them go and be stupid.  
It wasn't until after dinner that she heard from the pair when she received a text from Stiles telling her to come outside, confused she looked out the living room window and saw Stiles sitting in the jeep in the drive way bouncing the drivers seat. Heading out the front door she walked over to the jeep and tapped on the passenger side window causing him to jump slightly before he rolled down the window.  
"Get in we're heading to the school." She folded her arms across her chest and sighed.  
"Why exactly would I want to do that? I was just about to have pie. Not just any pie, homemade peach-strawberry." Pie trumped werewolf shenanigans by far.  
"Derek kidnapped Scott's boss Deaton and they're at the school." Stiles spoke as if she should have already known.  
"Holy shit! Ok. Let me just get my shoes on and a jacket." It was at that moment that Stiles looked her over and realized that she was in her sock feet and yelled at her that he had told her to come outside as she ran back into the house.  
Sitting down on the front entrance chair she pulled on her black high tops and yelled at her dads in the kitchen to save her a piece of pie and that she had werewolf shit too deal with causing them to pop their heads out of the kitchen and into the hallway, their voices fighting over one another as they attempted to question her about what was going on but she said nothing as she was already halfway out the door and yelled towards them that she loved them both. Once she hopped into the jeep Stiles sped off towards the school as he gave the run down of exactly what had happened earlier that evening.  
"So Derek thinks Deaton is the alpha?"  
"Yup."  
"And so he kidnapped him slash held him hostage and probably would have done worse if Scott had shown up for work."  
"Uhuh."  
"So now we're going to the school, so we can break in to use the p.a. system, for Scott to howl over to call the alpha to us, to prove that Deaton isn't the alpha." Bryn said as she tried to wrap her mind around the plan. Stiles just looked at her with annoyance.  
"I literally just told you that!" He exclaimed as they pulled into the schools front parking lot next too Derek's Camaro. Both Derek and Scott exited their vehicle as soon as they'd seen the jeep and waited as Bryn and Stiles exited it and walked over to them.  
"You have the bolt cutter?" Scott asked.  
"In the jeep." Stiles said as he pointed towards its backend. Derek just rolled his eyes.  
"It's not going to work. He's the alpha and all he's going to do is play innocent." It was Bryn's turn to roll her eyes.  
"He's not the alpha." Bryn tried to sound firm as she spoke but the glare she got from Derek made her voice falter slightly.  
"You don't know that." Derek growled at her, she took a breath and stood firm.  
"I know that the alpha's killed people and no one here has killed anyone." She said, glaring at him the whole time and decided to take a dig at him while she had the chance. "At least not recently anyway." He glared at her and his eyes flashed a bright blue causing her to feel scared and regretful over what she had just said.  
"Where is Deaton anyway?" Stiles asked, the veterinarian wasn't clearly visible to anyone but Bryn could sense him. Scott and Derek just exchanged a look and walked towards the trunk of the car and Derek popped it open as everyone stood around the opened trunk, inside was a slightly beat up Deaton who was bound and had duct tape firmly placed over his mouth.  
"The fuck Derek!" Bryn said as she moved towards Deaton in hopes of being able to do something but was grabbed by Derek.  
"Look, let's just do what we came here to do alright?" Scott said. Derek tried to shut the trunk lid but Scott stopped him resulting in a stare off between the pair before Derek relented and kept the trunk open.  
Bryn opted to stay behind with Derek while Scott and Stiles broke into the school as she felt the need to keep watch over the older werewolf and his seemingly impulsive and rash decisions. Hopping up onto the hood of the Camaro she gave Derek her most sarcastic smile as he looked over at her disapprovingly for sitting on his car.  
"You don't know that he's not the alpha." He said as he looked back towards the school and folded his arms over his chest.  
"Ya I kinda do. It's almost like it's my powers or something." She frowned and looked over at him but he kept looking forward causing her to frown even more, he was being stubborn and wouldn't even look at her which just made her angry.  
"The alpha isn't like Scott or I-"  
"I know, hence why he's called an alpha." She said interrupting him, he looked back at her then giving her a sense of satisfaction.  
"It's not just that. The alpha shifts into something... monstrous. It's neither human nor wolf looking it's something in-between." They locked eyes and Derek's arms relaxed across his chest. She had heard from both Scott and Stiles what the alpha apparently looked liked and understood what he was saying. When the alpha shifts it's not who it was before, it's something else so when it's in its human form how would you know they were the alpha.   
Before anything else could be said a beep from the p.a. system could be heard and suddenly a loud strangled sounding howl came squeaking out of the speakers causing Bryn to snicker before outright laughing at it as it seemed to go on for almost a minute before finally stopping, she looked over and Derek who was visibly cringing at the sound he had just heard.  
"Oh my god, that was so bad." Bryn said as she struggled to contain her laughter, Derek looked back over at her tried to hide a small smile that was creeping onto his face. "Uhh did you just smile?" A grin broke out onto Bryn's face as Derek's returned to its stoic-neutral position. "Oh my god it was." She hopped off the cars hood and walked over to stand in front of him. "You know Derek you should smile more often." She teased with a soft smile. He just looked down at her, she was trying to be friendly with him and he didn't know why nor she did but they both seemed to know that she was taking full advantage of his seeming moment of weakness. Before Derek could say anything a loud powerful howl came over the speakers and Derek walked over to his trunk to see if anything had happened with Deaton only to find that he was gone and he began scanning the area to see if he could find the veterinarian.  
"He's gone." He said as Scott and Stiles came bounding out of the high school looking extremely proud of what they had just accomplished and so Derek repeated himself.  
"What do you mean he's gone?" Scott asked, he began to head towards the car when Bryn suddenly sensed someone coming and fast.  
"Derek!" Her warning came too late, the alpha was behind Derek with its claws already deep within his back. The alpha was exactly as they had described Bryn realized, it was well over 8 feet in height and seemed to be a grotesque blend of wolf and man. The creature began to lift up Derek causing him to begin spewing black blood from his mouth. Bryn felt panicked and her body became frozen in place as her ears began to ring, she could hear Stiles and Scott yelling at her but they seemed so far away and she just could not bring herself to move. It wasn't until the creature tossed Derek off of its claws and gave off a long horrifying howl that Bryn began to move and only in part because Scott had run over to her and grabbed a hold of her hand so and started dragging her along before she finally regained her senses and began to run, all the while holding onto his hand as tightly as she could.  
Once they made it through the doors Stiles grabbed his bolt cutters and put each handle behind each of the doors bars as a make shift barrier that they all knew would amount to nothing if the alpha wanted to get in.

Taking some steps back from the door the group all shared a look of panic. Derek was possibly dead and the alpha was out there taunting them.  
"I think Derek was right." Stiles said quietly.  
"What do you mean Derek was right?" Scott responded in a harsh whisper, they all knew what Stiles meant, Derek was right in thinking Deaton is the alpha.  
"You howl and suddenly your boss goes missing and the alpha shows up and most likely kills Derek. Not exactly a coincidence.   
"Bryn said he's not the alpha." Bryn wrinkled her nose at that statement and finally let go of Scott's hand that she hadn't realized she was still gripping onto.  
"Ya but like, Derek thinks-thought that maybe I couldn't sense he was the alpha because the alpha and Deaton are two different entities in one body." She whispered, she didn't know why though it wasn't as is the alpha couldn't hear them whispering with its enhanced hearing but she did it anyway.  
"Wait is that a thing?" Stiles asked and Bryn just shrugged, she honestly didn't know she was only slightly loathe to admit that she knew what she knew and it was very little outside of the basics. She can sense when someone it going to die and if someone has killed and nothing more specific than that.  
"Look right now that's not what's important, we need to get to the jeep and get out of here." Scott said, they all nodded in agreement with the basics of the plan. They couldn't see properly out of the front doors and decided to head to the nearest classroom that allowed them to view the parking lot in order to see what was fully going on. When they got to the classroom they walked over to the windows and scanned the area in front of them, they could see the Camaro but no Derek which they agreed could have been either a good sign or a bad one but it was something and well the jeep-  
"What did he do to my jeep!" The hood of Stiles jeep was pried open making any attempt to escape the school that much harder for them.  
"Maybe it's something we can fix easily or it's just a-" Scott couldn't finish his thought as something came crashing threw the window causing them all to duck and raise their arms above their heads to protect themselves from the shattered class as it rained down onto them. Looking over they saw the jeeps battery laying in the middle of the floor, damaged, further angering Stiles and causing him to curse the alpha under his breath.  
"We need to leave." Bryn said as she looked over at the other two.  
"Ya well my jeep isn't exactly an option right now and god knows what the alpha did with Derek and I doubt we're going to make a run for it." Stiles hissed.  
"What about calling Allison?" Bryn asked, she knew what Scott would most likely say but desperate times called for desperate measures.  
"No." And their it was Scott's definitive answer, calling Allison meant getting her dad involved and their was no way that Scott was going to have his girlfriends werewolf hunting father assist them in getting away from the murderous alpha not when it meant Scott's secret would be exposed and Mr. Argent wasn't exactly fond of him to begin with. "We need to find someplace to hide." The trio popped their heads above the bottom of the window and peaked out and spotted the alpha on all fours pacing around the vehicles, trying to run for it was not a feasible option and as of that exact moment the only option was to hide.  
Making it out of the classroom the trio made it into the hallway and began to head towards the back of the school for somewhere to wait out the alpha. She didn't know which one of the two boys came up with the idea but it was agreed upon by them both that they should hide in the boys locker room because it had the fewest windows and those few windows that it did have were only big enough for an average sized person to get through making it impossible for the alpha to get through them. They were in the locker room for maybe a few minutes when Scott's head suddenly swiveled towards the door.  
"We need to hide, someone's coming." He said hurriedly as he made his way to one of the lockers and opened the door, Stiles had moved just as quickly and was already standing inside a locker when the two noticed that Bryn was just standing there in the middle of the room looking at them with an unimpressed expression.  
"It's not the alpha." She said as Scott came over to her and pulled her towards the lockers.  
"You don't know that." Stiles hissed, he had already shut the door and was fully hidden from sight, she looked towards where she had seen him seconds prior and gave him a stare, he had trusted her instincts earlier but now she thought he was being paranoid and overly cautious.  
"I kinda do. Besides what's hiding in the lockers really gonna do? Hmm? The alpha can smell us." She pointed out, Scott pushed her into a locker and looked at her, his expression was a mix of stubbornness and worry.  
"The lockers smell, it'll hopefully confuse it." She just rolled her eyes, Scott knew best when it came to smells she supposed and so she nodded her head and allowed him to shut the locker door before he returned to his hiding spot.  
They all heard the door to the locker room creak open and a normal human voice call out, inquiring as too who was in the locker room. It was the schools night janitor and it didn't take him long to find one of the boys and so Bryn just opened up her locker and hopped out as did as the janitor opened up the other locker that was being used as a hiding spot, the janitor began ranting at them as he started to escort them out and Bryn just gave Scott and Stiles the side eye and mouthed 'told ya' at them before she stopped dead in her tracks. She felt it suddenly, someone was going to die, before she could say anything the door to the locker room in front of them swung open and the alphas two monstrously clawed arms came lunging through and grabbed onto the janitor and pulled him out of the room. They could hear the janitors screams as they ran for the back of the room and escaped into the adjacent weight room.  
"We need a plan, an actual solid plan." Stiles said as pulled his flashlight out of his pocket and turned it on.  
"Since when did you have a flashlight?" Bryn asked, she was confused, had he always had the flashlight with him and she just hadn't noticed?  
"I've had literally the whole time." Stiles looked at her like she was stupid for not having noticed but she just brushed it off. He was right about needing a solid plan. What that plan was anybody's guess at that point. Both Scott and Bryn could see the wheels turning in Stiles head before he nodded to himself in agreement with what he had just come up with. "The steel door, we need to get it behind that door." Bryn didn't know what door he was talking about but Scott seemingly did and it made sense to get the creature in a room where the only way in or out was a heavy duty door. She followed them as they walked towards the room with the large steel door, the plan was too use a distraction to get the alpha behind the door and lock him in the room so they could escape and hopefully get help by making an anonymous call to the Argents about where the alpha is trapped and boom alpha problem solved.   
"There's a desk." Scott said as they walked up to the heavy door and opened it up. The trio walked into the room and failed at trying to quietly move the desk into the hallway but it didn't really matter as the loud scrapping of its metal legs against the tiled floor was sure to get the alphas attention. They hid around the corner of a nearby hallway as they waited for the alpha to arrive, both Scott and Bryn could sense the creature coming closer and everyone held bated breaths as they waited for the alpha to show up and hopefully fall for their plan.   
They didn't have to wait long as they heard the alphas claws ticking across the floor as it stalked the hallways looking for them and unfortunately for them was heading in the opposite direction of where they wanted it to go. On seeing this Stiles decided to take matters into his own hands and pulled out his key ring and tossed them into the empty room. The alpha followed the sound of the keys and walked into the empty room, quickly they ran over and Stiles shut the door while Bryn and Scott started to push the desk in too place as quickly as they possibly could and were joined by Stiles to make pushing the desk go faster. The alpha didn't seem to push back against the door and simply growled at them and they all released a breath that they didn't know they had been holding and looked at one another with happy relief.  
"Oh my god that worked!" Bryn exclaimed.  
"Wait, what do you mean you can't believe it worked?" Stiles looked over at her with an unhappy expression.  
"I didn't think it would work either to be honest." Scott chimed in.  
"Et tu Brutus?" Scott just gave his best friend a quizzical look and Stiles just brushed it off and walked over to the door and grinned as he looked through its tiny window.  
"What are you doing? Stiles get away from the door." Scott said as he grabbed at Stiles but he shrugged his friend off.  
"It's trapped, nothing is gonna happen. Besides I just want to look at it." Bryn rolled her eyes.  
"Famous last words." She muttered.  
"I'm not scared. You hear that? I'm not scared of you! You're in there and I'm out here." He mocked it. "You're not going-" Before he said any more a large growl escaped from the creature before a loud odd crunching sound could be heard from the room after which they could hear an odd sound in the ceiling. The alpha had escaped via the drop ceiling and was now loose once more.   
"Well shit." Bryn said, non of them had even considered the ceilings as a possible escape route for the alpha and perhaps the alpha hadn't either until Stiles had mocked it. It didn't matter though it was loose and their was nothing they could do except for try to escape.  
"We need to get out of here." Scott said and with that they took off for front doors and hoped that Derek was somewhere around the Camaro so they could escape the damned school.  
Suddenly the trio heard the ringing of a cell phone somewhere in the front hallway that Scott immediately recognized as Allison's and while they all questioned why she was at the school this late they weren't going to pass up the opportunity to escape and headed towards the sound as Scott tried calling her on Stiles phone as he had discovered that his own cell had gone missing.  
"Allison! No, it's me. Where are you? Where exactly? Go to the lobby, we'll meet you there." Scott hung up and tossed the phone to Stiles as they entered the schools lobby.  
Hearing a door open they turned their heads towards the sound and saw Allison walking over to them looking concerned and worried. Bryn just gave her a small wave.  
"What are you doing here?" Scott snapped. Allison looked gutted.  
"You asked me to come."   
"I asked you?" Stiles and Bryn just looked at one another.  
"I have the feeling that you didn't actually send me the text."  
"I didn't." Allison looked down at her feet confused.  
"Did you drive her?" Stiles asked.  
"No, I came with Lydia and Jackson." Bryn rolled her eyes, fuck Jackson she thought as the pair suddenly appeared. Lydia gave everyone the side eye as she spoke.  
"Finally. Can we go now?" Scott, Stiles and Bryn were extremely relieved, this horrid night was finally coming to an end. Only it wasn't. Aloud crash was heard and suddenly the alpha appeared at the end of the hallway and began to slowly lumber its way towards them before it began to pick up speed.  
"Run!" Scott yelled and no one thought twice about questioning him as they all began to run in the opposite direction of the alpha. She didn't know who entered the science classroom first and honestly at that moment Bryn didn't care as they slammed the door shut and began to push desks and stack chairs in front of the door. Stiles however stopped mid-way though helping and tried getting everyone's attention.  
"Guys! Guys! Ya, hi, Stiles here. Nice job. Really great but uh what about the 20 foot wall of windows?" He said gesturing wildly at the wall of windows behind them, luckily enough the blinds were down making it difficult for anyone to see into the room. Allison looked around and began to panic.  
"Can someone please tell me what's going on? I'm freaking out. What's happening? Why?" She looked around the room and found Scott. Bryn felt bad for her and watched as Lydia walked over to her best friend and gave her hand a squeeze. "Scott, tell me." Allison pleaded. Scott couldn't meet her eyes and looked away and Bryn was thoroughly unimpressed with him at that moment. His girlfriend was scared, she didn't know what was going on or why and was looking to him for answers and he was refusing to say anything. Coward, she thought as she looked at Scott.  
"The janitor is dead." Stiles chimed in, Lydia's eyes snapped over to him.  
"What?"   
"Yaa, he's dead, like super dead." Bryn said, she was surprised at how calm and non-cholent her voice was over the situation which lead to Lydia giving her a concerned stare and she just shrugged back at her.  
"What? Oh my god, please tell me this is a really sick joke." Allison said, her voice was shaking as she spoke. They just shook their heads in response. It was not a joke, it was real.  
"What, who killed him?" Jackson asked, it was the first time Bryn had heard him speak since the two groups had run into each other several minutes prior.  
"No." Lydia said firmly. "This is supposed to be over. They killed the mountain lion." Jackson scoffed at her.  
"Don't you get it yet? It wasn't the mountain lion." Jackson said, his tone made it known to everyone that he was talking down to his girlfriend who just looked at him with her large green eyes narrowing in defiance, her jaw became clenched. The sheriff's department had claimed the mountain lion killed in the school parking lot a few nights prior was the culprit of the 'animal attacks' and who was to say otherwise, she wasn't stupid for wanting to believe what authorities said.  
"Who's doing this? Why? Scott? Scott!" Allison's voice was less shaky as she spoke again, she was getting angry over what was happening and Scott's lack of answers and really who could blame her. Scott once more tried to ignore his girlfriends inquires and Bryn had had enough of his silence and since she was standing close enough to him she reached over and gave him a rather hard smack on the arm and the deadliest glare she could muster, she wasn't going to put up with his bullshit either.  
"I-I don't know. If we go out there he's gonna kill us." He muttered. It was something at least Bryn thought but it wasn't enough.  
"Us?" Lydia asked as she cocked her head. She wasn't pleased with the answer.  
"Who is it?" Allison demanded. She was getting angry which too Bryn was a good thing, everyone needed to get angry in order to survive the night at this point.  
"Derek. Derek Hale is the killer." Oh hell no! Bryn thought, her nostrils flared angrily and she made a step towards Scott but Stiles grabbed her by the arms and shook his head no at her. Now was not the time his expression read, she pulled away from him in a huff, she wouldn't say anything, yet.  
"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked skeptically. Bryn wanted his to start poking holes in Scott's story but Jackson said nothing more.  
"Are you sure?" Allison asked, they all looked over at Scott who refused to look up at any of them. Bryn knew if he looked up he would crack and she wanted him too. Derek was innocent and he knew it, she knew it and Stiles knew and yet no one was saying anything.  
"It wasn't Derek." Bryn spoke up. Fuck Scott and his lies she thought. Derek wasn't good at personal interactions and he was kinda creepy with how he just showed up out of the shadows without warning but he wasn't a killer, well the killer if she was going to be accurate about it. Stiles just sighed and Scott finally looked her in the eyes.  
"You don't know what you're saying. You didn't see what I saw." They glowered at one another. "He's the killer, he killed his sister and the bus driver and the video store clerk. All of them and if we don't get out of here he'll kill us all too."   
"We need to call the cops." Jackson said. He didn't care who was right or wrong, he just wanted to live through the rest of the night.  
"No." Stiles said firmly.  
"What do you mean no?" Jackson snapped, Bryn moved back towards Allison and Lydia in fear that a fight was about to break out and honestly she was going to let it happen.   
"I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? No. Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with." Stiles said defiantly. Yup, Bryn thought, a fight was gonna break out and then everyone was gonna die, maybe they could sacrifice the boys and the girls could survive.  
"Your dad is literally the town sheriff! He's armed and so are his men, heavily." Jackson snapped as he and Stiles came face to face, Scott just stood in the corner. Lydia just rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the boys and pulled out her cell phone.  
"I'm calling." She said, Bryn wasn't fond of her but she was glad that she wasn't putting up with the boys bullshit.  
"No, Lydia don't-" Stiles began to walk towards her but Scott stopped him and shook his head at his friend, to him it was the only possible way of surviving.  
"Hello? Yes, I'm at Beacon Hills High School, theirs a bunch of us trapped here-no. But-." She took the phone away from her ear and looked at it with shock. "She hung up on me."  
"What?" Jackson said confused.  
"Why would they hang up on you? You need to call back." Allison said, she reached out to grab Lydia's phone from her to try calling it herself.  
"We can't. They said they got a call warning of prank calls about a break in at the high school." Lydia was in disbelief, how could the sheriffs department not even look into it. "She said if I call again they'll track me down and arrest me."  
"So we do it, we call again and they come and find us." Allison said confidently.  
"They won't come to the school. They'll go to your house first before coming here." Stiles said.  
"What? I don't believe this." Allison said in disbelief. She took a breath and looked down at the floor in an attempt to stop herself from crying. Bryn felt horrible and wished she had the powers of the ancient Valkyries, if she did she could get everyone out of this alive and with relative ease but as it stood she was didn't and never would.  
"Why does he want to kill us? Why does he want to kill anyone?" Allison asked, Bryn huffed in frustration.  
"He's not the killer." She said annoyed, this was going to be her whole night from now until they were either rescued or they died she thought.  
"Was he the one who sent Allison the text?" Lydia asked, Bryn rolled her eyes and frowned at her statement being so quickly ignored.  
"No. I-I mean I don't know." Scott huffed out.   
"Did he call the police?"   
"I don't know!" Scott snapped.  
"Ok, you know what let's ease up on the questioning why don't we. Let's all just take a breath and calm down and try to come up with a plan ok?" Stiles said as he pulled a clearly frustrated Scott into the far corner and gestured for Bryn to come join them which she reluctantly did.  
"Fuck you!" She hissed at Scott causing him to look at her bewildered.  
"Ok. Not exactly where I was going to take this." Stiles muttered. "But she's right Scott, why did you throw Derek under the bus like that?"  
"I don't know." Bryn just frowned at him.  
"Seems to be your phrase of the night. Oh and Stiles, good job in sticking up for the half dead guy. Nice work." She said sarcastically.  
"What did you want me to do?" Stiles asked rhetorically and Bryn just rolled her eyes.  
"Look I had to say something, ok." Scott said, he was trying to convince himself he had done the right thing.  
"You could have said, oh I don't know- I don't know who that was." Bryn and Scott just looked at one another with furrowed brows.  
"Look I'm sorry ok, we can fix this. " She just gave him a look and he corrected himself. "Ok fine, I can fix this. Oh my god Allison. I totally messed things up with Allison." Bryn rolled her eyes and Stiles just pursed his lips together and put a hand on Scott's shoulder.  
"We've got more important things to worry about right now Scott. You can fix that once we make it out of here." Stiles made sure to emphasize the you, this was all Scott.  
"Why are we still here? It's had us trapped in here for a while and hasn't made a move." Scott mused, Bryn began to chew on her bottom lip as she and Stiles tried thinking of an answer.  
"Maybe it wants to eat us all at once?" Stiles said half heartedly. Bryn just gave him a look.  
"That's exactly it, you don't know this but werewolves can unhinge their jaws like a snake so they can swallow people whole." She said sarcastically.  
"You don't have to be mean about it. It was just a thought."  
"Derek said it wants revenge. The spiral it drew on my car the other night is the symbol of revenge."  
"Revenge against who?" Stiles asked but he already knew, they all did as the looked over to the other group in the room.  
"The Argents." Bryn whispered, Scott nodded. Derek had told them how the Argents had killed his family, he had even shown him his uncle, Peter.  
"Do you think the alpha is a Hale who made it out that no one knew about? Maybe went into hiding until they'd recovered enough to finally enact revenge?" Scott shrugged at Stiles suggestion. It was as good a guess as any.  
"Doesn't explain why Laura was killed though." Bryn pointed out.  
"Hey assholes new plan." They spun around and looked over at Jackson. No one was impressed with his language. "We call your useless dad and have him send someone with a gun and good aim. Ya." Stiles looked like he was about to punch Jackson in the face and Bryn didn't think at that exact moment that anyone was going to stop him, hell Bryn wanted to punch the smug cocky expression off of his face.  
"He's right, we need to call your dad." Scott said apologetically, Stiles looked at him as if he had just been betrayed.  
"I'm not watching my dad die."  
"Look Stiles, as loathe as I am to admit it Jackson is right, he's a fucking asshole but he's right." Jackson growled at her but Bryn didn't care. "Your dad is the only option right now." She could suggest Allison's dad once more but that would open up a whole new can of worms and she knew Scott didn't want that, at least not yet and so she didn't push it. Stiles pulled out his phone reluctantly and began mulling the decision over.  
"Look just give me the phone." Jackson said as he made his way to Stiles. Attempting to grab the phone from Stiles was the wrong move as he punched Jackson square in the jaw. Lydia and Allison both gave off little yelps as Jackson stumbled backwards and the two girls went over to assist him while Scott just looked on in disbelief and Bryn had to bite her lip to prevent herself from smiling.  
"Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now. We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school." Hanging up the phone Stiles looked worried, they all did no one knew if the Sheriff would even get the message in time. What little hope they had deflated the moment that Stiles had realized he had gotten his fathers voice mail.  
Everyone just sat down and resigned themselves to their fates, except for Stiles, he was trying to figure a way out of this for everyone. Stiles sat there and fidgeted as he tried to come up with a plan, severally minutes had passed when Stiles suddenly hopped up from his seat with an idea.  
"The kitchen, it has a hatch that takes you too the roof."   
"So we can what, get trapped on the roof? I've seen enough horror movies, no thank you." Bryn said, she had taken a seat on one of the desks and uncrossed her legs and let the dangle over the desks edge. "I am not dying because I broke my legs jumping off the roof to get away from a serial killer."  
"How many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked Jackson.  
"Five if someone sits on someone's lap." He said with a shrug, Allison just scoffed at him,  
"I barely fit into the back. Not to mention theirs six of us." She pointed out.  
"Bryn can be the bait." He shrugged, Bryn just rolled her eyes. Fuck Jackson, she thought for the second time that night.  
"That's not happening." Lydia said which completely caught Bryn off guard, perhaps she wasn't as bad as her boyfriend was.  
"There's a fire escape on the other side of the room. We get to the roof and go down the fire escape and then we get to the car." Scott said.  
"We still have the problem of not being able to fit everyone into the car." Lydia pointed out.  
"So whoever's in the back has to have people sit on their laps. Maybe even the front passenger will have someone sitting on them." Stiles added. "The only problem however is that the hatch had a deadbolt and we don't have a key."  
"I can go find it." Scott said suddenly, they all looked at him like he was crazy.  
"You can't be serious!" Allison exclaimed.  
"It's the only option we have."  
"You can't just go out there. Their has to be something else." Stiles said.  
"Their is something." Lydia said as they all looked over at her. "What? We could build a self-igniting Molotov cocktail, we have everything we need in here to make one." Bryn suddenly didn't want to get on Lydia's bad side. "Jackson can you give me the sulfuric acid." Jackson just looked at her like she was crazy but grabbed for it anyway, Bryn watched as Lydia barked orders at Jackson to give her certain chemicals while Scott, Stiles and Allison were seemingly in the midst an argument.   
"Please don't go, Scott please." She heard Allison beg, she felt absolutely horrible for her, Scott was being an absolute shit and Allison deserved better. Lydia finished making the Molotov cocktail and handed it over to Scott who had just finished moving the chairs and desks away from the door so he could go and find the keys.  
"Lock up behind me." Scott said before he walked out the door, Allison looked as if she was about to start crying and so Jackson went over to her and gave her comfort while Stiles moved only a desk in front of the door.  
Lydia came over at sat next to Bryn confusing her greatly.  
"I'm in the fucking twilight zone." Bryn muttered as Allison came over and took a seat at the empty seat next to her.  
The room was full of an uncomfortable silence for several minutes before anyone spoke.  
"What's with you and Jackson anyway?" Allison asked, she was trying to take her mind off of Scott while he was off trying to get the keys so they could escape. Lydia sat there trying not to look interested in what Bryn had to say and she honestly wasn't surprised that Jackson hadn't told her why he didn't like Bryn. He looked over at her waiting for a response, she could be honest and tell them that her father, Ola, was his therapist.  
"Sometimes people just don't like each other. It's that simple." He tried not to look relieved at her lie.  
"Jackson, you did hand me the sulphuric acid didn't you?" Lydia asked suddenly and Jackson looked extremely offended.  
"Of course I did."  
"Ok, I believe you. It's just that it won't ignite if we didn't put all the correct ingredients." Jackson just glared. Lydia clearly didn't believe him from the expression on her face.  
The minutes following were quiet and just as awkward as before if not more so and so Stiles came over and sat with the girls leaving Jackson all by himself in the middle of the classroom. Jackson scratched the back of his neck suddenly and began to look around the room nervously exposing two odd looking wounds on the back of his neck before he grabbed at it and fell to the ground in pain.   
"Oh my god Jackson! Are you ok?" Allison hopped off the desk and went over to him too make sure he was ok alongside Stiles while Bryn and Lydia stood back.  
"I'm fine." He growled. "It's nothing."  
"It doesn't look like nothing. What happened?" Stiles asked as he tried to inspect the wound but Jackson moved away from them.  
"He won't tell me what happened." Lydia said, unimpressed.  
"As if you care!" Jackson snapped, Lydia rolled her eyes and looked away from her boyfriend. They were toxic together, Bryn realized, she had always thought that they were just a toxic couple brought together because they were attractive and rich and popular and toxic and perhaps that was true but now they were being nasty and toxic with each other and that wasn't a good thing to have happening in a relationship of any kind.  
"Scott?" Allison's attention was drawn away from Jackson suddenly by the sound of keys jingling outside of the classroom.  
"Oh thank god." Bryn said hopping off the desk, she headed towards the door alongside everyone else and wasn't happy to discover that the door would not open. Looking out the door window they saw Scott just standing there with his forehead pressed up against the door, a small snapping sound could be heard and without warning Scott turned and ran away.  
"Scott! Scott!"   
"Scott!" Everyone began yelling after him and pounding on the door. Lydia walked away from the door and Bryn backed away and looked over at her.  
"We'll be fine." Bryn tried to sound reassuring and confident in her answer but Lydia looked over at her and she knew that she could see right through her.  
"What the hell is he doing?" Stiles looked around confused and flopped himself into a chair. Allison was the only one who stayed at the door trying to get it open.  
"Don't you get it he locked us in here." Jackson said but Allison refused to listen.  
"Did you hear that?" Lydia asked. She walked over to the windows and her face suddenly lit up as the sound of sirens suddenly became louder and the red and blue of the lights flashed brightly against the darkness of the night. Everyone Joined Lydia over at the windows and the quickly pulled the blinds up in order to make it themselves more visible and Stiles even opened up one of the window screens in front of them so that they could also yell for help and they all did exactly just that which made it faster for the Sheriff and the deputies to find them.  
As they waited for help to finally release them from the classroom Stiles and Bryn quietly spoke about how Derek's car was missing and what exactly that meant, she was absolutely adamant that they tell at least a partial truth but Stiles didn't believe that would be the case as Allison, Lydia and Jackson believed Derek to be the killer and Scott would most likely back up his lie infuriating her, she would be honest she told him even if it meant no one believed her. Not long after the door was broken down and they were escorted out of the school by some deputies and Stiles dad and taken to ambulances where they all received a quick check up before being interviewed by a deputy over what had happened.   
Bryn did exactly what she told Stiles she would and stuck to the truth as much as possible; Stiles dragged her to the school for some reason and then the killer attacked Derek and they ran into the school where the killer hunted them and seemingly tricked the others into coming, and as for Deaton, well she didn't know why he was there but she was glad he was alive unlike the janitor who she, Scott and Stiles witnessed being dragged out of the boys locker room and screaming for his life before he suddenly went quiet. After her interview she stood around aimlessly waiting for her dads to show up, Lydia and Jackson had left leaving herself, Allison and Scott and Stiles at the school. She guessed that since the jeep was in the process of getting towed that the Sheriff would be driving them home and honestly she didn't want to wait with them, she was pissed at both of them.  
"I'd ask you if you were ok but I already know the answer." She said as she came to stand next to Allison.  
"I don't get it."  
"I know, neither do I." She looked over at the other girl and thought of how pretty she looked even though she was sad and angry and hurt. "Boys are stupid." Allison gave off a small smile.  
"I'm starting to realize that." Before she could say anymore she recognized her dads car pull up to the school and watched as they got out and went over to the Sheriff.  
"Well that's my ride." She said as she puffed up her cheeks and then ceremoniously unpuffed them. "I'll be seeing you." And with that she bound over to her fathers car and got into the back seat without greeting them.  
It was several minutes into the car ride home before anyone spoke.  
"You're in trouble Brynhildr you do know that." Ola said, she cringed, god she hated her first name.  
"I fucked up. I fucked up majorly but I need to be involved. That alpha killed tonight on a whim, I didn't even sense it until just before it happened. Hell, I didn't even sense the alpha until it was almost on top of us. I can't do nothing." She said. It wouldn't matter what they said next and it didn't matter that she didn't agree with Scotts actions over the course of the night, she was going to help stop that monster and she hoped to god that she wouldn't die in the process.


	6. Lunatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A full moon brings chaos into Bryn's attempt to have a normal night.

Lunatic

Bryn sat on her and looked at the school work piled up in front of her, she was in a mad dash to finish the assignments she had been given during the school closure over the past week while the school had been closed following their entrapment in the school that had since resulted in a man hunt for Derek and the break up of Scott and Allison, the latter of which she was not exactly sorry about after all she thought Allison could do much better than Scott. Heck, she thought, Lydia could do much better than Jackson and she never thought she would ever think that but these were strange times.  
"Hey sweetheart." She looked up and saw her dad Ola leaning against her doorframe. "You ready for school tomorrow?"  
"Depends are you asking as my dad or a therapist?" She jokingly asked, he just chuckled and came into her room and sat at the foot of her bed.   
"Dad, first and foremost. Although therapist mode might sneak in every once in a while." At least he came by it honestly. "I know I told you this after we came home that night and I'm probably never going to not say this, I'm proud of you and of your desire to help-"  
"But you're my only child so be safe."  
"And smart." She gave him a small smile. "I don't want a call from Tom telling me that you're one of his patients or that you are being wheeled down to the morgue." She got up and gave him a hug.  
"Let's be real here dad if anyone is going to end up dead it's Stiles." He chuckled. "You really shouldn't joke like that."  
"Hey, you keep asking why I only bring girls home and it's because the boys in this town are dumb. Like hella dumb." The pair just laughed.  
"I don't even know what that means." The pair laughed even harder. Bryn missed this, spending time with her dads and laughing at stupid things, the sooner the alpha was dealt with the sooner things could go back to normal.  
"Dinner is ready!" They heard Thomas yell up the stairs. Bryn and Ola just looked at each other.  
"Tomorrow is a full moon." He said as they began to leave the room.  
"I know. I might want to help but I'm not going to be running around trying to get close to people too see if they're the alpha." She looked over at her dad and gave off a small smile. "I'm your daughter, I'm not stupid." Ola gave her a small kiss on the head before they descended down the stairs to eat some food.

At school everyone was a buzz with rumours and talk over what had exactly happened to cause the school to close down. She tried to stay invisible in case someone had heard that she was involved, she didn't want people coming up to her and asking her questions. Standing at her locker she looked down the hallway and saw Allison standing at her own locker with Lydia and the three of them shared a small knowing smile. She was tempted to go over to them and say something after all they had forged a bond during their time trapped in the school.  
"Oh my god! Bryn!" She attempted to turn but felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist that soon turned into multiple arms wrapped around her. All of her friends were crowded around her and spoke over one another as they tried asking her what had been going on with her.  
"You didn't call, you didn't text, you didn't even respond to our attempts to contact you." She just shrugged it off.  
"I was busy."  
"We heard you were one of the people stalked by the killer?" Victoria said, she just looked over at her sort of girlfriend and blinked.  
"Where'd you hear that?"  
"Everyone is saying it." Levin said, she sighed and looked over at her friend.  
"It's not true."  
"So you, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Scott and Stiles weren't trapped in the school getting stalked by Derek." Bryn frowned and slammed her locker shut.  
"No."  
"Look Bryn we're just worried about you." Victoria said as she gently reached out to touch her arm, Levin nodded in agreement alongside her other friends.  
"Theirs nothing to worry about. I'm fine. No one was almost killed by Derek." She just wanted her friends to leave her alone as she questioned why she didn't take her dads up on the offer to stay home another day.  
"Something is going on with you. You're running around with Scott and Stiles and they're into some weird shit right now and we saw you talking with Derek a couple of weeks ago." Victoria pointed out,  
"Not to mention we saw you helping him get into Stiles jeep when he looked injured. Well I saw you, I just told everyone about it." Levin added. Bryn's nostrils flared.  
"If something is going on, if you need help we're here for you." Another of her friends said. This line of questioning was making her angry. She hated lying to her friends but she couldn't tell them the truth they'd think she was on drugs or having a mental break down, or both.  
"Hey!" She looked back and saw Stiles coming towards her, he looked worried. "Hey, sorry. I'm stealing you for a minute." He grabbed at her and she let him pull her away from her friends, in fact she was glad for it. Her friends protested as she got further away from them.   
"Thanks for that." Stiles just shrugged at her.  
"We need to have a group meeting. Also you're welcome." They walked up too Scott who looked extremely agitated and looked as if he was struggling to control himself.   
"So..." Stiles just looked over at Scott who was completely ignoring their presence.  
"They think I locked them in to die. They think I was trying to save myself." He said as he looked over to where Allison and Lydia stood, he had clearly been using his enhanced hearing to listen into their conversation.  
"We don't all think that. They just don't know what was going on is all." Bryn said quietly.  
"Scott." Stiles said sternly in a vain attempt to snap his friend out of it. "Tonight's the full moon and I think we're going to have some problems."  
"I see that. If you brought me over here for advice it's too get a horse pill and knock him out." Scott swiveled his head to look at her finally and growled.  
"I'm fine. I'll be fine." He was not fine, he would not be fine.  
"So I guess helping keep him under control is a no go." Stiles asked as he attempted to look at her with puppy dog eyes causing her to hold back a laugh at his sad attempt.  
"Not a chance in fucking hell. I promised my dads that I'd stay indoors on full moons for the time being."  
"What about helping us find the alpha?" Stiles had given up on trying the puppy dog eyes.  
"You seriously want us to go looking for the alpha on a full moon when his beta is still relatively uncontrollable. Fat chance. Like I said knock him out and then lock yourself indoors."   
The bell rang signaling first period and the trio headed for English. It was a good thing that Scott had Bryn and Stiles on either side of him as he spent the entire class on the verge of doing something, anything of which would have involved Allison. For the trio class felt like it had gone on forever as they waited for the day to be over and for the moon to rise and then fall so Scott would go back to relative normal. Once the bell rang Bryn gave Stiles her sympathies for having to deal with him the rest of the day, as English was the only class she shared with them, and headed off towards her history A.P. classroom where she had to brace herself for the inevitable bombardment of questions from Victoria.   
"We need to talk." Victoria was waiting outside of the classroom for her. Their was still a few minutes before class was to start and Bryn thought that she should perhaps run to the bathroom with an emergency and wait until the bell rang once more to signal the start of second period before actually going to class. It wouldn't work though because Victoria would just follow her into the bathroom to have the talk with her and she knew it.  
"Theirs nothing to talk about. I was at the school, someone tried to kill me and the others, and it wasn't Derek." She said tiredly. Be honest she thought, but not too honest.  
"Oh my god, Bryn." Victoria gave her a hug, it was warm and wonderful and the smell of her shampoo was the best.  
"You smell great." Victoria chuckled, Bryn was trying to deflect and it seemed to be working for the time being.  
"Strawberry-mint bliss." Bryn nuzzled Victoria's neck. "You should come over after school, you haven't been over since just before school started back up."   
"I think we can swing that." Bryn said. The pair pulled away and walked into the classroom hand in hand. Perhaps today wasn't going to be such a bad day after all.

The rest of the day went pretty well for Bryn as non of her friends tried to say anything to her about the school having been shut down again which was nice. Allison waved at her during lunch time which she was sad to say was a bit of a high light for her, being acknowledged by the pretty new girl in school, but she had to set that aside because of her after school plans with Victoria because she was her sort of girlfriend while Allison was maybe considered an acquaintance. Things however had not gone well for Scott, according to a text from Stiles, he had apparently given Danny a bloody nose during lacrosse practice. Victoria had inquired about the text while they were driving back to her house but had brushed her off. Nothing was going to ruin her night with her sort of girlfriend, not if she could help it anyway.  
Laying on the bed together Bryn felt Victoria's hands reach up below her shirt and move up her back sending a shiver up Bryn's spin in the process. Bryn leaned over and began to brushed her lips against Victoria's in a soft kiss, she felt Victoria's hand press firmly into her back, bringing the two girls closer together and seemingly giving her the approval to kiss her more passionately, which she more then willingly did. Pulling away Victoria pushed Bryn onto her back and crawled on top of her with a devilish grin on her face as she reached towards Bryn's zipper only to have one of their phones begin to ring.  
"We should just ignore that." Bryn said as she looked over at the phones on the beside table, she could see the screen of her phone lighting up. Victoria looked over and frowned.  
"It's Stiles." Bryn groaned, if she was going to groan it was because she and Victoria were becoming more, intimate with one another, Bryn thought, not because she was annoyed that her sort of new friend was calling her.  
"So we're definitely ignoring the phone." The ringing stopped for a second before it started up once more. Victoria sat up and straddling Bryn she grabbed at her phone and handed it too her.  
"It's Stiles. He's going to keep calling and calling until you answer and we both know it." Victoria crossed her arms under her chest causing her breasts to be pushed up and a serious amount of cleavage to be shown at the neck of her top causing Bryn to sigh, she was doing that on purpose, dangling her tits in front of her as a reward for doing as she asked and Bryn was going to oblige without a second thought.  
"What do you want Stiles? I told you not tonight." She answered the phone angrily.  
"He's missing. I had him chained to the radiator and now he's gone." Bryn couldn't help but roll her eyes.  
"Okay and how exactly is that my problem.. Scott is your best friend." Stiles had sounded frantic and she could hear him breathing over the phone, he was trying to stop himself from having a panic attack and god she wished she could help but too her possibly naked Victoria trumped a werewolf running around on the full moon.  
"He's angry, I was taunting him about what had happened. He kissed Lydia, I asked him to talk to her too see if she liked me and they fucking made out and-"  
"Stiles, you're getting off topic."  
"He's angry Bryn. You didn't see the bloodlust in him. I left him alone, I gave him a dog bowl with his name on it and oh god what if he kills someone or maims them." Bryn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The rest of this night was going to suck majorly.  
"Look I'm at Victoria's it's just a few blocks away. I'll be right there." With that she hung up the phone and looked up at Victoria as she crawled off of her. She was angry and Bryn didn't blame her but she didn't know what was going on it town and Stiles was right about Scott being dangerous.  
"Victoria-"  
"No, just go. What ever Stiles has going on is more important." Victoria climbed off of her bed and grabbed at Bryn's backpack and held it out for her. Frowning she got up and grabbed at it.  
"Theirs a police dog on the loose and Scott ran after Allison and Stiles is going too get in big shit with his dad and the sheriff's department if anything happens too it." How easily that lie came out of her mouth was astonishing to Bryn but she didn't have time to think on it. It was the full moon and Scott was on the loose and out for blood.  
Bryn didn't look back to see if Victoria bought her lie and instead jogged to the front door and slipped on her shoes as quickly as she could before heading out the door and into the darkness of the night. Luckily for her as she headed towards Scott house she saw Stiles driving around in his jeep and he stopped to let her in, he looked so panicked and worried that Bryn felt horrible for initially trying to turn him down.  
"If Victoria or anyone asks a police dog got loose because you're an idiot and I'm helping you look for him." His head just bobbed up and down frantically, she didn't even know if he was paying attention.  
"We're going too Allison's." She just nodded and they took off.   
The ride was in mostly in silence except for the occasional static and police jargon that came over the police radio Stiles had for some reason installed in his jeep. Making it to Allison's house the pair decided to park the jeep across the street for a few minutes to see if perhaps Scott was skulking around the roof before driving off too go look at another possible area. Bryn felt uncomfortable in the silence and wanted to say something, she felt as if the air around them was full of Stiles anxiety and it was suffocating to her. She was going to tell him that she didn't think he was a horrible friend, although she did think chaining Scott up to a radiator and giving him a dog bowl was a shitty thing too do, all for kissing the girl Stiles liked, she changed her mind, she realized that she had thought herself out of comforting Stiles in his time of need for at least a good few more minutes anyway and then it happened. Over the scanner came a dispatch request stating a dead body was found. Stiles didn't even wait for them to say who the body belonged too he turned the engine back on without a second thought and took off, listening intently as new information was given including the address of where the body was found which resulted in a rather dangerous U-turn.  
"You need to breath Stiles. You're going to get us killed." She said as she held onto the door tightly with one hand and her other hand pressed firmly against the glove compartment door.  
"I'm fine." His voice was strained.  
"You're almost double over the speed limit." It was her turn too panic. "Oh fuck!" They could see flashing lights from police cars and ambulances up ahead causing Stiles to press his foot harder on the gas. Bryn didn't think that Stiles was going to be able to stop on top but he did and she let go of a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. She watched as he quickly scrambled out of the car and ran over to investigate the dead body being taken away before she even had a proper chance to unbuckle herself from the passenger seat.  
"Stiles." He immediately turned and saw his father looking at him with a puzzled look as his son rushed over and gave him a hug, the Sheriff just looked over at Bryn as she walked over to the pair and gave an awkward wave. "Um hello to you too." Stiles pulled back as Bryn came and stood next to them.  
"Mr. Stilinski, um Sheriff sir." Bryn greeted him awkwardly as she looked around, there were two dead bodies and at least two killers in the relative close vicinity and she wanted to see who they were if possible. She was able to effectively rule out the deputies that she recognized and had been around previously as non of the ones she had interacted with before were killers, and she could rule out the Sheriff as the death he was some how involved in was from a rather long time ago and was barely noticeable to her where as the killers she happened to be sensing had killed relatively recently. She barely payed any attention to Stiles as he made an excuse up for why he was with Bryn instead of Scott as he had told his dad he would be. Looking at the gathering crowd on the other side of the tape she saw Allison's father alongside a woman she had yet to recognize but guessed was the aunt Scott had mentioned was in town a couple of weeks prior, looking over at the woman she felt the hairs on the back of her neck and arms begin to stand on end.  
"Bryn?" Stiles called for her and she realized that she was staring at the Argents.  
"Ya, sorry." She looked back over at Stiles and realized that his father was walking away to speak with the paramedics and so they headed back to the jeep.  
"Looks like theirs two dead. Burnt to death which means thankfully Scott wasn't involved."  
"Do you think the alpha had anything to do with it or?"  
"Or someone decided to take advantage of what's going on in town? It's a possibility." He turned on the jeep and looked over at her as he put the jeep into reverse. "Who were you looking at out there?"  
"The Argents. Allison's dad and some woman were there. I'm guessing it was her aunt. I don't get a good vibe her. Like at all."   
"Kate. She was the one who shot Derek." She looked out the window and saw that they were heading back too Scott's house most likely in hopes that Scott had returned there.  
"Do you think Allison knows about her family?"  
"Doubt it." As they pulled down Scott's street they saw Derek's Camaro parked on the side of the road outside of the house and the pair looked at one another with worry and they both hoped that it meant nothing.  
Pulling in the pair quickly got out of the jeep and ran into the house. Stiles immediately called out for his friend the second they through the front door only to see Derek appear at the top of the stairs. He looked tired and fully unimpressed as we walked down the stairs.  
"He's fine, now." His voice was rather monotone as he spoke. Stiles just gave him a nod of thanks and went up the stairs to go speak with his friend. Bryn and Derek just stood across from one another and looked at each other for a good few seconds before she decided to speak.  
"I'm glad you didn't die." He just nodded and she rolled her eyes. "You're a chatty one." She hadn't meant to voice that thought out loud but he didn't seem to really care. "You need to be more open with everyone and a lot friendlier too if you want actual non reluctant help."  
"I know." They just looked at each other for a second before she reached her hand out.  
"Give me your phone, I'll give you my phone number." He just looked at her with a raised brow.  
"You're going to help now?" She just nodded as he reluctantly handed her his phone and she put in her number, biting her lip she decided to take a photo of herself to add with her contact information which caused him to roll his eyes.  
"You delete that pic and I will know." She pointed two of her fingers at her eyes before she pointed them at him with a smirk on her lips. He grabbed the phone back from her and shoved it into one of his back pant pockets. She wondered what he thought of her but brushed the thought off, it wasn't that important currently and she was sure that he at least liked her more than Stiles based on what she saw between them.   
"The Argent's are out and about tonight so you need to be safe." She told him seriously and he just nodded slightly.  
"Thank you." And with that Derek left and Bryn headed upstairs to check on Scott.   
What a fucking night, she thought, what a fucking night.


	7. Wolf's Bane

Wolf's Bane

Standing near the school entrance Bryn scanned the parking lot for Stiles bright blue jeep on hopes of running into either him or Scott in order to talk to them about what had happened the previous night with them acting as decoys for Derek and was agitated that they hadn't at least texted her about what had gone done. The pair had told her the previous day that Derek had told Scott of a possible cure and so they were no longer reluctantly going to assist him in the hunt for the alpha and in an attempt to make it up him for pointing the finger at him in regards to the murders they were going to distract the Argents and she needed to know how well that worked if at all. Seeing the jeep she rushed over to see a tired looking Stiles practically crawling out of the drivers seat, he just gave her the smallest and laziest wave of acknowledgment when he saw her coming towards her.  
"What?" He asked as he looked her over, her brows were knotted together and she clearly not happy.  
""What!?" She growled. "You were supposed to let me know if everything went ok last night and not a fucking peep is what!" She watched as some people passed by and gave them odd looks.  
"Oh shit. Ya right sorry. We're alive." They began to walk into the school and she just rolled her eyes.  
"I see that yes. But what happened?"  
"Harris described talking to a woman about arson and she wore a necklace that seems to be like the one Allison has, so we're going after it." Bryn just stopped and looked at Stiles as he kept walking.  
"You're fucking kidding me right." Stiles just looked back and her and shrugged. "Why would you want to get her necklace? You know what it looks like, and unless it's actually some secret key and some underground mystical cave/bunker thing that's going to solve all our werewolf problems why take it?" Stiles just looked at her and seemed to think on it for a second before he started walking again.  
"I don't know. We just need it ok." As they turned down the hallway they saw Scott run over to them with a look of worry etched onto his face.  
"Jackson knows." He said quickly. "He knows and he's threatening to tell Allison what I am if I don't find a way to turn him." The trio looked over at Jackson as he stood by Scott's locker and gave them a smug wave.  
"Well shit." Bryn muttered.  
"How does he even know?" Stiles asked.  
"I don't know but he wants to become a werewolf." Scott said the last word in a hushed tone.  
"Ok, well first things first we need to get that necklace." Bryn just rolled her eyes and shook her head in disapproval, the boys plan was stupid and when she pointed out why she thought so Stiles still wanted to go through with it so she decided to just leave it. "We can worry about Jackson later."  
"Ok but how are we going to get the necklace?" The boys looked over at Bryn.  
"No, this is your guys stupid half assed plan, I'm staying out of this."   
"You've been swearing an awful lot this morning." Stiles noted causing Bryn to shrug.  
"I know. Bad habit, means I'm getting comfortable with you guys though. Which is unfortunate." They walked up to Bryn's locker with her which she found odd but said nothing as her other friends hadn't really talked to her since she ditched Victoria on the night of the full moon two nights prior to help hunt down Scott.  
"So you're saying we're officially friends now?" Scott asked, a friendly almost puppyish grin made its way onto his face. Bryn tried not to smile.  
"I guess."  
"Does this mean you'll finally tell us what you are?" Stiles asked as he leaned up against the locker to her left. She paused for a second and stared at the back wall of her locker. Over the past month the trio had been through a lot, from finding dead bodies to saving a dying Derek, to being hunted by the alpha and tracking down Scott while he was affected by the full moon. Perhaps it was time to tell someone that wasn't family. What it came down to for her was trust and before she could answer that question for herself the bell rang.  
Heading into class the trio took there seats one beside one another and as the teacher began to speak about Othello she found her mind drifting to the boys question and how much she really trusted them. Looking over at Scott she watched as turned around and whispered something to Allison before he turned back around and attempted to sneakily pull out his cell phone causing Bryn to roll her eyes. Those two boys are stupid, she thought, the fact that they weren't dead happened to be a miracle. Before she knew it Allison, looking as if she was about to cry, stood up from her desk and without asking the teacher for permission left the class room and was quickly followed by Scott.   
"Quiet. Quiet." The teacher exclaimed, everyone was looking at one another and whispering about what had just transpired. Lydia, Bryn and Stiles all just looked at one another as Scott walked back into the classroom looking defeated and once he sat down and was told to stay after class he looked rather deflated. Once class was over she didn't bother waiting outside the classroom as Stiles was too wait for Scott and instead threw her English notebook and accompanying text book into her locker haphazardly before beelining it to the closest girls washroom and once inside she saw Allison sitting on the floor, her back against the far wall with her eyes closed.  
"Hey Allison." Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at Bryn. "I just came to see if you're ok?" She asked as she slid down the wall beside her and brought her knees up to her chest.  
"I'm fine. I'll be fine." Bryn didn't believe her and from the look on Allison's face she didn't clearly believe herself either.  
"Boys are stupid. Like it's unquantifiable how stupid boys are." Allison gave a small sniffled laugh as she looked over at Bryn.  
"That is so true."  
"I wouldn't say it's unquantifiable per say." They looked up and saw Lydia standing there in front of them, she looked over at the mirror to check herself out and Bryn just rolled her eyes. "I came to see if you were ok but it seems like Bryn beat me to it. Also I'm not getting down on this floor, it's filthy." She waved her hands towards the tiles and Allison just chuckled.  
"You're probably right." She said.  
"It's Lydia, she's always right." Bryn added as she helped Allison to stand up. Lydia tilted her head slightly as she looked over at Bryn as she looked her over most likely in an attempt to try and figure her out.  
"We should get too class." Lydia said as she turned and began to walk out of the bathroom.  
"You took history last semester right?" Allison asked as the three girls walked down the hall, Bryn nodded slowly. "It's just your family history project is on the wall in the history class as an example."  
"Oh, ya. That thing. What about it?"  
"I was wondering if you could help me out with my project. Apparently my family is connected to the Beast of Gevaudan but I'm having trouble connecting what I've been told with what the history books say." Lydia just looked at them with a raised brow. Bryn felt her heart begin to race, Allison Argent had asked for help, it was for a school project but she didn't care, she'd have to keep it from the boys though she knew that if she told them that Scott would be all over her to ask his ex-girlfriend questions and she wasn't going to tell him. All she did in response was nod her head vigorously.  
"Ya, ok. I think we can figure it out." She said as they walked up to Allison's locker.  
"Great. We'll talk later then?" Bryn nodded.  
"Talk to you later." She walked up to her locker and took a breath. Allison was straight and even if she wasn't she was Scott's ex and Scott was her friend and besides she sort of had a girlfriend. Bryn groaned and gently placed her head against her locker door as she muttered profanities to herself. Her life couldn't just be high school drama or werewolf drama, no it had to be both.  
The rest of the morning she was riding on high from her conversation with Allison, being ignored by Victoria and her other friends during second and third period? Who cares? She was spending time with Allison who seemed to be sweeter than a jar full of honey and kinder than almost she knew and even though she knew nothing romantic would ever happen between the pair she could at least become her friend and she was ok with that. Her bubble however ended up bursting when she ran into Victoria and Levin outside of the cafeteria.  
"Hi."  
"Hi." They greeted one another awkwardly and tried not to look one another directly in the eye.  
"Oh my god you two." Levin huffed. "Look Bryn, Vic is sorry that she freaked out over you helping Stiles find the lost police dog." Bryn looked over at Victoria and saw her nod in agreement. "Bryn, you're sorry that you were being a good person and leaving yourself and Victoria unlaid." Both girls swatted their friend. "Hey, ow. I'm not wrong."  
"No, no you are not. Hardest fucking decision I ever made." Bryn partly lied.   
"I'm sorry too, I over reacted when you were just being a nice person to your new friend." Victoria looked down at her hands and Levin nudged her. "Look I know it's a bit of a ways away but you wouldn't want to go with me to winter formal would you?" Bryn was completely caught off guard but quickly regained her composure.  
"Ya, ok, It'll be fun." Victoria grinned and grabbed Bryn's hand as they walked into the cafeteria and took a seat with their other friends.   
The winter formal would be a perfect place for the pair to reset things Bryn thought, what could go wrong.


	8. Co-Captains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryn's weekend takes a turn for the interesting as the identity of the alpha is revealed and other secrets come out.

Co-Captains

The sun was warm on Bryn's face as she walked through the woods, she was heading towards a longhouse that stood in the middle of a clearing. She recognized the longhouse as one from back home, it was the meeting place for the Valkyries that lived in her hometown of Freydislund. Suddenly the Norn's were standing outside in the clearing and looked at her with cold unyielding eyes making her stop, she looked behind her and saw the world tree, Yggdrasil, with a loom carved into the trees gigantic trunk that was being woven by the same Norn's who stood at the longhouse. She looked between the two identical groups and walked towards the world tree to see what they were weaving. What she saw horrified her, she could tell what the image was while at the same time realizing that to her mind was registering it as a blank image.  
"What is this? What does this mean?" She asked the Norn's. They opened their mouths in unison and a ringing sound came out of their mouths. "What the fuck?" The ringing became louder and louder until she jolted awake in her bed, she had fallen asleep while doing homework and groggily grabbed at her phone, the caller id told her it was Scott.  
"What?"   
"It's Peter. He's the alpha!" It took her a second to register what Scott had just told her.  
"Wait, wait. Peter as in Derek's uncle? The one who was half burnt and in a catatonic state. That Peter?"  
"Yes! He literally just told you that!" Stiles voice popped up and Bryn realized that she was on speaker and from the noise in the background they were driving.  
"You can't see me doing it but I'm rolling my eyes at you Stiles."   
"Look Bryn we're coming to you." Scott said and she just nodded.  
"I'll meet you outside." She guessed that her house was the only place they could talk freely about werewolf stuff without fear of a parent thinking they were insane.  
Leaving her room she headed down the stairs and went to the tv room at the back of the house where she saw her dads sitting and watching some procedural show about cops.  
"Scott and Stiles are coming over."   
"Ok. We have drinks and snacks if you guys get hungry." Ola said, he was too engrossed to be paying much attention and Thomas just rolled his eyes.  
"Coming over too celebrate a lacrosse victory?" He asked as he jabbed Ola in the chest. She didn't really have many of her friends over, usually preferring to go over to there places out of fear that they'd think she should be hanging out with Lydia and Jackson and their group and that she wasn't really into punk and was just rebelling.  
"No, actually they found out who the alpha is-so like we're gonna try to figure out how to stop it. Him." She turned to leave when her dads called back after her.  
"Wait, Bryn! That's not something you three should be doing. You should be telling Derek."  
"Or the Argents."  
"Ya-not possible, at least for telling Derek anyway." With that she turned and ran down the hall towards the front door as she heard her dads trying to get her attention and she simply yelled back at them that they'd stay out of the wine.   
Opening the front door she saw the jeep driving down the street towards her house and took a seat on the porch swing as she waited for them. She could see Scott's face as he got out of the jeep and looked over her house, it was one of the larger and older Victorian homes in Beacon Hills and her dads made a clear effort too keep it pristine both inside and outside.  
"This is your house? This is where you live?" Scott said bewildered, he lived in an old Victorian style house as well but his home was smaller and modernized.   
"Yup. Welcome to my home. I'll be foregoing the nickel tour so we can get down to business cause like what the fuck." The boys took a seat on either side of her and she realized as Scott was talking to her about how he found out that Stiles was staring at her and she stared back. Looking down at herself she realized that she wasn't wearing her oversized hoodie or baggy jeans and was instead wearing a tank top and sports styled shorts, along with the fact that she had her hair down she must have seemed almost unrecognizable and she found herself squirming under Stiles gaze.  
"-and then he took the claws out and he and Derek vanished before I could even regain myself." Scott had a far off look in his eyes as he finished his tale and looked up towards the sky. "Derek's never going to help me now." Derek had told him that their was an old legend that if one killed the alpha that bit them they'd turn into a human once more but Bryn didn't buy it but then again she wasn't a werewolf and for all she knew that was true.  
"I'd say I can't believe Derek just turned us like that but theirs always been something about him." Stiles huffed out and Scott just groaned as he let his head fall into his hands.  
"Ok so recap-the Argents or an Argent attempted to wipe the Hales out and although he survived Peter was physically catatonic and while he was healing his mind went banana bonkers." The boys nodded their heads. "He ended up killing Laura on what accident? And then once he became alpha he decided to take revenge on the people who set the house on fire? Something doesn't add up" The wheels in Stiles mind began to turn, she and Scott could see it in his eyes and the way his fingers began to twitch.  
"The deer!" Bryn didn't know what Stiles was talking about but Scott seemed to. "There was a deer found in the woods a few weeks before Laura's body was found-"  
"It had a spiral carved into it, your dad brought a picture of it to Deaton to see if he's ever seen anything like it-"  
"According to Derek that's the symbol of revenge."  
"He planned this. He had too! He had to have planned it with the knowledge that someone would come to investigate. Whether his initial plan involved killing Laura to become alpha-I don't know but I bet you anything he decided to take advantage of it."  
"Like with the janitor." Bryn added. The alpha wouldn't have been at the school if they hadn't lured him there that night and the janitor would have at least lived to see another day but bringing Peter there had resulted in an impulse decision on his part which would explain why she didn't sense anything until the very last second.  
"Exactly like the janitor!" Stiles was vibrating.   
"We need to tell Derek. If we're right-"   
"Which we are." Stiles interrupted Scott.  
"This changes everything." Bryn agreed. They all just sat there in silence for a good few minutes. Had they just cracked the case? All the pieces seemed to be fitting together well enough, the people he'd killed didn't seem to fit but they were most likely just people who got in the way and Allison's necklace was a bit of a mystery but it connected in the sense that an Argent was more then likely the arsonist.  
"I'm glad I have you guys." Scott said and Bryn felt like perhaps now was the time.  
"I'm glad I got you guys too." Taking a deep breath she decided to take a leap of faith. "I'm a Valkyrie." She looked at Scott and then at Stiles as she waited for them to react.  
"Like, horned helmets, metal-" Stiles gestured at his chest and made his hands look like breasts causing Bryn to role her eyes.  
"That is a really bad stereotype and I resent that but yes."  
"Cool." The boys said in unison.  
"You guys wanna go inside and eat something?" They nodded their heads and the trio went inside Bryn's home and spent the next few hours talking about what felt like everything over pie before they said their good byes and headed home.  
By the time Bryn finally went to bed in the early hours of Saturday morning she felt like a she was finally free from all of her secrets and finally had friends she could be both honest and herself with and she had never in her 15 years of life felt that way with anyone.

Her Saturday was relatively quiet outside of a text from Scott and Stiles mid-afternoon telling her that they were going to talk to Jackson, which she turned down participating in because of their mutual hatred, and some texts from Victoria about random things. It wasn't until just before 9pm that the oddest thing happened. Her dads got a call on the home phone from Scott's boss Dr. Deaton asking for Bryn to come meet him at the animal clinic shortly for a matter of utmost importance and so she did, she took Thomas' car and drove down to the animal clinic just in time to see Deaton starting to get an unconscious Scott out from the back of his van.  
"Holy shit! What happened?" She said as she ran over to him assisted him in getting the injured werewolf out of the van and into the clinic.  
"Hunters attacked him and Derek in the woods. Mr. Hale used himself as a distraction so Scott could escape but he passed out from his injuries." They placed Scott onto an operating table and Deaton had her help him remove his shirt so he could get what he needed to help heal Scott's injuries. She watched as he got out a spice rack full of little glass jars covered in runic looking symbols.  
"You're a druid!" He just gave her a soft smile as he pulled on a pair of gloves and grabbed at the tools he needed.  
"I was an emissary, yes. And you Miss Olasdotter are a Valkyrie." She watched as he worked to tend to Scott's wounds.  
"I'd ask how you know but considering what you are it's not a surprise."  
"I could say the same for you but I must admit that I am rather surprised. Last I knew all Valkyries kept to themselves and didn't venture too far outside of there home villages."   
"That's not a lie. My dads wanted more for me." She reached out her one hand and placed it a top of Scott's head and gently ran her fingers threw his hair before she gave his head an affectionate scratch. "He'll be ok." She wasn't asking, she trusted Deaton, she had to.  
"His healing will kick in shortly" He said as he began to clean out the wound on Scott's stomach, at that Scott gasped suddenly and his eyes snapped open, his breathing was laboured, he was dazed and confused as both Deaton and Bryn tried to comfort and reassure him that he was fine.  
"What's happening? What's going on? Where's Derek? And Jackson?" Scott said in a panic as he tried to sit up and look around the room, Bryn just tried to shush him as Deaton spoke.  
"I found you injured in the wounds and Bryn here helped me bring you into the clinic so I could help clean your wounds. Wolfsbane bullets are not something one can just let heal on their own." Scott looked at his boss confused. "As for what happened to Derek and Jackson I cannot say."  
"Hopefully Jackson got hit by a stray bullet." Scott just looked up at her with a frown and Deaton gave her a raised brow. "What? I didn't say I wanted it too kill him, just maim him a little." She scratched Scott's head gently once more and he said nothing and only closed his eyes and sighed.  
"Well it looks as if you're all healed." Deaton said as he wiped away the remaining the blood from Scott's stomach to reveal nothing but fresh untouched skin. "I think it's time we had that talk now don't you Scott?" Scott just nodded as Bryn helped him sit up. Saturday was turning into an interesting day.


	9. Formality

Formality

Scott sat on the table and listened intently as Deaton spoke about who he was and what he knew, Scott looked as if had information over load and Bryn gave him a reassuring hand squeeze. While some of what Deaton was saying was new to her she had grown up with the supernatural as a part of her every day life where as Scott had been thrust into the world and he had been forced to figure out things on his own. As she sat there on the table next to Scott she began to sense someone coming closer to them causing her to frown and Deaton seemed to notice her expression and frowned himself as the bell above the front door jingled.  
"I'll be right back." He left the room and Scott seemed to realize exactly who had just entered into the clinic.   
"Just stay right here." Bryn whispered as she walked over to the medical instruments and grabbed a scalpel, it wasn't much but it was enough if need be. Scott looked at her with a puzzled expression as if to say a scalpel against the alpha? But he just let her stand beside him and protect him, he knew she wouldn't let Peter get to him if she could help it and at that moment he appreciated her friendship just as much as he appreciated Stiles. The pair suddenly heard a loud crash from the lobby and Bryn held the scalpel up and put her hand protectively on Scott's shoulder to make sure that he was behind her, the loud crash was followed by some yelling before the bell jingled once more and Deaton returned to the back. The trio all just stared at one another before Bryn placed her make shift weapon back onto its proper spot.  
"I have a spare shirt I can lend you, I'll expect it back at your next shift." Scott just nodded as Deaton walked into his office and grabbed his spare shirt for Scott.  
"This night just keeps getting more..." Scott trailed off before his eyes went wide. "Allison! I left Allison alone in my room." Bryn just rolled her eyes.  
"Oh no, you left your ex-girlfriend alone in your room so you could save Jackson. You know what you're right that was bad. Bad Scott." She teased. He just glared and she smirked.  
"I should go and talk to her."   
"It can wait until Monday. I'm going to drive you home and you're going to rest up and stay out of trouble for the entirety of tomorrow." Bryn said as she pulled out her car keys.  
"You can drive?"  
"Ya, I just don't have a car yet." Scott hopped off the table and followed her out of the clinic.  
"Couldn't your dads just buy you a car?" He asked as they got into the vehicle.  
"They could but that wouldn't teach me the value of money now would it. Buckle up, I'm not starting the car until you're buckled up." He did as was asked and the pair drove off and towards his house.  
"So my boss is like, a wizard or something."  
"An emissary or druid if you want to go old school with it." They sat in quiet as he digested everything that had happened to him over the past several hours. They both felt as if their lives had just added an extra layer of complicated. "Well, this is you." She said as she pulled into his drive way and put the car into park. Scott unbuckled himself and leaned over and gave Bryn a hug.  
"Thank you." She hugged him back.  
"You're my friend Scott, I got your back." They smiled at one another before he exited her vehicle. "No shenanigans!" She yelled at him as she pulled out with a rolled down window, he just laughed at her and waved goodbye.  
When Bryn got home a few minutes later she didn't feel like talking to her dads, she felt exhausted and wanted to lay down in bed and listen to music and just relax. Things were ramping up and they were going to get a lot worse before they could start getting better and so instead of going in the front door she entered her home through the side door and walked up the 'servants stairs' and after a quick trip to the bathroom to brush her teeth went into her room and plopped herself down onto her bed and closed her eyes in hope that sleep would come to her quickly.

Monday came and everything seemed to feel as if it was in suspended animation and she hated it. Scott looked absolutely exhausted and she wondered if he'd slept at all since Saturday, as they waited at the lockers before first period he placed his head on her shoulder and she reached up and gave the top of his head an affectionate scratch.   
"Can like this all be over already." He muttered, she leaned her cheek against his head and sighed.  
"I wish." She scratched his head again.  
"Finstock said I can't go to the dance on Friday because my grades are too low."  
"That sucks."  
"I don't know what to do." She shrugged, she could tell him just to listen to his coach and not go to the dance and spend his quiet time studying instead of actively participating in supernatural shit but knew that their was no point as he wouldn't listen. The bell rang and they headed into the class only to see Stiles shoot past them and sit down in a huff but they shrugged it off knowing full well that what ever had happened he would inform them about later.  
When class was over Stiles came bounding over to Scott and Bryn with the biggest grin on his face and Bryn and Scott just looked at him as they waited for him to explain.  
"Well?" Scott asked after several seconds off silence.  
"I'm going to the dance with Lydia!" He blurted out excitedly, neither Scott nor Bryn could believe it and gave each other a look that said as much.  
"Who did the asking?" Scott asked.  
"Well it wasn't so much anyone asked - Allison told me." The smile faltered slightly.  
"That's awesome Stiles." Bryn said falsely and Stiles frowned, she shrugged.  
"You sounded so convincing."  
"No offence dude but you're Stiles and she's Lydia so..."  
"Full offence. Full. Offence." He said glaring at her and she glared back before they chuckled at one another.  
"So if she's going with you who's going with Jackson?" Bryn asked and Stiles shrugged, it wasn't his problem, he was going with Lydia fucking Martin and he was on cloud nine.  
"Allison is going with him." Scott mumbled sadly, it was Stiles turn to share a look with Bryn.  
"Wait since when?" Stiles was confused and so was Bryn, she looked over to Allison who was standing at her locker and couldn't believe for a second that she would willing go with Jackson to the dance, the pair weren't one another types it seemed and yet-.  
"I told Jackson he had to take her in order to protect her."  
"Oh bullshit. Jackson couldn't win in a fight against a wet paper bag if he tried let alone a keeping someone safe from a crazed alpha werewolf." Bryn scoffed, Stiles just nodded.  
"What she said." He said as he pointed at Bryn. "Why aren't you taking her?"  
"Finstock told him he can't go to the dance cause of his grades."  
"Ok- that part makes sense but that still doesn't explain the whole Jackson taking Allison thing." Bryn just shrugged at Stiles.  
"I've only been hanging out with you guys for a month and I honestly have just given up trying to figure you boys and your thinking process out." Both Scott and Stiles started talking over each other and she just smirked at their attempts to try and justify their actions. The boys suddenly quieted down and Bryn looked behind her and saw that Allison had walked over to them, the books for her next class were tucked neatly under her arm.  
"Scott." Allison said tersely. The pair just looked at each other before she looked over at Bryn and gave her a small smile. "Can we talk?" Bryn just nodded.  
"Ya, sure. I still haven't put away my English books so I need to go to my locker." Allison hooked her free arm around Bryn's and they started walking towards Bryn's locker and away from Scott and Stiles who were just staring after her with bewilderment and Bryn felt her cheeks get warm.  
"Did you have a good weekend?" Allison asked.  
"It was alright."  
"Good. So-are you busy tomorrow? I was hoping you'd be able to come over and finally help me with my history project, it's due on Thursday and I just want to make sure everything is good with it." Bryn just nodded and she pulled out her notebook and text books for her next class.  
"Ya, that'll be fine." She looked over at Allison and smiled.  
"Perfect. I'll drive you back to my place once school is done. Oh and bring some money, we're going dress shopping afterwards with Lydia." As she spoke the bell rang and once she was finished left to for her next class before Bryn had a chance to say anything and simply stared after her bewildered.

For the entirety of the school day on Tuesday Bryn felt a mix of nerves and excitement and as she stood next to her locker waiting for Allison to come and sweep her away to her place she couldn't help but feel giddy. She'd never really gone out on a girls shopping trip before with anyone other than family members before despite being almost 16 years old and once she had told her dads they had given her a rather exuberant amount of money to use. It wasn't as if she never had the desire to live out the cliché teenage moment with a group of girls shopping in the local mall and going to the food court because she did, although she would never openly admit it, it was just that non of her friends that she'd made since coming to Beacon Hills had the desire so here she was about to embark on a study session/ shopping excursion.   
She saw Allison walking over to her with a warm smile and a quick wave.  
"All ready?" Bryn gave the taller girl a small smile and a nod as she hoisted her backpack up over her left shoulder.  
"As ready as I'll ever be. So is Lydia coming with us or?"  
"She's going to be picking us up around 5." Allison said as they walked down the school and out into the parking lot. "You have a date for the dance Friday?"  
"Ya, I'm taking Victoria. I don't think you've met her yet."   
"I don't think so. I honestly haven't interacted much with other people outside of-well anyone who was in the school that night." A frown made its way onto her face and the look in her eyes made it seem like she was deep in thought over something.  
"How about that history project? Find anything cool?" Allison's face darkened even further and Bryn wondered if Allison had discovered something in her family history that she didn't like which honestly with her being an Argent wasn't that hard. An awkward silence passed between them for a few seconds that seemed to stretch on before Allison finally shook it off and gave off what she was most likely hoping to be a carefree laugh, it wasn't.  
"Sorry. Family drama's gotten me a bit..." She took one hand off the steering wheel and waved it around a bit before she returned her hand to the wheel.  
"You know if we need to reschedule it's ok." Allison just shook her head and looked over at Bryn with an unconvincing smile.  
"No, it's fine really." Bryn just looked at her skeptically and Allison seemed to sense it and sighed. "I need this, I need things to be normal."   
"You want to talk family drama? My parents divorced when I was 3 because my dad realized he was gay and were in a custody battle till I was 8, and honestly even afterwards their was constant fighting till I was 12, when it was finally resolved." Allison just looked over at her and nodded as she pulled into her drive way.  
"Aren't families great." Allison joked as they got out of the car, the pair chuckled as they walked into her house.  
As they entered the Argent household Bryn didn't know how to feel, she had no qualm with the family of hunters and as long as they followed the hunters code they shouldn't have one with her, if they ever found out what she was, which they never would. Taking off her shoes at the entrance she could sense killers in the house, three of them and all of the kills seemed recent and she felt herself stiffening at the thought of being in the house with them.  
"We're home." Allison called out as she grabbed onto Bryn's hand and pulled her up the stairs and into her room. "Sorry it's a bit of a mess, we move a lot and I just, unpacking everything most likely means I'll have to repack everything again not long after so." Allison gestured towards the small messes within her room that Bryn honestly didn't find that bad, sure the boxes were a bit odd after being here for a full month but she had a good reason and she was right, once Peter was taken care of they'd probably pack up and move somewhere else with a werewolf problem.  
"It's fine, I've seen way worse." Bryn said with a small smile.   
Allison walked over to her bed and grabbed a bunch of sheets and passed them off to her to read, Bryn took a seat on the bed while Allison sat at her desk and watched anxiously as she read through her assignment. Pulling out a pen from her backpack Bryn began to make little notes here and there, she knew what the teacher was looking for and wanted to make sure Allison wasn't going to miss out on a grade or two because she didn't hit the assignment exactly. Allison's assignment was exactly as she said it was, her attempts to connect the family tale of helping hunt down the Beast of Gevaudan with what the history books said about the whole affair.  
"Well?"  
"It's fine, you just need to change some stuff up wording wise, making sure you have your citations and notes correct and stuff." She said with a shrug, Allison just laughed.  
"I'll take fine. You're a hard one to please."  
"History is kinda my thing plus my dad used to be a professor at Berkley so I go a bit hard when it comes to academics. Unless it's math or science. Fuck math and science."  
"Don't tell that too Lydia. She's like a secret genius."   
"It's not a secret if people know about it and let's be real here Jackson was the only one who didn't at least suspect she was intelligent." The girls just nodded, since Peter had begun his attacks over a month ago everyone had begun to see the cracks in the relationship between the Jackson and Lydia that the pair had always kept hidden from everyone. "Why are you even going with him to the dance anyway?" Allison just shrugged.  
"Better then going solo." A silence swept over the girls for a moment before Allison stood up and went over to Bryn. "We need to give you a make over before Lydia gets here or she'll give you one."   
"Oh what, you don't think Lydia's going to appreciate my over sized sweater and basic pony tail? Pft, how dare she." She said sarcastically and they laughed.  
By the time Lydia arrived just before 5 Allison had convinced Bryn to wear one of her baby pink sweaters and fake leather jackets, too let her hair down and put on some make up. When they walked up to Lydia's car she could barely believe that it was actually Bryn and said as much and Bryn had felt her face become hot from embarrassment.   
The drive to the mall was full of light chatter and Bryn felt herself becoming apologetic over her snap judgements in regards to Lydia. The trio talked about school and boys which resulted in her discovering that Lydia was going to the dance with Stiles because she made out with Scott, which honestly didn't make sense since Scott and Allison hadn't been together when that happened but what ever she wasn't going to point that out and neither apparently was Lydia. Once the group made it into the mall they agreed to go dress shopping first and then make there way to the food court via other stores along the way. Bryn shoved her backpack into the trunk of the car and zipped her wallet into Allison's jacket before they headed out of the underground parking and onto the main floor, as they did Allison stood between Lydia and Bryn and hooked her arms with the pairs.  
"We're off to see the wizard." Lydia muttered and Bryn laughed causing Lydia to look over and her for a second before turning away and suppressing a smile.   
By the time the girls hit the escalators they had untangled themselves from one another and were talking excitedly about what type of dressed they were going to try on. Once they reached the top of the escalators at Macy's they saw Stiles standing over at the perfume counter.  
"I hate you." Lydia said icily, Allison just put the friendliest smile on her face that she could muster.  
"Don't frown Lydia, someone could be falling in love with your smile." She spoke almost mockingly and Lydia's eyes narrowed dangerously before she put on a smile and looked over at Stiles who was looking over at the group of girls with an anxious smile and gave them an enthusiastic wave. Lydia flipped her hair over shoulders and straightened her back before taking off towards Stiles, her heels ticking on the malls tile floor, once she made it to him she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the dress section.   
"Well that went well." Bryn muttered and Allison just smiled at her as they locked arms once more.  
"Lydia just doesn't know what's best her for sometimes because she thinks she has to live up to her reputation."   
As they made it over to the dress section they could see Lydia grabbing at any dress that caught her eye and handed them over to Stiles who was following her around like a little puppy eager to please. Lydia waved over to Bryn and held up a dress that she clearly thought she should try on causing Bryn to sigh.  
"Looks like I'm being summoned." Bryn took off as Allison chuckled and wished her luck. When she made it over to Lydia the dress was held up in front of her and studied her.  
"No, this isn't the right colour for you."   
"Not a fan of the style either if I'm being honest with you." Lydia looked highly offended.  
"This is the current fashion." Bryn just rolled her eyes.  
"It looks like an expensive luffa." Stiles just looked at the girls with wide eyes.  
"If we need to shop at Hot Topic we'll shop at Hot Topic." She looked back at Stiles and tilted her head towards the change rooms. "Let's go, this is enough for now."   
"You having fun yet Stiles?" Bryn asked, Stiles just looked back at her as he walked behind Lydia, a large grin on his face.  
"Loads."  
Bryn just rolled her eyes as she turned and began looking through the dresses in hopes of finding something that wasn't shiny and puffy and covered in rhinestones. As she began to wander the racks she sensed a killer near by, she knew immediately who it was and she began to look around frantically for him before spotting Allison looking incredibly uncomfortable as a man spoke to her. It was Peter. She made her way over and tried to stay calm and collected as to not cause him to do anything impulsive or rash like he had the night in the school.   
"Hey Allie, everything ok?" She tried to be non cholent but she guessed that Peter already knew who she was and that he knew that she was aware of his identity, she watched as he looked her over and she felt herself squirm. Allison reached out and grabbed her hand, to her he was just a creepy adult giving two teenage girls unwanted attention.  
"Everything's fine, just giving some fashion advice." He just smiled at them and Bryn felt her jaw clench, she would make a stand here if she needed too, to protect her friends and Peter seemed to realize this and just smiled. "Well I must be going. It was a pleasure to meet you both." And with that Peter left, the pair felt extremely relieved and just squeezed their hands together.  
Hearing the ticking of Lydia's heels they looked over and saw her flouncing over in one of the dresses she had picked out, she had a smile on her face which quickly dissolved once she saw the looks on their faces.  
"What happened?"  
"Some guy was hitting on me." Allison said quietly, Lydia immediately came over to her best friends side and grabbed hold of her free hand.  
"We can always come back tomorrow." Lydia said, Bryn nodded in agreement.  
"No it's fine. Really it is." Allison said plastering a smile on her face. "We're all going to get a dress and then we're going to go have dinner in the food court."  
"No Stiles." Lydia said as she looked between Bryn and Allison.  
"Hey what do you mean no me?" The trio looked over their shoulders and back at Stiles.  
"We mean it's a girls night dude." Bryn said. "Now go back to guarding Lydia's purse and shit." Stiles just looked at her.  
"Well go." Lydia said and flicked her hand towards him, he just rolled his eyes and walked back over to the change rooms and they just smiled at one another.

The rest of the week came and went without any more interference from Peter or anything else werewolf related which was both a relief and worrying to Bryn, Scott and Stiles but when Friday finally arrived they all agreed to focus on being teenagers and doing typical teenage things, like going to the dance, regardless as to whether one was on academic probation or not. Bryn had to roll her eyes at Scott's determination to sneak into the winter formal but you only live once and Scott had a target on his back because of his werewolf status and so she understood even if she didn't agree.  
When it came time for Victoria to pick her up for the dance Bryn began to feel nothing but dread and as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror she questioned if she should even go to the dance or if any of them should really. She reached over for a make up wipe when she heard her dad, Ola, yell for her that her date was here and so she took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face before she exited the bathroom and headed down the stairs. as she descended down the stairs she heard both of her dads heap on praises regarding her beauty and she saw Victoria just staring at her slack jawed causing her to chew on her lip nervously.  
"Well give us a little spin." Thomas said, he was wearing his scrubs and had told the hospital he was going to be a bit late so he could see her off to the dance. She gave a little twirl, her hair spun around with her and it kept moving once she stopped, Lydia had 'forced' her into promising her hair would be down as a compromise for wearing a long sleeved-knee length black cocktail dress. Victoria pushed Bryn's pale curls over her shoulders to get a better look at the small golden studs that adorned the shoulders and she smirked.  
"I'm so glad you picked out something for you and didn't let Lydia pick you out something." She just chewed on her lip further as the edges of her lips turned upwards into a small smile. Lydia had been the one to actually find the dress but she wasn't going to tell her that, she knew Victoria well enough that telling her would ruin her night.  
"Ready to go?" Bryn asked. Her dads gave her hugs and Victoria a sternish talking to before they headed out the door and to the dance.  
The parking lot was already pretty full by the time they got to the dance and as they walked from the car to the school's open doors Bryn looked around to see if she could spot Stiles blue jeep, she didn't care if Victoria approved she was going to spend at least some time with her new found friends. On the front steps they were greeted by Levin and some of the others but she wasn't paying much attention as they spoke as she saw the jeep pull up and told them she'd be right back.  
"Wow Bryn?" Stiles said as he helped Lydia out of the jeep, Bryn had to supress a chuckle as she looked at the other girls expression, she didn't look to happy with the ride to the school and she honestly didn't blame her as the jeep was constantly on the verge of death.  
"Thanks. It was literally all Lydia." Lydia just smirked.  
"I did do a good job didn't I." She said approvingly. "I'd personally have done a bit more with the make up but it's a start." Bryn just sighed, it was what it was with Lydia and she was probably never going to change and she brushed her comment off.  
"You look nice Stiles. Guess I'm not the only one who cleans up good huh?" He grinned at her confidently, he had looked scared and nervous seconds before and she was glad she could give him even a temporary confidence boost because Lydia wasn't likely to compliment him. Out of the corners of her eyes she saw Jackson and Allison coming towards them and they both looked extremely miserable and she felt bad for Stiles as he was the only one who seemed like he actually wanted to be at the dance with the date that he had come with. Allison plastered a false smile on her face that was becoming all to common with her and gave both Bryn and Lydia a hug as she complimented their outfits for the evening. Jackson on the other hand looked as if he was on the verge of having a drinking related melt down which made sense based on the flask he had in his hands.  
"Well mouse didn't think I'd see you in anything but sweats and an oversized tee shirt." Jackson said, Stiles just mouthed the word mouse with confusion and Bryn felt her blood boil. He hadn't called her mouse since all this werewolf stuff had started back at the start of the semester and she had hoped it meant that she would never be hearing it again.  
"Ya so I'm gonna go and get back to my date, who actually wanted to come with me because I'm not a fucking asshole so like bye." She said as she turned and walked away, she made sure to pull a Lydia and flip her hair as she did so in a dramatic fashion to punctuate her point and smiled to herself at the fact that she had finally stood up to Jackson, it wasn't the best clap back but it was enough.  
The dance was going well enough and at one point Bryn saw Finstock give chase to Scott who had actually decided to sneak into the dance regardless of any repercussions but all things must come to an end and the sense of dread from earlier suddenly reared its ugly head once more. She tried to brush the feeling off but it just became worse the more she tried to ignore it and decided that she needed to go investigate before she ended up wandering around in a trance as she had the night of Laura's death. Letting go of Victoria, with whom she was dancing with, she began to look around the gymnasium in hopes of finding either Scott or Stiles to tell them what she was sensing but could not find them and felt herself begin to panic. If she couldn't find Scott or Stiles she could at least find Allison or Lydia, they would know where the boys were she determined and began to wander around but just like the boys could not find them. Feeling hands grabbing at her she snapped out of the trance that she was seemingly entering and realized that she was at the front steps of the school and Victoria was behind her looking worried.  
"Bryn?" She didn't let her say anymore.  
"I need to go, something is wrong." She pulled herself away from her girlfriend and began to run towards the lacrosse field on instinct as Victoria called after her.  
Once the lacrosse field came into view she saw two individuals fleeing the field while one lay crumpled on the ground half dead causing her to run faster. Coming up to the abandon body she gasped as she saw who it was, Lydia was laying there a bloody mess with her dress ripped to shreds, her breathing laboured. Kneeling down she took a deep breath as she began to try and assess the other girls injuries but was finding it hard and she watched the dress' blood stains growing larger all the while sensing her death coming closer. She cursed to herself as she fumbled around looking for a phone, her dress had no pockets and neither did Lydia's and neither girl had opted to grab their phones before exiting the school.  
"Come on Bryn, calm down, you got this, you got this." She whispered to herself, her voice was shaking. Placing her hands firmly on the worst of Lydia's wounds and watched as the blood began to seep through her fingers.  
"HELP! HELP!"


	10. Code Breaker

Code Breaker

Inside the hospital waiting room Bryn found herself sitting next to Jackson, both of them were in a daze and were sitting there staring off into nothingness. Both of them had bloody hands but neither of them cared, they just wanted news on Lydia's status.  
"Hey! You!" They were both snapped out of their trance by the angry voice of Sheriff Stilinski as he stormed into the room, he completely ignored Bryn and instead stood aggressively in front of Jackson. "What the hell happened to that girl?!" Jackson looked baffled and scared.  
"I-I-" The Sheriff gave him no chance to reply.   
"Hey! I asked you what happened! She's your girlfriend isn't she? How'd she end up in the middle of the field at a dance?"  
"I don't know. She's not my girlfriend." Jackson said meekly, Bryn had never seen him cowed before and while she had always wanted him to be taken down a peg or two she didn't think it was right that an adult with the authority that the sheriff had should be yelling at a teenager the way he was.  
"What do you mean she's not your girlfriend?" He knew from Stiles that Lydia was with Jackson and in fact had probably heard him bitch about it constantly.  
"It means he broke up with Lydia and so they didn't attend the dance together." The sheriffs head swiveled over to Bryn, he looked her over and she watched as his eyes lingered on her bloody hands and she began to chew on the inside of her bottom lip and so she spoke before he asked any questions. "I don't know what happened, Jackson doesn't either. Lydia went out for fresh air and didn't come back so I went looking for her."  
"Who took her to the dance?"   
"It was Stiles." Jackson said looking confused, Bryn didn't understand either, how did he not know his son took Lydia to the dance. They watched as he turned around angrily and began yelling at his deputies to find his son and left the waiting room with them as Tom passed by them looking concerned with a pair of sweat pants and a sweater in his hands. Bryn rushed over at him and tried her best to stifle a sob as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"It's alright sweetheart." He spoke quietly and in Swedish as he comforted her, pulling away he handed her his spare clothes so she could change out of her bloodied dress. "I'll drive you home on my 'lunch' break in a few hours." She nodded and saw that Jackson had walked up to them.  
"Do you know how she's doing?" She felt bad for Jackson, he looked so broken.  
"She's in critical condition but they're positive she'll pull through. I'm assuming it wasn't really an animal attack." Both Jackson and Bryn shook their heads, neither of them had witnessed what had happened but they were both certain that they knew who had attacked Lydia. He just nodded at them and gave Bryn a kiss on the forehead before leaving to continue on with his nightly rounds.  
"I'm going to go change." Bryn said before turning and heading towards the closest girls bathroom.  
Once in the bathroom she quickly pulled the dress off and saw that Lydia's blood was staining the skin on her stomach, frowning she grabbed a wad of paper towel and after running it under the sink she began to scrub furiously at her stomach, the paper towel quickly began to fall apart and so she grabbed even more and started to scrub at herself harder and saw that her hands were still bloodied and began to switch between scrubbing her stomach and her hands. Eventually she gave in and began to cry, this shouldn't be her life, washing the blood of a classmate off of her body following a werewolf attack but it was and she would never be able to forget nor would Jackson or Lydia if she did pull through, and good knew what Stiles had witnessed and where the fuck was Scott and Allison. Finally after several minutes of crying she was able to pull herself together and put on her dad's spare clothes that he had stashed in his locker and walked out of the washroom. Instead of being greeted with nothing but hallway she saw Jackson and Stiles being confronted by Allison's father and some other men, dropping her dress onto the floor she stormed over to them in a huff of anger.  
"You should leave, this doesn't concern you." A man said and she frowned as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
"It does concern me. A group of adults are harassing my friends." Chris didn't seem to recognize her up until that point and seemed to suddenly realize who she was as she spoke.  
"Bryn isn't it-" She didn't let him finish as the man who had placed his hand on her shoulder had yet to remove it and in a fit of anger she grabbed at it and easily twisted and pulled at his arm causing a sickening popping sound to occur and the man to yelp. The hunters hands moved quickly to their concealed weapons while Stiles and Jackson to the chance to move away from the older men and to behind Bryn. Chris held up his hand in an attempt to stop anyone from doing anything rash.  
"I dislocated the elbow and the shoulder. You should probably see someone for that." She could feel the anger rising in her as Stiles looked on in awe and found her to be every inch the Valkyrie she claimed to be. She couldn't see it but he could, an aura seemed to be about her that made her seem wild and dangerous and beautiful like the storms the Valkyries were sometimes depicted riding into battle on. Chris nodded towards the others and they backed away and Bryn became less tense.  
"Look I just need to find out where Scott has gone." Chris asked.  
"Like we're going to tell you." Stiles spat defiantly, Bryn looked back at him and knew that he knew the exact whereabouts of his best friend.  
"He didn't attack Lydia, that was the alpha." Jackson added.  
"I know that but we need to find Scott so we can find the alpha."  
"And what lock them in a basement and set the place on fire? I don't think so." Stiles snorted and Chris' face twisted in confusion at the accusation.  
"No. We would never do anything like that. We have a code." Bryn looked back at Stiles with wide eyes.  
"You figured it out!" Stiles nodded at her.  
"Figured what out?" Jackson asked confused.  
"I hate to the dispel that old rumour but we never set the Hale house on fire." Chris said as confidently as he could but his voice wavered slightly.   
"That tells me nothing." Jackson muttered and both Stiles and Bryn brushed him off.  
"Right, right. The code!" Stiles said elaborately, his hands flailing about in excitement. "No one ever breaks the code." Chris frowned.  
"No one breaks the code." Chris said sternly.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Jackson asked and Bryn just turned around and shushed him angrily.  
"Never?" Stiles asked.  
"Never. Chris confirmed but his faith was wavering the longer the conversation went on they could all see it.  
"What happens if someone does?" Stiles said, the question was meant to be rhetorical but Chris asked anyone, perhaps in hopes of getting an answer different then the one he was thinking.  
"Like who?"  
"Like your sister." They watched as his jaw clenched.  
"What the hell are you guys talking about!!" Jackson nearly yelled.  
"The Hale fire wasn't an accident, it was arson. Your sister hired a bunch of people to help her trap the Hales in there own home and then set it on fire in a way that wasn't obviously arson. She even had people commit fraud on the paperwork to cover all her bases. All those people the alpha killed were the ones who helped her commit the arson and cover it up. He's out for revenge and the last person on his list is your family."  
Chris didn't know how to process the information but Bryn felt proud of her friend for putting all the pieces together and let him know as she grabbed at his hand and give it a squeeze which he returned.  
"Allison's with her." Jackson said.  
"What?" Chris asked.  
"I saw Allison come by with someone a bit earlier to check in on Lydia but they left before I could go over and say anything, so I'm guessing that woman was your sister." Jackson said.  
"When did this happen?" Bryn asked.  
"When you were in the bathroom changing."  
They watched as Chris took off down the hallway and the hunters followed him.  
"We should go too." Stiles said and Jackson nodded, the two boys looked at Bryn and she shook her head no.  
"I'm going to stay here to keep an eye on Lydia." She and Stiles hugged. "Be safe."  
"Keep us updated." And with that the boys were gone.

Bryn didn't know how long she had been sitting in the waiting room and was pretty sure she had dozed off when Scott and Stiles suddenly appeared before her. Both boys looked unharmed and only a bit scruffy as she quickly jumped up from her seat and wrapped her arms around them both, she felt their arms wrap themselves around her as well and for several minutes they just stood there in a group hug.  
"I'm glad you guys are ok."  
"So are we." Stiles said and they chuckled. They all sat down on the uncomfortable chairs and Bryn looked at them expectantly.  
"Well? I texted you guys to tell you that Lydia's out of surgery and in stable condition. Now you guys need to tell me what happened."  
Scott just huffed and his shoulders sagged as he ran his hands through his hair.  
"Where to start? Ok so the Argents figured out I was the other werewolf-"  
"Figured that when they were here at the hospital asking after you." Bryn said and Scott's eyes suddenly went wide.  
"Did you really dislocate a guys elbow and shoulder?" Scott asked causing Stiles to huff.  
"I wasn't lying!"   
"Ya, but that's off topic."  
"Right, sorry, it's been a crazy night. So Allison and I were making out and then a bunch of hunters surrounded me, well us, but they were targeting me and I had to wolf out to save myself. I ran and ended up finding Derek who was being held captive under the old Hale house-"  
"Is he ok?"  
"He's the alpha now." Scott said and Bryn looked confused and shocked.  
"Just keep going Scott." Stiles said as he gave Bryn a little poke on her one side as his way to tell her to stop talking.  
"Anyway I was able to free him and convince him that Peter had everything planned from the start and then Kate and Allison showed up and so did Peter and things went, well they went crazy. Allison was trying to capture us but then Kate wanted her to kill me and Derek and then Peter killed Kate and -"  
"And that's when me and Jackson showed up and we threw a Molotov cocktail at Peter-"  
"What happened to no interruptions." Bryn mocked and Stiles poked her on her side once more and she swatted at his hand.  
"Molotov cocktail was thrown at Peter." Scott said loudly. "Allison shot it with an arrow when Peter caught it causing it to explode."  
"Wait what?!?"  
"Ya. And then Derek slashed his throat and is now the alpha and the Argents are leaving us alone."  
"For now." Stiles added.  
"Holy shit, I missed a lot." The boys just nodded.   
For the next several minutes the trio just sat there in silence taking in the evenings events before Scott and Stiles told Bryn their bright idea to go and check on Lydia. The three of them knew one of two things was going to happen, either Lydia was turning into a werewolf because of how deep the claws went into her body or her body was rejecting becoming a werewolf and she was dying. Neither of the boys listened to her when she told them they should just wait and ask her dad or even just wait for news from Stiles dad and they instead took off as sneakily as they could towards her room and so Bryn reluctantly followed and as they stood in front of the recovery room she told them both how stupid she thought they were before crouching down beside them and crawling through the door was as it squeaked open. They all stopped moving at the sound of the squeak and looked both back into the hallway and over at Lydia to see if it had alerted anyone to there presence in her room and when they saw that it did not they quickly finished crawling into the room and partially shut the door behind them. Both Scott and Stiles crawled over to the windows and gently began to pull on the bottom of the curtains so that they would be shut while Bryn peaked out the small crack they left in the door. Once it was all clear they stood back up and surrounded the hospital bed where Lydia lay, machines were hooked up to her monitoring her every bodily function.  
"I'm not a doctor or anything but the monitors look ok." Stiles said as Scott looked at the unconscious girl before them with a frown.  
"She's not gooping like Derek was either when his body was trying to heal itself from the wolfsbane poisoning. Which is also a good sign. That and I don't sense that she's dying, not like earlier tonight." Stiles and Bryn looked over at Scott and saw that his frown had deepened.  
"Scott, buddy, she's alive. She'll be a werewolf, which, well I don't know how to feel about that but-"  
"No she won't. She's not healing." It was Bryn and Stiles turn to frown.  
"Her body's not rejecting the scratches which means she's going to be a werewolf." Stiles said firmly.  
"And who exactly told you that?" Bryn asked.  
"Peter." Stiles and Scott said in unison.  
Scott took one of the bandages on Lydia's arm and peeled it back to reveal a gash on her arm that clearly wasn't healing.  
"So if Peter was lying to us what does this mean?" Stiles asked and Bryn shrugged as Scott placed the bandage back down.  
"It probably means she'll stay a plain old human and have some pretty nasty scars." Bryn said confidently. "She's just human."


	11. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 2 is here! Bryn deals with the fallout from the decisions she made at the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 2 has arrived! I'm starting to feel a bit more confident in my writing now so I welcome comments, suggestions and constructive criticism. As long as it's worded nicely, lol, I'm still really nervous about putting myself out here with my writing.  
> Anyway enjoy!

Omega

The tv was too loud Bryn thought as she stood in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge for something to snack on, yelling at her dads to turn it down she slammed the fridge shut and stormed off towards the tv room and hoped to god that she wasn't going to find them making out or something. Walking into the back room she saw that the pair were actually fast asleep and grabbed the remote and turned it off, she contemplated waking them up and sending them to bed but opted to let them sleep on the couch, they'd wake up eventually and she decided that she would take the opportunity to take some of Tom's pot and smoke it, she still felt shaken by Friday nights events and wanted to relax.   
As she snuck into her dads room and headed towards Tom's dresser she heard it, a scream like no other scream she'd ever heard before, echoing throughout the night and rattling around inside her brain. Lydia. She didn't know how she knew and she didn't know why but she just knew it was her. Rushing back down the stairs she saw Ola standing in the hall at the bottom of the stairs with a bewildered look on his face.  
"You heard it too?" Bryn asked, her father nodded his head.  
"It woke me up. Tom didn't hear it." It had to be a Valkyrie thing Bryn thought. It meant something that a son of a Valkyrie could hear the scream. Before either of them could say anything else Bryn heard her phone begin in ring in the kitchen and ran for it, her father wasn't far behind, he knew what her phone going off at this hour meant and so he waited as she answered the phone to hear what exactly was going on.  
"Stiles."  
"Lydia's missing."  
"What do you mean she's missing?"  
"I mean she ran away from the hospital. My dad's on his way. Hospital is pretty much on lock down." She could hear voices in the background and it sounded as if Stiles was trying to pay attention to them.  
"Lydia's missing, she ran away from the hospital." Bryn parroted to her dad, she watched as his eyes narrowed as he thought over everything he knew about Lydia and her situation.  
"She's most likely experiencing a blackout. Unfortunately theirs no way of knowing what triggered it so we can't guess as to where exactly she's going, not to mention the fact that she could be reenacting the attack or moments leading up to it." Her father said with pursed lips.Tom experienced them from time to time, they were less frequent then they had been when he had first become a member of their family and were almost non existent but they were still a scary thing to witness and live through and she could see her fathers heartbreaking for Lydia.  
"Did you hear any of that?" She asked.  
"Sort of. Look my dad's here. Oh Allison and Scott are on there way to pick you up by the way." Before she could respond Stiles hung up the phone and a car horn blared outside the house.  
"Looks like you're being summoned." Ola said.  
"Ya, I'll be back later." Bryn said as she shoved her phone into her pocket and headed towards the front door. She was glad that she hadn't changed into her pajamas as she slid on her sneakers and grabbed her jacket before heading out the door. There parked in front of her house was Allison's car and she watched as the passenger side window rolled down and Scott poked his head out.  
"Get in, we're going on a Lydia hunt." Scott yelled and Bryn just chuckled.  
"You cut your hair."She said to Scott as she got into the back of the car. "Hi Allison." Allison smiled at her before pulling out as they headed towards the hospital.  
When they pulled up to the hospital they saw Stiles standing outside the entrance holding onto something as he waved at them. Allison pulled up to him and he scrambled into the car, they could see that he was holding onto a hospital gown which he promptly threw at Scott before he buckled himself in.  
"Uh, what exactly is that?" Allison asked as Scott looked at the gown with furrowed brows and a wrinkled nose.  
"What does it look like? It's Lydia's hospital gown." Stiles said nonchalantly, the others just looked at him oddly.  
"And you got that how exactly?" Bryn asked, although she honestly didn't want the answer to it.  
"No one was in her room after she vanished so I grabbed it. Well Scott, do your thing and sniff away." Scott just stared at his best friend and then at the hospital gown in his hands before reluctantly giving it a quick sniff. Allison rolled down the passenger side window and began to slowly pull away from the hospital as Scott partially stuck his head out and began to sniff.  
"How's your weekend been going?" Stiles asked Bryn, they watched as Scott kept pointing out which way to go too Allison and had an unspoken agreement not to disrupt her driving lest they loose Lydia's scent.  
"Fine, but I wasn't stalking my crush in the hospital." Stiles frowned while Allison tried her best to stifle a laugh.  
"I wasn't stalking her."  
"Ya, you kind of were." Allison said, Stiles frown deepened and Bryn just smirked.  
"I was watching out for her." The two girls just rolled their eyes.  
"Turn!" Scott yelped causing Allison to make a sharp turn onto the preserve.  
"Why? She doesn't seem to be turning and you guys said she wasn't rejecting the bite." Allison parked the car at the picnic tables and Scott quickly scrambled out of the car and began to sniff, his eyes glowing yellow as he did so.  
"Doesn't mean she's safe." Stiles added as he shut the door.  
"You mean from my family." Allison said as she stood in front of him with her arms folded defensively across her chest.  
"Oh shit." Bryn muttered, Stiles looked as if he was trying to think of a way to back track from the mess he had seemingly made for himself.  
"We hunt those who hunt us." Allison firmly stated and Bryn guessed that it was her family's motto.  
"This way!" Scott called from halfway into the woods, the trio were relieved that he had unknowingly saved them from dealing with an argument between his best friend and girlfriend.  
The quartet began to walk carefully through the woods and all but Scott had the flashlight app on their phones on in order to help them see where they were walking and to see if Lydia was near by. They walked in silence for several minutes as they followed Scott's incoherent movements, all the while flashing their light sources this way and that in hopes of catching a glimpse of either flesh or red hair . Bryn found herself walking next to Allison as she let Scott and Stiles take the lead.  
"I'm sorry about your aunt." Bryn said as she looked to her right and saw nothing but trees.  
"Thanks. It sucks." Allison exhaled and Bryn looked over at her to see a sad expression on her friends face. "I know she did a lot of bad things but she was still my aunt, I loved her like a sister." Bryn reached her hand out and gently grabbed onto Allison's and gave it a squeeze.  
"It's ok to have complicated feelings. She was your family and she did a pretty good job of hiding her sins." Allison gave her a little squeeze back before they let go of one another's hands. Sitting in on her dads lectures back in the day was going to start paying off Bryn thought.  
"Scott tells me you're a Valkyrie." Allison said, changing the subject to something Bryn wasn't even remotely expecting.  
"Scott told you I'm a Valkyrie." Bryn was not happy and from the look on Allison's face she wasn't hiding that fact even remotely. The other girl just nodded. "Scott!" He whipped around and looked back at Bryn with wide eyes, Stiles just looked confused.  
"What?"  
"You told Allison what I am?" Scott realized he had messed up and looked at her apologetically.  
"I'm sorry, I just, I'm trying to be honest with her about everything now." He said weakly, Bryn wasn't impressed with his excuse.  
"So you tell her about you and not about other people." She said sternly, a part of Allison felt bad that she had gotten Scott into trouble but another part of her wasn't as she found Bryn to be in the right about the situation, it wasn't his place to tell something as big as this when it wasn't his thing to tell.  
"I really am sorry." Scott said and Bryn just huffed at his apology but accepted it non the less.  
The group kept walking and looking about as Scott lead them further into the woods. Bryn suddenly realized where they were heading and so did Scott. It was the Hale house, she had only been there the once, on the night that Scott and Stiles had dug up Laura's corpse and at the time she had brushed off the deaths she sensed as that of the Laura's but it was still there. The deaths of the Hale family had seeped into the earth and poisoned it and would be most likely sensed by those like her for decades to come. Once the burnt out shell came into view Allison began to tense up and Scott turned back around and walked over to her, Bryn and Stiles just looked away and walked over to one another.  
"It's not a coincidence that she came here." Stiles said as he looked around, Bryn began to gnaw on her bottom lip as she looked over to where Laura's body had been found.  
"It could be. A very coincidental coincidence." She wanted to believe it but Stiles was probably right. Perhaps the attack had caused her to see into Peter's memory the way Scott had seen them when he dug his claws into the back of his neck and that was why she had found her way here, it was a blackout related to Peter and his memories not hers. Stiles just gave her a look that told her he doubted her statement.   
"She's never been here has she?" Scott asked as he moved towards the house, Stiles however moved in the opposite direction towards something that had caught his eye.  
"Not that she's ever told me." Allison shrugged, she and Bryn watched as Stiles crouched down to look at something. "What do you see?"   
"I don't know." He brushed leaves off of something and looked at it quizzically.  
"You probably shouldn't be touching what ever it is." Bryn said but Stiles didn't listen because as soon as the words were out of her mouth Scott yelped and they all looked back at him and saw that he was hanging upside down, a metal wire connected his ensnared foot to a tree and to whatever it was that Stiles had just touched.  
"Uh a little help." Bryn and Allison just chuckled while Stiles looked mortified.  
"I don't know Scott, I think you should stay up there." Allison teased, Bryn thought of adding how it would allow blood to go to his brain for once instead of elsewhere but thought different of it for various reasons. Scott just spun around slowly as he tried to reach up to his foot in hopes that he could loosen it on his own and get down, Bryn just looked at the wire.  
"Hey." He said and Bryn just grinned.  
"Hey. I think I can pull you down." Stiles just looked over at her.  
"What do you mean you can pull him down?" She just rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his ribs.  
"Oh Scott, this is nice." She joked and he just huffed. "Brace yourself ok?" Tightening her grip around him she began to pull down on him as they heard the branches used in the trap begin to crack. The branches were large and thick and belonged to a healthy tree causing Bryn to grunt in frustration and pull harder, whoever had set the snare had done a good job in making sure it would be difficult to free whoever became trapped.  
"Bryn let go!" Scott sounded worried and he pushed her arms away from him, she could sense what he was smelling, hunters were on there way over to them and they needed to hide quickly.  
"What's wrong?" Allison asked, Stiles didn't need too, he knew and grabbed at her and pulled her away as Bryn followed. The trio headed down a small hill and into a grouping of bushes.   
No sooner had they made it into the bushes then they could hear a voice talking to Scott and Allison's eyes widened with worry, it was her fathers voice causing her to peek her head out from around the bushes to try and see what was going on as non of them could fully make out what was being said to Scott.  
"Do you think they'll kill him?" Stiles whispered.  
"No." Bryn shook her head. They sat there crouched behind the bush and waited for what felt like several minutes before they heard a yelp from Scott and on peeking there heads out saw him standing up and brushing the dirt and leaved off of himself as Chris looked at him threateningly. They watched as Scott started heading down the old worn down drive way as Chris and the other hunters watched him, the trio had to move silently as they moved down the hill and hoped that they would not be seen by the adults before they could safely meet up with Scott further down the lane and out of site of the hunters.   
It didn't take them long to regroup and as they walked back to Allison's car Scott told them that the hunters believe Lydia to be in the process of turning into a werewolf and while they weren't hunting her to kill they are more than willing and prepared to do so should the need arise which infuriated Allison. Their was no proof that Lydia was turning, she hadn't healed from her wounds and her body wasn't outright rejecting the deep scratches either, at least not in the way anyone was expecting anyway. They went on to discuss the possibility of Lydia being immune to the supernatural in the sense of being turned into a creature which quickly spiraled into questions about the supernatural no one could really answer, Stiles sprouted things he had read online and Bryn mentioned things she had heard as a child but had no proof of its authenticity and Scott, he just shrugged as he knew only what he was told and the wasn't much. Their conversations continued on the ride back into town and only stopped when they began to drop one another, as each person exited the car they all felt a sense of dread over what the school day the next morning would bring.

That morning Bryn was met with news of what had transpired over the weekend in every news outlet she saw or heard. The news paper had the front page dedicated to the 'truth' over what had happened in the Hale fire all those years ago and how the murders that had recently occurred were connected, the local morning news on both the tv and radio not only had segments where they discussed the fire and the murders but they also each had a segment begging the public to be on the look out for Lydia, who was still missing despite the fact that the search for her was still on going. By the time she arrived at school she was sick of hearing about the weekends events and just wanted to have a normal school day of learning and being with friends but knew that wouldn't happen. As she walked into the school she looked around and saw people whispering and knew that most if not all of the whispers were about Lydia and to an extent Allison. She Victoria, Levin and some of her other friends but completely bypassed them to go to Allison who looked as if she was on the verge of tears as everyone seemed to be staring at her harshly.  
"Hey." Bryn said quietly.  
"Hi." Allison muttered.  
"I'd ask you how you're doing but it seems pretty obvious."  
"I asked if I could stay home, at least for today but my mother said it would be a sign of weakness." Allison's voice was quiet and she didn't sound all their, Bryn watched as she spun her lock around and around without paying any actual attention to what she was doing.  
"Your mom sounds intense."  
"You have no idea. I had no idea, not really. I knew she could be stern but since finding out about everything, it's like a whole new level."  
"I'd say I get it but I really don't. I haven't seen my mom since we moved to the States and even before then-" Bryn trailed off but caught herself and tried to give Allison a reassuring smile. "My dad Tom, well he can get pretty intense but he's a war vet so it's kind of different. Point is he cares, like your mom, he just doesn't know how to deal with me sometimes cause we're different people and from different generations. Ya know? I'm rambling, I'm sorry." Allison just gave her a small smile.  
"It's ok. So far you're the only one talking to me. Scott can't because of my dad so-" Bryn just nodded. The bell rang and the pair quickly walked over to Bryn's locker so she could get her things before they headed into class and took seats next to one another.  
After English, as she stood outside the AP history class she saw Victoria begin to walk towards to class but stop as she saw Bryn before abruptly looking away from her and walking right past her as if she didn't exist. The end of class wasn't much better as Bryn's attempt to talk to her sort of girlfriend resulted in Victoria telling her she didn't want to talk to her, nor did any of the others and her relationship with Allison, Scott and Stiles were too blame. A part of her was absolutely devastated by the ending of her friendships as they had been the first and only people to befriend when she had moved to Beacon Hills but she told herself it was for the best, they didn't know her not really, not the way the Scott and the others did.   
Walking to her next class in a slump she began to sense something in the back of her mind and opted to track down who ever it was she was sensing. Wandering down the science hall she saw him, Derek Hale, he looked cockier and his head was held higher, he turned and looked at her as she walked towards him.  
"You do know this is a high school and you're not a high schooler right?" He just looked down at her.  
"Hello to you too." He said, looking down at her. "Where's Jackson?"  
"No fucking clue, also don't fucking care. Why?"  
"You shouldn't swear."  
"You should smile." His eyes narrowed at her and she just glared back and she bit the inside of her bottom lip to prevent herself from smiling knowingly at him.  
"Go to class Bryn." He said before turning away and walking back down the hallway.  
"Nice talking to you. Oh and congrats on the promotion by the way! Nepotism at its finest." She called after him, he just paused and looked back at her. This time she gave him a large smart ass grin and a little wave before turning and walking away.  
The thoughts of her abandon friendships from mere moments prior left her mind almost completely and she instead began to think on what Derek was doing in the school in the middle of the day and why exactly he was looking for Jackson. It couldn't be anything good, she thought, she just hoped it didn't mean that Jackson had gotten or was going to be getting his wish to become a werewolf but she brushed it aside because Derek couldn't be that stupid. Could he? She looked back but sensed that he was no longer close by and walked towards her next class with the full intention of telling the others when next they saw each other. 

The rest of the day was uneventful for Bryn compared to the morning but it was in part because she saw no one else the rest of the day. Stiles got detention during both lunch and after school, Allison had to leave and get ready for Kate's funeral and Scott had opted to follow her at the safest distance in order to, let her know he cared? Bryn didn't understand but said nothing, she knew it would be like hitting a brick wall. When her dads asked her how the day went that night around the dinner table she was honest and told them she had felt like shit but the told her things would get better but she didn't feel like they were right. People were dead, Lydia was still missing, her old friends hated her, and for some reason Derek had something planned for Jackson.  
As she began to put her dishes into the dishwasher she heard her phone beep and pulled it out from her pants pocket. It was a text from Stiles and she was dreading it.  
-Found Lydia- It read and she felt her heart leap into her mouth before another text came through.  
-Alive- She felt relieved and began to cry. Perhaps things were starting to get better in Beacon Hills.


	12. Ice Pick

Ice Pick

"Well that was an interesting gym class." Scott said as he slid down onto a chair next to Bryn, she took a bite of her lunch and looked up at him with a raised brow.  
"Why? Someone else turn out to be one a beta of Derek's?" She said fully expecting the answer to be yes after the revelation the previous day that he had turned fellow classmate Isaac Lahey into a werewolf.  
"No. Erica had a seizure after class."  
"Holy shit! Is she ok?" She had never really interacted with Erica outside of class but she liked her well enough when they did talk.  
"Ya, she's at the hospital now." He leaned over to her and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I sensed it just before it happened. Like my hand literally started to shake and I just knew."   
"That's pretty awesome." The pair and saw Stiles walking into the cafeteria and watched as he sat down at a table with only one individual on it, Vernon Boyd, and the pair began to talk. "How's Isaac doing anyway?"  
"Don't know." Scott said with a shrug. "Derek hasn't made an appearance since the full moon either."   
"Probably in hiding, since you know, everyone thinks he killed his dad. Except for us. Not that anyone would really blame him if he actually had." Scott just looked over at Bryn and she just shrugged at him, he didn't disagree, not fully at least but it didn't mean that the man deserved to die for beating his son.  
"Ya, probably." He looked back over at Stiles and watched as he seemed to be haggling with Boyd over something before he finally gave him some money, Scott and Bryn looked at each other with large grins and gave one another a high five.  
"Who's the best!" Stiles said as he sauntered over to there table, he dropped a large key ring onto the table with a loud clunk.   
"You're the best." Scott and Bryn said together in monotone voices causing Stiles to look at them with joking glares.  
"So what time exactly should we meet up at?" Scott asked.  
"Better question, who's going to pick me up?" Bryn asked.  
"You can be the one to pick us up for once." Stiles said.  
"Ya no." Bryn said flippantly.  
"What do you mean no. I'm always the one who drives everyone around." Stiles whined.  
"Well ya, it's what you do Stiles. It's your thing." Bryn responded.  
"That's not telling me what time we're meeting up at. I need to know so I can tell Allison." Stiles just huffed and Bryn rolled her eyes.  
"We still have several hours in order to figure it out-" Stiles was about to say something else but Scott's face changed itself into an expression of confusion as he looked towards the cafeteria doors causing Bryn and Stiles to follow suit. "Uh Scott."  
Erica suddenly appeared in the cafeteria door way and it took very little time before everyone turned to look over at her. It wasn't the same Erica from earlier in the day, gone was the girl who was shy and hid herself behind oversized clothing, who was uncomfortable in her own body and in her place was a young woman confident with herself.  
"That skirt does not comply with the school dress code." Lydia said as she walked up to the table, usually Stiles would look over at Lydia with adoration but he was too busy staring at Erica and her short leather skirt causing Lydia to look slightly offended and Bryn to just roll her eyes. They all watched as Erica walked over to a random table and grabbed someone's apple and bit into it, Bryn looked over and Lydia with a wrinkled nose while the red haired girl just looked unimpressed. Erica was trying to be sexy or at least what she thought of as sexy causing Bryn to feel second hand embarrassment for her, she didn't think it was necessary, the outfit she had chosen to wear was more than enough in her opinion. The two girls watched as Erica left the cafeteria just as quickly as she had entered it with Scott and Stiles in tow.  
"Where are they going?" Lydia asked causing Bryn to respond with a shrug.  
"Probably trying to figure out where-where overly confident Erica came from." Bryn said.  
"Overly confident is one word I'd use to describe her." Lydia said with a raised brow and an all knowing expression. Bryn just pursed her lips and held her tongue as she had before, she could say that yes Erica had dressed skanky or like a slut but it wouldn't do anything for anyone not to mention her dads would ground her for the rest of her high school career for saying such a thing about another person.  
"The skating rink closes at 9 so make sure the boys know to meet us out front at quarter after, also Allison and I will be picking you up around 8:30." Lydia said before turning and leaving the cafeteria.  
Looking around the cafeteria she saw Victoria, Levin and some of her other old friends sitting at there regular table and wondered if perhaps she should go over to them and say hello but thought better of it, they didn't deserve to have her as their friend based on how they had treated her the other day. She continued to look around and saw Danny and though that perhaps she should go and sit with him but then she saw that he was sitting with Jackson so that was a big no for her. Neither Allison nor Lydia were in the cafeteria, probably too keep prying eyes away from them based on the past weekends events and so Bryn decided that she would leave the cafeteria all together and just go to her next class early. Leaving cafeteria she saw Scott and Stiles worriedly looking at one another before Scott noticed her and they scurried down the hall to meet up with her.  
"Erica's a werewolf." Stiles hissed.  
"Of course she is." Bryn sighed. "And let me guess Derek turned her." It was rhetorical but the boys both nodded their heads.  
"He's building himself a pack. First Isaac and now Erica. I don't think he's done." Scott said worriedly.  
"What about Jackson? I thought he wanted to get the bite and Derek came to school looking for him a few days ago." Bryn said, both boys just shrugged, non of them had seen any indication that Jackson had been turned.  
"Let's hope he either didn't find him or told him that he wasn't going to bite him." Stiles said as they began to walk down the hall towards there lockers.  
"God could you imagine Jackson as a werewolf." Bryn said causing them all the chuckle at the image of a werewolf Jackson. The mood had lightened enough with that comment and Scott suddenly turned and looked at his two friends.  
"We haven't settled on a time for tonight and I don't have any more classed with either Lydia or Allison. Not that I could talk to her because her grandpa is the school principal and he's probably told all the teachers to make sure that I don't go any where near his granddaughter." Scott started to spiral causing Stiles to grab hold of his best friend and shake him.  
"Everything will be fine, Our lockers are literally across the hall from one another, and a few down." Stiles said.  
"Not to mention Lydia and I confirmed the times. Quarter after 9 and don't be late or she'll have your balls." They just looked at her.  
"She did not say that. Did she?" Scott asked and Bryn just laughed.  
"Fuck no. I mean she did say quarter after but not that balls part. Oh but she did say her and Allison are picking me up so yay Stiles, you don't have to bitch about picking me up. You and Scott can spend the drive having 'man talk'." Stiles just poked her in her side causing her too laugh as she shooed his hand away.  
"Tonight's going to be fun. Just us, having fun, being teenagers again." Scott said, it sounded more like an attempt to reassure himself than an actual statement so Bryn just smiled and nodded in agreement.

By the time 8:30 had come that night Bryn was more than anxious about her decision to go with the group to the ice rink, despite having the keys they were still going in after hours and they weren't employees, they could get into trouble but the text from Allison saying she and Lydia were outside caused her to fly out the door with her skates in hand and into the waiting vehicle.  
"You guys better, ya know, get out of here, before I change my mind." Bryn said as she stumbled over her words and chewed on her bottom lip nervously. The two girls just looked back at her, Lydia with a raised brow and Allison with a small smile.  
"It's a skating rink after hours. It isn't like we're breaking in we have the keys. Besides Stiles can use his connections to keep us from getting in any real trouble." Lydia said flippantly, Bryn just huffed in response.  
"I know, it's just-ya know." Allison just chuckled at Bryn's response.  
"It'll be fun. I haven't gone skating in years." Allison said joyfully.   
Since they had time the girls drove to a coffee shop before heading for the rink and spent the time chatting aimlessly about school. They discussed the upcoming English assignment and the chemistry teacher Adrian Harris and how much of a dick all they found him, the talked about Coach Finstock and how they thought the rest of the lacrosse season was going to go, although Bryn wasn't admittedly as into that topic as the other two. Eventually Bryn's phone beeped as a text from Scott came through letting the girls know that they were on there way to the rink and so they finished their drinks and piled back into the car. By the time they arrived at the skating rink the boys were already waiting at the open doors.  
"M'ladies." Stiles said with a large grin as he held the doors open for them.  
"Such a gentleman." Bryn said jokingly but Stiles wasn't paying any attention as he was looking at Lydia who was barely acknowledging his presence and was instead rolling her eyes at Allison and Scott's very public display of affection.  
"You're welcome Lydia." Stiles said loudly causing Bryn to roll her eyes, she grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes.  
"You really need to stop it with the Lydia obsession dude. Stop doing things to try and please her and catch her attention and just be yourself. Trust me, it'll go a lot farther then what you're doing now." He just looked at her and blinked.  
"Are you sure?" She gave him a slight shake.  
"Stiles! Trust me! I'm a girl, I know what we like. Yes?"  
"Yes." He said as he nodded his head. She clapped her hands against his shoulders and smiled.  
"Good, now lets leave those disgusting love birds to do their thing and lets skate."   
As they walked into the actual rink they spotted Lydia in the stands already tying the laces on her skates and so Bryn and Stiles joined her, Stiles took the opportunity to sit next to Lydia while Bryn said just below them, ready to pounce on Stiles if he began to revert to his overly obsessive treatment of Lydia. As she laced her skates up Bryn listened to Stiles try his best to impress Lydia and she just cringed and decided to let him be, he would never learn otherwise.  
The uncoupled trio were the first to make it to the ice and began to skate around. Lydia took to the ice as a fish took to water surprising everyone while Scott could barely make it onto the ice without falling onto his ass. Bryn skated passed Scott as Allison tried to help him but he kept tittering and nearly falling over.  
"How can you do that?" Scott whined as Bryn kept going back and forth around the pair, laughing all the while.  
"I didn't grow up in California like you." She said as Scott fumbled once more.  
"Stiles grew up here. Lydia grew up here!" He said as they looked over to see Lydia doing a spin.  
"Why don't we just get off the ice for a bit." Allison said as she began guiding him off the ice.  
Bryn left and skated over to Stiles and the began to skate around together. The pair didn't talk much and settled into a relatively comfortable silence for several minutes before they heard a loud ear splitting scream. It rattled through Bryn's brain as she looked over and saw Lydia on her knees staring at the ice. Stiles was the first to make it over to her and tried his best to calm her down while holding onto her as Bryn skated over slowly, their was something about the scream that wasn't right but she made it over to the screaming girl anyway. Bryn kneeled down as well and began gently shaking her and calling her name, she watched as Stiles rubbed her back and shushed her helping calm her down as her screams turned into a sob. Scott and Allison quickly rushed over and both Stiles and Bryn looked up at them worriedly.  
It'll get better for Lydia, Bryn thought, it would take time and effort but they were here for her and would support her no longer how long it took.


	13. Abomination

Abomination

The crowd was roaring loudly in both displeasure and pride as a game of lacrosse played out before them and Bryn could hear them as she sat on the front steps of the school waiting impatiently for Stiles to finally make an appearance. The plan, as was told to her, was that Allison would give Stiles the keys to her grandfather's office so that Stiles could sneak off the field so that he could meet up with her and they could look for the Argent family bestiary hopefully kept locked up in the principals office. Yet here Bryn was 15 minutes in and no sign of Stiles in sight causing her to question if she should just leave and let him go about the plan himself if the plan actually ended up going on ahead. As she rested her chin on her hands she wondered if maybe things had been told to her wrong, it wouldn't be a surprise at all considering Stiles had been running back and forth between Scott and Allison all day passing loving messages and planning the nights events.  
Tired of just sitting there Bryn stood up and began to walk towards her fathers car that she had barrowed only to see Stiles standing next to Lydia's car and appeared to be talking to her. Frowning she shouted his name and waved her arms at him when he turned and looked at her, she rolled her eyes as he looked between her and Lydia as if picking who to go with was the hardest choice of his young life. She yelled at him again to hurry it up and he finally caved and ran over, a large displeased frown was etched onto his face.  
"Alright, alright I'm here we have to make this quick." He snapped as he quickly walked up to her. "I promised Lydia I'd be right back."  
"Ya, ya." Bryn said dismissively. "Let's go and get this over with." She huffed as they walked into the school and quickly made their way to the principals office. Once they arrived at the office door Bryn played look out as Stiles grabbed for the keys given to him by Allison earlier in the evening, she heard them jingle loudly as he tried key after key in the lock before finally finding the correct one and unlocked the door.   
"One of us needs to act as look out." Bryn said.  
"Ok, you be look out and I'll look for the bestiary." Stiles replied causing Bryn to hold out her fist for rock, paper, scissors and he responded with a fist of his own.  
"Loser acts as look out." Stiles just nodded. Three, two and one and-  
"Damnit!" Stiles hissed.  
"I'll be right back." Bryn said as she entered the office.  
Walking into the office she closed the door slightly and began to look around the desk without disrupting anything but could not find anything anywhere that wasn't locked. Poking her head out the door she asked Stiles for the keys and he handed them over to her as she quietly thanked him and asked if anything had happened over the course of the few minutes that she had been in the office before she popped back in and going straight for the locked cabinet. The key ring was oddly full she noted but guessed he had to have keys for every room in the school not to mention for the Argent family warehouse, which was full of guns. She took a breath and told herself that Stiles was out there keeping watch and they were friends, he wouldn't let the Argents or any hunter take her, not that they had any real proof that she wasn't a basic human, except for the fact that she had injured that one hunter a few weeks prior in the hospital for harassing Stiles and Jackson.   
"Get it together Bryn, you're spiralling and you haven't even open a drawer yet." She muttered to herself as she began to look over the keys in hopes of finding two smaller sized keys that would most likely fit into the filing cabinet and the desk. Finding two such keys she tried the one in the cabinet drawer and muttered a congratulations to herself as the key turned the lock causing the drawer to slowly glide open. Looking inside she saw the whole drawer was nearly full of file folders stuffed full of paperwork non of which appeared to have anything to do with the supernatural. Drawer after drawer in the cabinet turned up nothing so she made her way over the desk and found the raggedy looking book that Allison had described to her earlier that day and cursed at herself for not having checked the desk first. Opening it up she saw that the yellowed and worn pages contained nothing about werewolves or the like but instead was full of recipes, page upon page had hand written recipes for a variety of meals causing Bryn to exclaim a loud fuck as she tossed it back into the drawer and slammed it shut.   
Walking out of the office she looked around and saw that Stiles was no where in sight and cursed at him for having abandon her and leaving her to be the one who told Allison the news. That stupid fucking boy probably thought he could go back to speak to Lydia and come back without me knowing, she thought as she pulled out her cellphone and found Allison at the top of her contacts.  
-Sorry I'm just getting back to you. That book you requested the rec for is super boring. Reads like a recipe book ;p.- Bryn texted, she had to make sure her words made sense to Allison but seemed like nothing out of the ordinary to her family when they looked over her texts.  
Walking out of the school she wondered how she was going to give Allison her grandfathers keys back when she suddenly realized that Lydia's car was gone causing a sudden sense of dread to over come her. Scrolling through her texts she found Stiles and sent him a question mark as she headed back into the school. As she began to wander the halls she sensed a familiar tingle that let her know a killer was nearby and so she took off down the hall towards the schools swimming pool.   
Just as she was about to enter into the pool she heard a loud splash and a yelp along side a loud inhuman hissing sound that made her stop and think that rushing in wasn't going to be the best of ideas. Running back down the hall she stopped when she came on the fire extinguisher and hose enclosed behind a glass door and opened it up and grabbed at the hose, she unwound the hose just enough and ripped it apart and ran back down to the swimming pool. Opening the door she held the hose by the ripped end and swung it slightly back and forth as she quietly walked into the room. Hearing sounds from the water she looked over and saw Stiles holding onto a barely afloat Derek and began to head over only for Stiles to yell at her to stop, looking over she saw a lizard creature crouched near the pools edge, its tail flicking back and forth angrily.  
"Holy shit!" She exclaimed, the creature at first just stared at her as if it didn't know what to do and neither did she, Stiles and Derek were to far away to go and help. Looking around she saw Erica laying unconscious in a heap against a wall close by and decided to make the calculated risk to go get the new werewolf out of the pool as to prevent any more harm in coming to her. Just as she began to make her move both Derek and Stiles began to holler at her to leave the room and she knew why as the creatures began to skitter towards her along the pools edge, its hissing became louder as it did so. She wouldn't be cowed though she thought as she began to swing the hose in her hand, gripping onto it tightly she swung the heavy metal end at the creature as it came within range causing it to hit it on the head with a loud crack making it stop suddenly in tracks. The creature appeared to be both dazed and confused by what had just happened and so she opted to strike at it again making it hiss loudly as it stumbled slightly from the force of the hit. In the water she could hear Stiles and Derek yelling something at her as the creature just lounged towards her but couldn't make it out fully, her ears were buzzing from the adrenaline rush and she was becoming a bit to cocky to care, after all she had the creature just where she wanted it.  
"Bryn the tail!" She heard just before her feet came out from under her via the exact appendage that one of the boys had just tried to warn her about. Her head hit the concrete with a loud crack and she began to see stars as she gave off a loud groan. The creature was suddenly over top of her and hissed at her proudly showing off its sharp black teeth, Bryn thought she could get the creature off of her but as she went to do so she found that she could not move and began to feel panicked causing the creature to appear as it were smiling before it climbed off of her and stalked back over to the pool.  
"We told you to run!" Stiles exclaimed in exasperation.  
"I thought I had it." She huffed, she tried to turn her head so she could look at them but found she could not and sighed. "I was very clearly wrong."   
"Obviously." Stiles huffed.  
"How'd you guys end up in the pool anyway?"  
"Erica kidnapped me-"  
"She didn't kidnap you, she brought you to me so we could talk." Derek interjected.  
"Ya, ok. Anyway that lizard thing attacked, knocked Erica out and paralyzed Derek."  
"And you guys ended up in the pool because he got paralyzed?"  
"He fell in and I had to save his stupid werewolf ass." Derek just grumbled at Stiles but said nothing.   
"How long have you guys been in here?"  
"Couldn't tell you." Stiles said.  
"About 10 minutes, maybe a little less." Derek stated.  
"Ok, so Erica's gonna wake up before the paralysis is over and go get help. Or help us if the creature leaves." Bryn said hopefully.  
"I can't help but notice you keep calling it the creature and not what ever the fuck it actually is." Stiles said in an agitated tone.  
"Ya. So like the book Allison had us look for is actually just a recipe book." Both Stiles and Derek grumbled at that. "Has anyone asked you about a family bestiary Derek?"  
"It was destroyed in the fire." He said plainly causing Bryn to respond softly with a simple oh.  
The next several minutes were filled with silence as Bryn lay on the floor while Stiles kept Derek barely afloat. The silence unnerved Bryn and so she simply closed her eyes and attempted to relax and just wait the paralysis out but found her mind wandering aimlessly to thoughts of what had been transpiring in Beacon Hills since the start of second semester over a month ago, all the deaths and lying and violence and transformations, it was a lot and now this. She began to wonder if Allison or Scott would come looking for either her or Stiles since the keys had not been returned and Allison would want to have the keys returned without her grandfather having ever noticed that the keys had been missing in the first place.  
"Can you move yet?" Stiles asked, he sounded winder and Bryn attempted to turn her head to look over at him but was unable to move anything but her eyes.  
"Nope." She sighed as she closed her eyes once more. "I haven't heard Erica moving either in case you were wondering. Is it still there?"  
"Yup." Stiles said.  
"Are you guys doing ok?"  
"I'm paralyzed and we're stuck in the water." Derek snapped, his voice sounded strained and Bryn wondered what the actual situation was with him and Stiles at that exact moment. She was admittedly very bad at being able to correctly guess the passage of time and while it only felt like a few minutes since she had come into the swimming pool but it could have been much longer than that but even if it wasn't being paralyzed and stuck in a swimming pool being held up by a short and scrawny 16 year old probably wasn't helping anything.  
"Why'd you bring a hose into the room? Correction how'd you even bring that thing in here?" Stiles asked, he gulped up air after what seemed like every other word, he was struggling.  
"I needed a weapon and I wasn't going to bring in the fire extinguisher. It's too close range, so I ripped the hose, took me a bit admittedly but I got it." She said proudly.  
"Can we please focus on what really matters right now." Derek grumbled just before the sound of splashing could be heard. Stiles was struggling and she hoped that something would soon change.  
"Well we could talk about how you're going around biting teenagers with personal issues?" She said sweetly, the creature hissed in response and she just huffed and rolled her eyes. Derek just growled.  
"I need to get my phone." Stiles said suddenly.  
"No Stiles. You can't, I'll drown." Derek sounded panicked as he spoke, Bryn never thought that panic would be an emotion that Derek was willing to show to anyone.  
"We need to call for help. I just need to grab it and make a call. It'll be under two minutes." Stiles said confidently. She could hear Derek pleading with Stiles not to let him go but the sudden silence from Derek and sounds of splashing told her that Stiles had let the older werewolf go and had gone after his cell phone on the pools edge. Bryn felt the blood rushing to her ears as her heart began to beat faster.  
"Scott, Scott it's me. We're at- No Scott listen to me! Scott!" Stiles voice was fuzzy in her ears as her ears buzzed. The creature roared loudly in response.  
Scott had ignored the phone call which meant that for the time being Stiles was the only one able to really do anything until the paralysis wore off and or Erica woke up. Hearing a loud splash she guessed that it was Stiles diving under the water to get Derek and her thought proved correct when mere seconds later she heard another splashing sound followed by loud gasping.  
"Don't ever do that again." Derek gasped.  
"Is everyone ok?" Bryn asked.  
"Derek's alive. My phone however isn't." Stiles grunted causing Bryn to wonder if his phone had fallen into the water.   
"At least tell me Scott's on his way?" Derek asked only to grunt loudly, Stiles did not verbally reply but she was guessing by the grunt from Derek that Stiles expression told him all he needed to know. The next several minutes were filled with the sound of Stiles laboured breathing.  
"I can't hold on much longer." Stiles huffed.   
"You're not letting go of me again." Derek growled.  
"We're going over to the ladder. I think I can last a bit longer if I can hold onto something." Stiles said as he began to paddle towards the ladder with Derek in tow. Bryn could hear panicked splashing and inaudible noises coming from both Stiles and Derek as the creature growled loudly.  
"Move, move. C'mon Bryn, you can fuckin do it." Bryn muttered to herself as she thought about moving her hands or at least wiggling her fingers but found that she was still unable to do so causing her to give off a frustrated growl.   
It was then that she heard the sound of wet bodies slapping on the concrete and a loud roar echoed through the room, it wasn't the creature, it was Scott. A wave of relief washed over Bryn for a minute until she heard the sounds of fighting getting closer to her. It was then that she heard the shattering of glass and then nothing.  
"Hi." Scott said as he suddenly appeared over top of her, a slight smile on his face. "Need some help?"  
"I'd nod my head yes but I can't move it." She replied with a slight chuckle. "Gotta ask though why you're only coming now, and not ya know when Stiles didn't return to the game." He walked behind her head and she felt his hands go under her shoulders before he suddenly pushed her up, she fell back slightly once he removed his hands from her shoulders and she gave a sigh of relief as she looked over and saw that both Stiles and Derek were ok and Derek was in fact seemingly starting to regain use of his body.  
"Gerard invited me over for dinner. I tried to leave as soon as I was able, We think we know where the bestiary is."   
"Please don't tell me it was at there house the entire time." She groaned, she moved her eyes over towards where Erica was as she heard her classmate make mewling noises causing her to feel relieved.  
"No it's on the key ring."  
"Well fuck!" Scott chuckled at her response. "It's in my pocket." Scott helped her stand up and she found that she was beginning to regain usage of her limbs as he held her steady.  
"I'll just wait until you can grab them yourself."   
"Fine by me." She looked over as Derek came lumbering up to Erica, his joints still seemed a bit stiff from the paralysis and he was soaking wet but he was alive and unharmed and that was all that mattered. Stiles came up behind him dragging his feet as he did so, the poor boy looked exhausted but Bryn just beamed at him.  
"You were a hero today." She told him and he grinned before looking over at Derek and Erica, the older werewolf was attempting to help his beta up.  
"What happened?" Erica croaked.  
"The creature held us hostage but it's gone, Scott sacred it off." Stiles responded .  
"I didn't do anything. It saw its reflection in the broken glass and fled." Scott said with a shrug. It was then that Bryn found herself able to stand on her own and removed herself from Scotts assistance and grabbed the keys from her front pocket.  
"That doesn't explain the fire hose." Erica said grumpily as she walked passed the discarded fire hose with Derek's assistance.  
"That was Bryn's idea." Derek said.  
"Hey, it worked, Until it didn't." Bryn said as she Scott and Stiles followed behind the alpha and his beta.  
As they walked from the school to the parking lot Scott updated Stiles with what he had learned causing Stiles to grab at the keys in Bryn's hands and examine the usb that hung off of it before telling them that he had a way to look at the drive before he ran off to his jeep once they got outside of the school. As Stiles came rushing back to the pair Derek helped Erica into his car and spoke with her briefly before shutting the door and came over to them. In his hands Stiles held onto a laptop that had the usb already sticking out of it, they walked over to Scott's mothers car and put the laptop on the hood and turned it on and watched as the usb began to load.  
"How are we going to look up what that thing was?" Scott asked.  
"Hopefully the pages are named and we can eliminate creatures that we know of that it can't be." Bryn suggested. Stiles was oddly silent and just chewed on his sweaters hood string.  
"It's a kanima." Derek said stoically, his arms were crossed against his chest and his brows were knitted together.  
"Wait you know what this thing is?" Stiles said angrily.  
"I didn't know, not until it saw its own reflection." He said, the trio just looked at him for explanation. "It's a shapeshifter like a werewolf, only something's wrong with it, it doesn't know who it is."  
"So it's an abomination." Stiles commented as he clicked on the loaded files.  
"More like a shifter with identity issues." Bryn added.  
"What ever it is we can't take it on alone. We need to go the Argents and tell them what we know." Scott said causing Derek to frown.   
"We're not going to the Argents. Know that we know what it is I can find a way to kill it." Derek growled before he turned and walked over to his Camaro and got in.  
"It's loaded." Stiles said, breaking the awkward silence that had followed Derek's departure.  
"Cool, I'm peacing out." Bryn said, "It's been a night, I'll be seeing you tomorrow." And with that Bryn left the nightmare that was once again a night in Beacon Hills.


	14. Venomous

Venomous

"Werejaguar?" Scott said in disbelief. "You're telling us that the kanima is supposed to be a werejaguar?" He looked at Stiles in disbelief as they walked down the hall towards the English classroom.  
"Well it makes sense, Derek said the creature has identity issues so- like it doesn't know what it is." Bryn said.  
"That or the Argents don't really know anything about kanimas. You should see their section on Valkyries." Stiles said.  
Just as they were about to head into the classroom walking past them confidently was non other than one Isaac Lahey causing the trio to look at one another with looks of confusion. Isaac took a seat and looked over at them in the door way with a large smirk on his face.  
"You guys should take a seat the bell is about to ring." Isaac drawled.  
"What the- You were wanted for murder!" Stiles said as he walked into the class and took a seat in the row behind Isaac.  
"Yes well, we all know I'm innocent and now that Jackson has retracted his statement so does your father." Isaac said as he examined his finger nails giving them the distinct impression that he had used force against Jackson in order to get what he wanted. Scott took the other seat directly behind Isaac while Bryn took a seat beside him as more classmates came into the room just before the bell, Allison came in with Lydia just as the bell rang and looked at the new werewolf with wide eyes and a confused expression while her best friend couldn't even be bothered.  
The entirety of English was spent by Scott and Stiles watching Isaac as if he was about to do something in the middle of class while Bryn simply let him be. Their was no point in watching the werewolf during class, she might not know Derek very well or at all really but she knew that he wouldn't let his betas do anything not with his history with the Argents and hunters although she knew from her experiences with Scott over the past two months that teen werewolves were not the best when it came to making decisions but she would let him be. When class was over she watch as Scott and Stiles dashed after Isaac to see what he was going to do and she just rolled eyes as Allison walked over to her.  
"What's Isaac doing at school?" Allison asked as Bryn got up from her desk.  
"Jackson told Stiles dad that Isaac was innocent. Which I mean he is." Bryn said with a shrug. Lydia was waiting at the lockers with her text books and binders for her next class.  
"I guess on Mondays they wear leather jackets." Lydia snarked as she looked down the hall at Isaac and Erica who were both, as Lydia had pointed out, wearing leather jackets causing Bryn to chuckle.  
"Did you just make a Mean Girls reference?" Allison asked rhetorically, Lydia just shrugged. Bryn shoved her notebook into her locker and rummaged through everything in order to grab her history books and saw that Lydia was judging her, hard.  
"Ya, ya, ya." Bryn said dismissively. "I need to clean my locker." It was then that Scott and Stiles came walking over causing an awkward silence to occur between the five of them before Lydia decided to pull Allison away.  
"So uh what were you girls talking about?" Scott attempted to sound non cholent as he spoke causing Stiles to roll his eyes.  
"We were discussing changing up our schedule for wearing leather jackets. We can't clash with Derek's pack it'll just look bad." Bryn said as they began to walk down the hallway  
"No seriously, what were you talking about." Scott asked, Stiles tried not to look amused at Bryn's jape.  
"No, seriously. We were discussing Isaac and Erica's new love of leather. Lydia even made a Mean Girls reference."   
"You know I've never seen it but I feel like I have with all the meme's and stuff online." Stiles said.  
"Seriously?"   
"Oh my god Scott, yes! Like did I literally not say that?" Bryn said exasperated.  
"They're going to kill Lydia. Or well planning on doing some test on her in chem." Stiles said, changing the subject and keeping Bryn in the loop.  
"Well shit." She sighed.  
"They think she's the kanima but want to make sure first, I don't know if Isaac's willing to wait to find out though." Scott added as the bell rang.  
"You'll have to tell me how that goes." Bryn said just before they split up, Scott and Stiles to economics while she went to AP history. She didn't have class with any of them the rest of the day. As she walked into her classroom and took a seat she hoped that whatever test the beta's were trying out on Lydia would prove her innocent of being the kanima and they could then go about finding the real culprit.  
For Bryn the hours between the start of second period and the end of third ticked by slowly, tick, tick, tick, and it wasn't helped b y the fact that she kept glancing up at the clock every few moments to the point where her teachers in both classes asked her if everything was alright and if she needed to use the washroom. Once the bell rang signaling her lunch period Bryn hopped up from her desk quickly and all but ran towards her friends. Scott, Stiles and Allison were outside at a picnic table looking as grim as anything when she found them, she didn't have to ask what the results had been the expressions on their faces told her everything she needed to know.  
"Derek's here." Stiles said as Bryn took a seat, looking over to where Stiles was staring she saw Derek standing there, his arms fold across his chest defensively, she just waved in acknowledgment that he was there.  
"We were just starting to discuss what we are going to do. They're convinced that she's the kanima and will kill her." Allison sounded defeated as she spoke. "She's not the kanima is she?" Bryn shook her head no.  
"It wouldn't matter if she was. We're not letting Derek kill her, or anyone." Scott said defiantly.   
"What happened anyway?" Bryn asked.  
"Erica and Isaac put kanima venom in the rock candy we made in class and she not only touched it without a reaction but ate it as well." Stiles said. Bryn's eyes widened as she nodded her head.  
"Ok, so what's the plan you guys came up with so far?"  
"Nothing." Stiles said.  
"Not nothing, we talk to Derek." Scott spoke confidently, everyone just turned and looked over at the older werewolf.  
"It's not the whole plan. If that doesn't work we fight him and his pack." Allison said, they all knew Derek was listening in and watched to see if his expression changed but he stood there looking as stoic as he always did.  
"Ok, so the plan is fight Derek and his pack, got it." Bryn said, Scott just glared. "He's not going to listen we all know this. Dude's a stubborn asshole!" She said the last words loudly enough that their would be no question that he could hear that, he looked over at them and glared while Bryn just grinned at him. 

After class Bryn meet up with Scott and Stiles at there lockers and the trio quickly confirmed their plans for what was to occur over the next hour or so. Everyone but Scott would take Lydia to his house, Jackson included to Bryn's dislike, and while they kept her under guard there he would go and speak with Derek about the whole situation and resolve it leaving Lydia non the wiser. They all knew it was hopeful thinking on their parts but it helped to be hopeful, hope for the best and prepare for the worst. Scott quickly departed as Allison and Lydia made there way over to them, discussing the lie that they had concocted for Lydia as an excuse to have her come with them. English class study group.   
At first them leaving the school was casual and fine, Lydia was non the wiser that anything sinister was going on that involved her, not until they saw Isaac and Erica begin to head towards them. Stiles and Allison panicked at the sight of the two betas and began to usher Lydia over to Stiles jeep quickly as Jackson joined them. It was then that Lydia began to question things, after all why would they all be shoving themselves into Stiles run down old jeep instead of each getting into their own vehicles and meeting up at Scott's, and why was Stiles suddenly falling all over himself with panic and why was Allison looking all stressed? Bryn couldn't help but sigh and shake her head at what was going on and looked over to see that Jackson seemed to be sharing the same thought making her frown at the thought of her and Jackson being in agreement over something.  
"What on earth is going on?" Lydia asked.  
"I need to go to the bathroom." Stiles said as he fumbled over his words, he pursed his lips together after he spoke in disapproval over what he had just said.  
"Right... and you couldn't just use the bathroom at the school." Lydia said, Stiles just shook his head as he mumbled out a nope.   
Stiles sped to Scott's and they quickly rushed themselves into the house, Bryn watched as Stiles reluctantly walked to the bathroom and shut the door.  
"Are we setting up in the dinning room or-" Lydia began to ask before Allison suddenly grabbed ahold of her and began to pull her towards the stairs.  
"Nope, we're going up into Scott's room." Allison said as she looked towards the living room window where Stiles had suddenly appeared and was looking out from behind the curtains with a worried expression on his face causing both Bryn and Jackson to come over and take a look themselves. Standing across the road from the McCall house was Isaac and Erica.  
"Well we're screwed." Jackson muttered as Stiles closed the curtain.  
"We don't know that. Scott could have convinced Derek that she's not the kanima and they're on the way over here right now to call those two off right now." Stiles said weakly. Bryn just rolled her eyes.  
"The fact that Derek's not out there is a good sign for the time being but we need to come up with a plan for when they do try to take Lydia." Bryn said.  
"Ok, so what are we going to do?" Jackson asked as Allison came walking back down the stairs by herself.  
"We're going to call Scott first to find out what's exactly going on and then we're going to go from their." Allison said confidently as she joined the group and took a peek outside for herself. "Jackson, go up and keep Lydia company." Jackson tried to protest but one look from Allison made him quickly shut up and turn to go up the stairs to Scott's room. Looking out the window Allison cussed to herself under her breath before she turning away and pulling out her cellphone, both Stiles and Bryn peeked out from behind the curtain and saw that Derek and Boyd had now joined the two betas in standing outside the home.  
"Well we're screwed." Stiles muttered, Bryn just waved and swore as well.   
"-they're all out there.-Yes even Derek.-Ok, bye." Allison hung up her phone and looked at them worriedly.   
"We are so fucking fucked." Bryn said as she peeked her head back behind the curtain and watched as Derek appeared to be saying something to his betas.  
"He'll be here as soon as he can but-" Allison paused and tried to compose herself in spite of her fear over what was about to happen. "We just need to hold out until Scott can get here."   
"And do what? Ask him nicely not to come into the house and kill Lydia? Scott already did that and it didn't work." Stiles said, his voice full of agitation.  
"Stiles, just don't." Bryn muttered, she folded her arms firmly across her chest and sighed, she hoped that Derek wasn't stupid enough to try something but doubted it.  
"I should call my dad." Both Stiles and Bryn looked over at Allison who seemed as if she was about to start crying. "You're right we can't do this. I need to call my dad." She pulled her phone back out only to have Stiles grab her hand a pleading look on his face.  
"What do you think having a bunch of hunters descending on the house it going to accomplish. They think Lydia is the kanima too and if they hear Derek out they might just kill her. And Derek and the pack."  
"After what happened they wouldn't break the code. We need to call him."   
"Allison look I'm begging you please don't. Let's just wait until Scott gets here ok?" Allison gave a slight nod and Bryn decided to look back out the window and found herself frowning in worry.  
"Uh guys we have a bit of an issue." She said causing the others to come and look over her shoulders.  
"Oh shit! Isaac's missing." Stiles whined. The trio looked at one another with worry before a panicked look suddenly appeared on Stiles face before he ran to the back door to lock it before Isaac realized that he had a way into the house. They however were too late, standing there in the kitchen by the back door was Isaac a large smirk on his face.   
Looking over at Allison, Bryn gave her a nod and Allison took off to go be with Lydia or at to warn Jackson about what was going on. Isaac just looked at his two remaining classmates and grinned at them wolfishly and why wouldn't he Stiles was 4 inches shorter than the new werewolf and lacked the enhanced strength the shapeshifter possessed and Bryn, well as far as Derek and by extension his betas were aware all she was capable of was sensing death. Inhaling deeply Stiles grabbed at a frying pan that had been left on a counter top near by and launched himself at the werewolf in a futile attempt to keep him at bay. While valiant the attempt went as one would expect and poor Stiles went flying out of the kitchen and into the hallway that connected the living room and kitchen and landed in a crumpled heap causing Bryn to just sigh.   
"I don't want to hurt you." Bryn just looked over at him and frowned.  
"Are you threatening me?"   
"Just move aside."   
"How about no."   
Growling at her Isaac lunged wildly, he was a flurry of glowing eyes, fangs and teeth as he came at her but she easily dodged making him visibly frustrated.  
"Lydia's innocent."  
"She's immune to the venom." He lunged at her again only this time as she moved out of the way she grabbed hold of his nearest arm and twisted causing him to howl in pain.  
"Doesn't mean shit." She pulled him closer and raised her knee to hit him in the stomach knocking the breath out of him and resulted in him doubling over.  
"A snake is immune to its own venom." He wheezed as he stood back up, he was frustrated, he hadn't been prepared to fight her or at least not like this anyway and she couldn't help but grin.  
"That sounds like something Derek would say. I have to say he doesn't seem like a very good alpha. Sometimes creatures are simply immune. I'm assuming anyway, I'm not a zoologist but that just makes sense too me." He howled at her in a surprisingly human way as he came at her once more this time with his claws out and slashing at her. Ducking she rammed her shoulder up and into his chest causing him to loose his balance, grabbing the back of his head with her one hand she took the open palm of her free hand and quickly and affectively smashed him in the nose causing blood to spurt out for a few seconds before it suddenly stopped thanks to his enhanced healing.  
"You fucking broke my nose." He exclaimed in disbelief.  
"I didn't want to hurt you. You should have just moved aside." She said mocking him. "Just leave Isaac, I'm serious when I tell you I don't want to hurt you, so just leave now before I do any real damage." Much to her surprise he gave off a bark of a laugh in response.  
"You've been lucky and I've been holding back." He wiped the blood from his nose and grinned.  
"No Isaac. I've been holding back."  
He began to walk around her, stalking her, waiting for an opening and she allowed him to find one. With his inhuman speed he came at her but she was ready as she straightened out the arm closest to where he was about to be, pulling her arm back she came at his throat causing a loud and sickening thwap as the side of her hand came into contact with him. Spittle went flying and he choked and grasped at his throat gasping for air.  
"I'm really sorry I had to do that but you'll heal." Her fist came flying at his face and hit with some force, she could feel the bones in his face shatter when contact was made resulting in him falling to the floor unconscious.  
"What the fuck?!" She turned around to see Stiles standing behind her with a slight wobble in his legs. "Is he dead?"   
"Nope. I didn't hit him nearly hard enough to do that." A loud thump was heard above there heads causing Bryn and Stiles to look up at the kitchen ceiling and wonder who exactly had fallen to the floor, their collective hope was that it was another one of Derek's betas or perhaps even Derek himself.  
"Oh my god, what the hell happened?" They turned and saw Scott standing in the door frame looking at Isaac with wide eyes.  
"Bryn ko'd him." Stiles said pointing at his friend, she just gave off a smile.  
"We should check on the others. Jackson was supposed to be keeping Lydia company upstairs and Allison went to check on them when Isaac breached the premise."  
Scott having to pass Isaac knelt down just to make sure he was alright and looked at him with bewilderment.  
"You seriously did this?" He asked looking over at Bryn, she just shrugged.  
"I hit him in the throat and then I punched him in the face. Look theirs a lot you guys don't know about me and what I can do. Fighting is one of them, although to be honest fighting a werewolf and winning is also new to me too." Scott and Stiles looked at her in a way that she didn't like, were the scared or were they simply trying to figure her out? Perhaps even both and maybe something more but either way she looked away and began to head towards the stairs.  
"Oh thank god. I need help." Allison said at the top of the stairs, behind her on the floor was a visible mop of blonde curls that could only belong to Erica.  
"Please tell me she's not dead." Scott moaned.  
"No, not today. Although if she ever pulls this shit again she won't be so lucky." Allison said angrily as she looked down at the limp body behind her. Bryn was the first to ascend the stairs and saw that Erica was still awake and looked up at her with disdain.  
"Kanima venom?"  
"Kanima venom." Allison confirmed. It was then that Bryn suddenly sensed the kanima near by.  
"It's here!" She exclaimed.  
"Where?" Scott asked.  
"I don't know, it's moving and theirs something off with it right now. I can't place it but it doesn't feel the same, like it's not all kanima right now if that makes sense."  
"Let's just get Isaac and Erica out of here then."  
"What about Lydia?" Stiles worriedly asked.  
"She and Jackson locked themselves in Scott's room." Allison said, she emphasized Jackson's name causing Stiles to roll his eyes.  
The two girls grabbed at Erica, Allison taking her feet and Bryn her arms and carried her down the stairs as if she was a damsel in some old timey movie on a spit about to be roasted over the fire and gently put her down in front of the entrance as Scott and Stiles brought out Isaac from the kitchen.  
"What are we going to do with them?" Allison asked. "We can't exactly have Derek come in and take them away without him trying something." Scott just smirked as an idea popped into his head.  
Despite Scott's general almost personality defining niceness their was, underneath it lay a nasty and vindictive side that was seemingly coming out to play now that he had the excuse of being a werewolf to fall back on and because of this he decided, despite the side eyes from both his girlfriend and best friend too toss both Erica and Isaac out of the home. Literally. The two betas landed one after another onto the concrete below with loud smacking thuds as Scott and Bryn heaved and hoed them out, Derek just looked on from across the street with a definitive look of displeasure in both his betas performance and in Scott and his friends response to what had occurred while Boyd looked on with concern at his packmates limp bodies. Scott was not to be deterred though and along with the others he came out onto the front porch and looked on with defiance as sirens blared in the night, coming ever closer.   
Bryn couldn't care less about Scott's stand against Derek and his pack, what she was concerned about was the kanima and the fact that it seemed to now be circling the house.  
"Guys!" She bellowed as she walked off the porch and looked up at the roof. She didn't need to point they could all see the kanima scampering around on the roof of the house. It looked down at them and hissed before it jumped off the back of the roof and seemingly disappeared into the tree line. Everyone stood around in fear and confusion. Could they have been wrong? Could the kanima really have been Lydia?  
The sirens began to get even closer and the light from the vehicles was beginning to show itself on the darkening horizon when Lydia suddenly came shaking out of the house, tears streaming down her face.  
"What the hell is going on?" Lydia exclaimed.  
What was going on? Bryn thought, what was going on was they finally discovered the kanimas identity.   
Jackson.


	15. Frenemy

Venomous

"Werejaguar?" Scott said in disbelief. "You're telling us that the kanima is supposed to be a werejaguar?" He looked at Stiles in disbelief as they walked down the hall towards the English classroom.  
"Well it makes sense, Derek said the creature has identity issues so- like it doesn't know what it is." Bryn said.  
"That or the Argents don't really know anything about kanimas. You should see their section on Valkyries." Stiles said.  
Just as they were about to head into the classroom walking past them confidently was non other than one Isaac Lahey causing the trio to look at one another with looks of confusion. Isaac took a seat and looked over at them in the door way with a large smirk on his face.  
"You guys should take a seat the bell is about to ring." Isaac drawled.  
"What the- You were wanted for murder!" Stiles said as he walked into the class and took a seat in the row behind Isaac.  
"Yes well, we all know I'm innocent and now that Jackson has retracted his statement so does your father." Isaac said as he examined his finger nails giving them the distinct impression that he had used force against Jackson in order to get what he wanted. Scott took the other seat directly behind Isaac while Bryn took a seat beside him as more classmates came into the room just before the bell, Allison came in with Lydia just as the bell rang and looked at the new werewolf with wide eyes and a confused expression while her best friend couldn't even be bothered.  
The entirety of English was spent by Scott and Stiles watching Isaac as if he was about to do something in the middle of class while Bryn simply let him be. Their was no point in watching the werewolf during class, she might not know Derek very well or at all really but she knew that he wouldn't let his betas do anything not with his history with the Argents and hunters although she knew from her experiences with Scott over the past two months that teen werewolves were not the best when it came to making decisions but she would let him be. When class was over she watch as Scott and Stiles dashed after Isaac to see what he was going to do and she just rolled eyes as Allison walked over to her.  
"What's Isaac doing at school?" Allison asked as Bryn got up from her desk.  
"Jackson told Stiles dad that Isaac was innocent. Which I mean he is." Bryn said with a shrug. Lydia was waiting at the lockers with her text books and binders for her next class.  
"I guess on Mondays they wear leather jackets." Lydia snarked as she looked down the hall at Isaac and Erica who were both, as Lydia had pointed out, wearing leather jackets causing Bryn to chuckle.  
"Did you just make a Mean Girls reference?" Allison asked rhetorically, Lydia just shrugged. Bryn shoved her notebook into her locker and rummaged through everything in order to grab her history books and saw that Lydia was judging her, hard.  
"Ya, ya, ya." Bryn said dismissively. "I need to clean my locker." It was then that Scott and Stiles came walking over causing an awkward silence to occur between the five of them before Lydia decided to pull Allison away.  
"So uh what were you girls talking about?" Scott attempted to sound non cholent as he spoke causing Stiles to roll his eyes.  
"We were discussing changing up our schedule for wearing leather jackets. We can't clash with Derek's pack it'll just look bad." Bryn said as they began to walk down the hallway  
"No seriously, what were you talking about." Scott asked, Stiles tried not to look amused at Bryn's jape.  
"No, seriously. We were discussing Isaac and Erica's new love of leather. Lydia even made a Mean Girls reference."   
"You know I've never seen it but I feel like I have with all the meme's and stuff online." Stiles said.  
"Seriously?"   
"Oh my god Scott, yes! Like did I literally not say that?" Bryn said exasperated.  
"They're going to kill Lydia. Or well planning on doing some test on her in chem." Stiles said, changing the subject and keeping Bryn in the loop.  
"Well shit." She sighed.  
"They think she's the kanima but want to make sure first, I don't know if Isaac's willing to wait to find out though." Scott added as the bell rang.  
"You'll have to tell me how that goes." Bryn said just before they split up, Scott and Stiles to economics while she went to AP history. She didn't have class with any of them the rest of the day. As she walked into her classroom and took a seat she hoped that whatever test the beta's were trying out on Lydia would prove her innocent of being the kanima and they could then go about finding the real culprit.  
For Bryn the hours between the start of second period and the end of third ticked by slowly, tick, tick, tick, and it wasn't helped b y the fact that she kept glancing up at the clock every few moments to the point where her teachers in both classes asked her if everything was alright and if she needed to use the washroom. Once the bell rang signaling her lunch period Bryn hopped up from her desk quickly and all but ran towards her friends. Scott, Stiles and Allison were outside at a picnic table looking as grim as anything when she found them, she didn't have to ask what the results had been the expressions on their faces told her everything she needed to know.  
"Derek's here." Stiles said as Bryn took a seat, looking over to where Stiles was staring she saw Derek standing there, his arms fold across his chest defensively, she just waved in acknowledgment that he was there.  
"We were just starting to discuss what we are going to do. They're convinced that she's the kanima and will kill her." Allison sounded defeated as she spoke. "She's not the kanima is she?" Bryn shook her head no.  
"It wouldn't matter if she was. We're not letting Derek kill her, or anyone." Scott said defiantly.   
"What happened anyway?" Bryn asked.  
"Erica and Isaac put kanima venom in the rock candy we made in class and she not only touched it without a reaction but ate it as well." Stiles said. Bryn's eyes widened as she nodded her head.  
"Ok, so what's the plan you guys came up with so far?"  
"Nothing." Stiles said.  
"Not nothing, we talk to Derek." Scott spoke confidently, everyone just turned and looked over at the older werewolf.  
"It's not the whole plan. If that doesn't work we fight him and his pack." Allison said, they all knew Derek was listening in and watched to see if his expression changed but he stood there looking as stoic as he always did.  
"Ok, so the plan is fight Derek and his pack, got it." Bryn said, Scott just glared. "He's not going to listen we all know this. Dude's a stubborn asshole!" She said the last words loudly enough that their would be no question that he could hear that, he looked over at them and glared while Bryn just grinned at him. 

After class Bryn meet up with Scott and Stiles at there lockers and the trio quickly confirmed their plans for what was to occur over the next hour or so. Everyone but Scott would take Lydia to his house, Jackson included to Bryn's dislike, and while they kept her under guard there he would go and speak with Derek about the whole situation and resolve it leaving Lydia non the wiser. They all knew it was hopeful thinking on their parts but it helped to be hopeful, hope for the best and prepare for the worst. Scott quickly departed as Allison and Lydia made there way over to them, discussing the lie that they had concocted for Lydia as an excuse to have her come with them. English class study group.   
At first them leaving the school was casual and fine, Lydia was non the wiser that anything sinister was going on that involved her, not until they saw Isaac and Erica begin to head towards them. Stiles and Allison panicked at the sight of the two betas and began to usher Lydia over to Stiles jeep quickly as Jackson joined them. It was then that Lydia began to question things, after all why would they all be shoving themselves into Stiles run down old jeep instead of each getting into their own vehicles and meeting up at Scott's, and why was Stiles suddenly falling all over himself with panic and why was Allison looking all stressed? Bryn couldn't help but sigh and shake her head at what was going on and looked over to see that Jackson seemed to be sharing the same thought making her frown at the thought of her and Jackson being in agreement over something.  
"What on earth is going on?" Lydia asked.  
"I need to go to the bathroom." Stiles said as he fumbled over his words, he pursed his lips together after he spoke in disapproval over what he had just said.  
"Right... and you couldn't just use the bathroom at the school." Lydia said, Stiles just shook his head as he mumbled out a nope.   
Stiles sped to Scott's and they quickly rushed themselves into the house, Bryn watched as Stiles reluctantly walked to the bathroom and shut the door.  
"Are we setting up in the dinning room or-" Lydia began to ask before Allison suddenly grabbed ahold of her and began to pull her towards the stairs.  
"Nope, we're going up into Scott's room." Allison said as she looked towards the living room window where Stiles had suddenly appeared and was looking out from behind the curtains with a worried expression on his face causing both Bryn and Jackson to come over and take a look themselves. Standing across the road from the McCall house was Isaac and Erica.  
"Well we're screwed." Jackson muttered as Stiles closed the curtain.  
"We don't know that. Scott could have convinced Derek that she's not the kanima and they're on the way over here right now to call those two off right now." Stiles said weakly. Bryn just rolled her eyes.  
"The fact that Derek's not out there is a good sign for the time being but we need to come up with a plan for when they do try to take Lydia." Bryn said.  
"Ok, so what are we going to do?" Jackson asked as Allison came walking back down the stairs by herself.  
"We're going to call Scott first to find out what's exactly going on and then we're going to go from their." Allison said confidently as she joined the group and took a peek outside for herself. "Jackson, go up and keep Lydia company." Jackson tried to protest but one look from Allison made him quickly shut up and turn to go up the stairs to Scott's room. Looking out the window Allison cussed to herself under her breath before she turning away and pulling out her cellphone, both Stiles and Bryn peeked out from behind the curtain and saw that Derek and Boyd had now joined the two betas in standing outside the home.  
"Well we're screwed." Stiles muttered, Bryn just waved and swore as well.   
"-they're all out there.-Yes even Derek.-Ok, bye." Allison hung up her phone and looked at them worriedly.   
"We are so fucking fucked." Bryn said as she peeked her head back behind the curtain and watched as Derek appeared to be saying something to his betas.  
"He'll be here as soon as he can but-" Allison paused and tried to compose herself in spite of her fear over what was about to happen. "We just need to hold out until Scott can get here."   
"And do what? Ask him nicely not to come into the house and kill Lydia? Scott already did that and it didn't work." Stiles said, his voice full of agitation.  
"Stiles, just don't." Bryn muttered, she folded her arms firmly across her chest and sighed, she hoped that Derek wasn't stupid enough to try something but doubted it.  
"I should call my dad." Both Stiles and Bryn looked over at Allison who seemed as if she was about to start crying. "You're right we can't do this. I need to call my dad." She pulled her phone back out only to have Stiles grab her hand a pleading look on his face.  
"What do you think having a bunch of hunters descending on the house it going to accomplish. They think Lydia is the kanima too and if they hear Derek out they might just kill her. And Derek and the pack."  
"After what happened they wouldn't break the code. We need to call him."   
"Allison look I'm begging you please don't. Let's just wait until Scott gets here ok?" Allison gave a slight nod and Bryn decided to look back out the window and found herself frowning in worry.  
"Uh guys we have a bit of an issue." She said causing the others to come and look over her shoulders.  
"Oh shit! Isaac's missing." Stiles whined. The trio looked at one another with worry before a panicked look suddenly appeared on Stiles face before he ran to the back door to lock it before Isaac realized that he had a way into the house. They however were too late, standing there in the kitchen by the back door was Isaac a large smirk on his face.   
Looking over at Allison, Bryn gave her a nod and Allison took off to go be with Lydia or at to warn Jackson about what was going on. Isaac just looked at his two remaining classmates and grinned at them wolfishly and why wouldn't he Stiles was 4 inches shorter than the new werewolf and lacked the enhanced strength the shapeshifter possessed and Bryn, well as far as Derek and by extension his betas were aware all she was capable of was sensing death. Inhaling deeply Stiles grabbed at a frying pan that had been left on a counter top near by and launched himself at the werewolf in a futile attempt to keep him at bay. While valiant the attempt went as one would expect and poor Stiles went flying out of the kitchen and into the hallway that connected the living room and kitchen and landed in a crumpled heap causing Bryn to just sigh.   
"I don't want to hurt you." Bryn just looked over at him and frowned.  
"Are you threatening me?"   
"Just move aside."   
"How about no."   
Growling at her Isaac lunged wildly, he was a flurry of glowing eyes, fangs and teeth as he came at her but she easily dodged making him visibly frustrated.  
"Lydia's innocent."  
"She's immune to the venom." He lunged at her again only this time as she moved out of the way she grabbed hold of his nearest arm and twisted causing him to howl in pain.  
"Doesn't mean shit." She pulled him closer and raised her knee to hit him in the stomach knocking the breath out of him and resulted in him doubling over.  
"A snake is immune to its own venom." He wheezed as he stood back up, he was frustrated, he hadn't been prepared to fight her or at least not like this anyway and she couldn't help but grin.  
"That sounds like something Derek would say. I have to say he doesn't seem like a very good alpha. Sometimes creatures are simply immune. I'm assuming anyway, I'm not a zoologist but that just makes sense too me." He howled at her in a surprisingly human way as he came at her once more this time with his claws out and slashing at her. Ducking she rammed her shoulder up and into his chest causing him to loose his balance, grabbing the back of his head with her one hand she took the open palm of her free hand and quickly and affectively smashed him in the nose causing blood to spurt out for a few seconds before it suddenly stopped thanks to his enhanced healing.  
"You fucking broke my nose." He exclaimed in disbelief.  
"I didn't want to hurt you. You should have just moved aside." She said mocking him. "Just leave Isaac, I'm serious when I tell you I don't want to hurt you, so just leave now before I do any real damage." Much to her surprise he gave off a bark of a laugh in response.  
"You've been lucky and I've been holding back." He wiped the blood from his nose and grinned.  
"No Isaac. I've been holding back."  
He began to walk around her, stalking her, waiting for an opening and she allowed him to find one. With his inhuman speed he came at her but she was ready as she straightened out the arm closest to where he was about to be, pulling her arm back she came at his throat causing a loud and sickening thwap as the side of her hand came into contact with him. Spittle went flying and he choked and grasped at his throat gasping for air.  
"I'm really sorry I had to do that but you'll heal." Her fist came flying at his face and hit with some force, she could feel the bones in his face shatter when contact was made resulting in him falling to the floor unconscious.  
"What the fuck?!" She turned around to see Stiles standing behind her with a slight wobble in his legs. "Is he dead?"   
"Nope. I didn't hit him nearly hard enough to do that." A loud thump was heard above there heads causing Bryn and Stiles to look up at the kitchen ceiling and wonder who exactly had fallen to the floor, their collective hope was that it was another one of Derek's betas or perhaps even Derek himself.  
"Oh my god, what the hell happened?" They turned and saw Scott standing in the door frame looking at Isaac with wide eyes.  
"Bryn ko'd him." Stiles said pointing at his friend, she just gave off a smile.  
"We should check on the others. Jackson was supposed to be keeping Lydia company upstairs and Allison went to check on them when Isaac breached the premise."  
Scott having to pass Isaac knelt down just to make sure he was alright and looked at him with bewilderment.  
"You seriously did this?" He asked looking over at Bryn, she just shrugged.  
"I hit him in the throat and then I punched him in the face. Look theirs a lot you guys don't know about me and what I can do. Fighting is one of them, although to be honest fighting a werewolf and winning is also new to me too." Scott and Stiles looked at her in a way that she didn't like, were the scared or were they simply trying to figure her out? Perhaps even both and maybe something more but either way she looked away and began to head towards the stairs.  
"Oh thank god. I need help." Allison said at the top of the stairs, behind her on the floor was a visible mop of blonde curls that could only belong to Erica.  
"Please tell me she's not dead." Scott moaned.  
"No, not today. Although if she ever pulls this shit again she won't be so lucky." Allison said angrily as she looked down at the limp body behind her. Bryn was the first to ascend the stairs and saw that Erica was still awake and looked up at her with disdain.  
"Kanima venom?"  
"Kanima venom." Allison confirmed. It was then that Bryn suddenly sensed the kanima near by.  
"It's here!" She exclaimed.  
"Where?" Scott asked.  
"I don't know, it's moving and theirs something off with it right now. I can't place it but it doesn't feel the same, like it's not all kanima right now if that makes sense."  
"Let's just get Isaac and Erica out of here then."  
"What about Lydia?" Stiles worriedly asked.  
"She and Jackson locked themselves in Scott's room." Allison said, she emphasized Jackson's name causing Stiles to roll his eyes.  
The two girls grabbed at Erica, Allison taking her feet and Bryn her arms and carried her down the stairs as if she was a damsel in some old timey movie on a spit about to be roasted over the fire and gently put her down in front of the entrance as Scott and Stiles brought out Isaac from the kitchen.  
"What are we going to do with them?" Allison asked. "We can't exactly have Derek come in and take them away without him trying something." Scott just smirked as an idea popped into his head.  
Despite Scott's general almost personality defining niceness their was, underneath it lay a nasty and vindictive side that was seemingly coming out to play now that he had the excuse of being a werewolf to fall back on and because of this he decided, despite the side eyes from both his girlfriend and best friend too toss both Erica and Isaac out of the home. Literally. The two betas landed one after another onto the concrete below with loud smacking thuds as Scott and Bryn heaved and hoed them out, Derek just looked on from across the street with a definitive look of displeasure in both his betas performance and in Scott and his friends response to what had occurred while Boyd looked on with concern at his packmates limp bodies. Scott was not to be deterred though and along with the others he came out onto the front porch and looked on with defiance as sirens blared in the night, coming ever closer.   
Bryn couldn't care less about Scott's stand against Derek and his pack, what she was concerned about was the kanima and the fact that it seemed to now be circling the house.  
"Guys!" She bellowed as she walked off the porch and looked up at the roof. She didn't need to point they could all see the kanima scampering around on the roof of the house. It looked down at them and hissed before it jumped off the back of the roof and seemingly disappeared into the tree line. Everyone stood around in fear and confusion. Could they have been wrong? Could the kanima really have been Lydia?  
The sirens began to get even closer and the light from the vehicles was beginning to show itself on the darkening horizon when Lydia suddenly came shaking out of the house, tears streaming down her face.  
"What the hell is going on?" Lydia exclaimed.  
What was going on? Bryn thought, what was going on was they finally discovered the kanimas identity.   
Jackson.


	16. Restraint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took forever to write lol. I kept writing and deleting and rewriting and deleting. I just couldn't get it right. I have everything planned from the first episode to the last and even pass that and trying to get what I envision in my mind doesn't always go as planned. I hope you guys enjoy.  
> Also I'm trying to post every Sunday mid-late afternoon Eastern Standard Time. although I may post an additional chapter during the week every once and a while depending on my life schedule.

Restraint

“Like the wolf, its power is greatest at the moon’s peak. Like the wolf, the Kanima is a social creature but where the wolf seeks a pack the Kanima seeks a master. The Kanima, a weapon of vengeance, is used to carry out the bidding of its master. The Kanima was once used by a South American priest who took it upon himself to rid his village of all murderers. The bond between master and servant grew stronger until the will of the master became that of the Kanima's and whomever the priest deemed unworthy, the Kanima served his vengeance. The Kanima is a mutation of the werewolf gene that cannot fully transform until it resolves that in its past which manifest it.” Stiles quietly said as he read from the Argent's family bestiary.  
"What exactly does that mean for Jackson?" Scott asked as Allison looked around the library in a rather obvious paranoia.  
"Will you two keep it down. People will think we're crazy." Allison hissed out.  
"One, it means he's being controlled. Which we were told last night and that I was right about his issues turned him into a lizard. And two, the librarian and two students in here are probably thinking we're talking mythology." Bryn whispered obnoxiously resulting in a poisonous glare from her friend.  
"Either that or they'll think we're talking a role playing game." Stiles added.  
"No one plays those types of games anymore." Allison said as Stiles gave her an offended expression. "As for Jackson being controlled, who ever is doing it thinks they're delivering justice but non of the victims have a record."  
"That we know of." Stiles chirped. "One of them was a hunter who's to say the others weren't either."  
"Non of the other victims were hunters" Allison frowned.  
"We shouldn't be concentrating on why when we really need to be trying to find the who." Scott said.  
"Well unless whoever is controlling him is a killer too I can't help you out." Bryn said.  
"What about on the Jackson transformation front. You were right at least if the bestiary is right, something in his past mess him up enough to prevent him from being a real werewolf." Stiles said as he waved the tablet the bestiary was on around, Allison reached her arm through the gap of books in the aisle and grabbed it from him and pulled it back before placing it in her bag.  
"Shit outta luck with that one too. My dad is refusing to give me any information siting patient-doctor confidentiality. He's already pissed that I asked him so I'm not gonna risk asking again, or breaking into his files." She said the last part sternly in an attempt to stomp out Stiles suggestion of such a thing that she could see was on the tip of his tongue.  
"We need to find out what in his past is causing him to be the kanima. I can talk to Jackson since you two can't and I know you won't. Stiles you can talk to Lydia." Allison said, Scott just gave her a look.  
"What about me and Bryn." He asked.  
"Personally I'm good with not having to ask anyone any uncomfortable questions or remember exact information given to me." She said with a shrug.  
"Maybe you can walk around the school and use that death sense of yours to try and find any potential victims." Stiles said.  
"How about no." She replied.  
"You and Bryn can try figuring out who's controlling him." Allison said helpfully but Bryn just huffed, she knew that Scott wasn't going to do that, he was most likely going to keep an watch over Allison as she spoke with the homicidal lizard that was Jackson.  
The group all agreed and per Allison's request left one at a time and attempted to be as discrete about it as possible out of her fear that her family's growing grip on the school would result in the discovery that she had not actually ended things with Scott and was using Bryn and Stiles as a go between for them. As she stood in the hall, leaning against the wall Bryn watched as Scott as predicted turned and followed Allison at a respectable distance before vanishing out of sight and without once having turned to speak with her about a plan for trying to find out who could be controlling their classmate. Not bothering to wait for Stiles to emerge from the library she decided she would take a bit of initiative and headed towards her locker. Trying to find out who was controlling Jackson was going to be hard, harder than actually trying to figure out the connective tissue between the victims and so she decided she would go and speak with Isaac who had vanished from school following first period and hopefully find out if his father knew any of the other victims. Besides talking to Derek about him needing to take responsibility for his fuck up wouldn't hurt either she thought as she quickly grabbed her and with no grace or discretion bolted out of the school and to her fathers car that she had borrowed for the day.

Standing in front of the old train warehouse Bryn couldn't help but think that Derek chose one of the worst possible places for his pack to be hiding out. She got that he couldn't take them to the old burned out shell that was his home and that being in the woods was probably not the best place for a wolf pack while hunters were in town but an old abandon warehouse? It would be an obvious place to hide and was most likely infested with various kinds of pests and probably stunk of dead animals, rust and must. Taking a deep breath she walked up to the old rusting door and yanked it open causing it to make a loud creaking sound that made her presence in the old rotting building known to whoever was occupying it. As she walked farther in she could sense that Derek was within the building and called out to him but got no response and kept walking until she found a set of stairs leading to the basement and groaned audibly before calling out to the older werewolf once more in hopes that he would appear to her or at least respond or that Isaac would come out of no where, that would work too she told herself but got no response.   
"Boo." She muttered as she began to descend the stairs, she could sense Derek was down there and a small light proved that someone was at least down there. Getting to the bottom of the stairs she gripped onto the railing and looked around at the shadowy dimly lit place, an uncompleted train car sat in the middle of the room causing Bryn to look at it confusedly.  
"What are you doing here?" Derek's voice came out of no where and caused her to jump slightly, she saw him coming out of one of the many shadows in the room and frowned.  
"Well hello to you too Derek. What the fuck is with this train car being in the basement?" She said pointing to the old rusting carcass.  
"It's a subway car." He said as he crossed his arms across his chest while his face displayed his seemingly permanent frown.  
""Potato, pa-tat-oo. It goes on a track." She said dismissively, her grip on the railing lessening slightly.  
"You didn't answer my question."  
"You didn't respond to my earlier requests to talk. Neither did Isaac but I'm assuming that means he just ditched school for funsies and not because he had werewolf shit to do."  
"If you're here because of Isaac I don't know where he is."  
"I know, you're kind of a bad alpha that way." He growled at her comment. "Oh don't take it so personally, think of it as constructive criticism and hey at least you're better than your dead uncle."  
"Isaac's not here so you can leave."  
"I wasn't just here for Isaac, I came here to talk to you too." He looked and her with a raised eyebrow and she grinned in response.  
"And why is that?" He said wearily.  
"Jackson." She said, a duh almost escaped from her mouth but she caught it before it could escape between her lips.  
"I already had a talk with Scott about him." He said dismissively.  
"That's all well and good but I'm assuming this was before last night when we discovered that someone is controlling him and forcing him to kill all those people. Hell Jackson probably doesn't even realize he's killing people let alone transforming." Derek's face contorted into a look of sudden confusion.  
"Jackson's the kanima."   
"Ya- I'm guessing from your reaction that that's not actually what you talked with Scott about. So spoiler, Jackson's the kanima, something from his past is causing him to not fully transform from the bite you gave him. Hence why he's not a werewolf or dead. Also he's being controlled by someone who's thinking that they're using him to exact justice on evil individuals but we actually have no proof of that. Hence why I'm here wanting to talk to Isaac about his dad to see if he'd actually ever killed anyone or if he was just an abusive piece of shit." As she spoke she finally stepped off of the bottom step and walked towards an extremely confused and contemplative looking Derek.  
"Jackson's the kanima." He muttered.  
"As we have just firmly established. Yes." The pieces were finally starting to finally be put into place for Derek, as best as they could at least, their were still pieces missing but it was enough for now.  
"Someone's been controlling him."  
"Again, already established but yes. Allison's trying to find out from Jackson what's made him Jackson and Stiles is talking to Lydia about it although I have it on very good authority that he's probably failing miserably because well it's Stiles."  
"How exactly do you know this?"  
"Well you said the kanima isn't exactly right in the head, more or less. And we've been translating the Argent's bestiary and it says that the kanima seeks a master who forces it too kill murderers and that something in it's past is preventing it from being a real boy." He gave her a side eye at that last comment but she just grinned at him and shrugged.  
"So Scott wants to help Jackson fix his psychological issues so he stops being the kanima and becomes a werewolf."   
"Wow you're like repeating everything I say." He glared at her. "It was my idea not Scott's based on a theory I developed after you told us about the kanima and our discovery that it Jackson. But yes, that's the basis of it. Finding out who is controlling him is gonna be hard so we have to go at this with multiple plans that can work together and independently of one another." She said, her arms waved around animatedly as she spoke.  
"How'd you even come up with that?"  
"Well Jackson was the only one who didn't leave Scott's house as Jackson and he sees my dad."  
"Your dad's his therapist."  
"Therapist, psychologist, psychiatrist. Pick one. And before you say anything no my dad is not willing to help, he's trying to be a good doctor and not talk about his patients mental issues with his daughter so-"  
Derek sat down on an old office chair that had been wheeled out and was just sitting there, Bryn joined suit as best as she was able by pulling a large metal spool over which caused him to stare at her as she used one hand and did so effortlessly before sitting down. She just looked at him and gave him a quizzical look that let him know that what she just did was no problem and that it was news to him was confusing.  
"What's the other plans?"  
"Besides Stiles looking over his dad's files on all the victims and trying to find a connective thread between them? Nothing, at least not anything that Scott is willing to entertain." She crossed her ankles over one another and leaned forward.  
"You mean kill Jackson."  
"Yup. Kill him dead." Derek looked at her straight in the eyes and she felt herself deflate in a way she never really had before.  
""You must get you're handsome a lot huh?" That comment startled Derek and he didn't know how to respond and wondered if perhaps that was her way of trying to make things less serious than they were becoming.  
"Scott doesn't believe in killing anyone even if it's required." Bryn just looked away from him and turned her glace towards the stairs.  
"I'm sure his opinion on murder will change at some point. He just doesn't get it. Sometimes their is no helping people or fixing them. Jackson's been seeing my dad since we moved to Beacon Hills 2 years ago. Every week, once a week and he still turned into a murderous lizard monster that seeks out people to make it kill." She looked back over at Derek and sighed.  
"Helping Jackson was your idea." She wrinkled her nose.  
"I know and I honestly don't think it will work. We can hope but we need to de prepared for what is the most likely scenario." She began to chew on the inside of her bottom lip.  
"Is this why you said you wanted to talk to me too." Her nodded slightly and it was Derek's turn to sigh.  
"Scott would never join my pack if I kill Jackson."  
"Scott wouldn't join your pack if you don't kill Jackson. You killed Peter and from my understanding you told him that him killing Peter could possibly revert him back into being a human permanently. A rather large and obvious lie if I do say so."  
"I had to do what I had too in order to get his help." His words may have been unapologetic but his voice was.  
"I know. Why do you think I'm here talking to you about killing my classmate that I don't like." She said with a small smile and he responded with one of his own.  
"You would have made a good werewolf."  
"Shame I'm already a supernatural being." She spoke sarcastically and Derek seemingly tried to unsuccessfully hide a rueful smile.  
The odd pair sat in silence for a few minutes before Derek suddenly shot up from his seat and scrambled towards the stairs confusing Bryn until she heard a painful sounding howl and both Scott and Stiles voices screaming for Derek's help as they came awkwardly down the steps, she stood up and ran over to them where she saw Erica writhing in Stiles arms in pain. Scott and Derek were talking hurriedly when suddenly Erica began to seize causing Derek to freeze for a second before he barked orders at Stiles to put his beta down. The group stood awkwardly on and around the steps as Derek grabbed onto Erica's one arm and twisted his hands in different directions causing a loud and sickening crack to echo through out the basement and for Erica's eyes to flash golden and a loud final pained howl to escape her lips before she went lip. Bryn thought she was about to be sick and barely heard Derek explain to Scott that he had to jump start Erica's healing process.  
"She's going to be ok?" Stiles mumbled as he gripped tightly onto their classmate as she lay still within his arms, her chest rose and fell slowly and her eyes were shut and her body limp but Bryn sensed nothing outside of the deaths that were at Derek's hands whatever they were.  
"She'll be ok. What happened?"  
"You didn't hear about Scott and Jackson?" Stiles asked surprised.  
"Obviously not if I'm asking. I've been here talking with Derek since we left the library." Scott just looked between the two but shrugged it off.  
"Jackson attacked Allison so I got involved and then Stiles and Erica came to stop it but Harris put us all into detention-"  
"Jackson went crazy, turned full kanima. Erica got slashed by his claws and just began seizing." Stiles interjected.  
"She's been paralyzed by kanima venom before." Bryn said, it didn't make sense to her that Erica would suddenly have such a reaction to the venom.  
"It's never been directly in her system though. Being touched by it is different that having it enter into your blood stream directly." Derek said as he look down at his beta worriedly. Reaching over to him Bryn placed her hand onto his one arm in an attempt at comforting him but removed it quickly when he looked over at her and she averted her gaze.  
"That makes sense. If she was human and it had gotten into her blood system she'd be dead but because she's a werewolf her healing kicked in." Stiles said.  
"We found out why Jackson's the kanima and why he didn't kill the pregnant woman last night but killed her husband." Scott said suddenly. Both Bryn and Derek looked over at him.  
"He was adopted."  
"Ya I kinda already knew that from how he treats his parents." Bryn said unimpressed.  
"His parents died in a car accident while his mother was pregnant with him and he had to be removed from her corpse through an emergency C-section." Derek just stood there looking off into space while Bryn pursed her lips together as her eyes widened,  
"Holy fucking shit. Talk about an origin story. Adopted kids have complexes but that- holy shit."   
"We can't stop him by ourselves. We need your help." Scott said to Derek, he didn't bother looking over at the older boy but kept his eyes on Erica and Stiles. Derek just nodded silently.  
As Bryn looked on she wondered how many more people would be hurt or killed before Jackson was finally freed from his unknown prison.


	17. Raving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, 2nd chapter in two days to make sure I'm all caught up. Following this as stated in the previous chapters notes I'll be posting every Sunday.

Raving

Sitting in the lobby of the veterinary clinic Bryn waited for Derek to arrive for his meeting with Scott and Deaton, she questioned why she had to be there but had yet to ask Scott as he had simply texted her 'vet clinic meeting with Derek see you soon' and that was it, Stiles for some odd reason didn't seem to been invited or is he was he had yet to show up and Scott and Deaton were in the back taking care of some animals so she had no plans on going and asking them any questions. Sensing Derek in the clinics vicinity she got up from her seat and looked out the large glass windows to see Derek pulling up with Isaac in the passenger seat causing her to call out to the veterinarian and werewolf that their guests had arrived. Opening the front door the bells jingled and Bryn grinned at the werewolf pair.  
"Gentlemen, welcome."   
"What are you doing here?" Isaac scowled.  
"Still mad about the beat down huh? You know I would have apologized sooner but you've kind of been avoiding me. I'm sorry I broke your face and injured other parts of you. I think an arm was also involved. Anyway glad you're healed." Isaac growled at her but stopped when Derek gave him a stern disapproving look. Bryn just turned on her heel and headed towards the back where Deaton was with Scott. Things suddenly became rather tense and awkward as the two teen werewolves stared at one another.  
"Derek." Deaton said curtly.  
"Deaton." He responded.  
"I don't understand why we're here. We can deal with Jackson ourselves." Isaac muttered loudly.  
"Why'd you bring him?" Scott irritably said to Derek. "He obviously doesn't want to be here."  
"Why don't you trust me Scott." Isaac sneered.  
"No, I don't. You tried to kill Lydia without a second thought all because she turned you down when you asked her out." Scott snapped.  
"The feeling is mutual. You thought I killed my father without any evidence to back it up." Isaac snarled. Bryn sighed and gestured at Derek to do something resulting in an eye roll.  
"It doesn't matter what you two think of each other, we're working together and that's final. If you don't like it you can leave." Derek said to his beta who just huffed in response.  
"And what about her?" He asked pointing towards Bryn.  
"What about me? I apologized didn't I. Also ask Scott, I also have no idea why I'm here." She said as she stood between Derek and Isaac on her one side and Deaton and Scott on the other. Scott just shrugged.  
"You and Derek seem to get along oddly enough." Scott said nonchalantly, Bryn nodded in agreement. She didn't look over at Derek to see his response but hoped he just glared in silent agreement.  
"Their you have it Isaac, I'm here because I'm a ball of sunshine." His nostrils flared in response and she grinned.  
"I liked you better when you were a quiet goth." Her grin widened.  
"People change Isaac, some of become werewolves and some of us stop being quiet goths and become regular ones." Scott held back a snort. She was coming out of her shell and was starting to care less and less about what other people thought of her, not to mention she had started getting reactions out of Derek and she was making it her secret mission to get him to stop being the human/ werewolf embodiment of grumpy cat.  
"Can we get on topic please." Deaton said. "I need to know what the plan is with Jackson before we go any further than this."  
"Kill him." Derek said.  
"Save him." Scott said at the same time. The two werewolves looked at one another for a few seconds before Derek begrudgingly agreed with Scott. Bryn knew or at least guessed from their conversation the other day that if push came to shove Derek would kill Jackson but would not say such a thing and would simply agree with Scott to placate him.  
Approving of the response he had received Deaton turned around and walked up to a cabinet which he opened and pulled a spice rack out of. Each small jar was filled and a different symbol was drawn onto the clear glass. Isaac seemed entranced by the jars and leaned forward onto the table where Deaton had placed the rack and looked at them intently, he looked at every symbol as if he was searching his mind for the answers of what they meant, as if he had seen them before in the past. Derek just looked at them with both knowledge and confusion while Scott stared at them indifferently, he had gotten used to seeing the jars over the past couple of months and although he had no real knowledge on the symbols or the contents they no longer intrigued him the way they seemed to be intriguing Isaac.  
"Are you a witch or something?" Isaac asked, he looked up at Deaton for a brief second before turning his gaze over to Derek.  
"I'm just a veterinarian." Deaton replied, he did not laugh as Bryn would have, as she was trying to supress, but responded kindly to the new werewolf's inquiry. After all the only ones in the room who grew up with the supernatural as far as Bryn was aware was herself and Derek, although she guessed from Deaton's knowledge that he's been knowledgeable about that sort of thing for several decades if not his whole life as well. Isaac just responded with a small and embarrassed 'oh' before he stopped staring at the jars and stood up.  
"What's in the jars?" Derek asked.  
"Nothing that will stop the venom if that's what you're thinking." Deaton said.  
"Wait you're telling me you don't know Ogham? Pft." She said sarcastically, Derek just gave her a look and she grinned.  
"You know what Ogham is?" Deaton asked, she just held out her one hand and shook it slightly.  
"I know what it is, and some of the symbols. Sort of. Levin was into that sort of Wicca thing." She said with an eye roll. "She used to cast runes and it was like you're mixing Ogham with Runes and they are not the same thing and- I'm starting to ramble so-" She stopped and looked over to see Derek shut his eyes and take a deep breath as the corners of his mouth twitched in to a slight smile.  
"Levin would be into that sort of thing wouldn't she." Isaac said in agreement.  
"It was annoying." Bryn said. Deaton suddenly cleared his throat causing all attention to once more revert back to him.  
"In order to figure out how to stop the kanima we need to figure out what its weaknesses are. They aren't like a werewolf, wolfsbane won't do it." Deaton said.  
"It has no weaknesses unless it's Jackson." Scott said.  
"When Jackson is Jackson I can't sense that he's killed people but when he's the kanima-" Bryn snapped her fingers. "They're two different people inside one body it seems like."  
"He doesn't like water. That night when it trapped Stiles and I in the pool. He didn't like the water, wouldn't go near it and when he did he looked terrified." Derek said, Deaton just nodded.  
"Ok, that's something. I don't know exactly how we could work with that."  
"You couldn't. It must have been a fluke." Isaac said shaking his head in disagreement.  
"What do you mean?" Deaton asked.  
"Isaac's right. Jackson's the captain of the swim team." Scott said.  
"So the kanima hates water but Jackson is a big swimmer." Derek said, the three high schoolers nodded their heads in agreement.  
"I think Bryn is right." Deaton said quietly as he turned around to grab something off of a shelf in the same cabinet that he grabbed the spice rack from. Bryn just looked puzzled. " Jackson as the kanima is manifesting the weaknesses of his master." He opened his palm to show a large silver coin on his hand, on the side he showed them was a man sitting with horns on his head when he flipped it over another man could be seen but this time without any horns. He placed the coin on the side on the table and spun it causing the two images to blur together. "One is the puppet the other the puppeteer and the longer they're connected the more they merge together.  
"Ok so we need to figure out who the master is and in defeating him we'll save Jackson." Scott said his voice was both optimistic and doubt as he spoke.   
"Catching Jackson is going to be hard enough but having to catch his master at the same time-" Isaac said.  
"It might be easier than we think." Deaton said.  
"What effects Jackson effects his master." Derek said, Deaton nodded in agreement.  
"I don't understand." Scott muttered. Bryn knew, she didn't know how they'd be able to pull it off or if it would actually work but it was what they had to go on.  
"Mountain ash. It's what stopped Peter from taking you from the clinic." Bryn said.  
"Ok but how? We can't lure him here to the clinic you're not a killer." Scott said as he looked over at Deaton.  
"Maybe we could use Derek as bait." Bryn grinned, he looked at with an unimpressed expression.  
"He only killed out of self defence." Isaac said defensively. Bryn looked over at Scott who was sharing a similar expression to her own, Isaac didn't know the full story of what happened between Peter and Derek and had most likely been told a heavily glossed over version of events if he wasn't out right told a lie. Derek just squirmed.  
"That whole thing is a beast of its own. Literally but that other death, who's to say." Derek's eyes narrowed at Bryn dangerously as if he was challenging her to say more, see what happens if you keep talking, his expression said but she didn't feel bad about it after all his eyes had been blue before becoming alpha for a reason.  
"What I don't get in all of this is why the master was the one too kill Jessica and not Jackson." Scott said in an attempt to steer things away from a possible confrontation between the alpha and the Valkyrie.  
"He's adopted, maybe his personal experiences with that was strong enough to over ride the masters desire to kill a pregnant woman. Not recreate his own origin story with someone else." Isaac speculated. A woman Jessica had been killed the night prior after witnessing Jackson in kanima form kill her husband and said when he had come close to her he placed a hand on her heavily pregnant stomach before fleeing, at least according to Stiles who had snuck a look at the report from his father when he was preoccupied; after giving birth in the hospital less than 24 hours later she was dead, suffocated by an unknown individual.  
"The kanima only kills the guilty, the baby is innocent. He was simply following his own nature in that respect." Derek said.  
"Ok but like non of these people have a record that even has anything remotely connected with murder on it, accidental or not. We literally just talked about this the other day." Bryn said gesturing to Scott. "So unless they all accidentally killed someone via botched science experiment and covered it up we have nothing, and even if they had a 'we know what you did last summer' style pact that doesn't account of Isaac's dad." She pointed out the obvious flaw in Stiles and his fathers connection theory despite the fact that Stiles was not there to hear it.  
"Maybe they're not connected at all and the master some how knows who's a killer and who isn't." Isaac shrugged.  
"You really think you're father is a killer?" Scott asked, Bryn looked over at Isaac as he answered and saw that their was no doubt or hesitation on his face as he spoke.  
"It wouldn't surprise me." He said. It wouldn't be a surprise Bryn thought, she knew from hearing her father talk that the abuse he suffered didn't just come out of no where, it was always their hiding beneath the surface making casual appearances in ways that at first seem like nothing and raise no red flags until one day-  
"Right now that doesn't matter, what matters is trapping the master and Jackson. The master broke the rules and killed, the mountain ash should be able to hold them both, we just need a place to capture them both." Deaton said.  
"The rave!" Scott exclaimed, Bryn just made a face. "Everyone's going to be there and I saw Jackson in line getting tickets earlier today. I don't have any tickets though."   
"Leave that to me." Isaac said boastfully.   
"Oh man, I'm gonna have to get some non goth clothes so I blend in won't I?" Bryn joked, Isaac looked at her with a small laughing smile on his face which caused a smile to form on her lips, he wasn't so bad once they started interacting Bryn thought, heck she was even starting to like him as a person.   
"Before the rave come back, and bring Stiles, I'll have something for you guys than." Deaton said to Scott and he nodded after which Isaac and Derek left. 

At school the next day while sitting at the lunch table waiting for Scott and Stiles to arrive Bryn was surprised to see Isaac plop himself down in front of her a tray of food slamming itself onto the table top as he simply let it drop.  
"Isaac."  
"Bryn." They say there awkwardly for a good moment before they both tried to break the tension and speak at the same time resulting in Isaac telling Bryn to go first.  
"Why are you sitting here and not with Erica and Boyd, or you know off with Derek." He shrugged.  
"You know I never got you and Victoria. She's always been a bit of a raging bitch. A goth Lydia if you will and you've always been nice to everyone. Generally anyway." Bryn just shrugged.  
"I wasn't very nice to Derek yesterday." She pointed out.  
"Depends, who's he kill?" He played with his food on the tray in an attempt to seem disinterested but she knew from the strain in his voice that that was why he was here.  
"Don't know. That's not in my power set, although that would be rather helpful I will say." He looked disappointed at her answer. "Is everything ok?"  
"Ya, why?" He seemed startled by her question.  
"Well you've been through a lot of shit recently and this world is traumatizing."   
"Their you go, being nice. You know Victoria is glaring at us right?" He said pointing to her ex, Bryn tried to supress a smile but failed miserably.  
"Good, fuck her, I hope she's jealous and pissed. You know she absolutely despises you because you're the best artist in the school and would always bitch about it." Isaac grinned broadly.  
"Art is subjective but god is she bad at it." They laughed and Bryn suddenly found herself talking with Isaac in a way she had never spoken with him before and would never have imagined especially after he had been bitten and turned by Derek. It was refreshing. Conversations with Allison usually revolved around Scott and her family, while conversations with Scott and Stiles revolved around Allison and the supernatural for the most part, the only relatively normal conversations she had had since the start of the semester with any of them was when Lydia was there with them and even then it occasionally would steer into supernatural territory especially now. Having a conversation with Isaac, bitching about classmates and discussing school work was a brief respite from the craziness that was their lives now and as the bell rang signalling the end of their lunch period Bryn felt a sadness envelop her as a conversation like that between them was likely far off if not unlikely to happen again.

Wandering around the rave Bryn was suddenly overcome with a sense that death was nearby, her mind began to pulse almost in tune with the music and the lights as the feeling became stronger. Looking around frantically she expected to see an entranced Jackson standing amongst the throng of people in the over crowded warehouse but did not see him either on the floor or on the ceiling as she looked up half expecting him to be fully transformed into the kanima and simply crawling atop the ceiling stalk his prey. The only people she recognized as she looked around was a depressed looking Allison and a rather hopeless looking Matt, she recognized no one else turned around to go and look for Scott in another part of the warehouse.  
"Bryn!" Scott's voice was loud as he called out for her, his hand gripping her arm lightly as he made himself known. She still jumped slightly.  
"Oh hey I was looking for you." She said loudly. "They're here. Jackson and who ever his master is. The victim too. It's rather overwhelming actually." Scott just nodded and began to pull her away from the direction she was heading in and over to a pillar that Isaac was leaning against.  
"I see you found something not goth on your closet." Isaac joked as Bryn came and stood beside him. She just looked down at her distressed jeans baseball style that had a cats face wearing nerdy glasses and a bow tie smack dab in the middle.  
"Took a while." She joked, in fact it was one of her favourite shirts but because of her feelings towards her own body she never wore it out of the house, the same with her jeans. Neither items were loose or baggy and were one of the few items she wore that were form fitting.  
"I'm going to give you the ketamine." Scott said to Isaac as he pulled out the needle given to him by Deaton. "The hunters are here so I'm going to be keeping them away from us as best as possible so I need you two to work together." Both Isaac and Bryn nodded.  
"I doubt that that's gonna be a problem." Bryn said, Isaac just gave off a small smile as he fiddled with the needle in his one hand.  
"I'm not the one who needs to be told to behave, that's be Erica."  
"Where is she?" Bryn asked. Isaac shrugged.  
"She's off hunting for Jackson."   
"When you find him put the needle in his neck. I need you to be careful." Scott said.  
"I'm sure Jackson will be fine." Isaac said with a shrug.  
"I'm not talking about Jackson." Looking up from the needle Isaac looked at Scott and gave a small nod. "If you or Erica are in any sort of danger back off. I don't want anyone getting hurt."  
"What about Bryn?"  
"Ya what about me Scott?" She said jokingly.  
"I'm sure you can take care of yourself. Besides I want you trying to find the master. Now that they're a killer you should hopefully be able to find them."  
"I'll try but with hunters now in the equation it might be tricky." He just nodded.  
"Be careful both of you." And then Scott left.  
Isaac and Bryn began to wander around the rave in hopes of finding either Jackson or his master but seemed to be having no luck with either objective, Erica when they spotted her looked rather agitated as well and shook her head no when she noticed them looking over at her.  
"Do you think this will work?" Isaac asked as they attempted to make there way from the larger room into one of the smaller side rooms.  
"If the hunters weren't here I'd day 100% but now that they're here it's throwing my senses off. I'm not just sensing one killer I'm sensing a whole group of them and I'm just hoping that non of the hunters has killed someone recently so I can at least differentiate that way. Although honestly I doubt it."  
"How do your powers work anyway?"  
"Don't know really. I just sort of sense stuff when I'm close enough too whoever. It's hard to explain." She said with a shrug. She didn't even really get it, to her it was something she'd always had and never really had to think about, it was her a part of who she was and that was it. Isaac accepted her answer and they kept on making there way through the warehouse. The back was sparsely populated making it easier for the pair to look for Jackson or anyone that set off Bryn's senses.  
"Bryn." A voice said, Bryn felt a groan escape her lips as she turned around to see Victoria standing behind her and Isaac. "You look good. I almost didn't recognize you with your hair down." She felt herself suddenly grab at her unbound shoulder length curls and nodded as Victoria just looked on. "You two here together?"  
"We are, yes." Isaac said as he placed his one arm around her shoulders, a shit eating grin appeared on his face.  
"What he said." Bryn said as she wrapped her arms around his waist, she had always known Isaac to be tall but as she leaned into him she finally realized just how tall he actually was as her head barely hit the bottom of his shoulder.  
"Alright than. I'm just gonna go." Victoria said, a large frown formed on her face as she pushed herself past them knocking into Isaac.  
"Victoria! Wait!" Isaac looked down at Bryn quizzically as she called after her ex. "You haven't happened to see Jackson around here have you?" 

Bryn watched from the corner of the room as Isaac made his way over to Erica and Jackson as they danced amongst the crowd of people, she opted to stay out of the way to make it seem less like an ambush and to see if, once Jackson was put out with ketamine, his master would come for him. Closing her eyes and taking a breath she muttered to herself to focus over and over again in hopes that she if she could focus her mind a bit more maybe she could sense the kanima master even if they weren't several feet in front of her but could sense nothing. Opening her eyes she saw Erica and Isaac stumble slightly as Jackson began to walk towards someone causing her to quickly lunge forward but stopped when she witness Isaac suddenly grab hold of Jackson and plunge the needle into his neck causing her to sigh in relief. Looking around the room as Isaac and Erica tried to inconspicuously move Jackson off of the dance floor and to somewhere safer for everyone involved, she could see no one suddenly having wobbly legs or passing out and on seeing Isaac and Erica looking over at her from an exit signaled that she was going to do a loop and headed in the opposite direction.  
As she walked around the warehouse she could sense a killer in almost every room, multiple ones it seemed like and she realized that her attempt to find the kanima master that way was proving futile and decided to just focus on looking for someone who seemed out of sorts but saw no one as she did her loop. She did however once more spot Allison and Matt and gave them a wave before turning and heading towards where Isaac had texted they were hiding Jackson.  
"Anything?" Stiles asked as he walked up to her, she shook her head no.  
"What about you? How'd it go putting up the mountain ash?" She asked of his task to put up a barrier around the large property.  
"I didn't think I could do it but then I remembered what Deaton said and plus I saw a bumper sticker with an Einstein quote and I just thought and I did it!" He said excitedly, waving his arms around as he spoke. She was glad it worked, besides Deaton he was the only one directly involved in the plan who was able to use mountain ash, no supernatural being was able to use it at least not to the effectiveness that a basic human was able too anyway. They walked up to the door of the small room that Jackson was being kept in and opened the door just enough to allow themselves in and shut it before anyone could see their classmate unconscious on a chair.  
"Well that seems to have worked." Stiles commented.  
"It took a few seconds for it to become effective." Erica said.  
"So is it actually working or is he just playing with us?" Stiles asked.  
"Let's find out." Isaac said, he extended his claws on his one hand and made a move as if he was about to slash Jackson across the chest only for his arm to stiffly shoot out and grab hold of Isaac's wrist and twist causing him to howl in pain and jump back wrenching his arm back and held tightly onto his wrist for a few seconds after it had become free. Jackson might have been knocked unconscious but it seemed as if it did nothing for the control that the master had over him. They all looked at one another in hopes that perhaps one of them might have the answer of what to do next but non of them did until Stiles face suddenly contorted into an expression informing the others that he had just perhaps come up with an idea.  
"Who are you?" Stiles asked Jackson.  
"We are the kanimas master." A voice said. It came from Jackson, his mouth had moved but the voice was not his, it was deeper and distorted and almost inhuman. It gave Bryn a chill.  
"Ok, but I want a name. Who are you why are you doing this?"  
"It does not matter who we are."  
"Ya, it kinda does." Stiles said, his voice full of agitation. His plan was working just not in the exact way he thought it would.   
"The dead don't matter." The voice said. Bryn just looked on confused and could feel the others eyes on her.  
"You're dead?" Bryn asked.  
"Yes. They killed me."  
"They as in all of your victims?" Stiles said, he already knew that the answer was going to be a yes.  
"I am the victim! They are all murderers! They deserve to die!" The voice yelled from Jackson's body, Erica jumped back slightly and Isaac put his arm out in front of her as if he was protecting her from the master.  
"So they killed you and now you're using Jackson to kill them." Stiles said. Only instead of responding an unearthly sound came out of Jackson's wide open mouth as scales began to form on his skin, his teeth became elongated and miscoloured.  
"Oh fuck." Bryn muttered as they all to scurry out of the room and leaned against the door once the last of them was out.   
Non of them spoke as they processed what they had just seen and as they all thought about what was going to happen next. Regardless they had to keep Jackson inside the small room. Despite their resolve to do so a loud overhead crash told them that their plan was once more going awry as a fully transformed Jackson came crashing threw the wall next to the door, the flimsy sheet metal that had made up the wall came clattering down onto the floor. The small group looked all around to see if they could see Jackson but saw no evidence of where he went until they heard loud screams and rushed over. Bryn knew immediately why people were screaming and it was only confirmed when after they made there way through a large rush of people heading in the opposite direction and found a dead woman, her throat slashed laying on the ground. Stiles suddenly turned and made a mad dash for an exit and the others quickly followed suit. Making it outside Stiles immediately ran over to Derek, who was standing next to Stiles blue jeep, looking down she saw a line of mountain ash that continued on in either direction and taking a breath Bryn stepped over it, she had never stepped over mountain ash before and it felt odd but she was able to do so. Erica and Isaac however were not. They tried but found themselves being held back by a seemingly invisible force all they could do was watch as everyone else passed over the line except for them.  
"It worked!" Stiles exclaimed excitedly and Bryn looked over at him with a large grin.  
"Fuck ya it did! This is the only thing that went even remotely right tonight." She said, Derek walked up to the mountain ash and held out his hand but it would not pass over the line of mountain ash. "If they can't cross over you can't either." Bryn looked up at Derek as she spoke but he refused to look down at her.  
"What now?" Isaac asked.  
"Now we wait." Erica replied.   
They didn't know how long they waited to see if anyone else was unable to make it over the barrier before out of no where a strangled sad sounding howl was heard. It could have only been one person and the look of worry that suddenly over came Derek's face made it known that they were right in their guesses.  
"Break the barrier." He sternly commanded to Stiles.  
"No. This is the only way to catch Jackson and his master."   
"We'll just have to find another way. Scott's in trouble and if you don't let me through to help him he could die." Despite telling him that Stiles still hesitated and so he grabbed him and brought him over to the barrier.  
"He's right Stiles. This could be a life or death situation with Scott. We need to let him through." Bryn said quietly as she looked over at her friend and gave him a slight nod. Leaning over the barrier Stiles put his hands down into the ashes and with a swishing motion broke the line of mountain ash and brought down the barrier allowing Derek to run over to wherever Scott was being attacked.  
"Well tonight was a waste." Stiles muttered as Erica and Isaac made there way over to him and his jeep.  
"We learned that Jackson is possessed by a ghost." Erica pointed out.  
"I don't even think that's a real thing." Bryn said as they entered the jeep together, Erica sat up in front with Stiles while Isaac got in the back with Bryn.  
"Besides, fuck that bitch." Isaac said to Bryn causing her to grin and nod. Erica and Stiles just looked back at the pair with confusion.  
"Fuck that bitch." Bryn agreed.  
"Do you think Scott and Derek will be ok?" Erica asked suddenly as they pulled out of the warehouse parking lot.  
"Ya." Stiles said. "They'll be fine,"


	18. Party Guessed

Party Guessed

Standing in front of her full length mirror Bryn sighed as she looked over herself, she did not look like herself she thought, her hair had been straightened and she was wearing a long sleeved black shirt underneath a pink plaid spaghetti strap dress and black knee high socks, it was a far cry from her curls and ponytail and oversized jeans and sweaters. Taking a deep breath and sighing she told herself to not change as it was already her third outfit that she'd tried on and to just leave her room before she gave in and changed once more. Leaving her room she walked down the stairs and into the recreation room where her dads were sitting on the couch and watching some procedural show.  
"So I'm peacing out. Don't wait up." She said as she stood awkwardly in the door frame, her arms crossing her chest.  
"Oh wow, Bryny honey you look beautiful." Ola said, she wrinkled her nose in response causing Thomas to give his husband a playful swat on the chest.   
"Don't call me that please." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other.  
"He's right though you look nice. You seeing Isaac tonight?" Thomas asked.   
"No. Why would you think that?" She said with a slight ringing laugh.  
"He's been over a bunch the past week and you two seem rather fond of each other." Thomas said causing Bryn to laugh so hard she snorted.  
"I'm not hanging out with Isaac, I'm going to Lydia's birthday party." Both of her dads just looked at one another.  
"Is Isaac going to be there?" Ola asked, Bryn rolled her eyes.  
"Not that I'm aware of. Scott and Stiles will be there though and so will Allison. Possibly some other people but like I don't know, she's kinda the high school crazy so- and I mean Isaac tried to kill her back when Derek thought she was the kanima instead of Jackson and also it's a full moon."  
"Wait, what?!" Ola exclaimed, he had grown fond of the young werewolf over the past week as Isaac had been coming over to visit over the course of spring break after he and Bryn had become friendly with one another following the rave incident.  
"It's all good now." She said dismissively. "I'm gonna go now so love you, bye." As she turned to leave she heard her dads yelling after to her.  
"Love you too!"  
"Drink responsibly!"  
"Be careful!"  
"Have fun!"   
Putting on her chunky rubber toe sneakers she headed out the door and began her walk over to Lydia's house. The walk wasn't as cool as she was expecting giving the time of night that she was heading over for but still walked over to the other girls house as if it was anyway. On arriving at the Martin house she found herself walking up a rather empty driveway and up to a quiet house, she was greeted at the door by a very surprised looking Lydia who couldn't figure out who she was for a good second before she dragged her into the house and into a bathroom where she began applying makeup onto her. Bryn wasn't big on makeup and rarely wore it but it was Lydia's birthday and so she allowed her to at least put on some eyeliner, a bit of eyeshadow and a bit of blush and lipstick against her better judgement. Once she was complete Lydia dragged her back out into the living room where Allison, Scott and Stiles were sitting around awkwardly in silence with plastic red cups in their hands.  
"Hey." Bryn said weakly, Stiles did a noticeable double take when she spoke.  
"Wow Bryn, you look great." Allison said happily with a kind smile on her face causing Bryn to attempt to hide a blush to which she was unsuccessful.  
"Thanks." She muttered.  
"You look really nice, I barely recognized you though." Scott said as he shifted himself over on the couch allowing for Bryn to sit down.  
"Oh my god you guys need to stop." She said jokingly. Lydia informed them that she would be right back at left the room. "Is any one else coming or?" Everyone looked at one another and shook their heads no.  
"Scott called the lacrosse team over and Stiles said he invited?" Allison said.  
"It's a surprise." He said with a large grin on his face.  
"No one's showed up yet. I hope that someone else will show up soon." Allison said.  
"Stiles figured out that the kanima master hates the 2006 swim team." Scott said after a short awkward silence.  
"Well that narrows it down a bit I guess." Bryn shrugged. Lydia walked back into the room with a plastic red cup and stopped right in front of Bryn and held it out for her.  
"Try the punch." Their was something in the way that Lydia spoke that made Bryn's skin prickle.  
"I'm ok thanks. I'll drink something else if I can." Lydia frowned and shoved it closer to her face.  
"I made it specially for tonight."   
"It's clearly got oranges in it and I'm allergic so I'm going to have to pass." Bryn said sternly, Lydia nodded her head and left the room with promise to get her something different but just as special for after all she was nothing if not a good host.  
"You're allergic to oranges?" Scott asked, Bryn just nodded.  
"It's actually a citrus allergy, you can't just be allergic to oranges, you'd have to be allergic to lemons, limes and grapefruits too." Stiles said with his usual feverish energy and zest that came with him discussing things of interest to him or when he was informing people of information that only he ever seemed to know.  
"Ya, but it doesn't really apply to orange punch now does it?" Bryn said with a small laugh.  
"I never knew citrus allergies were a thing." Scott said.  
"I knew someone once who had a banana allergy." Allison piped in.  
"Were they also allergic to latex?" Stiles asked.  
"How do you know all this stuff about allergies?" Allison asked.  
"It's Stiles." Scott and Bryn seemingly said in unison causing the small group to chuckle just as Lydia returned to the room and handed Bryn a red plastic cup of straight vodka with what appeared to be edible flowers floating in it. Thanking her friend she took a small sip and coughed at the strength of the beverage as her eyes watered. Upon handing over the drink Lydia took a seat in the empty arm chair beside Allison and crossed her ankles as she looked between her friends with that odd all too pleasant smile on her face that she had been wearing all night.  
Bryn didn't know how long they all sat there for in an awkward silence non of them knowing exactly what to say. Stiles was looking as if he was about to burst with nervous excitement over being at Lydia's house and for a party no less and was trying to refrain from going overboard with his verbal adoration of her, although from the large box in the corner of the room labelled 'to Lydia from Stiles' Bryn guessed that he had already done so in at least action. Scott and Allison meanwhile were staring at one another while also seemingly avoiding one another's gazes making Bryn want to grab them by the ears and smash their heads together, their whole tortured star-crossed lovers situation was in Bryn's own opinion getting more annoying by the day, she was however loathe to admit that a part of her dislike over their relationship was in part because she had a bit of a crush on Allison which she had yet to even fully acknowledge with herself. Lydia meanwhile was just sitting there with that unnerving smile that was making Bryn's skin crawl and when that door bell rang she had never been more thankful for the interruption of a birthday party. Seeing Lydia escort some members of the lacrosse team Bryn held the red cup up to her lips and downed the entire contents in one go causing her to gag and shudder.  
"Oh my god that's disgusting." She muttered as a couple of different lacrosse players came over to her and began to flirt making her squirm, non of them realized who she was and she just sat there almost paralyzed as they just kept lavishing attention on her. Looking around she saw more and more people arriving and began to feel the effects of the vodka begin to take over her body and decided to just roll with it.   
As more and more people came the dizzier she felt and the more she felt as if her powers were going out of control, to her it seemed as if she could sense every death that was to come; someone was going to die within a week she knew and others within the next couple of years. As she got up from the couch she began to make a beeline for the kitchen and felt blood begin to drip down her nose and she felt completely overwhelmed as she made it into the kitchen that she collapsed onto the kitchen floor where she found herself crawling into a corner and began to sob.   
"Hey, are you ok?" A female voice asked. Looking up Bryn saw her classmate Danielle crouched down in front of her, a concerned look was on her face.  
"No." Bryn muttered out with a sniffle, her face was wet with tears and blood and she watched as Danielle grabbed a paper towel and wet it just enough before handing it over to her.  
"Do I need to hit somebody?"  
"No, this bloody nose is all me. Thanks Danielle." She wiped her face and looked around for the garbage so she could throw out the bloody damp crumpled up paper towel.  
"Not a problem." Danielle opened up a cupboard door showing Bryn the garbage and she crawled over and tossed it out.  
"I fucking need water." Bryn said as she stood up, she could hear loud excited voices and general rowdiness. Danielle moved out of the way to allow Bryn to grab at a cup from the cupboard and move over to the sink where she filled it up and immediately began to drink as she turned off the tap. "That feels better."  
She watched as Danielle just stood there and looked at her worriedly it didn't seem as if she really believed Bryn when she said she was ok. The two girls looked towards the living room as a loud smash echoed through the house.  
"Well tonight's been a shit show." Danielle muttered causing Bryn to laugh.  
"That's an understatement." She agreed. "What happened it sounds crazy out there?"  
"Don't know. Everyone just started going-" Danielle waved her arms around crazily   
"Why aren't you freaking out?" Danielle shrugged at the question.  
"I'm guessing it has to do with whatever's in the punch."  
"I didn't drink the punch though?" Bryn said confused. The only thing she did drink was the vodka and although it was strong it shouldn't be strong enough to make everyone crazy nor to make her powers expand as they did.  
A thought suddenly occurred to Bryn and she immediately bolted from the kitchen on wobbly legs towards the dining room where a large punch bowl sat in the middle of the dinner table, making it over to the table she looked into the punch bowl and saw floating in the orange punch was little purple hooded looking flowers. When she had been handed the punch earlier in the evening and been given the replacement vodka she had thought that the flowers floating in the drinks were pansy's or lavender or something along those lines but never would have guessed in a million years that the flowers inside the punch was wolfsbane. Although she was curious as to why Lydia would be putting wolfsbane in her punch she couldn't focus on that and instead immediately began to worry about Scott and as she left the dining room she ran into a distressed looking Allison.  
"I need to leave." Allison said, her voice wavering as she spoke.  
"What's wrong?" All thoughts of checking on and warning Scott and Stiles suddenly moved to the back of her mind and all she could think about was why Allison looked as if she was about to break down into tears.  
"My mother-my mother-she-she-" Allison started to break down in tears and so Bryn immediately went over to her and gave her a hug.  
"I'll drive you wherever you need to go. Just give me the keys and tell me where to go." Allison nodded her head against Bryn's shoulder as she sniffed and pulled away to hand her the keys.  
Taking the keys from Allison the two girls left the party that was very clearly being affected by the wolfsbane tainted punch and jumped into Allison's car where she was told to take her friend to the hospital. The drive was quiet and Bryn didn't want to broach the subject of what was going on with Victoria Argent but she knew it must be bad. Pulling up to the hospital Bryn parked the car at accompanied Allison as they entered into the building and made there way to a wing that both girls had never had a desire to enter but was coming all to familiar to them and their friends.  
Standing in the hallway as they exited the hallway was Allison's father Chris who looked both stoic and saddened at the same time, Bryn just stood back as Allison pleaded with her father for it to all be some sort of cruel training session but was met with a no. She watched as Allison looked back at her for reassurance that what her father said was true and Bryn couldn't bring herself to say anything but she knew that the look on her face was everything as Allison looked back at her father and began to scream and sob and beg for this to not be true.  
Not wanting to interfere Bryn took out her cellphone and texted her dad Thomas to come pick her up and took a seat in the hallway as she waited. As she waited Allison eventually came over and took a seat next to her as her father spoke with a coroner, the brunette placed her head on Bryn's shoulder as she had calmed down for the moment, Bryn reached over and took her hand in her own. It was not long after that Thomas arrived in a pair of sweatpants and a worn old sweater looking as if he had just woke up, his blond hair was all messed and his lids were heavy.  
"Allison I'm so sorry for your loss." Thomas said, his accent came through thicker than usual due to his tiredness. Allison just nodded numbly.  
"Thank you." Allison muttered as Bryn gave her hand a squeeze as Chris came over.  
"Mr. Argent, Thomas, I'm one of Bryn's fathers, step-father if we're to be specific." Thomas said with his hand outstretched. "I just want to say how sorry I am. I know from personal experience how devastating it is to loose someone the way you've lost your wife and if theirs anything I can do don't hesitate to reach out." Chris took Thomas' out stretched hand and gave it a firm shake.  
"Thank you. I appreciate it." Chris said. Both girls stood up and gave each other one more hug before they parted ways.  
Thomas and Bryn left the hospital in silence and neither said anything on the ride home. Upon arriving at the house Bryn saw her father Ola standing in the front entrance as they entered the home and on entering the home Bryn immediately lunged for her father and wrapped her arms around his waist, she blindly grabbed for Thomas and felt him hug her and Ola back as she began to cry.


	19. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryn deals with the fallout from Lydia's birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter this week! It's a smaller chapter than what I usually put out so I figured I'd post it once I completed it so here y'all go! Hope you guys enjoy!

Fury

Bryn walked up to the eerily empty looking sheriff's station, her feet were nearly bear except for her now filthy knee high socks that she had work earlier in the evening to Lydia's birthday party, her mind was in an ever evaporating fog as she opened the door and walked into the darkened building. Despite her trance like state she felt a part of herself tense up as she walked behind the desk and over to the dead body that lay before her all slashed opened and bloodied. The subconscious part of her mind seemed to know what was to be done as she kneeled down beside the body, her knees and shins became wet with blood as she knelt over the body her hands outstretched as if she was trying to conjure something from thin air; she felt something stirring within the corpse that she grabbed by simply clenching her fists and with a deep breath and release of her fists it seemed to be released into the aether, that mysterious something that she had grabbed onto. Standing up she walked over to the other corpses that seemed to be littering the hallway leading into the back and one by one knelt beside them and just as she had with the first corpse grabbed onto some invisible force still within them and released it into the aether although she knew they weren't gone, she could feel whatever it was she had been grabbing from the dead following her waiting and wanting her to release them to the afterlife but she couldn't do that not yet, not until she had collected all of the souls. When she was sure she had gathered all of the souls of the deceased she stood there in the back of the sheriff's station with her hands held out openly before her and out of no where an aurora appeared before her, a bright green ribbon of light bending and swirling the lit up the empty room in an unearthly eeriness. The aurora brightened once, twice, three times and then a final forth time before it vanished leaving Bryn standing in a dark room feeling more drained than she ever had and with the fog that had been surrounding her mind finally and suddenly lifting.  
"Oh my god." She turned around and saw Scott standing there behind her with Derek both looking worse for wear. She looked at them sadly before she looked down at herself, her socks covered in dirt and blood and the front of her pink plaid dress' hem was soaked in blood that was seemingly creeping up towards the middle of the dress.  
"Matt's dead." She said suddenly without knowing where it came from. "Gerard killed him." Scott just looked over at Derek who quickly avoided his gaze. "You were shot." She said as she looked down at Scott's shirt, he just shrugged in response.  
"It doesn't matter. I'm fine. Why are you here? We heard you left the party with Allison?"  
"I did. Her mother killed herself I drove her to the hospital."  
"Her mother's dead?" Derek asked, his brows knitted together as he spoke. Bryn just nodded while Scott looked rather concerned. "It doesn't matter, you need to leave." Derek said as he moved away from Scott and towards Bryn who just nodded numbly.  
"Stiles? Is he here too? Is he ok? What about his dad? How's Noah? Mr.-Sheriff Stilinski?" She never knew what to call Stiles father and had always found herself stumbling over what to call him. She didn't sense that anyone else was dead other than those who's souls she had taken and Matt so that was a good sign but she was still concerned after all her powers had seemingly been out of sorts since drinking the wolfsbane tainted vodka earlier that night. For all she knew Stiles and his father were dying and she just couldn't sense it.  
"They're fine." Scott said reassuringly. She felt herself hold back tears of relief as she nodded. "Derek?" He didn't need to say anymore as Derek gently put his hands on Bryn's shoulders and began to lead her out of the station as sirens began to blare in the distance.  
Bryn seemed to be walking in a haze as they headed towards Derek's car that sat almost a full block away from the station and didn't seem to really snap out of it until they were driving away as the lights from the ambulances and other emergency vehicles came into view. Pulling away Bryn brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them despite the fact that it was getting her sleeves bloodied.  
"You ok?" She muttered to Derek, she could feel his eyes on her.  
"I'm fine." He said quietly, he clearly was not and she looked over at him causing them to lock eyes before he broke the contact and looked at the road. "Are you ok?" His asking shocked and confused Bryn who was pleasantly surprised at his inquiry, he wouldn't ask just anyone she knew and it made her feel a little better.  
"Not even remotely. This night has been literal shit."  
"Don't I know it." He muttered.  
"They're all dead." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke, Derek just sighed in response.  
"It's not over."  
"No it isn't."   
The pair sat in silence over the next several minutes as he seemingly drove around aimlessly although unbeknownst to Bryn the window was down just a crack on the drivers side allowing him to track down where she had come from via her scent.  
"I've never done that before." Bryn said as Derek pulled into her driveway, he just looked over at her and she saw how tired he looked. "The closest I ever came was when Laura died. I entered a trance but ended up in our pool, I don't think I was going to send her soul to the afterlife like I did with those deputies but- Sorry." She unbuckled herself and quickly left the car and began to power walk to the side door that was clearly how she left as it was partly opened.  
"Bryn!" She turned around to see Derek standing behind her, she shifted her weight awkwardly from one foot to the other.  
"I'm sorry." Derek didn't know why he said it, perhaps he thought it was because she reminded him of her in certain ways or perhaps it was because she had believed in his innocence when no one else did. Unexpectedly for both of them Bryn lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his waist and began to sob. At first Derek didn't know exactly how to react but eventually found himself wrapping his arms around her as well and just letting her cry.   
"Someone's staring at us." Derek said, he had felt someone looking at him and had turned to see an older woman who lived at the house across the road out on her front porch staring at the pair.  
"That's just Ms. Girsh." She sniffed. "Hi Ms. Girsh!" She hollered causing the older woman to turn and return into her home. The older woman's need to snoop caused a moment of much needed relief for the pair causing Bryn to start laughing as she pulled away from Derek and used the upper part of her sleeves to wipe her face. "As of first thing tomorrow morning theirs going to be a rumour going around town telling everyone that I was seen with a tall dark and handsome young man who drives a Camaro in the late hours of the night. Derek just snorted.  
"That wouldn't be the worst rumour to go around town about me." His arms were still around her waist and he quickly jerked them away on realizing that.  
"I should go." He said, Bryn just nodded.  
"Thanks for indulging me with my crying fit." Derek just nodded and turned towards his car. "Oh and Derek, please be careful." With that Derek got into his car and drove away while Bryn returned to her home and immediately headed upstairs where she stripped off all of her clothing and immediately tossed them into a garbage bag before jumping into a shower and scrubbed herself raw.

The next morning Bryn was awoke by a sudden weight on the edge of her bed and opened an eye reluctantly to see a tired looking Isaac lounging on her bed.  
"Good morning." He said as he looked down at her, his back was leaning up against her wall and his arms were holding onto one of her spare pillows.  
"Morning." She mumbled as she sat up beside him and rested her head onto his shoulder before linking her arms with his one arm that was closest to her.  
"How was Lydia's party?" He asked.  
"It was fucking shit. She drugged us all with wolfsbane which made us all go crazy. It completely fucked up my powers last night, I could sense when almost everyone would die although I don't remember any of it. She peaced out and then as I was trying to do the same I ran into Allison and had to drive her to the hospital because her mom committed suicide. Thomas picked me up and I fell asleep on the couch with my dads only to not really because at some point I left the house and ended up at the sheriff's station where I sent the souls of the dead deputies to the afterlife after Jackson killed them." She felt Isaac's cheek on the top of her head.  
"Holy shit."  
"I know. Turns out Matt was controlling Jackson but he's dead now."  
"Wait, lacrosse team Matt?"  
"Who also happened to be stalking Allison Matt. That's the one."  
"He had Jackson kill my dad." He said quietly, Bryn nodded.  
"You'd have to ask Scott or Stiles why, I didn't find out. I literally showed up reaped some souls and then had Derek drive me home."  
"Derek was there?"  
"Ya. That was admittedly surprising because I thought he'd be with you and the others."  
"He was initially and then he just kinda vanished."  
"How was last night anyway?" She asked looking up at him as best as she could, last night might not have been his first full moon but it was Erica and Boyd's first full moon.  
"I was the only one who had full control. Eventually." He said with a proud smirk.  
"Ooooh." She laughed.  
"I didn't have control at first but I got it eventually and had to help Derek get Erica and Boyd under control after they broke out of their chains."   
"I don't understand why Derek just didn't have Stiles or Deaton or maybe even me, I'm still a little iffy on if I can use mountain ash or not but like separate you guys and just boop boop boop mountain ash." She said as she waved her hands around a bit causing Isaac to chuckle.  
"That would require him to ask for help." Bryn chuckled in response causing him to laugh as well. Closing her eyes she snuggled into Isaac. Last night sucked, it sucked majorly but she was so glad that Isaac was here now and she could just relax and take her mind off of everything that had happened last night.  
"I'm glad we're friends now." Bryn said, Isaac just smiled slightly.  
"I'm glad too."


	20. Battlefield

Battlefield

Bryn sat at a picnic table outside of the school with Lydia and listened to her talk as she looked at the text books in front of them and was admittedly paying little to no attention to what the red head was saying or what was written in the text books she instead was watching as Allison made her way across the quad with her grandfather Gerard. Taking notice of this Lydia stopped talking and just sat there looking at Bryn until she noticed.  
"You talk to Allison recently?" Lydia asked.  
"Not since her mom died." She said as she shook her head, she had tried but had been harshly turned down and had, much to her surprise, been blamed for not telling her that it was going to happen despite Bryn's adamant objections that her powers didn't work as such but had eventually given up and left her friend alone. Allison was grieving and although she didn't agree with how she was doing it she had to leave her alone to deal with her problems the way she wanted to.  
"I haven't either. I sent her flowers but she didn't call or text me back when I asked her if they got them."   
"She's grieving." Bryn said finally looking away from Allison and over to Lydia.  
"She's also dealing with the fact that she had a stalker who was also a serial killer and would have probably killed her if he hadn't drowned." Lydia said pointing her pen and Bryn.  
"Oh my god, like how fucked up was that!" Lydia just nodded not knowing the full extent of what Matt had done aka Matt had used Jackson in kanima form to do the killing minus Jessica which Matt had done himself.  
"You talked to either Scott or Stiles?" It was common knowledge at this point that the pair had been at the sheriff's station when Matt arrived and committed the massacre.  
"Ya, they're not talking to each other though."  
"It's weird. Them not talking to one another. Usually they're joined at the hip." Lydia mused. "Don't rest your chin in your hands it'll give you acne." She reached her hand across the table and pulled Bryn's hand away from her chin just after she had placed it in her one hand.  
"They're not dealing with it well. The night of your party was super shitty b-t-w's." Lydia looked at her and frowned causing her to grin.  
"If I ever hear you speak in acronyms again-" Bryn chuckled in response. "It really was though wasn't it." Lydia said. She hadn't spoken much on her birthday party but what she did say made it seem as if she had no real memory of what happened that night, only vague recollections of certain things making it hard for Bryn to be mad at her over that nights events. Lydia did however admit to putting the wolfsbane in the drinks but claimed she didn't realize what it was and considering her odd behaviour Bryn was prone to believe her on that.  
"I got hit on by about half of the lacrosse team. Half!" Lydia shrugged in response.  
"You looked good and besides what better way to get over your bitch ex than to flirt or hook up with a hot lacrosse player. Oh, Victoria, hi." Lydia gave off a false and icy smile at Victoria who had walked up to them and was now standing behind Bryn who turned around slowly with wide eyes to see her ex-girlfriend standing there, her arms were across her chest and an angry expression was on her face.  
"Lydia." Victoria seethed. "Bryn, could I talk to you for a second?"  
"Uhh why?" She was rather confused as to why Victoria was standing there asking her to talk with her especially since they hadn't spoken since Victoria ended things following the winter formal.  
"Because I want to talk with you." Victoria said angrily.  
"She clearly doesn't want to talk with you Victoria so you can go." Lydia said using her hands to make a shooing motion towards the other girl. "Go." Victoria's eyes turned into slits.  
"I want to talk with you Bryn. Alone."   
"Umm no." Bryn said before turning around to look at Lydia.  
"What do you mean no?" Victoria's voice had raised an octave or two.  
"I mean no. You ditched me because of who I was becoming friends with and then completely acted like I didn't exist got the others in on it too. So no I don't want to talk to you like at all." Bryn said turning around and telling her ex off, she could see from the corner of her eyes that Lydia was smirking.  
"Humph." The noise came from a very displeased Victoria.  
"Well you heard her Vicki. She said no so bye." Lydia said with the largest sweetest shit eating grin on her face.  
"Don't come crying to us when they ditch you. Oh and Bryn, Allison's straight she'll never go for you." And with that Victoria turned on her heel and walked away leaving behind a furious Bryn. Victoria knew how to push her buttons and Bryn had to fight every part of herself to not jump up from the table, grab at her ex and smash her skull into the pavement. Reaching across the table Lydia patted the back of Bryn's one hand.  
"It's ok. Don't listen to her, she's a bitch."  
"What she said - I - I don't - it's just-" Bryn stumbled over her words causing Lydia to simply wave her one hand in the air to show that she wasn't interested in that specific topic and Bryn felt relief.  
"You going to go to the lacrosse game tonight?" Lydia said in a change of topic, Bryn just shrugged she wasn't a fan of lacrosse in the least. "You should. I'll pick you up." Before Bryn could say anything the bell rang and she decided to simply leave their conversation as was and go to the lacrosse game after all it could be a nice break from everything for a couple of hours at least.

The crowd was cheering loudly as the lacrosse championship game began as Lydia walked briskly from her can with Bryn reluctantly in tow.  
"I don't know why I agreed to this!" Bryn groaned causing Lydia to tut-tut at her.  
"Because everything has been crazy recently and you wanted to do something normal for the first time in a while." Lydia responded.  
"But going to a lacrosse game isn't normal for me." She whined resulting in an eyeroll from the red head. Walking up to the bleachers Lydia tugged on Bryn's hand and lead them towards Scott's mother and Stiles father and took a seat next to Melissa with a greeting to the two adults, Bryn gave a small smile and wave to the pair before sitting down next to her friend and looked across the playing field.  
"Uh is that Stiles out on the field?" Bryn asked as she pointed to Stiles as he stood on the field holding up his stick awkwardly.  
"Yes, yes it is." Noah said proudly, Lydia looked from the sheriff and out onto the field before she stood up and gave out a loud whooping cheer for Stiles causing him to turn around and wave.  
I'm in the fucking twilight zone, Bryn thought to herself as she looked on as Lydia beamed at Stiles as he attempted to make a play of some sort only to be tackled causing the small group to gasp and hiss in response, they cheered and clapped as he got back up only to be brought down by an opposing player once more. Grimacing at how badly the game was being played Bryn decided to take her eyes off of the game and look around at the supporters in the stand as she could sense a killer or two in attendance, one of them was Gerard she knew as she saw him standing at the edge of the field menacingly and she began to worry about what he was up too standing there as he was. As she followed Gerard's seeming gaze she saw a worried looking Scott only to see Isaac walking up behind him and saw not only how pleased Scott looked but how worried Gerard appeared to be at the sudden appearance of the other beta. The others didn't seem to notice Isaac's sudden entrance and instead were focusing on Stiles, they didn't pay much attention to all of the Beacon Hills players that were suddenly being injured and pulled off of the field during violent melee's between the two teams. The excessive injuring of their own players didn't seem to go unnoticed by Coach Finstock who was yelling rather profusely at Isaac to get his act together but Bryn knew he wouldn't, he and Scott had to be up to something. She knew little of lacrosse but she knew that you didn't take out your own players.  
Suddenly out of nowhere Jackson came barrelling towards Isaac causing him to land flat onto his back and not get back up. Bryn immediately got to her feet and mumbled out to the others that she was going to go check on Isaac when they asked what she was doing. It wasn't a good thing when a werewolf doesn't get back up especially when he was just tackled by a kanima and at least one known hunter is in the audience. Heading towards the school she saw Gerard along with two men leaving the field and she could only guess that they were, like her, following behind Isaac and the paramedics. Taking a breath she waiting until the small group left her line of sight and then took off after them making sure to stay a good distance behind them as to not get caught. Waiting behind a corner she saw the paramedics walk out of the boys locker room and watched as the three men walked in after them only now one of the men was holding onto a long package that she had not noticed before causing her to worry for Isaac's safety even more than she had mere seconds prior.   
On entering the boys locker room she could hear Gerard talking but couldn't make out everything he was saying but knew from the tone that he was mocking Isaac before a sudden silence overcame the room followed by a scraping sound. Peering out from behind some lockers she saw that he had a sword in his hands and was allowing the tip to drag across the floor as the two other men just stood behind him. Sneaking up behind the one man she kicked the back of his one knee causing him to buckle and drop forward, the other man immediately turned and swung a fist at her that she blocked easily before grabbing onto his outstretched and pulled him forward causing him to loose his balance allowing her to use his own hand to punch himself in the face. The force she had used on either man was just enough to keep them out of action for the next several minutes and wasn't enough to break their bones despite her desire to do so. Gerard payed little attention to her until she ran in front of him and placed herself between the older man and her friend.  
"Well things just got a little bit more interesting." Gerard said smugly. "Seems like it'll be two for the price of one."  
"Fucking try it old man." Bryn growled as she and Isaac moved backwards slowly before suddenly stopping, they had reached the back wall and so Isaac used his arms to grab onto the sink beside him to help him stand as his mobility had yet to be fully regained.  
"A werewolf and a Valkyrie." Gerard mused. "I'll be a legend."  
"Not gonna fucking happen." He just tut-tutted at her as he raised his sword, she could see the two other men getting to their feet behind him.  
"Did no one teach you any manners."   
She should have permanently disabled those other men and then took out Gerard she thought but it was too late for that she knew, she knew she could take the trio out if Isaac was at full strength without any damage to either of them but he was barely standing so making a move against anyone would come at significant injuries to everyone involved and she wasn't willing to risk Isaac or herself. She could feel something though deep within her like a small ember being brought to life and instinct told her that ember could save them and so she attempted to concentrate on it. Before it could come to anything she saw Scott suddenly appear behind Gerard and the others causing her to grin, she looked back at Isaac who was likewise grinning and had a look of relief on his face.  
"You're a fucking piece of shit." Bryn spat, the grin getting wider. Gerard suddenly lowered the sword and looked at the mirror on the wall worriedly before turned around, Scott suddenly extended his claws and allowed his eyes to flash gold. One of the men tried to make a move against him but Scott easily pushed him off to the side, Gerard suddenly turned and ran towards the door linking Coach Finstock's office to the locker room and Bryn made the decision not to go over but stay and help Scott instead as the other man attempted to make a move against the werewolf as well.   
Both men tried to go for Scott at the same time and so Bryn moved towards the one closest to her and grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him back, looking at his face she suddenly recognized him as the man who's arm she had dislocated at the hospital a couple of months prior when the hunters were intimidating Stiles and Jackson. The recognition was mutual and she could see the look of fear and confusion on his face, she just grinned. He jumped away from her as soon as she let go of his jacket and held his fists close to his face as he took a fighting stance, she just looked at him unimpressed. She may not have the training a Valkyrie her age would normal have but she was still more than capable. The man was the first to make a move, he jabbed his one fist at her causing her quickly grab onto his arm and lock it up within her own causing him to panic and struggle to get free.  
"You clearly weren't paying attention to me when I took out your friend after you earlier did ya? You do seem to remember what I did to your arm last time I took you out though." She gloated. Hearing a scream she saw Scott send the other man flying into the lockers and watched as he crumpled up unconscious onto the floor causing the man to struggle even more. She just looked at him and grinned before she pulled him forward and brought her knee up, she felt it make contact with his stomach and heard him gasp for breath before she lowered it and instead raised her free hand and using her open palm smashed it into his face making a loud sickening crunch as she did so. Blood gushed from the mans nose as she released his arm causing him to land onto the floor with a thump. Scott just looked at her.  
"What? Sometimes you gotta show people who's boss and apparently dislocating his arm didn't do that." She said with a shrug as they made there way over to Isaac who was now standing on wobbly legs.  
"We need to get back onto the field." Scott said, both Isaac and Bryn nodded. Despite being able to stand on his own Isaac still had issues walking and seemed like a new born colt on unsteady legs and so both Bryn and Scott wrapped an arm around either side of him and began to escort him out of the school and back over to the lacrosse field.  
"Thanks guys, for saving me." Isaac said.  
"It was more Bryn than me." Scott said with a small smile.  
"Ya but we were 1 1/2 to 3 and one of those 3 had a sword when you came. I just bought you time to come and assist." She had started out with her normal sounding voice but by the last word her voice was little more than a ghostly whisper. Both boys knew something was wrong and so Scott pulled his arm out from around Isaac and began to run towards the lacrosse field as fast as he could. Someone was going to die.  
Isaac was able to walk by himself better and so Bryn released her hold on him as well as they made it closer to the field only to have the lights on the field go out, the cheers that had been irrupting from the crowd stopped suddenly and was replaced with a blood curdling scream. Bryn grabbed onto Isaac's hand and pulled him along as the headed towards where the dead body lay. She knew who it was before the lights returned.  
A crowd was already forming around Jackson as the pair made there way over, Melissa made her way over and gently pushed the shocked paramedics off to the side before she kneeled down next to him. Isaac and Bryn shoved there way to the front of the crowd to stand next to Scott who looked over at Bryn as she shook her head no. Jackson was dead. Looking across the crowd Bryn spotted Lydia who was trying her best to hold back tears as she questioned Melissa about her ex-boyfriend, Lydia crouched down and began to assist in performing CPR.  
"Look!" Isaac whispered as he pointed towards Jackson's one visible hand.  
"Holy fuck." Bryn muttered.  
"Did he kill himself or did Gerard make him to it?" Scott asked. No one would ever know that answer but they could guess it was the former, after all why would Gerard force his trump card to commit suicide.  
"STILES! STILES!" Noah yelled frantically. "Where is my son!" Scott, Isaac and Bryn looked around but could see there friend was no where in sight and neither werewolf could catch his scent. "STILES!"


	21. Master Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the delay, I hope it was worth it! I'd like to think so but we'll see lol. Anyway a heads up that this portion of my story is going on hiatus for a little bit and will be continued in another story called "The Sword Age, A wind Age and A Wolf Age" which will be picking up shortly after season 2 ends and take us though Bryn's journey between sophomore and junior year aka between the end of season 2 and the start of season 3. I hope to see you guys there!

Master Plan

The atmosphere in the locker room was tense and full of sadness as Noah attempted to ask the lacrosse players about both Jackson's death and his sons disappearance, Bryn just stood there awkwardly looking at the floor not knowing what to do. Jackson had most likely killed himself and Stiles had most probably been taken by Gerard and some hunters in retaliation against Scott so asking all these questions was going to yield no results. Wrapping up his series of questioning Noah walked away from the front of the crowd and over to Scott and Isaac causing Bryn to follow behind.  
"Have you three heard anything?" Noah asked looking at the three of them desperately. Bryn and Isaac just shook their heads no while Scott looked on sympathetically.  
"No, if any of us hear anything we'll let you know." Noah just nodded him head numbly. "I'm sure he just got excited and overwhelmed from scoring the winning goal and just panicked and took off." Scott tried to sound reassuring as he spoke.  
"Probably, it'd be a better reaction than if I did that. I'd puke and pass out." Bryn tried to back up Scott's line of thinking but Isaac just gave her a weird look, if it wasn't a serious moment she'd stick her tongue out at him but refrained.  
"You're right. He probably got excited and- I should go to the house incase he shows up there." They just nodded in agreement as he left.   
Their teammates seemed to take it as an indication that they could leave as well and began to grab their things and head for the door. Looking over and seeing Danny just standing there Bryn decided to go over and see how he was doing.  
"Hey Danny." She said quietly, he seemed startled as he looked away from his locker and over to her, she could see that he was trying desperately to hold back tears.  
"Oh hi Bryn." His voice wobbled. She didn't bother to ask for permission and instead hugged him as tightly as she could, he responded in kind and began to cry. She just stood there letting him cry. "I'm sorry." He mumbled as he pulled away and sniffled.  
"It's fine. He was your best friend. You need anything you let me know. Shoulder to cry on, check. Someone to go on double dates with or act as a wing person, check. An ear to bitch too, check." He gave off a small chuckle at her response.  
"Not gonna try to get me to see your dad?" She just wrinkled her nose.  
"Pft! What does he know! I mean ya he's a top child psychiatrist or therapist or whatever you want to call him but like he hasn't been a teenager since the 80's."  
"You're using humour as an attempted coping mechanism."  
"Oh my god, dad? I didn't realize he was 16 year old Hawaiian teenager." She hugged Danny once more after seeing Scott and Isaac signal for her to come back over to them. "I gotta go deal with Stiles shit but again you need anything." He nodded and gave her another hug before he grabbed his bag and left the room.  
"How's Danny doing?" Scott asked.  
"As if you don't already know." Bryn said, she watched as Scott turned towards Stiles locker and pulled the door right off.  
"Was that really necessary?" Bryn asked rhetorically.  
"I feel bad for Danny. I always used to wonder how they were best friends though." Isaac mused as Scott began to pull out things from the locker.  
Before she could respond Bryn suddenly felt a sharp stabbing pain in her brain and grabbed at her head, Isaac immediately dropped the shoe that Scott had handed him and held Bryn up as she began to crumple from the pain. She could feel Scott's hand on her back as both he and Isaac were talking to her but she couldn't make it out. She had felt like this only once before, during Lydia's birthday party.  
"Well that's an unexpected reaction." A male voice said causing everyone to look over at the entrance where Derek was alongside his seemingly alive uncle Peter.  
"You!" Scott growled as he took his hand off of Bryn's back and moved forward. "What the hell is he doing here alive? Why is he alive? How?"   
"It doesn't matter." Derek said dismissively.  
"It does matter! You should have told us!"   
"You don't get to talk to me about keeping you informed!" Derek barked back. The pain in Bryn's skull was lessening but was slowly becoming more manageable.  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
"It means you didn't tell anyone you were working with Gerard."   
"Uhh what?" Isaac said as he looked over at Scott.  
"He was threatening to kill my mom. I didn't work with him."  
"I'm with Scott on this one. His mother is an extremely gorgeous woman." Peter said interjecting between Scott and Derek's back and forth.  
"Shut up!" Derek and Scott snapped in near perfect unison. Isaac just looked between the two older werewolves and Scott as Bryn stood up straight and leaned herself into him, her breath heavy from the pain.  
"Ok. Who is he?" Isaac asked pointed towards Peter.  
"That’s Peter, Derek’s uncle. A little while back he tried to kill us all and we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat.” Scott said.  
"Right." Isaac muttered. "Makes total sense."  
"How is he alive?" Scott asked once more.  
"It doesn't matter." Derek said angrily, he opened his mouth to say more but was cut off.  
"Lydia brought him back. The night of her party." Bryn said weakly.  
"Smart girl." Peter said with a grin as the others just looked at her confused.   
"Lydia?" Isaac said, she nodded.  
"She told me she'd been hallucinating someone and Ms. Morrell thought it was mind trying to help her cope but Lydia didn't think so and she didn't see this person following her party. It was you she was seeing and it was you who was making her have blackouts and wander around." Bryn said causing Peter to clap.  
"Well done. I'm surprised Lydia would tell you such things though, you two don't exactly seem like you'd be close friends let alone friends in general." Peter said.  
"It's a recent development." Bryn said.  
"Peter's resurrection doesn't matter." Derek said.  
"It kind of does." Scott snapped.  
"What matters is that Peter knows how to stop Jackson."  
"Hate to break it to you but he's dead. He killed himself so-" Isaac said.  
"He didn't kill himself. Gerard made him do it."  
"That doesn't make sense." Scott said. "Why would Gerard make Jackson kill himself?"  
"Master plan I'm sure." Peter replied.  
Before anyone could say anything else Scott's phone began to ring causing him to pull it out and answer it, he was short with the other person on the line that Bryn guessed was his mother's from the fact that it was a woman's voice. She watched as Scott's face scrunched itself in confusion as did Isaac's, who seemed to be hearing the entire conversation between the mother and son.  
"We need to go." Scott said suddenly.  
"And so the master plan begins." Peter said.  
"What's going on?" Bryn asked.  
"Jackson's in some sort of cocoon." Isaac said, his voice full of disbelief as he and Bryn began to walk towards the exit alongside Scott.  
"Holy shit!" Bryn mumbled as they passed by Derek and Peter, being so close to the former dead werewolf caused Bryn to feel a painful surge in her brain once more but once they made it past him the pain began to subside once more.   
"We'll go look at the Hale family bestiary!" Peter called after them as the small group entered the school hallway and began to make there way to the parking lot where the McCall family car had been left.  
The ride from the school to the hospital felt longer than it actually was as the trio worried over what exactly was awaiting them in the morgue with Jackson's corpse. By the time they had reached the hospital everyone's anxiety over the situation was high and Bryn found herself picking at skin around the thumb nails.  
"Ok." Scott muttered to himself as he gripped onto the steering wheel, his attempt at reassuring himself was unsuccessful as both Bryn and Isaac got out of the vehicle while he stayed frozen in place.  
"Scott." Bryn said quietly. "You need to get out of the car so we can go on and see what the fuck is going on with Jackson's dead body."  
"Wow, you sounded really sad about Jackson being dead." Isaac said sarcastically causing her to shrug, Scott began to get out of the car slowly.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."   
"Alright let's do this." Scott mumbled. Bryn turned on her heels so she was walking backwards and grabbed onto Scott in order to get him moving faster resulting in him pulling himself away from her and shooing her away with a scrunched up face making Isaac laugh. Walking into the hospital overwhelmed Bryn and she found herself taking multiple deep calming breaths and she followed Scott towards the hospital's morgue. She and hospitals never really got along and every since Lydia's birthday party when she was drugged with wolfsbane her powers had been more sensitive with tonight them being even more so after Jackson's apparent forced suicide and the close proximity she'd had to the formally deceased Peter Hale. As they walked up to the morgue her mind felt all tingly in a way it never had before.  
"Are you going to be ok?" Isaac whispered to her.  
"I have no idea." She whispered back, Scott turned around and looked at her.  
"What's wrong?" Scott whispered, Bryn just shrugged.  
"I don't know my brain feels all weird and not in a way I've ever felt before." The door to the morgue suddenly opened with Melissa standing on the other side.  
"Why are you all whispering?" She asked as she ushered them into the room, they all just shrugged. She lead the group over to a slab where their classmates body was zipped up and hidden inside a body bag. Melissa gingerly unzipped the bag and pulled back the flap exposing Jackson to the world once more, only instead of seeing pale flesh they saw a clear sticky like substance forming itself around him just as they had been told.   
"Holy mother fucking shit!" Bryn whispered, Scott nudged her. "What?" He looked from her and then over to his mother who was just staring at her. "Sorry bout the language. I'm working on it."   
"Either of you heard about something like this happening?" Scott asked.  
"I thought we had already established that non of us knew anything about the kanima before reading the page from the bestiary." Bryn looked over at Scott as she spoke and looked at him as if he was an idiot for not remembering that any of them had any real information on kanimas.  
"You're telling me that non of you know what exactly is going on? Not even a this looks bad or this is perfectly normal?" Scott shook his head while Bryn just stared at Jackson with furrowed brows.  
"It doesn't exactly look good." Isaac stated. As Melissa opened her mouth to say something Jackson's corpse twitched causing them all to jump back.  
"Zip it up!" Scott repeated over and over again at his mother who just rolled her eyes and looked as if she wanted to smack him upside the head. Bryn smacked him for her.  
"Seriously?" She said as he rubbed his arm.   
Shaking her head Melissa began to zip the bag only to curse slightly as it got stuck just below his chin, non particularly cared about the problem until Jackson's body began to twitch and move causing them all to jump back. Grabbing onto her son Melissa tried to pull Scott in front of her but he stood firm and unmoving causing his mother to just glare at him before moving forward and attempting to zip it up.  
"Zip, zip, zip!" Scott pleaded, Bryn just rolled her eyes.  
"I'm trying." Melissa hissed as she tugged harshly on the stuck zipper. "You know I could use a little help." Jackson's body began to twitch even more and so both Scott and Isaac shoved Bryn closer to the body in a seeming attempt to have them assist in zipping up the bag. She just turned and glared at the boys, they were being chicken shits she thought, despite thinking that she wasn't going to help either and if asked would blame it on her strength and the possibility of breaking the zipper. Before the small group could begin to argue with one another Melissa gave a small yelp and they say that Jackson's mouth was now open exposing his black needle like kanima teeth. Grabbing onto the zipper once more Melissa gave it a final tug and was able to get it up, Jackson's body was still twitching within the now enclosed body bag.  
"Well that happened." Isaac said as he stood behind Bryn and looked over her shoulder towards their former classmate.  
"What should we do?" Melissa asked as she walked slowly back towards the teens who just looked over at one another before Isaac pulled out his phone and handed it over to Scott.  
"Derek's number is in there." Scott didn't look happy and so Bryn grabbed the phone and called the alpha werewolf.  
"You're a bunch of fucking babies." She hissed quietly, Melissa just gave her an unimpressed look that told her that she shouldn't really be talking.  
"What?" Derek's voice came over the speaker suddenly catching Bryn a bit off guard before plastering a fake smile on her face that freaked Scott and Isaac out before talking.  
"Hey Derek, how's it going?"  
"What's going on?"   
"So you know how we were told Jackson's corpse is building itself a cocoon?"  
"Yes."  
"Well now the body's twitching. It's like super gross too, the cocoon I mean. It's like a weird black opaque ooze." For a good few seconds Derek said nothing before a loud and horrific screeching sound began and ended quickly in the background.  
"You need to bring it here and fast, he's transforming into something bigger and badder than what he was before." Derek said worriedly.  
"We can't his body hasn't stopped moving for the past 30 seconds." Scott said as he grabbed Isaac's cell from Bryn.  
"We'll need to meet half way." Bryn didn't hear the rest as Scott walked away with the phone and looked back at Isaac who just stood there staring at the body bag which looked as if someone was trying to escape it.  
"We're going to have to sneak that out of the hospital aren't we?" He said, his gaze unwavering from the body bag as Scott nodded in response before handing him back the phone. The teens just looked over at Melissa who sighed reluctantly.

Walking through the back parking lot Bryn heard a loud thunking sound and looked behind her and saw Isaac and Scott standing there with wide eyes and mouths agape as the one end of the body bag lay on the ground, Isaac was still holding onto the feet on the body bag while Scott's hands were empty causing Bryn to just stare at them in disbelief.  
"What the fuck?!" She hissed as she back tracked over to the boys.  
"I just-I-he-it just-" Scott said stumbling over his words as they looked down at the twitching body bag. Just as Scott leaned over to pick up the bag once more a car pulled up causing Isaac to drop his end of the body bag and all of them to freeze and just stare at the now parked car. Non of them really knew what to do as the drivers door opened up and out came Chris Argent, he just stood there and looked at them.  
"Looks like you three could use some help." Chris said, Isaac just growled and Bryn moved to stand in front of her friend remembering what had happened earlier that night.  
"What are you doing here?" Scott asked defensively.  
"I'm here to help you."  
"Help us?" Isaac scoffed.  
"Help you, yes. We have a common enemy." Chris said disregarding Isaac's tone and Scott and Bryn's unbelieving glances.  
"We're already in the process of taking care of Jackson." Scott said.  
"I'm not talking about Jackson." Chris replied, Scott just looked at him.  
"He's talking about Gerard." Bryn said looking back at her friend.  
"He's manipulating Allison the way he did with Kate, twisting her into someone more like himself and I'm loosing her. We're all loosing her."  
"We can save her." Scott said. "You need to trust us. You need to trust me." Chris just nodded.  
"I believe you but I'm going to have to insist that we take my car." He said pointing towards his SUV. Scott and Isaac picked up the body bags once more and made there way over to the vehicle as Chris opened up the trunk allowing them to stuff the twitching body in the back. The boys sat in the back and watched over the corpse while Bryn sat in the front next to Chris, everyone was edge as they feared what could happen with Jackson at any moment and they all kept looking back to see what was going on with him.  
"Are you ok?" Isaac whispered as he leaned forward and put his head on the shoulder of the passenger seat.the  
"I'll be fine." Bryn whispered as she looked back and gave him a small smile.  
"You don't look fine. Or smell fine." Bryn gave off a snort like laugh.  
"I'm sure if I had an enhanced sense of smell you wouldn't be smelling so good either." He gave off a small smile.  
"Well I didn't get a chance to shower after the game and I did almost die."   
"True, I was the one who saved your ass though so I should get a bit of leeway with smelling." She sighed and looked back to where Jackson was being stored. "I've never been around someone who came back unnaturally." She said quietly.  
"It's messing you up isn't it."   
"My powers have been a mess ever since Peter came back." She admitted to him.  
"Peter's back?" Chris asked surprised.  
"We just found out too." Scott said wearily not looking away from the back.   
"Turns out Lydia some how resurrected him on her birthday." Bryn said looking over at Chris who just looked bewildered. "I know, trust me I know."  
"We're almost there." Chris said quietly, the knowledge that the werewolf who had killed all those people including his sister was back from the dead was a lot for him to take in but he had to put that aside and focus on what was ahead of them. Pulling up to a warehouse Chris turned off the vehicle.  
"Uhh guys, he's stopped moving." Isaac said as he looked back to where Jackson was being kept. They all got out of the vehicle and looked at went to look at the body bag which had indeed stopped moving.  
"What does that mean?" Bryn didn't know who asked as she was staring at the unmoving body bag but she knew what they were all thinking and that was that it wasn't good.  
"Let's just wait for Derek to get here, hopefully he has some answers." Scott said, he tried to sound confident but their was slight warble of uncertainty. Just as they opened the trunk and began to remove the body bag Bryn sensed Derek coming closer and turned to see him on all fours leaping towards them, Bryn just rolled her eyes at him while the others just looked on with bewilderment and in Isaac's case amusement.   
"Where's Peter and Lydia?" Scott asked looking around for a sign of either of the two people he mentioned.  
"It doesn't matter." Derek said dismissively as he stood up and walked over to the body bag that Chris and Isaac were holding onto.  
"Nice entrance." Bryn said to Derek with a large smile, he just glared.  
"We need to move him inside." Derek said ignoring Bryn's little jape. Chris just glared at the alpha werewolf and the three teens just looked on in worry that something might happen, that one of them might loose their temper and snap but luckily neither of them did and they successfully brought Jackson into the nearest warehouse where they placed him down and Derek unzipped the bag.   
"You promised to help us save Jackson. Where are Lydia and Peter?" Scott asked sternly.  
"He's beyond saving." Derek fully unzipped the bag and opened it up exposing a cocoonless and partly transformed Jackson.  
"We made a deal!" Scott said angrily.  
"His death was planned by Gerard so Jackson could become stronger." Derek said sternly.  
"No, my father would never do that. Jackson is like a dog and he's turning rabid. Rabid dogs get put down." Chris said, he didn't believe his father would let Jackson live let alone be the one plotting, Gerard was a hunter and their was a code and if their was one thing Chris knew for sure it was that his father was a stickler for the code.  
"That is true." Gerard's voice suddenly came out of nowhere confusing Bryn, she hadn't sensed him coming and he was someone she could sense from well over 100ft away but as he walked through the front door of the old warehouse a mere 10ft plus she could barely sense him causing her to frown. Everyone became on guard at seeing him standing there, claws and teeth were flashed while Chris reached for his gun.  
"Anything that dangerous needs to be put down." Gerard said smugly.  
Derek decided not to wait any longer and lifting his one arm up attempted to bring it down into Jackson's chest in hopes of slashing through his chest and ripping out his heart before he fully transformed into the kanima once more but Jackson's arm shot up and grabbed the alpha by the throat as he stood up causing Derek to dangle mercilessly as he tried clawing away at the teenagers arms. Bryn found herself taking a step forward but felt Isaac gently grab onto her arm before he placed himself between the resurrected half kanima and her and let him protect her for the first time that evening despite her knowing that it was unneeded although admittedly very welcomed. Before a move could be made by anyone Jackson effortlessly tossed Derek aside as if he was a rag doll and sent him flying into another room with a loud crash.  
"Derek!" Bryn gasped, Isaac looked back at her and nodded as she took off and as she passed behind Scott saw him look back at her and nod in approval as well, they all knew Derek wasn't dead but he was most likely injured and although Bryn could help them fight Jackson in his current state she wasn't capable of healing herself and their was no way any of them was going to let her put herself in such a potentially fatal situation. Making her way over to Derek she saw that his arms were bent unnaturally and blood was seeping from his nose and mouth but his chest was moving up and down albeit heavily and his eyes glowed as they opened and looked up at her.  
"I'm fine." He managed to gargle out.  
"Oh yes, so fucking fine. You're in the best shape I've ever fucking seen you in." Bryn hissed as she leaned over and reached her arms around his chest, he tried to push her away but his broken arms were still broken and despite trying to stand on his own he had no balance causing him to just growl and allow her to assist him. Once he was standing up Bryn let go of him and watched as he swayed slightly, he slurred at her asking for help in resetting his arms which she did reluctantly and gagged as she pulled on his arms helping to put his bones back into a position that would make it easier for his bones to heal.  
"Thank you." He said as he wiped the blood from his mouth, his eyes flared red and his claws became extended once more. Derek didn't wait for his body to fully heal before he ran out of the room and back into the room Jackson had just thrown him from and Bryn followed behind him and entered the other room just in time to see Allison fire a bolt from her crossbow that hit Isaac sending him stumbling backwards. She watched as Scott ran over to Isaac as gun fire rang in the background, looking over at Allison she watched as her friend began to load another bolt into her crossbow making her run over and tackle her friend to the ground. Allison looked over at Bryn as she picked herself up and glared.  
"You shouldn't have done that." Allison growled.  
"I'm not going to let you hurt or kill our friends." Bryn said angrily. The crossbow had landed out of Allison's reach and Bryn watched as she scrambled towards it forcing her to make a move for it as well. As Allison grabbed onto the crossbow Bryn reached down and grabbed at her friends one leg causing her to land flat on her face and didn't let go despite Allison's attempts to kick at Bryn and free herself, her constant attempts to kick eventually proved fruitful for Allison as her foot made contact with Bryn's stomach knocking the wind out of her causing her to let go of the foot and making her stumble back. Taking advantage of the moment Allison saw that Bryn was close to some discarded and broken items and ran and pushed her causing Bryn to stumble back and trip over the broken items landing with a loud thud.  
"Isaac!" Bryn screamed as she witnessed Allison stabbing the werewolf with two daggers, scrambling to her feet she ran over and punched the other girl in the face, she held back as her fist made contact with Allison's cheek in fear of shattering the bone beneath, breaking Allison wasn't what she wanted, what she wanted was her friend to see sense and injuring her would just push her further into Gerard's grip. Letting out a guttural cry Allison hit Bryn back and when she went for a second hit Bryn raised her arm and blocked the punch only for Allison to try and hit her with her other arm resulting in Bryn blocking her once more and did not let up.  
"You should have told me!" Allison said as she swung her arms again and again at Bryn's head.  
"If I had known I would have! You know this!" Bryn exclaimed causing Allison to stop swinging at her friend causing the two girls to stare at one another for a brief second before Allison took off after Derek as he passed them by. Before Allison could even make her way over to Derek, Jackson now fully the kanima slashed at the alpha paralyzing him and grabbed at Allison and held her by the throat, his claws gently pushing themselves against the skin of her neck as if he was feeling for a pulse, she grabbed a hold of his arm with both hands but was unsuccessful.  
"Not yet sweetheart." Gerard seemed to coo. Bryn thought about trying to free her from the kanima but judging from how he was holding her she thought better of it and instead went over to Isaac and helped him up.  
"This was your plan wasn't it." Scott said suddenly.  
"I don't know what you mean." Gerard gleefully said.  
"You have cancer and you planned all of this so you could get the bite didn't you?" Scott was becoming angry as he seemed to piece together everything he knew no matter how small.  
"You're right and if you don't help me Jackson over there will kill Allison and neither of us want that now do we." His voice was condescending making Bryn's blood boil, she couldn't believe that he would so willingly sacrifice his granddaughter like that, for something that might not even take, for something against the code. "You're going to help Derek bite me and once that is done and I become the alpha you will be rewarded."   
Looking over at Derek Bryn couldn't sense his eminent death and worried that, despite the closeness of him to her and the premeditation of his death that her powers had become messed up beyond the basic capabilities. She could make a move to save him but that could and most likely would result in Allison's death and she would never be able to forgive herself if she played a part in getting her killed so she made the hard choice to stay where she was, gripping onto a healing Isaac who was worried about the fate of his alpha.   
"Ahh young love." Gerard said mockingly to Derek as he walked over to him as he desperately clawed at his leg in an attempt to kickstart the healing, Scott walked over to him as well and with an apologetic look grabbed him by the head, pulling him up slightly in the process and forced open his mouth causing Bryn to cringe and look away as the older man placed his arm into the wide open jaws before Scott pushed down giving him the bite. She heard Gerard grunt before making a triumphant sound causing her to turn and watch as he proudly held up his bitten arm only for it to begin oozing a familiar looking black goo.   
"What the-" Isaac muttered, everyone looked on confusedly as the black goo began to ooze out of his eyes and nose.  
"Holy fucking shit!" Bryn exclaimed. "His body's fighting the bite." She remembered that black ooze and all its foul smell from when Derek's body was fighting to heal itself but was unsuccessful because of the wolfsbane coursing through his veins from the infused bullet.   
"You weren't the only one with a plan." Scott said. "Once I figured out what was going on I switched your pills." As he spoke Gerard hastily pulled out his little pill hold and on opening up began crushing the pills exposing the mountain ash within.  
"Mountain ash!" Gerard screamed. It made sense to Bryn suddenly why she couldn't sense Gerard over the past little while, his system was getting messed with via the magical plant rendering him almost a complete void to her death sense. Before he could do anything more the older man projectile vomited black goo and collapsed onto the ground.   
"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked as he began to list himself up.  
"You might be an alpha Derek but you're not my alpha. I owed you nothing." Scott replied as he began to walk away leaving the bewildered Derek and wreathing old man.  
"Kill them all!" Gerard suddenly and weakly screamed forcing everyone to suddenly be on their guard but it was all for nothing as Jackson loosened his grip on Allison allowing her to elbow him in the face and causing him free her completely as he stumbled back slightly. Bryn wanted to go over to Allison as she just stood there not knowing what to do but found herself distracted by the sound of a revving engine.  
"Everyone move!" Chris yelled as Stiles jeep suddenly came crashing threw a wall and slammed itself into Jackson causing him to go flying, landing with a loud crash Jackson immediately got back up before anyone could even process what was occurring and made his way over to the jeep only for Lydia to suddenly clamber out of the vehicle and stand in front of her ex-boyfriend in his full homicidal lizard glory.  
"What the fuck is going on!" Bryn muttered as she and Isaac held onto each other.  
"I have no idea." Isaac said as they watched Lydia standing there holding her ground as Jackson came towards her.  
"Jackson." Lydia said, he just stared at her as if he knew her from somewhere and couldn't quite place it before his face seemed to shift into a look of confusion as she pulled out a key from her pocket and held it out to him. No one knew what to do or what to say and just let the scene play out before them.   
After what seemed like an eternity but was in reality barely a minute the scales on Jackson's body began to vanish revealing his bare pale flesh before he took the key from Lydia. The scales were slowly vanishing down his body and soon exposed his stomach causing a sudden alarm to go off inside Bryn's mind.  
"No!" She cried but it was too late as Peter appeared from nowhere and Derek lunged at Jackson, one of them slashed him with their claws across his stomach while the other plunged their claws into his back causing blood to go flying and spurting out as the retreated just as quickly as they had attacked.   
As Jackson began to fall to the floor Lydia caught him and Bryn had to look away, burying herself into Isaac's chest to prevent herself from witnessing her classmates final moments. They murdered him in cold blood was all she could think, he seemed to be regaining his sense of self and may have possibly been turning back to himself permanently but they had taken that possibility from him, of being himself once more and of finding redemption. Isaac's arms wrapped themselves around her and she felt him rest his head a top her own in an attempt to provide her with some comfort. She could hear someone crying and another person talking but couldn't tell who was doing what as a buzzing sound suddenly began to form in her ears causing her brain to seemingly pulse along with it, it couldn't be she thought. Pulling herself away from Isaac she watched as a fully naked and human looking Jackson stood up from the ground, his wounds were fully healed and it appeared as if his finger tips possessed werewolf claws, an assumption proven correct at the sudden flash of blue eyes and a loud wolf like growl that came escaping from his mouth.  
"Holy shit." Isaac said, Bryn looked up at him and nodded before looking back over at her resurrected classmate, the buzzing sound and pulsating feeling had vanished. The pair watched as Lydia and Jackson embraced before looking away and over to Scott after remembering that Jackson was naked.  
"What a fucking night." Bryn said as she and Isaac began to walk towards Stiles and his jeep noting that he was standing there all alone looking around awkwardly as his crush embraced her formally twice dead ex-boyfriend and his best friend spoke with his ex-girlfriend. "You ok Stiles?" Bryn asked as she walked up to him and saw for the first time the bruises and busted lip.  
"Ya, I'll be fine." She only believed it partly.  
"Cool if we hitch a ride?" She asked with a pathetic large grin.  
"It's going to be crowded."   
"I'm fine with that."   
"Wait, aren't you going to be going with your alpha?" Stiles asked Isaac as he got into the jeep alongside Bryn.  
"No." He said looking over at Derek and Peter as they left the warehouse.  
"He's crashing at my place tonight." Stiles just gave them a look but shrugged, tonight it seemed like anything was possible.

The trio of Scott, Stiles and Bryn walked across the lacrosse field and towards one of the goals.  
"I don't know why you asked me to come and help you two practice instead of Isaac." Bryn pouted as she walked with a lacrosse stick placed across her shoulders. "Like the most I can do is not hit anyone."  
"You have good aim and you know it." Stiles said waving his lacrosse stick at her. "Alongside enhanced strength, speed and agility that may or may not match that of Scott here and you have inside knowledge about the female brain."  
"Oh my god, here we go."  
"I have a ten year plan for making Lydia fall in love with me and I need to-adjust it- a bit. Probably turn it into a 15 year plan considering everything that just happened." He said confidently.  
"Are you for real?" Bryn asked.  
"Oh he's for real alright. You know you could just ask her out." Scott said causing Stiles to just laugh.  
"And you could just ask out Allison."  
"I'm giving her the space she needs before becoming a couple again."  
"You two are super fucking delusional you both know that right." Stiles just snorted at Bryn's response.  
"Scott get in the goal. My plan is to make team captain next year and I can't do that if I don't practice." Stiles said as he dropped his duffle bag and grabbed on of the lacrosse balls from it and got into position.  
"Ok now that's really delusional." Bryn said with a laugh, Scott tried not to laugh as Stiles glared at her.  
"Just get into position and stop talking."  
"I don't know where I'm supposed to go!" Bryn exclaimed as she put the lacrosse stick on the ground and threw her hands in the air. "I don't know anything about this game!"  
"Just watch and learn." Stiles said confidently as he scooped up the ball with his stick and sent it flying towards Scott who easily caught it.   
"Hey I said no werewolf power!" Stiles said, his cheeks puffing out as he gave a little stomp causing them all the start laughing.  
Bryn looked at her two friends as they laughed and hoped that what had happened over the past few months was the end of it and their lives could begin a new normal but something inside her told her that it was only the beginning.


	22. Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 is here! Just as before I'll be posting every Sunday. Enjoy!

Tattoo

Standing outside of an apartment building both Bryn and Lydia leaned against Lydia's vehicle as they waited for Allison to finally come down so they could begin the evenings activities.  
"You know that actually didn't turn out that bad at all." Lydia said pointing towards Bryn's recently dyed navy blue hair, the red head had been completely against the change of hair colour because of Bryn's natural curls and pale blonde hair but had complied and helped her friend dye it lest it turn out horrendous and result in Bryn going bald for the school year.  
"Thanks. I had a good hair dresser." Bryn replied with a cheeky grin.  
"Well of course you did." Lydia said with a fake haughtiness.  
"You think Ally is gonna flip when she sees me?"  
"I think she's going to recognize me and not you." Lydia said honestly and she wasn't wrong, along with the blue hair Bryn had completely over hauled her wardrobe since returning to Beacon Hills after a summer away in Sweden and had, thanks to Lydia, begun wearing clothes that were her actual size that still fit within her punk/goth-lite aesthetic.  
"Oh my god, she's gonna be like who the fuck is that?!" Bryn chuckled while waving her hands around in a false panic causing Lydia to give off a small laugh before she gave Bryn a small pat on the arm.  
"It's Allison!" She said pointing towards their friend as she walked briskly through the lobby and out the front door. It seemed as if Bryn wasn't the only one who had made a change to their appearance over the summer, her long dark brown hair had been chopped off and now sat at her shoulders in slightly lighter coloured waves.  
"Uhh hi." Allison said awkwardly, she hadn't spoken to any of them since April and it was now the night before junior year was to start and she was nervous.  
"I'm glad you agreed to come. I didn't know if you would." Lydia said honestly. Bryn just stood there and rolled her eyes.  
"Oh fuck it, I've missed you!" She said moving forward to give her long absent friend a hug which was happily recuperated. "Come on Lydia, get in on this shit!" Bryn said opening her one arm up for it to become a group hug. Lydia just sighed and rolled her eyes but came into the hug with a smile regardless.  
"I've missed you two." Allison said as they pulled away from the hug. "I'm glad we're having a chance to catch up before school tomorrow."  
"Mhm." Lydia said as she headed towards the car.  
"Wait, what does that mhm mean?" Allison said as she and Bryn headed towards the car as well, Bryn let Allison get into the front passenger side seat and took a seat in the back.  
"Well we're doing a group thing." Lydia said without looking at either of her friends.  
"What type of group thing?" Bryn asked as they pulled away from the apartment building.  
"Just a group thing. It's nothing big. I thought it would be fun. Allow you two to reintroduce yourselves to our classmates and what not."  
"She's avoiding giving us the answer." Allison said looking back at Bryn who just nodded in agreement to the statement.  
"Neither of us really need to re-meet our classmates Lydia. The whole thing of summer is going away and then seeing everyone and catching up on the first day back." Bryn pointed out.  
"I agree. Besides I want to catch up with my friends and not get set up with someone." Allison agreed.  
"We can catch up on the drive. Also I'm not trying to set you up. It's just a group thing" Lydia said.  
"I don't want to go on a group thing. I'm not ready to 'do a group thing.'" Allison said with a frown.  
"It's been four months. A group thing is just what you need." Lydia said stubbornly.  
"Ok but what about me? It hasn't been four months for me, can't we like go out for coffee and ice cream?" Bryn said poking hear head up between the drivers seat and the front passenger one.  
"I agree with Ms. Blue Hair back there." Allison said.  
"I was wondering how long it would take for you to bring that up." Bryn said as the two friends looked at one another with large grins.  
"You look good."  
"Thanks."  
"Hrmph, she'd look better if she wore something with shorter sleeves but to each their own." Lydia said dismissively as they began to head out of town. Despite Lydia's insistence on getting t-shirts and 3/4 sleeved shirts Bryn had gotten all long sleeved shirts and sweaters in order to cover up the tattoos she had received over the summer that only Isaac and her dads knew about. It would lead to questions and she really didn't want to talk about them, at least not yet.  
"It's better than the oversized stuff she wore last year." Allison said, they could all agree to that. "Also did you have a summer romance?"  
"Oh she had summer romances." Lydia said gleefully.  
"No way!" Allison looked back and watched as Bryn hid her face behind her hands.  
"What were their names again? Magnus and Carrie?" Lydia said deliberately mispronouncing their names.  
"Magni and Kara." Bryn groaned.  
"You dated a boy!" Allison couldn't believe it, sure Bryn had said she was bisexual but everyone had admittedly thought she was just saying that.  
"Yes I did. Can we like change the subject now?" Bryn said full of embarrassment.  
"Ok, where's the orgy?" Allison said.  
"It's not an orgy, it's-"  
"A group thing." Bryn and Allison said in unison as they finished Lydia's sentence.  
"It's more like a triple date." Lydia finally admitted.  
"Lydia!"  
"Dude!"  
"Just because four months apparently isn't enough for you to be over your past relationship-"  
"My mother died and I was manipulated by Gerard into almost killing multiple people!"  
"Doesn't mean you can't at least dip your toes back into the dating pool." Lydia said.  
"Ok, so have you been dating or just putting your toes back into the dating pool after-"  
"Don't say his name!" Lydia said shrilly.  
"And this is why I've never dated within my supernatural circle." Bryn muttered rather loudly. "Can we like actually change the subject now?"  
"How is he anyway?" Allison asked, she had left after Jackson had died and then resurrected himself.  
"He moved to London." Lydia said looking off onto the road sadly.  
"I heard that he was just doing a summer abroad program but liked it so much his parents agreed to make it a permanent thing." Bryn said, Lydia just nodded in confirmation over the rumour she had heard.  
"An American werewolf in London." Allison said.  
"Don't make the jokes. I've already heard them enough from Stiles over the summer."  
"You've hung out with Stiles over the summer?" Allison said in disbelief.  
"Well I didn't exactly have much of a choice. You went galivanting around France for the summer and Bryn went back to Sweden."  
"I'd take hanging out with Stiles over spending the summer with my mother any day." Bryn said before realizing what she had just said. "Um, I didn't mean- I just-" She decided to shut herself up before digging herself even further into a hole.  
"It's ok." Allison muttered as they pulled up to a red light.  
"So what's the least favourite class we're all taking this year?" Lydia said in an attempt to change the subject something they all jumped on with enthusiasm.  
As they began to talk about the school year and what they were least and most excited for Allison suddenly stopped talking and looked out of Lydia's window and saw something she wasn't to pleased about. It was Stiles and Scott sitting inside the jeep staring at the girls as they sat there waiting for the light to turn green. Bryn just waved and watched as they awkwardly waved back making her giggle.  
"Just drive! Just go!" Allison was saying frantically as she sunk down into her seat.  
"It's a red light, I'm not going through a red light." Lydia said.  
"I don't care, just go!" Allison pleaded, Bryn just rolled her eyes.  
"They're in a jeep, they aren't going to hop out and into ours." Bryn said but Allison didn't listen and so Lydia put her foot on the gas and went through the red light.  
"I hope you're happy." Lydia muttered, Allison just sighed in relief.  
"Well that was pointless." Bryn muttered.  
"It wasn't pointless." Allison said as she turned around and looked back at her friend. "I just can't see him right now." She began to trail off as she looked out the back window and saw that the jeep had pulled off to the side of the road. "Stop the car." Allison muttered.  
"I'm not pulling over." Lydia said sternly.  
"Just pull over, that was- I should talk to him."  
"Oh my god, make up your mind!" Bryn groaned, Lydia agreed with Bryn's statement and they listened as Allison flip-flopped over what to do.  
Just as Allison had finally made up her mind a dark shadow came at the car and came crashing into the windshield causing the girls to scream. A stag had rammed itself into the car, its head thrashed around for a minute and made a horrible cry before it finally stopped, Lydia and Allison had pushed themselves as far back into there seats as possible before finally scrambling out of the car with Bryn's help as she had ran out of it in a panic mere seconds prior. The girls stood around outside the damaged car and looked at the deer's bottom half as it lay limp on the hood, they held onto one another and non could believe that such a thing had happened to them. Scott and Stiles came running up to them and began to frantically ask after the girls to make sure that they were ok. They were alright, they told them, a lot shaken up but they were unharmed and that was the most important thing  
"What exactly happened?" Scott asked, the girls just shrugged.  
"It just ran at the fucking car!" Bryn exclaimed in a slight panic.  
"I saw it's eyes." Lydia said quietly. "It looked crazy."  
"Deer just don't run at cars." Stiles said as his brows knitted together in confusion. "Something had to have spooked it this way."  
"It was terrified." Scott said as he stood next to the dead creature, his hand on its chest. They all stood looking at one another.  
"What could have scared a stag so much that it ran into traffic?" Stiles asked. What indeed.

The next morning Bryn found herself feeling mentally exhausted as she lay awake in bed while her alarm beeped incessantly, she sluggishly rolled out of bed and grunted as she headed for the bathroom to get ready for the first day of school. She was not looking forward to the day and found herself simply going through the motions as she washed herself and then proceeded to get dressed before lumbering down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast.  
"Well you seem excited." Ola said as he sat at the island and ate some toast.  
"Ugh! Don't even get me started." She muttered as she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down.  
"Meeting up with Lydia and Allison didn't go so well last I'm guessing?" He asked, he had been asleep when she had come home last night after Lydia had forced her and Allison to go on the group date despite the dead deer in the car windshield.  
"A stag ran into her cars windshield. Scott said it was terrified. He touched it and did some werewolf thingy."  
"Scott was there?"  
"Him and Stiles seemed to be driving around and happened to be same place same time." She took a sip of her coffee and then put it down and began to braid her hair. Once she had done a dutch braid on one side she left her hair for a moment and took another sip of her coffee.  
"Other than the car accident how was it?"  
"Lydia took us on a group date. It was shitty to be honest." She said as she braided the other side. "Like super shitty and embarrassing, I wanted to die. But Lydia got what she wanted out of it."  
"And what is that exactly?" Ola asked as he got up and put his plate into the sink.  
"A booty call." Bryn said honestly as she tied off her second braid before taking another drink of her coffee.  
"Oh, well than." Ola said, Bryn just nodded. "How are you getting to school?"  
"Allison is picking me up so I better finish this coffee and go brush my teeth."  
Gulping down the lukewarm coffee Bryn got up and kissed her father on the cheek as she placed the mug on the counter top and went up the stairs and into the bathroom to finish her morning routine before Allison arrived, most likely with Lydia in tow. As soon as she spit in the sink she heard the familiar buzz of a text and immediately began to fly down the stairs and grabbed her bag and shoes at the front door as she yelled her goodbyes for the day before heading down the front porch and towards Allison's car. Much to her surprise Lydia was not in it allowing her to get the front seat.  
"You didn't have to rush." Allison said as Bryn shut the car door and buckled herself in, her bag was on the floor while her hot pink high tops sat on her lap.  
"Oh well. I think we'll live." Bryn said with a chuckle, Allison began to pull out of the drive way as Bryn put on one of her shoes and laced it up. Allison just chuckled.  
"How was the rest of your night?"  
"I slept like shit." She gave her laces a final tug before tying it into a bow and putting on the other shoe.  
"Same here. All I could see when I closed my eyes was the deer coming at the car." Allison said inching the car towards Lydia's house.  
"You're going awfully slow."  
"I was told her guest was still there when I left to come get you two."  
"Oh my god! I want to see a walk of shame. Step on it!" Bryn said with a laugh as she finished tying her second shoe up. Allison just laughed.  
"Did you have any walk of shames over the summer?"  
"No shames, just walks." Allison just looked over at her friend and tried to suppress and smile as she shook her head.  
"You're something else Bryn."  
"Valkyrie, what I am is a Valkyrie. Did you have an walk of shames?" Bryn already knew the answer but decided to ask anyway.  
"I think you already know the answer to that question. I spent the summer trying to find who I am. That didn't leave to much time for romancing." Allison said as she pulled into the Martin's driveway, Lydia was waiting inside the door and simply came out with a skip in her step and got into the back with one of her signature smiles.  
"Is that really what you're wearing?" She asked Bryn as she leaned forward.  
"Yes." She was wearing a sleek black long sleeved top and distressed black jeans, it had been Lydia's least favourite combination that Bryn had shown her.  
"At least complete the look with some make-up." Lydia sighed passing Bryn her liquid eyeliner as they left the driveway and began to head to school.  
"I'd wait to put it on." Allison said as she began to drive over some potholes. "Looks like the town didn't fix up the roads while I was away."  
"All the money went to paying for the funerals of the dead deputies and hiring new ones." Lydia said as she looked at her phone and rolled her eyes. "And I'm just going to block you. Bye Brandon."  
"And uh who was Brandon?" Bryn asked as she fidgeted with the eyeliner in her one hand.  
"No one important." Lydia said dismissively.  
"Not anymore at least." Allison said. "Alright lets get ourselves a parking spot."  
Once Allison had found herself a space to park Bryn reluctantly put on the eyeliner and found herself wondering how she had become one of those girls who gave in to peer pressure from the former ice queen of Beacon Hills. She did however tell herself as she wondered about those things that Lydia gave in with her too, hell Lydia had bought the leather jacket she was wearing after she had joking told her to put it on when they had gone back to school shopping not long after her return from Sweden. Amongst some other things like trying weed.  
"Ok, how does it look?" Bryn asked as she passed the eyeliner back to Lydia.  
"Good." Allison said reassuringly.  
"Your wings need a little work but other than that it looks fine. I heard that." Lydia said as Bryn rolled her eyes hard.  
"You're gonna see it now." Bryn said as they got out of the car and she gave Lydia an exaggerated eye roll.  
"What's going on over there?" Allison asked as they began to walk towards some doors, she pointed towards the school library and the construction vehicles around it.  
"Library is getting an overhaul from the kanima attack last year." Bryn said, Allison just nodded, it hadn't been in dire need of an overhaul after Jackson had destroyed in while under Matt's control, it just need the inside patched up but the school had used the opportunity to completely change it up and add a second story to it.  
Walking into the school the trio went there separate ways as Bryn had almost a completely different schedule from the others. She would have math with Isaac but he wasn't at school yet and from what she understood might not be in tomorrow either because of an accident he'd suffered last night that surprisingly left him in the hospital. Third period had Danny so that was a plus and last period had pretty much everyone in the same class which she found surprising as Scott had been failing pretty hard for about half of the semester so him being able to get into an AP English class was a nice little surprise. As she made her way up to her designated locker she saw her ex Victoria kissing Levin right up against there lockers, bodies all mashed together as if they were in partaking in some form of parasitic symbiosis and unfortunately where they were making out was next to and partly blocking her locker.  
"Excuse me." Bryn said tersely. They kept kissing for a moment and Bryn could have sworn that she saw a gob of spit temporarily keep the two attached.  
"Oh my god Bryn is that you?" Victoria said in a rather preppy voice, Bryn just looked at them with an odd expression. The pair had leaned hard into the goth aesthetic over the summer, black lip stick was smeared all around their lips and they wore thick eye liner that made them look like racoons and it seemed as if they had unnecessarily put on ivory skin foundation to make themselves look paler than before.  
"Victoria. If you two wouldn't mind moving down a bit? You're blocking my locker." She watched as the let go of each other, staring at her the whole while. A sense of awkwardness was apparent between the trio and Bryn moved quickly to put her bag into the locker and grab a notebook that she would designate her history book.  
"I didn't even recognize you." Levin said. Bryn could say the same thing about her and Victoria and simply nodded.  
"I could say the same thing about you two." She held the book in her one hand as she shut her locker door. "Well it was nice seeing you two again, I'm sure I'll be seeing you here and there, most likely in the background." She turned and walked away before really getting to take in their gapping mouths and wide eyes but found herself grinning non the less and thought to herself that Lydia really was starting to rub of on her in more ways than one.  
Her first two classes went by rather well although in history she felt Victoria and Levin's glares on her the whole time but found herself not really caring all that much and found her mind wandering in second period math as her attention kept drifting over to the empty seat that was meant for Isaac and couldn't help but wonder how exactly he was doing. Unless he had been on the brink of death last night he should be getting discharged from the hospital some time during the day which meant she'd be able to get a hold of him hopefully during lunch if not directly after class to make sure he was doing ok and to find out what exactly had happened. Third period music is where things had gotten interesting, not the actual class itself, it was as it always had been on the first day of the semester, it was the before class part that had been concerning. When she began to walk to the classroom she sensed a killer, something that became more intense the closer she got to the classroom. Their music teacher had been in the military back in the day but she had never sensed anything that intense from him and knew whoever she was sensing had killed recently and found that said individual was standing there in the hallway outside of the classroom flirting with a very interested Danny. She didn't find the teen to be that attractive, she thought his features were to thick for her liking but perhaps her thoughts on him were tainted by the fact that she knew he was a killer. Was he an accidental killer or a cold blooded murderer she did not know but she would have to keep an eye on him. He seemed to sense that he was being watched and took his gaze off of Danny and looked over at her causing a chill to run down her spine. Cold blooded killer, her instincts told her. Danny just smiled and waved at her and she waved and smiled back at him. When the bell rang the killer left and as they stood in the classroom waiting for there seating to be announced Danny happily chatted about the boy who had been flirting with him, Ethan was his name and he had a twin brother named Aiden, she'd have to keep her eyes on them she told herself while hoping to god her instincts were wrong.  
At lunch she told Scott and Stiles about her suspicions and they agreed to be on the lookout for anything suspicious with the new twins in town, she would have talked to Allison and Lydia about it but they had gone off school grounds for lunch because of Allison's feelings about Scott which just made Bryn roll her eyes. They dated, it didn't well, Scott just happened to have been there when a deer ran into Lydia's car, oh no! The girls were going back to Allison's new place after school so she would just talk to them then she figured. Save the English class for actual English, besides trying to talk about that stuff with a bunch of people around was bound to get them caught by someone at some point and that someone might take them seriously or be someone out to do them harm.  
When the bell rang and they got into the classroom Bryn opted to take the seat in front of Stiles while Scott took the seat directly across from him, by the time Lydia and Allison arrived only two seats sat untaken with one being beside Stiles next to the window and the other beside Bryn and in front of Scott. Lydia quickly made her way over to the window seat forcing Allison to take the seat near Scott. It was a bitch move on Lydia's part and as Bryn looked back at her friends face the two girls shared a sneaky little smile. As everyone got what they needed out onto the desks phones began to buzz and beep and chime in sporadic unison signalling that messages were being received causing mass confusion. Taking her phone out of her back pocket Bryn took a look at the message she had just received and scrunched her nose up as she read it.  
"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds, and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed sombre under an overcast sky – seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." A woman said as she walked into the classroom a cellphone was in her one hand. Bryn just frowned at the woman who appeared to their new English teacher. Their was something off about her and she couldn't quite put her finger on it which began to bother her greatly not to mention the fact that she had somehow just sent out a group text to all of the students in the class with some quote. Bryn did not like this teacher one bit. "My name is Ms. Blake and what I just sent you was the last line of the first book we will be reading in this class. Heart of Darkness by Joseph Conrad. That also happened to be the last text you will ever receive in this classroom so if you would please turn off your cellphones." She said as she turned around and walked up to the chalk board.  
Bryn sat there and studied Ms. Blake as best as she could, perhaps she didn't like her because of her looks. It wouldn't be the first time she judged someone based on how they looked and it wouldn't be the last. Their was nothing particularly wrong with how her teacher looked, a bit elven for her liking she thought but decent looking non the less. It wasn't her looks though and no matter how hard she thought about it and studied her she couldn't figure it out and it was beginning to drive her insane and keep her from concentrating on what she was supposed to be doing. Her thoughts on the matter were briefly interrupted by a knock on the classroom door which resulted in Scott being pulled out of the classroom which Bryn brushed off as not being too important if it was Scott would have looked back at them but he didn't, he'd just shrugged and said something to Ms. Blake before leaving without turning around and giving anyone a second glance. Bryn decided to use the slight distraction as a sign to get started on the work assigned to her and took a breath as she muttered silently to herself to focus. That was all she needed to do, just get all the distracting thoughts out of her mind and focus, she could think about what was odd about her new teacher when she was done her school work.  
Just as she began to do the work there was a loud thunking sound coming from the window and everyone looked over, there was a thick blood smear and black feathers on the window, Ms. Blake walked over to the window and frowned as she looked down at the ledge as best as she could and told the class to get back to work. Her last words however happened to trail off slightly causing everyone to continue looking out the window as a large black moving cloud of birds came towards them. Ms. Blake tried to tell everyone that it would be fine but as the birds began hitting the windows it became rather apparent that it wasn't fine and before she could tell anyone to do anything else a cracking sound rang out through the classroom as the birds began to fly make there way through to the now broken windows and into the classroom. Everyone began yelling and shrieking and took to trying to protect themselves as best as possible. Bryn went on instinct and moved quickly over to Allison, Stiles was with Lydia crouched behind an over turned desk with his arms protecting their faces. Grabbing Allison she did the same, wrapping their arms around one another allowed them to keep their heads down and protected from the frenzied creatures. As the sat there hunched over attempting to protect one another Bryn felt something familiar within her, a spark, just like the one she had felt when Isaac had been in danger from the hunters last school year only this time that spark wasn't just a small feeling inside of her. It felt as if that small little ember had flared up and expanded from inside herself to the outside for the briefest of moments before vanishing just as suddenly as it had appeared. By the time the sensation was gone so to were the screams and yells from the students and the maniacal sounding squawks that the birds had been making and so Bryn and Allison released one another and popped their heads up. Feathers were everywhere and the classroom was full of overturned desks and chairs and dead birds. No one seemed badly injured, in fact barely anyone had any injuries although everyone seemed to be in various heightened moods from the rush of adrenaline. Ms. Blake began to go around asking after everyone as other teachers rushed into the classroom and began to assist as best as they could. In a daze Bryn grabbed onto Allison's hand as they stood there being asked by someone if they were ok while sirens wailed on in the background.  
"What a way to end the fucking day." Bryn barely managed to whisper, Allison gave her hand a squeeze.  
"Tell me about it." Allison agreed. A paramedic looked over them after the exited the classroom and gave them the all clear before Allison lead the pair over to a frazzled looking Lydia and a highly alert looking Stiles.  
"That was-unexpected." Stiles said.  
"That's one way of putting it." Lydia muttered. "Are you two ok?"  
"We're fine. Nothing we can't handle." Allison said trying to sound as unaffected by the events that had just occurred as possible.  
"I feel exhausted." Bryn admitted.  
"One of us should probably tell Scott about what happened especially considering what had happened last night." Stiles said, the girls just looked at him and he took it as a rather obvious hint that he should be the one to call Scott. "So I'll call Scott and tell him what just happened."  
"My phone is in my bag." Bryn said suddenly as she patted herself down.  
"And your bag is where?" Lydia asked.  
"In the classroom." Bryn groaned. "I'll be right back." Walking back into the classroom Bryn wrinkled her nose and wondered why she hadn't sensed that it was coming. Just because they were animals didn't mean she shouldn't have sensed it especially because of the scale in which it happened. Spotting her bag she walked over a bunch of dead birds and used her feet to kick a couple of them off of her bag which she hastily grabbed and gave a good shake before slinging it over her shoulder. When she walked out of the classroom and back to Allison and Lydia she saw that Mr. Argent was there and had offered to take them home which she found to be a wonderful idea. They had just been through something crazy and as ok as Allison might seem now driving was another story completely.

The drive to the Argents apartment building was a relatively calm one although Lydia did get a frantic call from her mother once she had remembered to turn on her cell phone once more and Bryn received a bunch of concerning texts from her dads checking up on her. Once they arrived at the building and made there way up to their apartment Chris, as he had told Lydia and Bryn to call him, left the girls alone telling them just to get ahold of him when they wanted to order dinner, they made their way into Allison's room and agreed on unspecified threats from Lydia not to talk about what had happened a mere hour prior.  
The trio sat around and tried their best to distract themselves from what had happened by helping Allison finish unpacking her things and forcing her to try on some of her clothes while Lydia also happened to toss things into a discard pile. They eventually made their way to a pile of paint colour cards on a desk and began to go over which one should be used. Bryn personally was not a fan of any of them but to be fair her room also happened to be painted a pale blueish grey. Walking over Lydia held up colour card causing Allison to frantically grab her forearm and held it up next to hers, Bryn got up and looked at Allison as if she was crazy.  
"Ok?" Lydia said quizzically. Bryn walked over and looked at her friends forearms and just shrugged, she didn't see anything outside of a pair of bruises.  
"They make a symbol."


	23. Chaos Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay. I hope everyone had a happy and safe holidays and that everyone will also have a happy and safe new year!  
> See y'all in the new year!

Chaos Rising

Sitting in the back seat of Allison's car Bryn couldn't help but roll her eyes as Allison went on about the apparent symbolistic bruises on her and Lydia's arm despite the fact that both Bryn and Lydia's insistence to the contrary.   
"I see nothing but a bruise." Lydia said for what she hoped was the last time as she looked at the outlined bruise on her forearm.   
"That's because that's all they are. Bruises." Bryn huffed, the past 24hrs had been shit and Allison was just extending it by chasing after non existent symbols.  
"It's something. I just don't know what something it is." Allison mused. Lydia just looked back at Bryn with an unamused look on her face. "Scott will know."  
"Scott won't know because it's nothing." Lydia commented as they pulled down another side street. Allison held her tongue, she believed their was something going on but neither Bryn nor Lydia did and no matter how much she tried to convince them otherwise they simply weren't buying it, they didn't see what she was seeing.  
"We'll just have to wait and see what he says." It didn't take long for them to find Scott, he was waiting outside of a house when they pulled up. It appeared that he was at some sort of house party where they recognized non of the people who were standing outside of the house making them wonder who's party he was at exactly. Allison immediately got out of the car and walked over to her ex as Lydia and Bryn slowly got out of the car and walked over to where Allison and Scott were talking.   
Bryn listened at first to what the pair were talking about although she tried her best not too, it had been what Allison had been talking about all night it seemed. Before she knew it a slight buzzing sound began to play in her ears, it was a familiar sound and one she hadn't heard since last school year but their was something else to it almost like a drum beat in the background causing her to scrunch her nose in confusion. Something was going on and it wasn't just someone was going to die, their was more to it than that and she didn't know what it was. The sudden sound of someone calling her name seemed to snap her out of an unintentional trance.  
"Bryn." She snapped her head around to the owner of the voice. It was Lydia.  
"Something is happening." She said as she stared at the house before them.   
"What do you mean?" Scott asked.  
"I don't know." The buzzing hit a crescendo before suddenly vanishing.   
"Do you think it's connected to that mystery woman who gave us these?" Allison asked holding up her exposed forearm causing Bryn to snort.  
"I fucking doubt it." She said dismissively causing Allison to cross her arms against her chest as she huffed.  
"You don't know that." Allison said.  
"Consider it a highly educated guess." Bryn snarked back.  
"Do you know what it could be?" Scott asked.  
"She already said she didn't know." Lydia pointed at, Bryn noticed that she was staring at the house as well causing her to purse her lips together.  
"Might just be alcohol poisoning." Bryn said as she headed towards Allison's car. Just as she reached for the passenger side door her phone rang and she saw that it was Isaac. "Oh my god Isaac! The fuck, are you ok?" Bryn said frantically, perhaps what she had sensed had to do with Isaac.  
"Ya, I'm fine. Look can I stay at your place tonight?" Isaac asked, their was something in his voice that made her worried for him.  
"You know you can. I'll be home in a few so you can already head on over if you're not already."  
"I'll be over in about 20 minutes."  
"Ok see you then." And then they hung up. She looked back at her friends who were staring at her wondering if Isaac was ok. "I need you to drop me off at my house."

The next day as Bryn stood in the library alongside Allison, Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Derek and wondered just how much the alpha really wanted to be there and what exactly Scott had said to him to make him come and take a look at something no one but Allison clearly believed in especially when he could be out there looking for Erica and Boyd considering, according to Isaac, they were still alive. Derek examined the forearms and looked extremely unimpressed.  
"It's nothing." Derek said letting go of the arms.  
"It's something, it's called pareidolia. It's a mental condition where you see patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of apophenia" Lydia said nonchalantly. Derek didn't look impressed and just crossed his arms against his chest.  
"They're just trying to help." Scott said, Lydia just gave him and look, she wasn't trying to do anything except get Allison to let whatever this was go. Derek just frowned.  
"This one used me to resurrect my psychotic Uncle. Thank you. While this one shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack." He growled, Bryn just bit her lip and looked over at Stiles who was standing next to her, it was about to get bad. Derek didn't need to bring that up, in fact it wasn't even related to what he was here for but he brought it up anyway.  
"Okay but no one died, all right? There may have been a little maiming, maybe even a little mangling, but no death." Stiles said trying to diffuse the situation.  
"My mother died." Allison hissed angrily.  
"Your family's twisted code that killed your mother. Not me." Derek angrily said.  
"I'm here to help Scott not you, that girl was looking for him not you." Allison growled back.  
"You want to help? Find something real." He said as he turned and left. She watched as Scott went after him while Allison looked as if she was on the verge of tears. Bryn didn't know what to say, she felt bad that Allison was getting upset, she knew where she was coming from and knew that Derek shouldn't have brought up those things when they weren't even related to why he was there but she also understood that he had a right to be angry with her over her prior actions. Seeing that Lydia was talking to their friend and Scott had returned to the library she decided to take off after Derek and on making it into the hall saw that he hadn't made it as far as she had thought he would have and called after him less quietly than she had expected too.  
"Derek!" He stopped and turned around as she ran up to him.  
"What?" He asked tersely as he looked at her with frown. She guessed that he was expecting her to chew him out for what he had said to Allison and he was right, partly anyway.  
"You shouldn't have said those things." She said as Derek crossed his arms defensively across his chest.  
"She's the reason Erica and Boyd have been taken by the alpha pack."   
"Erica and Boyd running away are why they got taken by the alpha pack. Was she one of the reasons they ran away? Yes, but you shouldn't have said anything. Not then anyway." She said causing him to sigh, he wouldn't admit that she was right but from the look on his face she could tell that he knew that she was.  
"How's Isaac?"  
"You're changing the subject. Also he's fine. A little shaken up considering the fact that Peter stuck his claws into the back of his neck and poked around his memories." Derek just glared at her so she grinned in return.  
"Is their anything else you wanted to say?"  
"No, just you should really learn when to pick your battles." He just huffed at her.  
"Goodbye Bryn." He said turning around and heading towards the exit. She hoped that her little talk with Derek was enough to make things work between his pack and her friends a little bit easier in the foreseeable future after all if their really was an alpha pack in town kidnapping betas and doing god knows what else then they were going to need to work together and get along. As she headed back towards to library she took a breath and started going over what she would say to Allison in her mind in hopes that she wouldn't snap at Derek in their future endeavours working together.

She decided not to talk to Allison right away, she figured she would let her friend cool down first and decided that she would talk to her about her attitude towards Derek on the drive home from school, after all they would be in a confined space and they wouldn't be able to get away forcing Allison to listen to what she had to say. Once the bell rang signalling the end of the day Bryn immediately rushed off after her friend who seemed rather determined to get out of school and off of the grounds rather quickly.  
"Allison! Allison!" Bryn huffed loudly as she finally caught up with her friend at her car.  
"I'm sorry Bryn, didn't I tell you I wasn't going to be driving you and Lydia home tonight?" She said shifting her backpack further up her shoulder.  
"No you did not." Bryn frowned.  
"Sorry, I've just been rather preoccupied, must have slipped my mind."   
"It's fine. Look maybe we can talk now then?"  
"I'm sorry. I can't. I have plans." Allison seemed nervous as she walked to the trunk of her car and Bryn followed behind. As Allison opened up her trunk to put her bag away Bryn noticed a pair of bolt cutters and frowned.  
"What the hell are you doing with those?"  
"It's nothing." Allison said dismissively.  
"It's not nothing. Regular people just don't have bolt cutters for no reason."  
"Look, you promise not to say anything." Bryn just nodded. "The symbol that the bruises made isn't a symbol. It's a logo." Bryn just sighed.  
"Allison you need to let this go."  
"No look." Allison said bringing out her phone and pulling up an image. "It matches the bruises."  
"It's a coincidence."  
"It's for the former Bank of Beacon Hills. It's near where Isaac was found after his accident." Bryn just sighed at Allison's belief that it meant something.  
"Ok, say it is connected and you were right and everyone else was wrong, what exactly are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to go to the bank and investigate."  
"By yourself?" Allison just nodded. "The fuck you are. I'm coming too."  
"Bryn."  
"Allison." Bryn tossed her backpack into the trunk alongside Allison's. The older girl smiled at her friend and nodded.  
The ride to the old bank was silent and Bryn hated it but she decided not to say anything and just let the silence be despite her dislike of it. Pulling up to an empty building down the street from the abandon former bank the two girls got out and grabbed the bolt cutters before walking up the street and stopping before the old building the two girls looked at one another as Bryn grabbed for and squeezed Allison's free hand, we got this they silently said to one another with a nod before they let go of one another's hands and walked a final few steps to the front doors. A large thick chain was wrapped around the handles preventing anyone from getting into the abandon building causing Bryn to wonder if Allison had cased the place out after making the so called connection between the bruises and the logo or if she had just done the smart thing and opted to bring the bolt cutters just in case? Either way it was the right move and as Allison grunted and pushed down with all of her might as she began to cut the chain Bryn suddenly began to sense that a group of people were in that building, Allison's hunch that something was going on in there was correct, perhaps that woman had left the bruise on Allison and Lydia's forearms to lead them here, it wouldn't have been hard since all she would have had to do was spread her fingers out in such a way that it would make the logo, it after all was a rather simple one.  
"We should call for help. I don't think we should go in alone." Bryn said as she reached for Allison's arm in order to stop her from making a final cut on the link.  
"You sense something in there don't you?" Bryn just nodded and Allison gave a final push down on the cutters causing the chain to fall to the step with a loud clank. "We have to go in. If anything seems -"  
"We'll leave."  
"We'll leave."   
Opening the door the girls walked into the dark musty smelling bank and saw that their was just enough light coming from the dirty dust covered windows allowing them to see what was around them well enough without having to pull out their cells and turn on the flashlight app. Not even a minute into their investigation Bryn sensed someone near by and had no time to warn as she and Allison were grabbed onto by the shoulder and spun around towards their potential assailant. It was Ms. Morrell.  
"You two shouldn't be her." She whispered quietly, a frown was placed firmly on her face.  
"Why are you?" Allison whispered angrily.  
"I think we should go." Bryn muttered trying to pull Allison away and towards the door.  
"It's too late." Morrell said. "You two need to hide." She looked around and tried to supress a frantic look in her eyes. Grabbing onto the two girls shoulders she guided them towards a door and opened it up, forcing them inside. "You two need to stay in here until the fighting starts." She shut the door quietly. Allison tried to say something but Bryn pulled her back and shook her head no.  
"Their are killers out there. We shouldn't have come." She hissed.  
The two girls turned on their flashlight apps on their phones and began to look around briefly before Allison found what she was looking for, a bottle of ammonia and dropped her jacket onto the floor in front of door. As Allison poured the liquid onto the floor Bryn looked around the large room and felt herself gasp as her eyes came across something that made her eyes tear up, she had to put her free hand over her mouth to keep herself from giving off a wail. Isaac had thought in his memories he had seen that Erica was alive but that was clearly not the case. Allison turned around to look at Bryn as the sound of ticking appeared outside of the door only to find herself staring at the slumped over corpse of Erica and likewise found herself having to cover her mouth to prevent a gasp from escaping her lips.   
Both girls held their breathes until the ticking sound had passed after which Bryn nodded letting her friend know that whoever it was that had been outside was no longer close by. Holding onto one another they stood there in an upsetting silence as they tried not to look over at the dead girl. Erica had been dead for several days if not several weeks, her face was gaunt and discoloured and their was luckily no smell for Bryn thought if the body had smelled she would have vomited and she had no doubted that Allison most likely would have followed her lead and done the same thing.   
They didn't know how long they were in the storage room for, they had turned their phones on silence in order to prevent them from accidentally going off and signalling to whoever was using the bank as a base that they were in hiding. It couldn't have been too long however as Bryn found that her mind wasn't wandering to far but then again she wasn't the best at keeping time.  
Before either of them knew it growling could be heard from outside of them room amongst other sounds that told them that the fighting, as Morrell had warned them, had finally started and not looking back Allison pushed the door open and ran towards the origins of the sounds despite Bryn, sprinting behind her, told her not to. They needed to leave before things got even worse, call Derek or Scott or the Sheriffs department. Anything that got them away from this place but Allison did not heed her pleas. It was a good thing she hadn't listened though. In the old vault was Derek and Scott being attacked by Boyd and an unknown female werewolf, both were wolfed out and Boyd, who had always been the most in control of Derek's betas, was completely out of control, as was the other werewolf but it was possible that she was always like that.  
"Look out!" Allison yelled, Bryn was about to leap forward but on hearing a strangled sounding no from Derek stopped and looked down to see what he was pointing at. At the entrance of the opened vault was mountain ash poured onto the ground in a straight line preventing the werewolves from leaving the vault.  
Walking over to where Bryn was standing Allison looked on with a mix of confusion and panic at the scene in front of her and seemed to follow her friends lead when it came to the mountain ash, leaving it as is in order to keep the angry werewolves from escaping and reeking havoc across town while the moon was still out and full in the sky. Hearing an unholy sounding and pained howl they looked to see that Boyd had impaled Scott and was lifting Scott up over his head causing Allison to lurch forward in an attempt to help him only to have Bryn grab hold of her and pulled her back.  
"Leave it." Bryn said.  
"I have to do something." Allison pleaded as Scott let out a pain gurgle.  
"Don't-" Derek grunted, he seemed to be attempting to make his way towards Scott but was stopped by the female before he could say or do anymore. Not knowing exactly what her friend had in mind Bryn kept a struggling Allison back from the vault until she stopped trying to be free and looked at her friend.  
"I need to do something." She pleaded and so she let Allison go.  
"Don't break the seal!" Derek brokenly cried out only he was to late as Allison had already bent down and using her hands swished it over the mountain ash line breaking it and causing what seemed to be a ripple to make its way through the bank. It didn't seem to phase the two crazed werewolves.  
"Boyd!" Allison called out gaining the attention of the werewolves who then decided to take the opportunity to escape, dropping Scott the pair of werewolves took off as Bryn grabbed hold of Allison once more as she cursed to herself as she pulled them out of the way of the charging werewolves.  
Derek, who had been pinned down when Allison had broken the mountain ash barrier, jumped up to his feet and began charging towards the two girls.  
"Derek!" Bryn growled sternly as she stood her ground, her face scrunched up in determination as she prepared herself to fight Derek if need be.  
"Don't you touch her!" Scott sputtered blood dribbling down his chin as he wobbled to his feet.  
"What were you thinking?" Derek growled at Allison, his eyes glowing red, Bryn just frowned.  
"She saved our lives." Scott said walking over Bryn and placed himself between Derek and Allison alongside her.  
"Yeah, and what do you think they're gonna do out there? Do you have any idea what we just set free?" Derek's eyes stayed red causing Bryn to wonder if he wasn't going to concern himself with her and Scott and just go after Allison.  
"Two crazed werewolves. Obviously." Bryn said, Derek's head snapped over to her giving her the impression that he had completely ignored her up until that point. His eyes turned back to their regular hazel. Pushing her way past her friends Allison decided to take Derek head on.  
"You want to blame me? Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers." She snapped. For a second Bryn thought Allison was going to jab the alpha in the chest with her finger that she was waving accusatorily at him with but Allison proved to still be in charge of her senses despite the look of rage that was quickly overcoming her face.  
"No. No, that's just the rest of your family."  
"Oh no." Bryn groaned, she looked over at Scott in hopes of seeing if he had perhaps formulated a plan or was in the process of doing so but found him to be wiping his blood off of his face instead.  
"Yes." Allison said firmly. "I made mistakes but what Gerard did was not my fault." Allison spat.  
"And what about your mother?" Derek growled, that had caught Scott's attention, his mouth was agape like a drowning fishing gasping for air. Bryn had learned about what had happened to Victoria Argent not long after her death had occurred as did most of the others who Scott happened to consider friends but from the look on Allison's face she had no idea what Derek was referencing.  
"What are you talking about?" The rage had completely left Allison's face as she looked back at Bryn and Scott.  
"Tell her Scott." Derek said crossing his arms against his chest. "You can't hide the truth from her forever."   
"Oh Derek, you fucking idiot." Bryn mumbled. Allison took a few steps over towards her ex.  
"Scott what is he talking about? Scott tell me!"  
"He-he. On the night your mother was bitten-" He fumbled over his words and Bryn watched as Derek opened his mouth to seemingly tell Allison the truth but Bryn grabbed him by the arm and shook her head no. Scott had to tell her. It was his story to tell. If Derek told it she knew it would just make things worse between the two groups of werewolves. Scott looked over to Derek and Bryn briefly before taking a deep breath and finally getting the truth out.  
"Your mother tried to kill me. Derek saved me. It was an accident, him biting her but- he was just protecting me."  
Allison simply looked on in disbelief.  
"Derek." Bryn whispered, he looked down at her. "Theirs something you need to see." She hadn't realized until that moment that he hand was still on his arm and used it to direct him away from the pair of ex's as the discussed what was long over due.  
"What?" He wasn't happy and he was about to be a lot less so.  
"It's Erica." His face perked up slightly before falling almost instantly afterwards. Perhaps it was because he could sense her mood or he could smell the corpse, or Bryn hoped, he had finally realized the truth on his own.  
"Where is she?"


	24. Fireflies

Fireflies

In all of the time that Bryn had known Derek, which was admittedly not long, she did not think that he was capable of showing any real emotion that wasn't some how connected with anger and yet here he was near tears in the middle of a storage locker in an abandon bank. As she watched him kneel in front of his former betas corpse and gently pick her up she felt her heart sink, she had been neither a real friend nor a real foe to Erica but what had happened to her was still horrible and seeing Derek take the utmost care with her was just- she took a breath and shook her head to keep herself from crying. She followed behind him as he walked out of the storage room and towards the front of the bank only to stop as Scott and Allison's eyes fell on them.  
"What now?" Scott asked, his voice cracking.  
"We need to stop Boyd and Cora." Derek said, Bryn felt her brows knit together in confusion as to how he knew the identity of the other werewolf but brushed it off, now was not the time for questions.  
"And how do we do that?" Allison asked. She looked just as shaken as the others although Bryn had to say it seemed as if she was taking the news of what really happened between her mother, Scott and Derek on that fateful night several months ago a lot better than she would have guessed.  
"You do nothing. You've done enough." Their was no emotion in Derek's voice and Bryn wanted to reach out and comfort him but thought better of it at that exact moment.   
She could hear Scott and Allison silently whispering to one another before she agreed that she would leave and left the bank. Bryn just felt herself standing there awkwardly for a second before she finally found her voice.  
"What are you going to do? She needs to be found so her family can have closure." She couldn't see Derek's face but she could see the wheels turning in his mind regardless.  
"I'll call and leave an anonymous tip." He said with a slight nod before he knelt down and gently placed Erica where he had just been standing, when he turned to look and her and Scott she saw that his face was emotionless causing her to instinctively move forward and wrap her arms around his waist.  
"I'm so sorry Derek." She felt him twitch slightly and wondered if he was wanting to throw her off of him or if he wanted to return the hug, either way she gave him no option as she let go of him and after looking back at Scott briefly took off after Allison.  
When she made it to her friends car she saw that Allison was simply sitting there in the drivers seat looking off towards nothing, the blank expression on her face made her seem almost doll like to Bryn.  
"Heya their Ally A-" She said using her annoying nickname that she had given her friend in hopes of getting a response. "You know I can drive if you want." Allison simply looked down at the steering wheel before turning the keys.  
"I'm fine to drive."  
"Ok." Bryn sat down in the passengers seat and tried not to seem as if she was gripping onto the edge of the seat in anticipation of an accident as they drove. If her friend said she was fine then she was going to support her even if she didn't fully believe it.  
As they drove she loosened up slightly until she found that they weren't headed towards where either of them lived and instead happened to be heading out towards the reserve and watched as Allison took a hidden side road that the park rangers would use to find lost hikers and campers. Bryn didn't recognize where they were headed but opted to keep her mouth shut, Allison was going through something at that moment that Bryn couldn't even imagine. A night of investigating the weirdness of Beacon Hills had resulted in the discovery of not only the body of a former classmate but also that her mother had killed herself as a result of a botched attempt at killing her boyfriend; and Bryn thought she had a complicated relationship with her mother.  
"We used to come here." Allison said as she finally parked the car. It was on an overlook that allowed for them to see the entire town. "Back when we were pretending not to be together. It was our special spot." Bryn reached over and took the keys out of the ignition, they may have been in park and the car off but watching Allison lean herself onto the steering wheel made her nervous and she'd rather be safe then dead.  
"Ok." She didn't know what else to say.  
"Did you know?" Their it was, the question that she was dreading the whole car ride.  
"Ya. But before you get angry know that I didn't say anything because it wasn't my thing to tell you." She said as she pushed herself up against the car door, Allison just nodded slightly. Before anything else could be said Bryn's phone began to vibrate in her back pocket causing her to jump slightly. "Oh shit." She mumbled as she pulled it out of her pocket and saw that Isaac was attempting to call her.  
"Uhh hi Isaac. What's up?" She asked as she got out of Allison's car.  
"I'm heading towards the reserve with Derek and Scott. We've tracked Boyd and that other werewolf there." He said.  
"Ok. Look I'm with Allison right now. I'll be there if I can to help ok?" She heard some rustling behind her and watched as Allison reached over to the glove box and opened it. "Just keep me posted." She said with a frown before hanging up and watched as an arrowhead was pulled out.   
"Looks like we're going on a werewolf hunt." Allison said, Bryn just groaned. A night of accompanying a friend while they did something stupid to say I told you so turned into a night of going along with said friend as they did stupid things to keep them from getting killed.

The pair made a quick detour to an old warehouse that Allison seemed to have to code for and walked into what seemed to be a hunters armoury. Allison pointed out to Bryn what she wanted her to grab as she explained her plan for corralling the two moon crazed werewolves.   
First was to get their attention through the scent of her blood, the second was to have traps already set up that would keep them within a certain area therefore keeping them from harming anyone and if necessary their would be some weaponry and tranquilizers on hand for the pair to use if necessary. She also, along with the weapons and equipment required for the traps had them grab some IR goggles to help them see better in the woods before setting out once more.   
The plan, while not a bad one made Bryn worry, she didn't sense any imminent death for them but that didn't mean they couldn't be seriously maimed by the werewolves and despite voicing her concerns about them doing this solo without any help Allison was adamant that they could do it. Or at least help Scott and Derek without them knowing it.  
"This plan is going to either go extremely well or horribly wrong." Bryn muttered to herself loud enough from Allison to hear and react.  
"You can always turn around and go watch the car." She said as they walked into the woods.  
"Pft, and let you die a horrible death? Ya not happening." Bryn said as she adjusted the goggles on the top of her head. "I fucking hate these things." She huffed out as she opted instead just to wear them on her face even though it currently wasn't necessary.   
"You're just not used to it is all." Allison suddenly stopped and gave her friend a nod. "It'll be easier to set the traps up if you don't have that thing over your eyes." Bryn pushed them down over her nose and let them hang around her neck as they put the traps together.  
"I feel like I'm in Naruto." She head Allison snort making her smile.  
"Let's just be glad you're not as annoying."  
"No, that's Stiles job." The two girls abruptly burst into a small fit of laughter before composing themselves just as quickly and continued on with their work before finally finishing at that particular spot and moving on to set up another one.   
The pair set up a total of six traps before Allison grabbed a knife from inside of her pocket and sliced the outside of her non bruised forearm causing Bryn to wrinkle her nose. She did not approve of her friends method in getting the attention of the werewolves but knew that at this point in their frenzied state it was the only way to grab their attention. Allison flipped her goggles down from the top of her heard onto her face and Bryn followed suit by bringing hers from around her neck to her eyes. She could see small animals sleeping in some of the bushes and some birds in there nests and Allison, it was weird and made her feel just the slightest big nauseous causing her to pull it away from her face for a moment before letting them plop back onto her face.  
"This should be working." Allison huffed.  
"Maybe they're to far away to smell the blood." Bryn shrugged, anything to get them out of this fucking place and back home.  
"No, it's something else." Bryn just groaned and rolled her eyes. Her phone rang once more.  
"Isaac now is not really the time, Allison's having a bit of a melt down." Allison snapped her attention over to Bryn and shook her head as she frowned, she just shrugged in response.  
"Are you coming to help? Scott convinced Mr. Argent to come and help us and we're trying to trap them into the school."  
"The school? You're trying to trap two werewolves, on a full moon, into the school?'  
"Yes."  
"Gotta go." She hung up and locked eyes with Allison, as best as they were able at least given the goggles.  
"Looks like we figured out why plan wasn't working." The girls pulled the goggles off of their faces.  
"Well looks like our help is no longer...needed. You're going to go help them aren't you?"  
"I'm the reason they're out running around right now." Allison said as she began to head back towards the car.  
"Ally, stop! I get it you want to help but Isaac and Scott and Derek and your dad are all out their- oh shit!" At the mention of her father Allison took off towards the car forcing Bryn to run after her. "Just tell me you have a solid plan for helping them when we get to the school?" She wheezed as she opened the car door.  
"Get them into the school." Bryn just rolled her eyes as they peeled out of the woods and towards the school.  
"You're going to get yourself killed one of these days you know that?" It was rhetorical so Allison said nothing outside of looking over and grinning at her, it wasn't a heartfelt one considering everything that had happened within the past several hours but Bryn understood the meaning behind it. As long as she was with her nothing that horrible could happen but Bryn didn't believe it and neither did Allison for as they drove closer to the school what had just been said felt more like a prophecy and less and less like a friendly ribbing.  
Making it to the school Allison opted, as she had done earlier that night, to park a bit a way's from the intended destination in order to prevent them from being noticed and connected to whatever events were about to take place inside the high school. Going to the trunk Allison pulled out her bow and arrow and passed a crossbow and the accompanying bolts to Bryn, she just gave her friend a look of, you really trust me with this, before they headed towards the school. As the walked Allison talked about what her father would most likely have in mind and as they walked through the parking lot decided the best thing to do was get a vantage point so they could keep an eye on everything without being at least seen by anyone coming by and along with the school roof, which was immediately nixed, was the top of the school buses.   
Bryn found herself easily able to climb the bus for despite her short limbs she was strong and was able to grip on the smooth metal better than Allison if only because she was able to bend the metal slightly as she gripped onto it. While she fully intended to assist Allison in getting onto the roof of the bus it did not occur as loud growls suddenly began sounding around them and seemingly out of no where Boyd and the female werewolf appeared. She tried to shoot a crossbow bolt at them in hopes of at least distracting them away from Allison as she made her way onto the roof but cursed at herself as it turned out their was some kickback when she pressed down on the trigger that she was not fully prepared for causing the bolt to hit the wall of the school with a pathetic little clatter. It worked as enough of a distraction however for next thing she knew it was flashbang arrow after arrow at the feet of Boyd and the girl driving them from the buses and towards the school.  
"Isaac?" Bryn muttered as she noticed him running towards the doors and pulled them open, he seemed to have heard her say his name with his enhanced hearing as he looked up and cocked his head at the sight of she and Allison on the top of the bus. Jumping down from the roof she ran over to the other side of the double doors her best friend had pulled opened and watched as Allison shot off a final arrow as they were on the threshold of the school entrance. That final arrow was enough to force them further into the school and allowed Bryn and Isaac to shut the doors once more, they opted to stand there leaning against the doors for a few moments before Isaac nodded letting her and Allison know that he no longer heard the werewolves near the entrance.   
"I thought Allison was having a meltdown?" Isaac asked as he watched Allison begin her ungraceful climb down the bus, Bryn ran over to her and was able to catch her just in time to prevent her from falling flat on her bottom.  
"Ya- that was a lie." Bryn said, she tried to hide her blush as she held onto her friend well she regained a bit more of her balance before letting her go.  
"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" Allison asked worriedly.  
"Tell anyone what?" Isaac smirked. "I have no idea where those weird scorch marks came from." He shrugged as he turned and headed off towards the rest of his group.  
"Well this was a fun night. We totally shouldn't do it ever again." Bryn said as she finally let go of Allison, she just chuckled.  
"Agreed. No more supernatural... stuff." The two headed back to Allison's car with the feeling that this was just the beginning.


	25. Unleashed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one of the things I noticed in Teen Wolf is that the school days are just like all over the place so I've elected to try and make them a bit more consistent in what classes are when and how much time the actually have in day. It's basically going to go 1st period is Bryn-history, Allison, Isaac and Lydia-art. 2nd is Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Danny, the twins-econ, Allison-french, Bryn-math, 3rd is Danny and Bryn-music, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, the twins, and Lydia-science, lunch and then final period is english which they all have.

Unleashed

"I heard you found a dead body last night." Lydia said suddenly appearing next to Bryn as she grabbed things from her locker.  
"I heard the same about you." She relied, Lydia just nodded. "It's not something I want to ever relive." She admitted, something she was sure Lydia would agree with.  
"I don't know, you helped find Laura's body." She shut her locker and looked at her friend and wondered if she was fishing for something.  
"I did but that was for some reason a Valkyrie thing and this was a complete and total accident." She never really understood why, on that fateful night her Valkyrie powers had decided to go into overdrive and make her sense a death several miles away and why they wanted for her to so badly find the body. Her ex, Magni had gone on about destiny and fate more than a few times during their all to brief relationship over the summer and it made her wonder, despite her disbelief in the predestined, that the universe for some reason wanted her to become involved with the supernatural here in Beacon Hills.   
"Either way, decaying corpse, one ripped in half." Lydia said making a comparison of the two using her hands.  
"I heard your corpse was rather bloodied." Lydia wrinkled her nose.  
"Stiles was pissed that I didn't call him before calling his dad."  
"Wow." Lydia just nodded her head in agreement. "What are you even doing over here anyway? Your first class isn't in this hallway." She didn't know why she asked because as soon as the words began forming in her mouth she sensed them coming down this hallway. It was the twins, the alpha twins. She watched as Lydia acted demurely as they passed by all lowered eyes and fluttering lashes, it made Bryn roll her eyes and want to gag. The old Lydia did things like that for Jackson's benefit not the new Lydia, the truer Lydia who did as she pleased.  
"I heard that eye roll." She said after the twins had passed by.  
"Uhuh. I'm feeling super used right now." Lydia just smirked. "You know they're not good people right?"  
"Everyone needs to have had one bad boy in their life at some point." She said with a shrug.  
"You're like the worst." Lydia just pursed her lips together in false contemplation.  
"No, but it doesn't matter. You love me regardless." The bell rang. "No dead bodies." Lydia said as she walked away to her first class.  
"Same to you!" Bryn hollered back, shutting her locker she walked into the history classroom and as soon as she sat down plopped her head down onto the desk. She had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

First period seemed to last forever for Bryn, perhaps it was the fact that she had spent most of the night trying to keep Allison from getting herself killed and finding Erica's corpse which had resulted in very little sleep for her or maybe it was because their was something going on with her death sense. Something wasn't right in the school and it wasn't just the fact that there was two murderous alphas roaming the halls making eyes at Lydia and Danny, their was something else going on in the damn school and it was fucking with her and it was bugging the ever living shit out of her that she couldn't figure out what it was. Once class was over Bryn found herself wandering the halls as she made her way over to her second period math class that she had just discovered that morning no longer had Isaac in it as Coach Finstock had, had him switched over to his economics class for reasons unknown.   
"Bryn! Bryn!" Stiles yelled at her down the hall causing her to stop in her tracks and groan. She loved Stiles as much as one could love him as a friend but she was not in the best of moods that morning to speak with him about whatever it was that had caused the urgency in which he had called her name.  
"You don't need to yell you know." She said folding her arms across her chest, a frown was firmly on her face as he walked up to her, Scott was not far behind.  
"Sorry it's just-" He gestured to the others walking in the hall to their next classes.  
"What do you want?" She asked curtly, Stiles just blinked at her.  
"Virgin sacrifices." He said, she looked behind to see Scott shake his head and mutter something that she gathered went along the lines of 'here we go again'.  
"Uh ok. What about them?" She was confused, was this about all the deaths that had been happening? Was someone killing virgins for some stupid reason and that was why her death sense felt all weird?  
"Did the Celts participate in them?"   
"No idea, lots of cultures participated in virgin sacrifices. Why? Is this about the dead people?"  
"Someone's killing virgins using the threefold death and we don't know why. Yet."   
"Like I said lots of cultures killed virgins for a variety of reasons. Virgins were pure and had magical powers." She said waving her hands around with wide eyes. Stiles just made a humph sound before finally blurting out.  
"I think we should have sex." Scott nearly chocked on his own tongue while Bryn gave off a bark of a laugh.  
"Oh my god Stiles you fucking kill me!" She laughed, he just frowned.  
"No seriously I think we should have sex. We're the only virgins left out of our friends. It's the only way to keep us from getting killed." That just made her laugh even harder.  
"Stiles, I cannot say this nicely enough but fuck no."   
"What do you mean no! It'll keep us alive!" She took a breath and sighed, from her understanding one of his childhood friends had died just before they could have sex and that was most likely why he was so high on the idea at the moment but just because that had happened didn't mean it would happen to them. Although to be fair things did seem to be happening to them with some frequency since Scott got bite.  
"No it won't Stiles, if someone is out to kill us they'll do it regardless as to our virginal status. Also not that it's any of your business but you and Isaac are the only two virgins in the group now." Stiles just frowned, he wasn't to keen on Isaac.  
"You're not a virgin?"  
"Nope and no offence but I don't see us having sex even if you were the last man on earth." His frown deepened while Scott tried his best to keep his face straight. "It's not you Stiles, I wouldn't fuck Scott or Isaac either." She said with a shudder at the thought.  
"Hey!" Scott piped in.  
"You guys are like my bros, the thought of fucking you three is like incesty and it's just-" She stuck her tongue out and made a gagging sound.  
"You really know how to make a guy feel special Bryn." Scott grumbled. She just shrugged and grinned.  
"I really am the fucking best. Look I get that we've got three dead virgins on our hands."  
"Four." Stiles said.  
"We don't know for sure. One of the clinics clients went missing this morning before school after picking his dog up from an emergency appointment." Scott said, Bryn just sighed.  
"Three dead or four it doesn't matter. I mean it does but-" The bell rang signalling that they needed to be at there next classroom. "It could just be a coincidence, them all being virgins. Look we should go. We can talk about this at lunch." She said before taking off towards her math class.

Before the end of second period the news had made its way around the school, the student that had gone missing that morning that Scott had mentioned between classes had been found dead in the woods tied to a tree by Finstock's second period econ class that had been used as a track and field session for the lacrosse team. Bryn honestly didn't know which she found to be more out of the ordinary, Finstock's antics or finding a dead body. The former had always just been and was something no one batted an eye at but the latter was slowly starting to become the same way and that was worrying.  
Third period was a complete right off of a class because of the dead body that had been found, Danny was being absolutely hounded by many of the other students to the point where their teacher had to threaten those who were bugging Danny and not paying attention with detention which had luckily shut them up. But that wasn't the only thing that had made the class a right off, for Bryn at least. Someone in the classroom was going to die, it wasn't anytime soon. No one was going to perish before the end of class but it was coming, but when? And was it of a relatively normal death or was it going to be supernaturally related? The thoughts took her away from what she was supposed to be doing causing her violin to occasionally squeak and screech due to lack of attention being paid. She could feel eyes on her every time that she missed a note or made an unholy sound making her shrink into herself with embarrassment and yet it kept happening anyway. When class was over she heard her teacher, Mr. Phillips, call her name as she packed up her violin, asking her to come up and speak with him. As she walked up to the desk she realized that it was him she had been sensing throughout class.  
"Is everything ok?" She asked, it wasn't about her playing that she was inquiring about but it was him that she was asking after. What was it that was going to cause him to die? A heart attack, a brain aneurysm, a stroke? It had to be something that was slowly building or else she wouldn't be sensing it right now.  
"I think we already know the answer to that." He said as he looked at her from his podium.   
"I know, it was shit playing today." She said, he looked at her with a raised brow. "Sorry, no swearing." She looked over at a sign he had on the wall that said as much.  
"You're much better then how you played today. Much better."  
"It's been a very-interesting few days. And not in a good way." She had made sure to catch herself before she swore again.  
"When you're in this classroom you need to make sure you push all distractions from your mind and concentrate on the music you're playing."  
"I know." He just sighed.  
"Orchestra practice is this afternoon right after school, I want you at your best." He said looking down at his music sheets.  
"Yes sir." He just nodded at her and she left.

Lunch didn't go as anticipated as Isaac and Allison were in detention while Scott was off doing something and Stiles was off being Stiles leaving Bryn and Lydia alone together at a table in the cafeteria. It was calm and normal and Bryn fucking loved it. Unlike that morning when they talked about how they both found dead bodies within a 12hr span they spoke about their morning classes and how Lydia wanted to take Bryn shopping for more colourful clothing or at least some new tops that weren't all long sleeved. Their calm an normal lunch however was taken away from then when, as they were heading to one of there lockers they ran into Stiles who looked rather contemplative.  
"You know that there's a temple in Calcutta where they used to sacrifice a child every day? That's every day a dead baby, Lydia, every day! Hey, you want to know what today is? It's dead baby day. Oh, no, wait, that's every day, because every day is dead baby day, yay!" He sounded almost frantic. Bryn and Lydia just looked at each other.  
"What the fuck Stiles!" Bryn moaned, Lydia frowned and crossed her arms against her chest.  
"You stopped us in the middle of the hall to tell us this? Why?" Lydia was not happy but Stiles didn't seem to care.  
"Because. You know Scott is dealing with the twins right? You do know about the twins don't you?" He asked, Lydia played dumb causing Bryn to roll her eyes.  
"I know of them."  
"They're alpha's."  
"Alpha's? Really?" Lydia said looking back at Bryn who just narrowed her eyes at her and shook her head, stupid bitch playing dumb she thought.  
"What does the twins have to do with the dead baby story?" Bryn asked, both girls turned their attention to Stiles who just shrugged.  
"It doesn't. It does but it doesn't." He huffed out. Bryn just looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head in exasperation while Lydia's eyes narrowed dangerously as her lips pursed together.  
"What is the point Stiles." Lydia said dangerously.  
"Okay, okay, good. So look, here's what I'm thinking. I'm thinking that the murders maybe come in threes. Ancient people love things in threes, right? So maybe first it's three virgins, and then, I don't know, maybe it's three people who own little dogs."  
"I own a little dog." Lydia said.  
"Maybe you should get rid of your little dog." Stiles replied.  
"I'm not getting rid of my little dog!"  
"Well maybe you should!" Bryn just looked between her friends with wide eyes and shook her head.  
"We are getting so off topic right now!" She exclaimed. "First you talk about dead babies and then it's the twins and then it's 'the power of three'." She said using air quotes. "And now it's about little dogs! You are literally all over the fucking map!" Bryn exclaimed as she waved her arms around manically.   
"He's trying to say that he's found a pattern with the deaths that have occurred despite the fact that he's discerning a pattern from a single data point." Lydia said, Bryn found that she both understood what was just said while also having it go completely over her head.   
"Uhuh." Bryn nodded.  
"The people have been killed via the threefold death." Stiles pointed out making his line of questioning to Bryn earlier that day about the Celts make sense. "They strangle you, slit your throat and bash your head in. Pretty much simultaneously."  
"It's a common method of death in Proto-Indo-European mythology that was actually found to have a historical basis with-"  
"The Lindow Man!" Stiles said interrupting Bryn.  
"Ya, but like it's not always those three types of deaths that do it. And it's usually done on like heroes and kings and shit."  
"But we don't know everything. Theirs a vast world of the supernatural out their that we know nothing about or are misinformed about."   
"This has been rather riveting." Lydia said sarcastically. "But it sounds like it's not our problem."   
"How is it not our problem?" Stiles asked, he sounded completely offended by what Lydia had just said but Bryn agreed with her, it wasn't their problem. Not yet anyway.  
"Werewolves don't strangle people with a garrotte. It's a human killing those people which means we should be leaving alone."  
"And what have someone like my dad solve it?"  
"Yes your dad! The town sheriff!" Stiles did not take kindly to that and simply huffed and walked away.   
"Well that was a roller coaster of a conversation." Bryn muttered, Lydia just sighed and nodded.  
"Lets get our stuff for English."  
The pair went there separate ways to there lockers instead of going together as intended as Stiles had taken up a considerable amount of their time with his ramblings and eventual line of thought so once they had both grabbed their books and began to head towards the classroom the bell rang. Neither rushed it and still made it to the class before almost half of their classmates and took a seat next to each other as a rather gleeful looking Allison made her way in and took a seat in front of them. It was baffling to them that someone who had just spent her entire lunch period in detention with someone she wasn't particularly fond of looked as happy as she did, not to mention the fact that she had a rather large bandage on her one arm that was of some concern to them. Allison however just looked over at them and grinned before turning her attention to Scott as he snuck into class just as Ms. Blake stood up from her desk and turned towards the chalk board. As Bryn looked around the classroom she noticed that Stiles was missing and frowned, he was probably off sticking his nose in the investigation despite the fact that he should be leaving it to his dad.  
Thunk. Thunk. Bryn wrinkled her nose and looked over to where the sound was coming from. On Scott's desk sat two pieces of, well something, they looked like motor parts but she couldn't really tell, she knew next to nothing about cars or motorbikes. She watched as Scott pulled another piece out from his backpack on the floor and placed it on his desk, whispering something all the while that seemed to enrage the twins as they sat in the back of the class.  
"Aiden! No!" The one twin said as the other hopped up from his desk and ran out of the classroom, Ms. Blake looked startled and followed his out into the hallway along with the rest of the class once it became apparent that their was a motorcycle engine revving in the hallway.  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Ms. Blake screeched as Aiden stood there in the hallway holding his bike. Bryn looked over to Allison and Scott beside her and saw that Isaac had suddenly joined them, the three of them looked rather pleased with themselves as large grins were plastered on their faces and Isaac, noticing that Bryn was looking at him looked over and winked.  
"Fucking hell." Bryn muttered as Ms. Blake tried her best not to yell at Aiden and was succeeding rather poorly at it.  
"Everyone back into the classroom. Now!" She hollered. Bryn watched as Ethan growled at the three responsible for the prank as they entered the classroom making Bryn fear what the reprisal for what had just happened was going to be.  
"You guys shouldn't have done that." Bryn hissed to the trio as they sat down. Scott just shrugged before Ms. Blake practically screamed at the class to stop talking and pay attention once more to the lesson before talking a breath, apologizing and asking everyone to just put talking about what had happened on hold until after class. Bryn just huffed and looked back at the chalk board. God did she ever hate Ms. Blake.

Once class was over she bolted to her locker and grabbed at her violin case once more before booking it down to the music classroom for the first official orchestra practice of the school year. Their was no new faces in the room and everyone took there designated seats. Strings with strings, horns with horns, wind with wind etc. What was odd was that Mr. Phillips hadn't written up a seating chart on the blackboard dictating who was the principal for each section or who was the in the first violin and who was in the second. That was extremely important and it wasn't something he would just forget causing Bryn to worry. Had something happened to him in the past couple of hours since last she had seen him? Wouldn't someone be here though if that had happened? To tell them that their teacher had taken ill or even died. Unless of course no one knew it had happened. Or maybe it wasn't anything to worry about, maybe he had gotten detained for some reason and hadn't been freed from whatever was currently occupying his time. Bryn really hoped it was the latter. As everyone chatted about the days events Bryn saw Lydia suddenly walk into the classroom and take a seat, no one seemed to really notice or care and Lydia seemed to not be either. She just sat there and pulled out a notebook and began doodling.  
"Does she even play an instrument?" Danny asked coming over to Bryn who was just staring at her friend.  
"Nope. Don't even think she can really sing either."  
"That'd make a first for something she can't do." The pair chuckled. "Maybe she's here to do something for like extra credit?"  
"Maybe." She looked over at Lydia, no one was sitting in there respective sections anyway so she stood up and walked over to her friend and took a seat next to her. "Lydia." Their was no response. "Hello? Lydia." Still nothing. Danny came and sat down next to her. They watched as she sketched a tree, her face was contorted in concentration.  
"She really into it." Danny said, Lydia seemed to not have heard him as she did not look up from her page and just kept sketching away at her tree.  
"Just a little." Bryn replied. The pair sat there for several more minutes before someone called out the number thirteen which had no sort of effect on the red head what so ever.  
"Lydia!" Danny said loudly, it was enough to startle her out of the trance she was in.   
"Uh hi." Lydia said looking between Danny and Bryn who both just smiled at her.  
"Fifteen minutes!" Someone called, Lydia just looked around confused.  
"What was that?" Lydia asked. She really had been in her own little world, Bryn thought.  
"It's the fifteen minute rule." Danny said slowly. "Mr. Phillips didn't show up for practice."  
"Practice?"   
"Orchestra." Bryn said waving her violin case in the air.   
"Well I'm leaving. You should be in art." Danny said as he got up.  
"I am in art class." Lydia said.  
I'm going to stay here. Bryn mouthed and Danny just nodded.  
"See you two later." He said and then he left leaving the two girls alone in the music room.  
"Are you ok?" Bryn asked, Lydia just nodded a vacant expression was on her face causing Bryn to worry. Standing up Lydia walked over to the piano and pressed play on the recording device that had been sitting there in place of music sheets.  
"Piano recording part three." Mr. Phillips voice said over the recording, Bryn walked over and stood next to Lydia as both of their faces scrunched up in confusion as the piano played.   
Their was nothing abnormal about what was on the recording. Not at first anyway, Mr. Phillips playing was wonderful before suddenly a note was rather obviously missed bringing Bryn out of the melodic contentment she had felt listening to the music play. The piano never started back up, in fact their was nothing for a few good seconds, not even the voice of an agitated Mr. Phillips. Bryn wasn't expecting him to be cursing or swearing over the recording as he had a strict no swearing policy but she was at least expecting some grumbling or something but instead their was nothing. Until their was something, it was sudden and her body to shudder as her arms became covered in goose flesh. The chanting hadn't started off slow or calm, it came at them menacingly like a sudden sharp debilitating pain before suddenly coming to its peak and vanishing just as suddenly as it had appeared.   
"We need to call for help." Lydia said quietly, she didn't wait for Bryn to reply as her phone was already out of her pocket. She wouldn't have disagreed though and guessed that she was calling Stiles since it seemed like he was in the process of being proven right. What was going on in Beacon Hills currently wasn't just some crazed serial killer but a serial killer with a supernatural leaning of sorts.  
It wasn't a surprise to either of the girls that Stiles showed up within 10 minutes of being called but it was a surprise that he showed up to the music classroom with Deaton in tow. It wasn't that late in the day so he should still be at the veterinary clinic but Bryn wasn't going to say anything about it, they needed his help and Lydia seemed to agree as she didn't vocally question why he was their but judging from the look on her face she looked rather confused by his appearance making Bryn wonder if she had been told about the veterinarians connections to the supernatural. Regardless as to what Lydia had been informed about Deaton when he asked for her to replay the recording she did and she assisted him in making a copy of it for him so he could study it further.  
"So what's going on? This had to be connected to the others. Right?" Stiles asked.  
"I believe so." Deaton said. "Each grouping of three would have its own purpose, its own type of power. Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors-"  
"Wait, like a soldier?" Stiles asked.  
"Seriously?" Bryn said not understanding why Stiles would ask such a stupid question. Of course a soldier was like a warrior, one could practically use them interchangeably she thought. Stiles just glared at her.  
"Absolutely yes." Deaton said.  
"Ok? So the student who was killed today and the music teacher were soldiers" Lydia said confusedly.  
"Mr. Phillips used to be in the military so he makes sense." Bryn said.  
"And Kyle used to be cadets." Stiles eyes suddenly went wide. "He used to be in cadets with Boyd!"  
"Where is Boyd?" Deaton asked calmly, Bryn just rolled her eyes.  
"Boyd's a werewolf. Sacrificing him isn't going to do anything but make the murderer dead." She retorted.  
"But the killer probably doesn't know that." Stiles replied as he fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket.  
"Ya it kinda does. This killer is very obviously having to choose very specific victims in order to fulfill some weird quota which means they probably know that he's a werewolf and unless theirs a werewolf category for what ever it is they're doing it's not going to work!" She said waving her arms around to punctuate her point.  
"It is a possibility but without knowing why this person is sacrificing these people we won't know for sure if Boyd's status as a werewolf would disqualify him from being a potential sacrifice or not." Deaton said, Bryn had to admit that he had a point.  
"Their is someone else." Lydia said.  
The group left the classroom, with Bryn having to make a U-turn halfway down the hall to retrieve her violin before running down the hall to catch up with them as they turned down another hallway. They continued to make there way through the school until they turned down the science hallway and Bryn suddenly knew who they were going to and growled to herself. Adrian Harris. The worst teacher the school had ever had, personality wise at least. He was intelligent and cruel and had a desire for absolute control over his students, he was power hungry and she hated him and did not even feel the least bit bad that he had been or would be sacrificed by some sicko. They walked into his classroom and found it empty.  
"Perhaps he has gone home for the day." Deaton said, Bryn just made a humph sound that made the older man look over at her.  
"He wouldn't leave without these." Stiles said holding up a paper that was oddly graded. In the top right hand corner was a red R.   
"I will admit that it's been some time since last I attended school but I'm pretty sure R has never been a grade." Deaton said as Lydia began rummaging through the papers that were scattered across the desk, something very un-Harris like.  
"This one is graded with an H." Lydia said holding up a paper.  
"Some of these aren't even graded at all." Stiles pointed out as the pair rummaged through the papers some more.  
"So it looks like he was taken by whoever took and killed all the other people." Bryn said. Their was 6 pages out of all of them that had been graded and Stiles spread them out over the desk, alongside the R and H their was a C, two A's and a D. A dark expression came over Deaton's face.  
"You remember how we were talking about druids and how it means wide oak?" Deaton asked Stiles as he readjusted the papers.  
"Ya."  
"If a druid went down the wrong path, the wise oak was sometimes said to have become a dark oak. There's a Gaelic word for that as well... Darach." He said showing them the graded sheets, they were now in order and spelled the word Darach.  
Lydia, Stiles and Bryn just looked at one another worriedly. Alpha's and an evil druid? They were royally fucked, Bryn thought, truly and utterly fucked!


	26. Frayed

Frayed

Bryn had never been so furious in her life as she was in that exact moment as she found herself driving to Derek's loft in the middle of the night. He had kicked Isaac out of his loft! Sure Bryn hadn't agreed with her friend living with him and had hinted to him that he should move in with her and her dads, they had more then enough space after all and her dads absolutely adored him but he was loyal to his alpha and according to him pack was family and so he had stayed only for him to be kicked out because apparently Derek couldn't care for both Isaac and his long lost sister?! That was a bunch of bullshit as far as she was concerned, she was just glad that Scott and his mother were willing to let him stay at the McCall house even if it hurt her feelings that he hadn't thought to come to her until after. It didn't matter to her at this time, finding an official place for Isaac to stay could wait until after she gave Derek a piece of her mind.  
Pulling into the visitor parking outside of the rather grungy looking apartment building Bryn stormed out of the car and stormed into the building, the door to the interior of the building was locked and as she looked over at the enter-phone system she knew that buzzing Derek would result in her being shut down which just made her even madder and so she walked over to the door and gave it a slight tug breaking the lock and allowing her to enter the building. She had been told by Isaac prior to his eviction from his alpha's place where exactly he lived and so she marched over to the elevator angrily and had to force herself to take a relatively calming breath before pressing the button for the top floor knowing that in her anger she'd more then likely press the button so hard that she'd break the button. As soon as she made it to the top floor and exited the elevator she could sense Derek was near by and felt the anger rise within her once more, he wasn't super close by but he was at his place and that was what mattered at this point. Walking over to a large door her nose wrinkled when she found it wasn't actually a normal door but some industrial-esque sliding door. It was the weirdest looking apartment building she had ever been in and she was starting to feel glad that Isaac had left it. Grabbing hold of the door she wrenched it open and immediately yelled out for the alpha.  
"Derek! You piece of shit get your ass down here!" She bellowed as her anger began bubbling to the surface once more. The place was positively spartan looking, a singled table sat near the large dirty windows and a single double bed was shoved in a corner, the only saving grace for the loft was a spiral staircase that stood in the corner opposite of the bed.   
"Derek!" She bellowed once more but it wasn't Derek who made an appearance but a young woman who she would hazard guess was Cora the long lost Hale sister. Bryn found herself momentarily stunned by just how attractive the young werewolf was. It was enough for her not to realize that Cora had begun moving towards her quickly and with malicious intent, not that she blamed her after all she had come into her home and yelled some profanities at her brother. Cora's eyes were flashing gold as she came at her with claws and snarling teeth. Bryn was able to block her but only barely and she wondered if Cora was just that good to catch her off guard enough to cause her to stumble back slightly or if she had just underestimated the beta. The beta swung at her once more and Bryn was able to block her a but better this time but realized that she had underestimated her and felt her jaw clench as she got pushed back slightly once more. She hadn't come here to fight, not physically anyway, just verbally. Cora swung at her once more but this time she was ready and was able to grab ahold of the swinging arm and locked it in place using both of her arms their by preventing her from being able to wrench it free and swing at her once more, she however hadn't even thought about the werewolf's free arm and quickly found clawed fingers around her throat. She felt her pulse begin to quicken, she was confused because while she was scared about the potential injuries she may or may not incur over the next few seconds she also felt a bit aroused by the situation.  
"What the hell is going on!" Derek said angrily from the top of the spiraled stairs, Bryn looked up at him as best as she could and grinned.  
"Hey Derek." Bryn said with a slight wheeze as Cora applied some extra pressure onto her throat.  
"What are you doing here?" Derek asked, Cora looked between her brother and Bryn with a look of confusion making it completely known to her that the young werewolf had no idea who she was which admittedly struck a slight blow to her ego that no one had mentioned who she was to her.  
"I'm mad at you." She said watching as he made his way down the stairs, he had a large frown on his face which she hadn't really realized until that moment was rather permanent.  
"I gathered that." He was right in front of the girls now and his arms were folded angrily across his chest. "Let her go."  
"But-" Cora sputtered out with a growl but let go of her on seeing the frown on her brothers face deepen, Bryn just grinned and let go of the other girls arms once her throat was free and took a few steps back.  
"Thanks Derek. Also you're a fucking asshole!" She went from being nice and friendly to raising her voice and wanting to punch him in the perpetually grumpy face of his.  
"I take it you spoke with Isaac." His voice was monotone. Was it because he felt guilty over what he had done and didn't want to let that show or was it because he just didn't care and didn't want to speak with indifference? What ever the reason was it just made her even angrier.  
"Of course I talked with him! He's my best friend!"  
"Who the hell is she?" Cora huffed angrily.  
"Hi, I'm Bryn and it is really nice to meet you Cora. I've been told so much about you." She said sarcastically. Cora just looked her over.  
"You don't look how I pictured you. Being a Valkyrie and all." Cora said as she crossed her arms against her chest. Until that moment Bryn hadn't thought that she looked much like her brother until that point, Cora had a more peaches and cream complexion compared to Derek's pale one and her hair was auburn while his was black not to mention the shapes of their faces were completely different but in that moment as Cora looked on with something Bryn could only compare to that of disappointment was she able to see the family resemblance.  
"Let me guess, you were expecting someone more Amazonian then well me." She stated. Lots of people had ideas of what a Valkyrie should look like and thanks to cultural depictions they were always expecting slim and tall with warm golden hair or a fiery orange and their was always wings involved and god did that ever piss her off.  
"I wasn't expecting someone with blue hair." Cora said, Derek snorted causing Bryn to whip her head back in his direction.  
"I'm mad at you." She said waving a finger at him changing the subject back to him.  
"You've made that perfectly clear."  
"You shouldn't have treated Isaac that way."  
"It's non of your concern."  
"It is. You hurt his feelings and that makes it my problem." She huffed, she could have sworn that she heard Cora roll her eyes behind her.  
"He's my beta."  
"That's exactly why you shouldn't have treated him that way. You've always been all 'pack is family'. And then you pull that shit."  
"I don't have the time or the space to have him and Cora here." Bryn just wrinkled her nose at his explanation.   
"Bullshit. You clearly have enough space you just- I don't know why but it was a super big shitty move."  
"The alpha pack is trying to force him into killing his beta's so he can join their pack." Cora said causing Bryn to look back at the other girl briefly before turning back to Derek and looking at him with large wide grey eyes. He looked as if he was about to growl at his sister but did nothing.  
"What the fuck?!" Bryn exclaimed as she waved her arms around in disbelief.  
"It's non of your business." He did growl that time. "You're not pack." She growled back at him.  
"But Isaac-"  
"Is your best friend. We are very much aware."   
"You should have said something. You still could."  
"It. Is. Non. Of. Your. Business."  
"You are so infuriating!" She huffed, he just stared at her.  
"You should leave." His voice was monotone.  
"You need to make this right." He just kept staring at her and so she threw her hands up in the air and gave off a sound that one would closely associate with that of a dying cat causing the two werewolves to just look at her oddly. "Fine! But don't think I'm going to forget about this." And with that she turned and left the loft.

The next day Bryn found herself over at the McCall house in the spare room that had since become Isaac's over the past couple of days discussing what Derek had told her the other day as they sat on the bed next to one another. He wasn't to pleased about her ambushing of Derek over what had happened since he was still his alpha but he did appreciate it, although he didn't say it in so many words as much as showed his appreciation through a rather large grin on his face that he claimed did not exist when Bryn pointed it out to him. They sat there on the bed talking for neither knew exactly how long discussing a great variety of things before Isaac suddenly stood up and sprinted out of the room and down the stairs with Bryn not far behind, at the front door was Scott, motorcycle helmet in hand.  
"I'm going out for Mexican." Scott said, no one believed it.  
"Great. I love Mexican. I'll come too." Isaac replied as bent down and grabbed at his sneakers, Scott just looked between Isaac and Bryn who shrugged and walked over to the shoes as well.  
"Sounds like fun." Scott just frowned at his friends.  
"I'm taking my bike. I won't be able to take anyone if I'm getting food." Scott said.  
"That's fine, Bryn will drive." He said with a shrug as he walked towards the door, Bryn just nodded in agreement and patted Scott on the shoulder once her shoes were on.  
"Where to boss?" Scott just sighed and relented knowing full well that this was not a battle he was going to win.  
"I'm not going to get Mexican."  
"We gathered that." Isaac muttered, he might have but Bryn didn't although she was not surprised given the fact that it appeared that Scott was trying to sneak out without anyone noticing.  
"I'm meeting with Deucalion."  
"The leader of the alpha pack?" Bryn asked. She was surprised that Scott would do something so dangerous as to speak with such a violent man without backup.  
"Yes. Derek plans on killing him."  
"Of course he does." Bryn huffed, Isaac just looked down at her.  
"And you're against this because." Isaac asked despite already knowing the answer. "He's the reason Erica is dead."  
"You don't need to come. Neither of you do. I was told to come alone anyway." Scott said as he opened the door and began to head out.  
"Not happening." Isaac said as he followed behind Scott.  
"We are not going to leave you to the literal wolves." Scott just groaned at what Bryn had said.  
"Fine." He muttered. "But I'm shotgun."  
"What about my legs?" Isaac whined, he was a good 4 inches taller then Scott and sitting in the back was never the most comfortable thing for him.  
"You'll just have to sit behind me." Bryn said as the walked towards her dads car. Where as Isaac was taller then Scott by a mere few inches he was a good foot and some change taller than Bryn giving him ample foot room if he sat behind her in the car.   
Once everyone was seated and buckled in Bryn took off and began to head towards the old abandon mall that Scott had informed them was the meeting place. It was not, in any of their opinions, a good place to have a meeting with a murderous alpha but Scott hadn't pushed for them to meet somewhere more public and so even though Scott wanted to follow the rules set out to him about the meeting he was willing to bend the rules slightly and have Bryn and Isaac with him even though it would be at a bit of a distance. On arriving to the abandon mall, which in Bryn's opinion should have just been demolished when the construction of it hadn't been completed for whatever reason back in the 80's, Scott entered into the crumbling structure while instructing Isaac and Bryn to simply wait by the entrance just in case. The pair just looked at one another as Scott disappeared and headed in after him. They didn't need to ask one another if it was the right decision or if the other one would follow, they already knew the answers to those questions. Scott was the best of them or at least he was trying to be and they wouldn't let anything happen to him.  
Walking into the abandon mall they followed behind Scott at a distance that they found to be acceptable and kept themselves hidden as best as they were able despite the fact that they knew that Scott was more then aware that they had followed him and Bryn was glad that they had followed and he had said nothing for once they got far enough into the dilapidated building she began to sense that there was more then one alpha within the immediate area. Hiding behind a large column Isaac stood in front of Bryn as if to protect her in case someone came at them. They looked at each other and she mouthed to him that the entire alpha pack was here and he simply nodded before tilting his head toward the man that Scott was talking to and mouthed the word Deucalion causing Bryn to squint her eyes as she tried to study him from a distance. He was not what she had expected from a man who was the alpha amongst alphas, he did not appear to be very tall although he was sitting down on some broken down object so she could not tell very well, he did however have a rather sharp looking face and even with the darkened glasses on his face their was an air of intelligence about him that she could see even from well over 20ft away.   
"I thought I told you to come alone." Deucalion said rather loudly, a British accent was rather apparent causing Bryn's eyes to widen slightly. Of course they were facing an evil British man, she thought, that's so fucking cliché, but she said nothing and instead followed behind Isaac as he made himself known.  
"I'm sorry." Scott said as he looked back briefly at the pair, he wasn't sorry though they could see it in his eyes as the walked towards them. The alpha just chuckled to himself.   
"I don't mean them." He said dismissively waving the hand that was holding his cane in the air, Scott just looked confused but it was then that Bryn knew who the alpha was talking about and it made her feel stupid for not having sensed him sooner.  
"Derek." Bryn muttered under her breath as he walked out of some shadows on the other side of the large empty hallway. The younger alpha looked absolutely murderous and Scott looked panicked.  
"Derek, don't. No one needs to get killed. Please." It was no use though as Derek flashed his claws as his eyes glowed red causing Isaac to follow suit.   
"You broke the rules." Deucalion mused, Bryn swore he was mentally stroking his chin as he spoke. "But then so did I."  
It was then that everyone revealed themselves. The twins jumped down from a hole between the floor they were on and the floor below where everyone else was, a shoeless woman came sliding down one of the few fully intact columns causing a horrible screeching sound as her tow claws screeched against the concrete and a rather large muscular man popped up from the floor not far behind where Deucalion had been perched making Bryn think that the large shadow was in fact a hole that was either stairs or an escalator. So stairs. Which she thought, and she hoped the others thought too, could be used to their advantage. Their was five alphas, although Aiden and Ethan could merge into one which technically made things even between the two groups if only based on the number of people. Their was still the fact that their was 5 or 4 alphas, if the twins merged, to their 1.   
The standoff between the two groups was broken up by the sounding of growling and the emergence of Cora and Boyd from the shadows near where Derek had been hiding moments previous and that was the catalyst for a fight between them to begin. Bryn began to panic slightly as the werewolves collided, she had no claws or teeth and she hadn't brought her axe with her and she was starting to think that with how the school year was going she needed to start bringing it with her wherever she went. Looking over she saw a cinder block and ran over to it, picking it up she tossed it to the ground smashing it into large chunks and frees the rebar which she grabbed a hold of and ran over to the nearest werewolf to assist them. It wasn't much but it would have to do.   
Derek was the closest werewolf and he seemed to be in a slight stale mate with the female alpha although she was quickly gaining the upper hand and so she ran over and hit the woman on the back with a thwack causing her to become stunned and let go of Derek. The female looked back at Bryn and her face changed from a look of anger to one of amusement.  
"You foolish little girl." She chuckled as her eyes flashed red, she began walking towards her and despite the noises around them Bryn could hear the ticking of the toe claws against the cement. She wouldn't be cowed by this woman, she was Brynhildr, a Valkyrie and she wouldn't be cowed by some shoeless alpha.   
The alpha came at her but Bryn was easily able to block her with the rebar and despite the alpha holding onto the metal and pushing against it Bryn found herself moving back very little and instead decided to every few seconds push back against the alpha causing them to jerk and loose their footing even though it was extremely brief. Doing this just incensed the alpha who growled at her and snapped at her that she was going to kill her slowly but it just made Bryn that much more determined to give up no ground and try her damnedest to take the bitch down. The alpha pushed back harder then she had in the previous moments causing Bryn to loose her footing when suddenly she felt that spark of an ember within her once more and so she closed her eyes and took a breath and when she opened her eyes once more the alpha was no longer holding onto the rebar and was instead several feet away from her on her back looking rather bewildered causing Bryn to give off a whoop of satisfaction. She had no time to think though about what that spark was and why it only came about every so often as Derek suddenly came in between herself and the alpha as she got up and tried lunging at her.  
"Cora!" Derek yelped at her, she just looked at him in confusion. "Cora!" He said again as he twisted the other alphas arm before elbowing her in the face and it suddenly clicked with her. Cora was on the ground trying to crawl away from the largest of the alphas, minus the merged twins who happened to be taking on Isaac and Scott with relative ease, her one arm was oddly twisted and was held up against her body and so Bryn took off towards her to help her and hopefully keep her from getting killed.   
Just as she had done with the female alpha Bryn took a large swing at the alpha but unlike with the female she ended up hitting him on the back of the head with a thunderous crack that caused some blood to go flying. It didn't seem to phase him much but it stopped him from going after Cora and turn his attentions towards her.

Bryn didn't remember much of what had happened next, certain things she knew had happened or sort of at least. Their was flashes of light and growling and yelling and screaming but she couldn't say who had done what or where the sounds had come from. All she knew was that everything was swimming before her and all of the sounds were so loud that it made her feel like her head was about to explode. Someone was attempting to walk her out of the abandon mall, two people actually, or maybe it was only one? She couldn't tell if she was seeing double or not and everything was so out of focus and so painful that she couldn't concentrate on what was before her and what she was doing. All she knew was that she walking someone where and someone or some people were helping her and that she was in so much pain, mainly in her head.  
"Just close your eyes." Someone said and she did, the voice was spoken in barely a whisper and she was to far out of it in that moment to be able to tell who exactly was the one talking to her at that exact moment and she didn't really care.   
Someone else spoke and before she knew it a hand was down one of her pant pockets digging around causing her to stand up straight and open her eyes, a big mistake as she suddenly felt even more dizzy then she had when she began to regain her sense of self.  
"Sorry. Keys." Allison said softly, Bryn just looked at her with half closed eyes before looking over at who was holding onto her. It was Isaac and as she looked at him she saw visible black veins on his neck, he was taking her pain.  
"Wha-" Isaac may have been taking her pain but it didn't do anything for the dizziness or nausea that she was feeling.   
She closed her eyes and sucked in a quick breath, too quick as she suddenly felt herself vomit. She cursed to herself as she leaned forward and tried to keep the remainder of her stomachs contents in. A hand rubbed her back slowly.   
"We need to take her to the hospital. I think she has a concussion." Allison said, she heard a car door open.  
"You guys do that, I'm going back in there." A female voice said rather loudly. Bryn guessed it was Cora and on opening her eyes once more and looking up she saw that she was correct in her assumption.  
"Cora." A deep voice said, it was Boyd.  
"No. I'm not leaving him."  
Bryn didn't know what was going on and honestly didn't really care at that exact moment as some voices began arguing with one another, in fact all she wanted to do was yell at them to stop but knew that if she did so she'd probably get sick some more not to mention the loudness of her own voice would make her head begin to pound once more.   
"Alright I'm about to get you in the car. Just lie down." Isaac said softly and she just nodded as the others kept arguing.  
Crawling into the back seat she flopped herself down gently only to find herself lifting her head once Isaac appeared on the other side and sat down in the back as well while Allison took a seat in the drivers side and Scott in the front passengers. The ride was luckily quiet and the car felt as if it was going slow which was good as Bryn found it did not upset her stomach much more then it already was and she had been anticipating some form of motion sickness because of the most likely correct diagnosis of a concussion.   
"What happened?" Bryn mumbled.  
"Someone threw you. I think it was the big guy." Isaac said, his voice was barely a whisper and for that she was grateful.  
"I gathered that. I mean the flashing light. Did I imagine that? Did we win?" She was talking to much and she groaned as her head began to pain her once more, despite her attempts at talking quietly she found her own voice to be rather aggravating to her injury.  
"That was me." Allison said, her voice wasn't as quiet as it should have been and Bryn grunted as a result.  
"Derek's gone." Scott croaked out.  
"No." Bryn moaned. "I would have sensed that."  
"You were unconscious and you're concussed." Scott said as she felt the car pull up somewhere and stop.  
"We're here." Isaac said as he helped Bryn sit up, looking down she saw a bit of blood on his lap and shirt.  
"Oh my god! I'm bleeding!" She whined as her head began to pound once more. Isaac just nodded.  
"It's not that bad. I don't think so. It's not gushing at least." He paused in between each statement that he made and Bryn was grateful for each reprieve that he gave her but it was short lived as the group escorted her into the hospital.  
"Scott! You're bleeding!" She hissed, he should have healed by now.  
"I'm fine. It's from an alpha it'll take some time." He said looking down at his shirt, Isaac was helping Bryn to stand while Allison went up the emergency triage nurse so he decided to use the opportunity to zip up his hoodie to prevent anyone from seeing the blood and asking any questions. Although they all knew they'd just blame the blood on him having helped Bryn with her bleeding skull.  
Before it could go any further they heard and were able to witness something they never really thought they'd ever get to see. Allison was loosing her temper and they could have sworn that steam was coming out of her ears as her face crumpled into one of anger. They weren't close enough to know exactly what was being said but they were close enough to get the gist, especially since Allison was raising her voice. It seemed to them that Allison was trying to get Bryn seen right away since she had sustained a brain injury but the nurse wasn't allowing it and instead seemed to be pushing paperwork onto Allison which made Isaac dump Bryn onto Scott so he could go and argue with the nurse as well, all the while Bryn felt as if she wanted to crumple into a ball on the floor and die and puke all at once.   
"What is going on here?" A familiar voice said, Bryn snapped her eyes open and tried to stand up straight but instead found herself leaning into Scott more then she wanted too. The voice was of his mothers and he tried to adjust her as Melissa walked over to them.   
"They want us to fill out paper work before she gets seen." Allison huffed angrily. Melissa looked between the teenagers and pursed her lips together before turning towards the triage nurse.  
"Who's blood is that?" She asked pointing to the blood that was smeared across the lower half of Isaac's shirt.  
"Mine." Bryn managed to groan out. That was concerning to Melissa, if she had said Scott or Isaac's name it wouldn't have caused any worry because of their healing factors but Bryn wasn't a werewolf she was a Valkyrie and as far as anyone knew Valkyries didn't happen to have any healing abilities that was barely above average at best.  
"Gurney. Now." Bryn had never heard Melissa sound so steely before and was thankful that the triage nurse was more scared of the fact that she had showed that side then by following protocol. "What exactly happened?" She asked as she took over from Scott at holding Bryn up.  
"Their was a confrontation with the alphas and one of them threw her onto the ground." Scott whispered, his mother looked furious but kept her cool all the same.  
"We will talk about that later." She said glaring at her son before turning back to Bryn. "Right now we're going to get you onto the gurney and get you checked out. Hopefully it's just a concussion." Luckily it was at that moment that the gurney arrived and she helped Bryn lay down onto it without causing her much more pain then she was already in. "I think Thomas is on duty-"  
"I'll get him." Isaac said, he walked over and gave Bryn's hand a gentle squeeze before leaving to go hunt down her dad.  
Neither Allison nor Scott came with her for the testing and Bryn found herself almost panicking at the lack of someone with her as she went into the CT room to get checked out and was thankful that Melissa's voice came over the com into the room helping calm her down. She hadn't had much interaction with the woman but she liked her just fine and found her to be rather motherly towards whenever they interacted and she quite liked that. Once they were done with the scan Melissa pulled her out of the room and wheeled her into a little room where the lights were thankfully off, having had had the CT scan in a brightly lit room had felt like absolute murder so the darkened room felt like absolute bliss, or at least as close too as she could get while her head pounded. Not long after a Dr. Geyer came into the little room and looked at the back of her head before thankfully turning the light back off and spoke with her in quiet and soothing tones that didn't do anything to make her head feel any worse. He asked her some questions and did some tests, although she was pretty sure that he wasn't doing all of the concussion protocol tests simply because it was rather obvious that she had one and probably because he had already seen her brain scans. He also told her that Thomas had been notified and that he would be in shortly and Bryn felt herself sink into the thin and uncomfortable gurney mattress.   
Thomas was not going to take this well, neither was Ola but that wasn't the point. Thomas never took to the people cared for being injured very well and in fact Bryn remembered a time when they had gone skiing and Ola had broken his leg causing Thomas to completely tail spin not just about the financial aspect of it but where the break was exactly and if anything had happened to the muscles on the same leg, what type of cast were they going to use and what was the physio going to look like when the time came and so on and he had, when they had returned from the rather long and torturous hospital stay to there hotel suite at the ski lodge, banned them from ever going ski ever again in order to prevent any more broken bones for any of them. Ola had simply brushed everything off with a simple kiss and a yes dear but Bryn hadn't been as understanding and had thrown a rather surprising tantrum over the whole situation which had resulted in her being sent to her room, but once she had calmed Ola had come in and explained that Thomas was admittedly over protective but given his history as an army medic and his background as a trauma nurse both before and after his active service it only made sense. With that in mind Bryn feared that feared that Thomas would overreacting and ban her from interacting with Scott and the others ever again, outside of a school setting at least. She just closed her eyes and prayed to god that he wouldn't ban her from her friends the way he had banned them from skiing.  
"Bryn." Thomas voice came floating into the small room. Bryn just lay there and waited for him to berate her but it never came. "You've been discharged. They gave me some t3's for you." She sat up and nodded, her head began to pound and she just wanted to lay down some more.   
"Ok." She mumbled and they left the hospital not long after.

Bryn spent the rest of that day and the following one in near darkness and with very little to no light in her room only ever leaving it to go to the washroom and on the morning of the third day to shower, at least that had been the plan anyway. Not long after getting out of the shower she had noticed a message on her phone and on seeing that it was from Allison letting her know that Scott wasn't doing so well and that she and Lydia couldn't stop by to visit after school because they were following the track team to their meet she instinctively replied with a message of her own telling her that she needed to swing by and pick her up as their was no way she wasn't going to accompany them and by the time they had arrived the t3's she had taken had finally kicked in and she felt like she could do this.  
The drive didn't go so bad at first, she had immediately laid down as best as she was able with the seatbelt on and Allison and Lydia had been good and had turned the radio off which not only allowed her to doze off for a time but allowed Lydia to read her rather sciencey titled textbook that's title made Bryn's eyes spin even before she had been concussed.  
"This is rather stalkerish you know." Lydia said relatively quietly, Bryn didn't know how long they'd been driving for or how long she'd been asleep but she wished desperately that Lydia had kept her mouth shut so she could have stayed sleeping.  
"I'm not stalking. I'm just following to make sure everything is ok with everyone." Allison said nervously, Bryn could just imagine that she was chewing on her lip as she spoke or squinting her eyes in that way that she did when she was thinking. Lydia just scoffed. "After what we've seen you'd be wanting to make sure they are ok too."   
"What you saw." Bryn said finally opening up her eyes and trying to sit up. "Ok, ya nope, gonna lay down some more." She watched as both Allison and Lydia looked back at her with slightly worried expressions. "I'm fine."   
"You really should have stayed home." Lydia pointed out and Bryn just huffed, she probably should have but she wasn't going to let her two friends watch out for a bunch of werewolves when they didn't have any sort of supernaturally enhanced abilities.  
"You were there. You saw what happened." Allison said.  
"I saw the first half. I don't know if you know this or not but I got knocked out and didn't witness anything else after that."   
"Yes Allison, did you know that?" Lydia said mockingly causing the girls to have a slight moment of laughter.  
"That's not the point." Allison said with a sigh. "They need us." Scott needs you is what you mean, Bryn thought.  
"Perhaps they do." Lydia mused.   
"They're hormone filled monsters. Of course they do. Not to mention they're also werewolves." Bryn muttered with a slight chuckle.   
The car was filled with silence for a good several minutes before Lydia spoke.  
"You're not just keeping an eye on Scott."  
"He's on a bus with Aiden and Ethan."   
Oh no, Bryn groaned, here we go.  
"They didn't start the fight then and they wouldn't start one now if that's what you're worried about." Lydia said, her voice was strained as she tried not to snap.   
Why she was defending a member of the alpha pack Bryn did not know but she could hazard a rather educational guess. No one in the school besides Aiden had been giving Lydia any sort of romantically inclined attention which was most likely due to the fact she had spent a good few weeks of the previous school year being controlled/affected by Peter Hale and his soul's possession of her along with the fact that she had nearly died after he had attacked her and Bryn had yet to meet someone who did not act even a bit strangely around someone who had had such an experience, the most important factor to her lack of love life most likely had to do with her connection to Jackson and while he wasn't in town any more the memory of them being the schools it couple still had an impact of her personal life. It was just unfortunate that she had chosen to allow herself to be sucked by Aiden and his supposed charm.  
"It's not about who started the fight." Allison said tersely.   
"Can we like change the subject?" Bryn asked leading to several more minutes of awkward silence. The silence was finally broken by the ringing of one of their phones which was promptly answered and Stiles voice came over the speaker.  
"Scott's bleeding."   
"What do you mean he's still bleeding?" Allison asked. "He should have healed by now."   
"It's a wound from an alpha. It takes some time to heal." Bryn said.  
"No like it's bleeding." Stiles said as he stressed the word bleeding. "I don't think it's been healing at all."   
It was worrisome that Scott was, despite it having been a wound from an alpha, still bleeding. In fact it was worrisome that it hadn't been completely healed at this point alpha wound or not.   
"In fact, it's turning black." Bryn felt her nose wrinkle at the memory of when Derek had been poisoned by Kate and had the same thing happen with him, she could only imagine what the smell was like.  
"What is wrong with him?" Lydia asked.  
"I don't know I'm not a fucking doctor!" Stiles huffed over the phone. No one had heard Stiles swear like that and Bryn would have laughed and teased him if the situation wasn't so serious.  
"It happened to Derek once." Bryn said.  
"Wait Bryn? Why aren't you at home? You shouldn't be in car." He obviously hadn't heard her comment from mere seconds earlier and she felt slightly amused by his worry.  
"No one's in any car. I don't know what you're talking about." Lydia said.  
"Bullshit, I know you guys are following us. I can literally see your car from here." Stiles must have been sitting at the back of the bus and Bryn could just imagine that he was waving at them from where he was sitting. "What am I supposed to do?"  
"Take him to a hospital." Allison said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Why yes let me just take an injured werewolf to a hospital and explain to them why his blood is black goo and why we didn't see anyone sooner. That'll go over well." Stiles hissed.  
"It's better then letting him die." Allison snapped.  
"I know it's going to be an unpopular opinion but perhaps you could ask Aiden and Ethan for help." Lydia said. Neither Allison nor Stiles seemed to reply kindly to Lydia's suggestion and while Bryn just lay there in the back of the car she knew that it was something they had to accept as a possibility because Stiles was right, they couldn't risk taking Scott to a hospital, it would raise to many questions.  
"Look there's a rest stop up ahead. Just get coach to pull over and we can go from their." Allison said.  
"I'll try. It might take some time." Stiles said before hanging up the phone causing Bryn to wonder if he was saying it would take time because Coach Finstock was well Finstock or if it had to do with the reason the car had begun moving at a snails pace. Either way if Scott was bleeding that god awful smelling black goo it meant that getting him the help he needed to be sooner rather then later.  
"Well this trip just took a turn." Lydia muttered.  
Bryn found herself for the next several minutes texting back and forth with Isaac who was updating her on Scott's status and that of the bus's destination. Stiles as it turned out had attempted to convince Finstock to pull the bus over at the rest stop for a bathroom break but he wouldn't budge and so instead he had gone over to a classmate known for his motion sickness and was able to get him to vomit despite the fact that all the traffic had at that point come to a stand still. The constant texting between the pair however turned out to be a rather bad idea as staring at the tiny little screen began to make her head ache once more. She decided once Isaac had sent her another text complaining about the smell of the bus and how it was about to make him and the other werewolves on board of it potentially vomit that she tucked her phone away and rest her eyes once more at least until they made it to the rest stop. Once the car started moving again it did so at a such a slow pace that she didn't even realize they had pulled into the rest stop and parked the car until the motor stopped running after which she sat up slowly and got out of the car at a rather sluggish pace compared to Allison and Lydia who seemed to fly out of the car and towards Scott and Stiles.   
In Bryn's opinion Scott looked like death and while she wouldn't be one to admit it she did sense that death was looming over him, it wasn't something imminent though, instead it almost seemed like a simple possibility, like something that could happen and right now was the crux that decided if it was a possibility or an inevitable. She followed behind the others as they hurried him into the men's washroom.  
"Oh my god!" Allison gasped as they made there way into the restroom and exposed Scott's wounds to the world. It was worse then Bryn would have thought. Unlike Derek's wound that had been small and from a wolfsbane infused bullet Scott's was two large gaping scratches on his right ribcage and went from the middle of his chest to his side. The wound was black and oozing and the veins around the wound was becoming black and was spreading there way throughout his body.  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Bryn muttered. Lydia stood next to her and wrinkled her nose.  
"He should have been healed around. I've seen him heal from worse then this." Allison said.  
"What are we going to do? Call an ambulance?" Stiles asked.  
"I don't know. What if it's too late." Allison said.  
"It's not too late. Not yet anyway." Bryn said, the others looked over at her and she could see the wheels beginning to turn in Lydia's mind.  
"We have to do something." Stiles voice was filled with panic.  
"You know, it could be psychological." Lydia said.  
"What do you mean? Like, psychosomatic?" Stiles said, his face contorted as he spoke.  
"Also called somatoform. Yes." Lydia said pursing her lips, Allison just looked confused and Bryn shrugged at her as neither found this line of conversation particularly helpful despite the beginnings of it having been so.  
"Som-- what?" Stiles said.   
"A physical illness from a psychogenic cause." Lydia huffed out before sighing. "Yes, it's all in his head."  
"All in his head? Because of Derek. He's not letting himself heal 'cause Derek died." It was like a lightbulb went off in Stiles mind and Bryn just huffed in frustration.  
"Derek isn't dead." She said, why no one was listening to her on this she did not know but now was not the time to get into it.  
"So what do we do?" Allison asked getting them back on topic.  
"We stitch him up." They all looked over at Lydia at her suggestion over her suggestion at how to help Scott. "What? All he needs to do it believe." She reached her hand into her purse and after rummaging around for a few seconds handed Allison a little sewing kit. "What? You never know when you'll need to fix something." She said to a rather judgey looking Bryn.  
"Alright." Stiles said clapping his hands together. "I'm going to go get Scott another shirt because that one needs to be burned."   
"I'll go with you and make sure the bus doesn't leave." Lydia said as the pair headed towards the door.  
"As if that'll happen. You didn't see the amount of vomit that Jared produced." And with that they were gone leaving a barely alive Scott leaning up against a public bathroom wall with Allison crouched in front of him trying not to panic well Bryn just stood there not knowing what to do.  
"I guess I'll be look out then?" She muttered.   
"I need a lighter." Allison said as she pulled out a needle from the kit. "It needs to be sterilized." Bryn rummaged around in her jacket pocket and found one, bending over to pass it to Allison Bryn suddenly caught a whiff of the decaying smell that was beginning to emanate from their wounded friend.  
"I'm going to be sick." Bryn said as she ran for a stall, barely making it before the contents of her stomach made their way back up and into the toilet. She sat up and leaned against the flimsy stall wall and closed her eyes, she needed to get some water from not those germ filled taps and wash her mouth out and get out of this god awful place. "How's it going?"   
"ARGH!" Allison screamed, Bryn tried to stand but felt her head spin and once more found herself face down in the toilet. She wanted to go out and help Allison who had begun crying and muttering to herself but couldn't.  
"Allison? Allison are you ok?" She said hoarsely.  
"I've got it! I've got it."   
"Oh thank fucking Christ." She mumbled as she began to crawl out of the stall.  
"Scott? Scott? Scott!" Allison was practically yelling as Bryn crawled over to her.  
"He's not dead." Allison just nodded and yelled his name once more.  
"It's all my fault." Scott murmured, his eyes were still closed but Bryn saw that his wound was stitched and just as Lydia had predicted his wounds were healing, their was still some black veins near the wound but they were disappearing and that was a good thing, as was the lack of smell.  
"He must be talking about Derek." Allison said.  
"Derek isn't dead!" Bryn said loudly causing her head to hurt even more. Scott just grunted and began to open his eyes as Bryn groaned and began to massage her temples. She shouldn't have raised her voice like that but Scott was being an unconscious or perhaps a semi-conscious, idiot.  
Wha-what's going on?" Scott mumbled as he opened his eyes, Allison looked as if she was about to start crying.   
"It's ok, you're ok." Allison said as she sucked in a big breath to keep herself from crying.  
"Did you do this?" He asked her pointing to his exposed chest and stitched together wound, she nodded.  
"We should get going. I need to wash my mouth out with water." Bryn said, Scott turned to look at her with wide eyes, he was already looking better all ready.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, she just shrugged.  
"I have no idea. Thought I'd help but that hasn't really been going well." She mumbled as Allison began to pick Scott up, Bryn began to pick herself up off the floor and took a big breath as she did so.  
"Oh good it worked!" Lydia said as she walked into the bathroom a large smile made its way onto her face at seeing her friend not only recovering from his injury but also from the fact that she was right, Stiles came in behind her and grinned at his friend as he walked over to him and handed him a shirt to put, doing so promptly he allowed Stiles to loop one of his arms around his shoulders.  
"We should be heading back to the bus." The group all agreed and began to head out.  
"We'll need to get gas." Lydia pointed out to Allison.  
"We're out of gas?" Bryn asked.  
"Do you think you could push the car to the pump? We 'parked it' and we only did that on fumes." Lydia said as they began walking across the parking lot, Bryn didn't know if she'd be able to or not but thought she could at least try but before she could reply Allison cut them off.  
"We're not going home. We can't just leave him." Allison said causing Bryn and Lydia to both groan. The conversation went no further then that as they heard Scott roaring Isaac's name and ran over to see that he had been beating up one of the alpha twins, the other of whom was not around to Bryn's surprise.  
"That is enough!" Coach yelled. "Everyone back on the bus!"   
Allison began to head that way and despite Lydia and Bryn's pleading she continued to do so causing the other girls to follow. They could wait at the car but their was no point Allison had they keys and wouldn't give it to them, she was being to stubborn for that meaning they would have to follow her onto the bus that they hoped to god no longer stunk like vomit. Bryn found herself walking over to a sour looking Isaac and got onto the bus alongside him earning a not so friendly look from Boyd as she took a seat next to her friend. Seeing that he had a water bottle she grabbed at it and quickly opened the lid as the engine came to life.  
"Open the window." She instructed Isaac, he just looked at her but did as she asked without any verbal questioning. Taking a swig of water she sloshed it around in her mouth before leaning over and spitting it out the open window as the bus took off.  
"What the hell was that about?"  
"I puked in the bathroom. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to use your lap as a pillow. My head is absolutely fucking killing me." He adjusted himself on the seat allowing for a comfortable position for both himself and Bryn as the bus took off.  
"Where are we going anyway?" She asked.  
"No idea. The meet got cancelled and I think Coach is calling around at motels."


	27. Motel California

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special chapter middle of the week chapter! I'm still hoping to pump out the next chapter for my regular Sunday afternoon posting although with my daughter stuck home due to lockdown until after this weekend my next update might instead be on Monday.  
> Anyway hope y'all enjoy.

Motel California

As the bus finally pulled into the motels parking lot Bryn couldn't help but feel thankful, the ride had been absolute torture for her, all the bumping and jostling along did nothing for her concussion, she was just grateful that Isaac was there and had taken her pain once or twice. She just wished that Coach Finstock would stop talking or at least speak in a normal voice.  
Getting off the bus the group found themselves standing slightly apart from the rest of the cross country team as Finstock went over what was expected of them with the scenario they had currently found themselves in. No sexual perversions or deviant behaviour was permitted and with the acceptation of Allison, Bryn and Lydia it was two to a room with the boys being able to choose there roommates. While he spoke about the rather ill defined rules Finstock handed out the room keys and gave the girls a rather expressive glare before bringing his fingers up to his eyes before pointing them at the trio, Bryn and Allison just stared back at him and watched him as he walked away.  
"Well that was-interesting." Allison said as she fiddled with the room key in her hand.  
"That's a word for it. I could go to bed." Bryn muttered as she fold her arms across her chest, she still had two t3's in her pocket and her plan was to take them as soon as they entered the room.  
"I don't know about sleeping here." Allison wrinkled her nose as she looked over the rather outdated looking motel and bright neon signage.  
"You're the one who decided to stalk your ex and then not head home afterwards." Bryn shrugged. Allison just threw her hands up in frustration.  
"I wasn't stalking Scott! Besides it's a good thing we followed him considering his condition." She huffed causing Bryn to laugh and instantly regret it, she had laughed to loud. "How's your head?"  
"Better then yesterday but it's gonna take some time. I might never fully recover completely but it's whatever. I mean it isn't but theirs nothing I can do." Bryn sighed. It was the truth but for some reason her head had begun to feel worse then in had earlier that day, she however neglected to mention the mounting dizziness and pain she was feeling do to the fact that she had most likely over exerted herself with the days activities.  
"Ya. Well lets get into our room and get some rest." They started walking towards the building only for Allison to notice that Lydia was not with them and on turning around saw that their friend had stayed exactly where she had planted herself after getting off the bus, her eyes were glossy and her mouth was open slightly. "Lydia? Lydia?!"  
"What? I'm coming." Lydia said suddenly, snapping out of her trance she walked over to the pair and looped arms with them. "Lets get this over with shall we?"   
The group headed towards the closest set of stairs and Bryn found herself beginning to feel nauseous to the point where as they stood in front of there motel room door she had to be held up to keep herself from falling over and puking. Walking into the room Allison and Lydia led Bryn over to the bed closest to the bathroom and helped lay her down. Her head was spinning as she curled herself into a ball, her head was pounding and the room was spinning and everything was getting worse.  
"Are you going to be ok?" Allison asked, Bryn just squeezed her eyes shut and groaned.  
"I just need to take my t3's." She mumbled.  
"Alright. That's an easy fix." Lydia said. Their was some rummaging around before the door opened and closed before opening and closing a minute or so later. "Here. I got you a water bottle."  
"Thanks." She opened her eyes and grabbed at the bottle in front of her before grabbing the final two pills from her pocket, popping them into her mouth and tagging a swig of the water. Swallowing the pills she flopped back down onto the bed. "I'm going to try to get some sleep."  
"I think I'll take a shower. I'm feeling gross." Allison said.  
"I don't trust those towels." Lydia said, she was judging those towels so hard that Bryn gave off a small snort of a laugh as she curled further into herself.  
"They look fine." Allison mumbled.  
"They do not look fine."  
"Well I'm going to take a shower anyway."   
Bryn listened as the shower turned on and Allison hopped in and outside of the sound of the running water things were silent, at least until Lydia caved and 'yelled' in the most concussion friendly voice that she had that she was going and getting them all clean towels because they needed something in the room to be fresh and clean and she doubted very much that she'd also be able to snag them some clean bedsheets. Once Lydia had left Bryn focused on the sound of the running water and found herself beginning to doze of to sleep, at one point she heard the door creek open before shutting but thought nothing of it believing it to be Lydia coming back with the fresh towels. A second later she heard Allison call out for Lydia only to have a man's voice respond causing Bryn to sit up, it was Scott and as he and Allison spoke she could hear just how uncomfortable her friend sounded and got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom door. By the time she had made it over Scott was seeming rather apologetic and slightly dazed but he was beginning to inch himself towards the door.  
"Scott." Bryn mumbled, she felt like she wanted to puke.  
"Bryn!" His voice was startled.  
"Is everything ok Ally?" Allison's head was poking out from behind the shower curtain and she nodded.  
"Scott was just leaving." He just nodded at Allison, he was looking everywhere but at her before muttering sorry once more and leaving in a rush.  
The moment Scott left the room Bryn found herself rushing over to the toilet and immediately began emptying her stomach of its contents, or in her case lack their of. She could vaguely hear the sound of the shower curtain rustling beside her before a wet hand gently pulled her blue locks from the sides of her face, saving her hair from getting stomach acid on them, she felt the spray of water of her for a second before it turned off and another wet hand found itself dampening her hair. Once she felt her stomach settle she sat herself up and felt Allison's hand remove themselves from her hair, she looked over and saw her friend crouching naked at the edge of the bathtub, her lower half was hidden behind the white porcelain but her chest wasn't and Bryn found herself wondering if she'd not been sick if she would have blushed and tried to look away from her friends naked form. No matter how much she tried denying it she had a crush on Allison, it wasn't as big as it had been the previous school year and was shifting from a one sided crush to a close friendship, plain and simple, although it was not quiet their yet Bryn realized as she fought to keep her eyes on Allison's face. She might not have been blushing at the unexpected nudity but she did want to want to look and compare what Allison looked like in reality to what she had imagined.  
"Alright I've gotten some fresh towels. Thankfully these ones don't smell like nicotine." Lydia said as she walked into the motel room, she looked over at the bathroom and frowned.   
"Scott got into the room and then Bryn got sick." Allison said standing up and reaching her hands out for one of the white and fluffy looking towels in Lydia's hands. Modesty was not an issue amongst friends Bryn mused.  
"I tried to play the knight in shining armour even though Ally had it well in hand." Lydia looked down at Bryn with a cocked eyebrow  
"Since when do you go by Ally?" She asked Allison who was in the process of drying herself off in the bathtub as the bathroom was getting rather occupied at that exact moment.  
"It gets thrown out there every so often." She said with a shrug before sighing. "I don't have anything clean to wear, or deodorant. I can re-wear my bra and shirt and pants but my underwear and socks?" She gave a slight shudder before stepping out of the tub as Bryn stood up and made her way to the door which was being blocked by Lydia.  
"You'll just have to not wear them." Lydia said the trio headed back into the main room.  
"I never get how people can just re-wear underwear." Bryn said as she gently flopped herself back down onto the bed.  
"I guess I'll just have to stuff them into my purse and hope I don't have to rummage through it until I get home." She sighed.  
"You going to shower?" Lydia asked Bryn who just nodded in response.  
"I will. Just not right now."   
Before anyone could say anything else Allison's phone rang and as she answered the phone her nose wrinkled. It was her father and as she spoke with him Bryn and Lydia watched and listened as their friend seemed to brush off any her concerns he was voicing to her. Their was more going in the conversation then just a father asking after his daughter, perhaps he knew that something was going on or perhaps he knew exactly what was happening either way it didn't seem like he was going to say so outright. Once Allison had finished her conversation she noticeably exhaled and flopped herself down next to Lydia.  
"Well that was a fun conversation." Allison muttered.  
"Well I had a fun conversation with the woman at the front desk when I was getting the towels." Lydia said, crossing her legs she leaned back slightly on her hands as she placed them behind her on the bed.  
"And what was that exactly?" Allison said looking up at Lydia.  
"The motel has a counter at the front desk of all the deaths that have happened here."   
"What?" Allison said in slight disbelief, motels either kept themselves normal and boring or had some sort of gimmick to attract people to them but promoting the fact that people died there? It was just a bit too bizarre for her.  
"It's claim to fame is all the deaths that have occurred."   
"I heard you. I just think it's weird."   
"How many?" Bryn asked.  
"198." Lydia said in a rather matter of fact voice.  
"198." Allison echoed.  
"Over 40 years that's about-" Lydia's mouth moved slightly as she calculated the math in her head. "That comes to about 4.95 a year which is normal actually so I don't know why they're bragging about it." She mused.  
"That might explain why I've been feeling worse since arriving here then I had all day." Bryn said. She had thought that she had been feeling worse because she had been on a bus full of people and Finstock, but it was because of all the deaths that had happened here, it was just that she hadn't been able to sense it the way she had sensed being near the Hale house because of her concussion.   
although she was sure that the bus ride hadn't helped.  
"Is their something special about all the deaths?" Allison asked as she sat up  
"All of them were suicides." Allison just looked at her friend with wide eyes. It suddenly made sense as to why they would promote such a thing. Natural causes and murders and suicides were completely normal but having only experienced suicides and 198 of them at that was definitely unique.  
As they sat with that information Bryn decided now would be the perfect time to have a shower and got up slowly and made her way over to the bathroom and shut the door before stripping off her clothes and getting into the shower. Once the water was a comfortable temperature for her she sat down and began to wash her hair with the contents of the little shampoo bottle that still sat in the corner, it wasn't a shampoo she would usually use or one that she would use at all ever but it was what was on hand. She watched as blue shampoo bubbles began to descend down the drain as she moved her head directly under the harsh water stream and frowned. Her shampoo had yet to start stripping the colour out of her hair but this stuff was cheap and harsh on her hair and she felt like she should have just used the bar of soap that had been sitting wrapped next to the shampoo bottle. Once the shampoo was out of her hair she sat there with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees letting the water hit her when a rap sounded at the door.  
"Hello?"  
"Lydia just heard something in the room next door. We're going to go check it out." Allison said.  
"Ok." She said with a nod. She decided that now would be a good time to get out of the shower and try laying back down while they were out and everything was quiet.   
Once she got out of the shower and dried herself off Bryn opted not to put her bra back on, nor her underwear as sleeping with the bra on would be uncomfortable as the wire would be poking into her breast the entire night and she was not going to re-wear underwear that she'd been wearing all day, it just felt gross and seemed gross too. Besides she was wearing a hoodie and sweat pants so not wearing any undergarments of any sort was not going to be an issue or noticeable. As soon as she pulled the cover back and crawled into bed the door opened and the knob banged against the wall making her groan and pull the cover over her head.  
"We need to get out of here and now! Call your dad back. Tell him to pick us up." Lydia said frantically.  
"Everything is fine. A little creepy yes but it's not like this place could be haunted. Is haunting even an actual thing?"  
"I don't know. Bryn?"  
"Not that I'm aware of." She groaned, peeking her head out as she did so. What the fuck had happened that had gotten Lydia so spooked?  
"I know what I heard."  
"And I believe you but their has to be an explanation."  
"You mean like the reason they're probably renovating in that room is because that couple killed themselves via suicide pact and they couldn't get the brain matter out of the walls?" Lydia waved her arms around as she spoke and that worried Bryn as she had never once in the 4 years that she'd known Lydia had she seen her being so un-composed and unsettled.  
"What the fuck is going on?"  
"I have no idea. But we're going to find out." Allison said, her voice full of determination, it was luckily enough to calm Lydia down some. "You didn't sense anything weird or unusual while you were in the shower did you?" She asked Bryn as she took a seat at the end of her bed.  
"No. But I'm starting to feel the effects of the drugs now plus concussion so- I'm probably not the best Valkyrie to be asking questions right now." Bryn admitted, she found the more she talked the more her speech seemed to slur and judging from the looks on Allison and Lydia's faces they noticed it too.  
"We'll leave you alone. We should go back to the front desk and ask the receptionist." Lydia said, Allison just nodded.  
"That doesn't explain wha's goin on." Bryn slurred.  
"Lydia heard a couple killing themselves in the room next door but it's empty."  
"Something isn't right here. I heard voices and you started feeling worse once we arrived. We need to either leave or get to the bottom of this."  
Bryn just nodded as the other two went over what they were planning on asking the receptionist before asking her if she needed anything before leaving the room. Once they were gone Bryn found herself having to force her eyes shut despite her groggy and pained mind calling out for sleep.  
BANG! The sound startled her awake, Bryn hadn't realized she had fallen asleep and while it had been something she had been wishing for her mind felt even groggier then it had when she had first arrived at the motel and her stomach felt even more nauseous although their was nothing left in her to throw up. Squeezing her eyes shut and curling further into a ball she felt a pair of hands frantically grabbing onto her side and shoulder before shaking her rather roughly.  
"Bryn! You need to wake up now!" It was Isaac's voice and he sounded rather panicked and unlike himself causing her to open one eye rather reluctantly.  
"Waa's goin on?" She mumbled.  
"Theirs no time to really explain right now but just know that we're leaving." He said helping her sit up. "You have everything?"  
"My bra and wallet." Fuck those panties, she could buy new ones but her ids would take months to replace and a good d sized bra was not even the slightest bit cheap. She grabbed at the items, stuffing them in her hoodies large front pocket and with Isaac's help walked over to the door where she slid she sneakers on before they walked out onto the walk way, shutting the door behind them and headed down the stairs and towards the bus where a roadside flare seemed to be lit up.  
"Holy shit." Isaac mumbled.  
"Is that-" Bryn didn't even get to finish the sentence as the scene before them unfolded quickly. Scott was, for some reason holding a roadside flare and Stiles had thankfully taken it away from him before anything could happen only for Lydia to jump on the pair as they embraced their by getting them out of harms way as the discarded flare caused something to explode.  
"Fuuuuck!" Boyd's voice said coming from behind the pair, Bryn felt herself gripping on even tighter to Isaac as the flames seemed to get out of control only for Allison to put them out with what Bryn could only guess was the bus's fire extinguisher.  
"Holy shit!" Stiles yelled.  
"What the fuck just happened?" Bryn asked as found herself getting closer to the bus. Her head while still not the greatest was beginning to feel just a bit better, still groggy but better.  
"This place is cursed and for some reason it was making the werewolves act crazy and Lydia hear things." Stiles said in one breath, she watched as he helped Scott up who began checking his best friend out for any injuries that might have been caused by what had just happened.  
"It also effected Bryn. It just wasn't as noticeable do to her brain injury." Lydia pointed out. Bryn nodded as the boys looked at her.   
"We can't go back to that hotel." Scott said.  
"And where exactly are we going to sleep?" Boyd asked.   
Everyone just looked over at the bus and sighed.

The sound of Finstock's voice harshly and frantically barking in their ears caused everyone in the small group to jolt awake.  
"I don't want to know I really don't." Finstock barked as the sat up and stretched out, every single one of them groaning at having to move their sore and strained muscles. Sleeping on the bus had not been ideal and had been rather uncomfortable but non of them had experienced any other hallucinations either audible or visual since exiting the motel nor had Bryn felt her stomach churn or her head pound as is it had in that accursed place. "The meet is cancelled! Everyone pack it in!" He barked.  
"I thought he had said it was cancelled yesterday." Isaac muttered. Everyone had taken there own seats to try and sleep in and so Isaac found himself moving from where he had been sleeping to where Bryn had in order to make room for the other members of the cross country team that had managed to actually get a good nights sleep.  
"Who the fuck knows." Bryn said as she rested her head and Isaac's shoulder.  
The bus began to pull away from the motel only for Stiles to jump up out of the seat he had begun sharing with Lydia and grabbed the whistle around Coach's neck and tossed it out the nearest window before sitting back down saying nothing in the process and non even bothered to ask, they were all too tired. His seat just so happened to be one in front of Isaac and Bryn who were sitting in front of Scott and Allison while a grumpy looking Boyd sat across from them. He was a large man and even though he had stretched himself out over two seats he had not gotten himself comfortable and as a result had had very little sleep. Suddenly Scott, who had been leaning back and talking with Ethan while Stiles had did what he did with the whistle for whatever reason, leaned forward causing them all to do so too.  
"Derek's alive."


	28. Currents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lateness. I hope you all enjoy.

Currents

Things for Bryn had, in her humble opinion, begun to look up following the events that had taken place at the motel called Glen Capri in which the Darach had used their abilities to affect the werewolves and Bryn and Lydia in various ways. Her concussion had pretty much disappeared or at least had the symptoms become less noticeable allowing her to return to school and Cora had stopped by the house to thank her for helping her during the incident at the abandon mall that had involved the werewolf staying over for dinner and resulted in the pair sharing a rather - enthusiastic - kiss. The day after however completely ruined the euphoric feeling she had felt as she learned that not only had Danny become injured and was currently hospitalized after the Darach had, for some unknow reason, poisoned him with mistletoe. And to top it all off she ran into a rather frantic Stiles between classes who had informed her that Deaton believed he was about to be taken by the Darach.   
"This doesn't look good." Stiles said as the pair pulled into the animal clinic parking lot, there was two squad cars and Scott's motorbike which was simply laying on its side.  
"If he's dead he wasn't killed here." Bryn said, it was of little comfort.  
The pair got out of the jeep and slowly walked towards the clinics door and walked in slowly, Stiles dad was talking to Scott while a female deputy was looking around the front of the clinic. Probably looking for clues, Bryn thought, but she wouldn't find any. They had yet to find any actual evidence of the Darach and they probably never would.   
"What are you two doing here?" Noah asked them as he looked from Scott to his son and Bryn. Stiles just shrugged.  
"Scott took off. We wanted to make sure that he's ok."  
"What he said." Bryn said pointing towards Stiles before turning her attention to a rather distraught looking Scott.  
"Well we're here and we're doing everything we can. Right now the best place for you three to be is back at school." As he spoke Bryn looked over towards her friends and knew that unless going back to the school would actually result in them being able to save Deaton's life they weren't going to do that, Scott looked to determined to have it any other way. They nodded all the same and as Noah turned to speak with the deputy Scott signalled for the pair to follow him into one of the back rooms. It was full of cats and Bryn found herself going over to a kitten and sticking her finger in the cage when it came up and began to mewl for attention.  
"We have to tell him." Scott said.  
"You mean tell him tell him?" Stiles eyes darted between Scott and Bryn as he licked his lips nervously. "You're not meaning what I think you're meaning."   
"You know what I mean."  
"I can't. You saw how your mom reacted! She didn't talk to you for like a week."  
"At first yes but she came to and we're closer then ever."  
"I don't know dude-" Bryn just stood there awkwardly as Scott and Stiles went back and forth.  
"Look at him, he's overwhelmed."  
"He's overwhelmed because he doesn't know anything. People are dying because he doesn't know what's really going on. Not to mention the fact that he's going to find out sooner or later and it should really come from you." Stiles just frowned and opened his mouth only to be cut off by Bryn.  
"You know he's right." If the situation wasn't so serious she thought that perhaps Stiles would say something funny or poke her in the side or stick his tongue out at her, instead his frown just deepened.  
"You don't get a say in that. You dads already knew what you were and what's been going on."  
"Thomas didn't know. He didn't meet my dad until I was 6 and even then I don't think he knew until him and my dad got serious enough that he could be trusted." She said, Stiles just sighed.  
"But does he have to find out now?" He whined.  
"Not telling him will probably get more people killed." Scott pointed out.  
"What if telling him gets him killed?" Stiles spat, he was refusing to see sense out of fear for his father.  
"What if not telling him gets him killed." Bryn said, Stiles just glared at her as she kept petting the kitten.   
"Stiles please. Deaton is like a father to me."  
"And my father is my father! I can't risk it, I can't loose them both."  
"You won't loose him."  
"If it makes you feel any better he isn't going to die any time soon." Bryn added causing Stiles to sigh.  
"I'm going to hold you to that."  
"Scouts honour." Bryn said.  
"I promise too." Scott said.  
"Fine. You're right. I need to tell him."  
"I'll help." Scott said, Bryn just looked over at him and sighed.  
"We'll both help." Stiles just looked at them and nodded before turning on his heel and walking back towards the front of the animal clinic.  
"I take it you like the kitten."  
"It's cute."  
"It's a stray."  
"Remind me to talk to Deaton about it then once we save his life." Scott just smiled and nodded to her as they followed Stiles back out to the front of the clinic.  
Ms. Morrell was these speaking with the Sheriff Stilinski and the deputy. She was all weepy looking as she spoke with them begging them to find her brother. Bryn didn't know what was more shocking, the fact that she was capable of showing emotion as fake as it probably was or the fact that she was apparently Deaton's sister. The trio just stood there staring at her until she thanked the law enforcement and walked over to the teenagers.  
"You three need to listen to me." She hissed quietly, her face had reverted to its emotionless state. "No one is going to find my brother. No sheriff, no detective, no deputy."  
"If you're asking us for help you don't have too." Scott whispered, her expression remained unchanged as she seemed to study him.  
"Actually I'm trying to help you. You need to use the one who can seek out the supernatural."  
"Lydia!" Stiles whispered loudly. Bryn didn't fully believe that Lydia had the ability to seek out the supernatural. Sure their was something different about her friend but she was not some supernatural detector.  
"Bryn." She turned and looked at the school counselor. "She's the other side of your coin."  
"What?" But Morrell was gone and so Bryn ran after Stiles and Scott, the latter of whom was picking up his motorbike. As she got into the jeep she couldn't help but wonder what Morrell actually meant.

The school was, when they finally got back was swarmed with firetrucks causing some concern although their appeared to be no reason for them to be there. At first they attempted to look through the throngs of students standing outside waiting to be let in but as they looked they couldn't find Lydia and in fact couldn't find any of their other friends which would normally be of some concern but at that exact moment it was of little concern, they needed to find Lydia and hopefully through her find Deaton. Despite the amount of smells Scott was thankfully able to catch Lydia's forcing them to sneak into the school without being detected by any teachers and forced to stay outside until given the all clear. Luckily for them Coach Finstock was 'guarding' the entrance near where Lydia's scent was strongest and they were able to sneak into the school undetected only to find Lydia in standing in front of Finstock's office having what seemed to be a heated conversation with one Cora Hale. Scott frowned as he looked at the two girls and Bryn wondered what exactly he was overhearing to make him look so displeased, she didn't think Cora had it in her to be exceptionally mean especially compared to Lydia. As she pondered what exactly was being said between the two Cora roughly grabbed at Lydia's arm which she promptly tried to wrestle unsuccessfully away from the werewolf causing Stiles to sprint towards them.  
"I said let go!" Lydia huffed as she gave another tug.  
"Not until you-"   
"She said let go!" Stiles said interrupting the pair, he grabbed at Cora's arm causing her to look at him with slight amusement before she unfurled her hand from around Lydia's wrist resulting in Stiles doing the same thing to her.  
"Thank you." Lydia said with false politeness. Cora's jaw twitched.  
"What the hell is going on?" Scott asked.  
"Miss Hale over here was politely asking me if I would stop seeing Aiden on her brothers behalf." Cora just shrugged as everyone looked over at her.  
"I mean they're not wrong." Bryn said. Lydia did not take her comment well and simply glared at her friend briefly before looking away, Cora on the other hand looked rather pleased that she was being backed up with her request.   
"I know what I'm doing." Lydia said. Bryn just pursed her lips together and gave her friend a look letting her know that she did not, in any way agree with what she had just said.  
"Look that doesn't matter right now. Right now we need to find Deaton and according to Morrell, who is apparently his sister- which did anybody know that? I mean it makes all of the sense and non of the sense and-"  
"Stiles." Lydia said interrupting his slightly off topic train of thought.   
Looking over at Bryn Cora raised a questioning eyebrow and Bryn just nodded. He was always like this. Well not always but a good chunk of the time anyway.  
"The Darach took him and - where did Scott go?" Looking around them they suddenly noticed that Scott was not there. He had been with Bryn when Stiles ran over to rescue Lydia and they could have sworn he had been there when Cora had told them why she was there accosting Lydia but now he was gone.  
"We'll find him later." Bryn said dismissively, now was not the time. "He couldn't track any scent and as Stiles was saying Morrell told us that you'd be the one to help us find him."  
"Why?" Bryn and Stiles just shrugged, her guess was as good as theirs.  
"Is Lydia a supernatural?" Cora asked suddenly, she began to examine the other girl in a way that made it seem like she could figure it out by just looking at her.  
"I'm not anything." Lydia huffed.  
"Well why would Morrell say that you were? Hmm?" Stiles said.  
"She told me you were the other side of my proverbial coin." Bryn said suddenly, her eyebrows knitted together and her lips formed themselves into a frown as she thought over the guidance counselors words once more.   
"What does that even mean?" She just shrugged at Stiles question.  
"It doesn't mean anything. Allison told me she's the emissary for the alpha pack, she's probably just messing with us." Lydia tried to sound flippant as she spoke but their was something in her voice that made it seem as if she may know exactly what Morrell was talking about, or at least had an inkling about it.  
"This is getting us no where." Cora ground out.  
"I have an idea. Just meet me in the science classroom." Stiles said as he took off.  
The girls just looked at one another and shrugged before beginning there trek to the other side of the school where the science classrooms were situated. What exactly Stiles had in mind non of them knew but they would humour him. As they walked down the science hallway other students began to make there way back into the school. Cora's nose twitched slightly before pointing towards an open classroom where she had caught Stiles scent and so walked into the room to find Stiles setting something up at one of the elevated tables.  
"Seriously Stiles?" Lydia groaned. On the table Stiles was setting up a Ouija board. "A Ouija board."  
"Also called a spirit board yes. Hey if any one else has any ideas-" He huffed.  
"It's not going to work." Lydia said as she took a seat on one of the stools.  
"It's literally just a piece of cardboard. It does nothing." Bryn added.  
"You don't know that." Stiles said before sighing. "Look it's worth a shot ok. Deaton has saved our asses on several occasions. We owe him."  
"Yes but we owe it to everyone to you know, try something that's actually going to work." Stiles just glared at Bryn and so she resigned herself to letting Stiles make a fool of himself. He pushed the board in front of Lydia and handed her the planchette which she reluctantly took.  
"Shouldn't we all be doing this?" Cora said as she leaned over Bryn's shoulder and examined the board. Bryn just looked back at the older girl and groaned.  
"Not you too."  
"Yes! We should all do this." Stiles agreed, Cora took a seat next to Lydia while Stiles took a seat across from her. "Sit." Bryn just stuck her tongue out at him and sat down with a rather loud harrumphing sound.  
"Alright, are we all ready?" Stiles asked.  
"Yes."  
"Yup."  
"If I have too."   
"You have too." Everyone put two fingers onto the planchette. "Where's Deaton?"   
They all just sat there awkwardly for a moment before Lydia broke the silence as they looked around at one another while Stiles stared at Lydia intensely.  
"Uh what?" Lydia said as she looked around to the others.  
"Answer it." Stiles said as if what he had just said was the most logical response.  
"What?"  
"Answer the question."  
"Oh my god." Bryn groaned as she took her fingers off of the planchette in a rather dramatic fashion.  
"You want me to answer the question?" Lydia asked in disbelief as Stiles nodded in agreement. "Aren't 'spirits' supposed to do that."  
"Do you know any spirits?" Cora asked genuinely. Bryn just looked over at her and couldn't believe the fact that less then 24hrs prior she'd made out with someone who believed in spirits.  
"Is she for real?" Lydia asked.  
"God I hope not." Bryn sighed, Cora just glared.  
"The point of the board is to talk to spirits and Stiles said Lydia's supposed to help find Deaton." 2+2=4 was what she was getting at and she wasn't wrong.  
"I don't talk to spirits." Lydia pointed out rather firmly.  
"Ok. Fine. Here." Stiles said as he scrounged around in one of his pockets, the jangling of keys was rather obvious and within seconds he pulled out a rather full keychain. "These are Deaton's, I want you to close your eyes and then I'm going to put these in your hands, hopefully you'll be able to see or at least feel out where Deaton is." The girls all just looked at him. "It's called psychometry."  
"I'm not a psychic."   
"You're something." Stiles huffed.   
"I'm not a psychic." Lydia repeated, Bryn just hid her face behind her hands and shook her head, this was getting them no where.  
"Just take the damn keys." Stiles said angrily causing Lydia to sigh and open one of her palms up for the keys.  
"Fine." She closed her eyes just as Stiles placed them into her outstretched palm.  
"Do you think this is going to work?" Cora whispered to Bryn who just shook her head no.  
"Well?" Stiles asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Concentrate please. We're trying to save lives. Just try." Lydia squeezed her eyes tightly shut and they watched as her face scrunched itself up in concentration before opening her eyes back up and shaking her head.  
"Nothing."  
"Look Stiles I think we need to just stop and actually trying to focus on finding Deaton." Bryn said, Stiles did not take her suggestion very well as he swirled around at her and glared.  
"Morrell said she'd help us-"  
"Find the supernatural." His face seemed to drop while remaining defiant at the same time. "And unless he's with the Darach at this exact moment it's not going to work. Not to mention she doesn't even know how her supposed powers even work."  
"Let's just try one more thing ok?" Stiles asked, Lydia just looked at him and sighed, he looked so sad and dejected and so she nodded her head in agreement. "Positive thoughts."  
"Hand me those keys." Cora said as Lydia looked over at her with a raised brow. "I'm going to see if I can't get his scent off of them." Lydia tossed her the keys as Stiles placed a pen and a piece of blank paper on the table.  
"What's this?"  
"Automatic writing."  
"Oh for the love of god! She's not a fucking psychic!" Bryn huffed out, Stiles just glared over at her. "Right, sorry. Staying positive."   
Lydia reluctantly grabbed the pen as she pulled the piece of paper closer to her and began to move the tip against the page as she looked up at Stiles with an unimpressed expression. No one except for Stiles believed that she had any sort of powers that could help them find Deaton.  
"What the- what is that?" He said looking down at the paper.  
"A tree." Bryn tried to repress a snort but was rather unsuccessful. Lydia just shrugged and kept drawing.  
"You're not supposed to be drawing, let alone drawing a tree!" Stiles said as he waved his arms around.  
"You're the one who gave her the paper to do 'automatic writing' on." Cora pointed out, Lydia pointed the pen towards her and nodded her head in agreement.  
"That's not- Automatic writing is supposed to result in you writing down a name, or a location, or something. Not drawing a tree."  
"Well you should have been more specific." Lydia said sarcastically. Bryn didn't even try to supress her snorts. "Look Stiles I'm a genius not a psychic." He sat in his seat, his shoulders slumped. "If you really want answers you should go and talk to Danny."  
"Why Danny?"  
"Because he was targeted by the Darach." Scott said suddenly, they all turned to look at him as he stood in the science rooms door way.  
"Where did you go?" Stiles asked.  
"Not important. You really think he'll know?" Bryn said.  
"I thought he was intended as a sacrifice and Ethan saved him but he wasn't. The Darach targeted him because he knows something. We just need to find out what." Scott said.   
"Isn't he still in the hospital?" Cora asked as the small group left the classroom and began to head down the hallway.  
"As far as anyone is aware." Stiles said. Scott suddenly stopped and pulled out his phone causing everyone to stop and look at him in hopes that he was being given some new information that would help them in their quest of finding the veterinarian.  
"You guys go on ahead. I need to make a pitstop."  
"Is everything ok?" Bryn asked as he began to speed past them.  
"Ya, it's fine. Just go."

Despite Lydia's instance that they take her newly repaired vehicle to the hospital to see Danny everyone piled into the jeep for the journey, which luckily started with very little coaxing on Stiles part. Once they arrived however they found themselves completely unprepared for the task as non of them knew which room Danny happened to have been placed in and while Cora knew of him she didn't know his scent making it impossible for them to simply track him down that way. The only way to get to him quickly and efficiently would be to ask someone and so Stiles and Bryn went up to the front desk and smiled as sweetly as they were capable of and got their classmates room number. For some reason unknown to any of the girls they allowed Stiles to go into Danny's room and question him while they stood outside playing guard.  
"Bryn." A familiar voice said from down the hall, they all recognized the voice as the one belonging to Bryn's dad Thomas.  
"Dad! What a coincidence. Didn't think I'd be seeing you here." She said nervously.  
"Uhuh. Cora, Lydia." He said greeting the other two girls as he walked up the trio. They gave awkward little waves in response. "So what brings you lot here?"  
"I didn't realize you had any tattoos." Lydia said as she pointed at Thomas' arms that were much to her surprise covered in a variety of tattoos, some were good and others were rather bad and old looking.  
"Oh these. I have quite a bit more then what you can see. It's quite a collection." He mused as he looked down at his arms. "Now I will admit to being flattered over your, inquiry, over them my question as to why you lot are here hasn't been answered yet." He said as he crossed his arms against his chest.  
"Danny's in that room. We came to see him." Bryn said.   
"That's all?"  
"Yup." Bryn said as all the girls nodded their heads. Thomas just looked at them skeptically.   
"So why aren't you girls in the room visiting?"  
"We're taking turns." Cora piped up.  
"Mhm." Thomas nodded his head.  
"Stiles is in there right now." Lydia said.  
"And that's all you guys are up too?"  
"Yes." Bryn said enthusiastically.  
"Nothing supernatural?" The girls all shook their heads no. "I'm not going to lie to you, I highly doubt it but as long as nothing further happens to your friend-"  
It was then that Stiles came creeping out of the room with a stack of papers in his hands. He just looked up at the older man and grinned.  
"Hello."  
"Stiles." Thomas said cocking his head. "What are those?"  
"Oh this? This is Danny's homework. I'm going to hand it in for him."  
"Right." Thomas didn't believe them. Not fully anyway. "If I find out you kids have been up to any shenanigans you're not supposed to be, well the next time you come into the hospital will be for an appointment or a medical emergency understand?" They all nodded.  
"Don't worry dad. I love you." Bryn gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before they tried their best to not look as if they were fleeing a crime scene.  
Once they returned to the jeep Stiles handed the sheets over to Lydia who began to devour them as they drove towards the animal clinic instead of the school. When they got to the clinic they saw that Scott's bike was already parked out front meaning that whatever he had deemed to be just as important as talking with Danny was finished.  
"What did you guys find out?" Scott asked as they entered into the building.  
"This." Stiles said as he pointed towards Lydia who appeared to be on the final page of Danny's homework.  
"And how exactly is someone's homework going to help us find Deaton?" Cora asked.  
"Oh you question a well researched thesis but a Ouija board you're all in for." Bryn snarked, Cora looked over at her and glowered.  
"It's not just homework, okay? It's a project on geomagnetic fields." Stiles said, only Lydia did not look at him as if he had just spoken an alien language causing him to sigh. "They flow through the earth. They can even be affected by lunar phases." He explained.  
"Oh wow ok that's, what do they have to do with Deaton?" Bryn asked with a scrunched up nose. She understood that their were many parts of the natural world that connected with the supernatural one but how they were connected the Darach and a hopefully still alive Deaton was beyond her at that exact moment. Unless...  
"I strongly advise you to choose another topic. The ideas here, while innovative and thoughtful, border on pseudo-science. Not suitable for class." Lydia said as she read off of a note on the front page. "Harris wrote that."  
"He knew something." Scott exclaimed.  
"He wasn't sacrificed at random. He knew something." Stiles replied with a nod.  
"I still don't get it." Cora mumbled.  
"Look at this. Allison's dad has a map where he marked all of the telluric currents, same as Danny's." Stiles said. He grabbed the papers out of Lydia's hands and flipped to the map their classmate had printed out and marked and held it next to Scott's phone as he showed of a photo of a similarly marked map he had taken a photo of. "What ever the reason the Darach is here for they're taking advantage of all of the telluric currents. Like Beacon Hills is a literal beacon of energy like you won't believe it." He said as he examined the map even further.  
"Ok so there's three places. Where they're kidnapped and where they're found." Scott said as he pointed at some spots on the map on his phone that he had zoomed in on.  
"They're on a current." Lydia pointed out as she looked over Scott's shoulder and then over at the map in Stiles hands.  
"So they were killed somewhere in the middle." Scott nodded.  
"Each victim seems to have there own current too it looks like." Bryn added as she looked at the two maps as well.  
"Ok so the clinic is here which puts us on this current." Scott said looking between the pair of complimentary maps. There happened to be other spots on Chris' map that were marked with little question marks next to them .  
"What are those?" Cora asked.  
"Future spots I'm guessing." Scott said with a slight shrug. The female werewolf's eyes darted along the line that marked the current the clinic was on when suddenly her body stiffened as her mouth became a twisted shape and her eyes narrowed.  
"The vault." She croaked out.  
"What?" Stiles asked.  
"He's in the vault where- he's in the vault."   
"We don't know that." Lydia said. "He could be anywhere else along this current."  
"We don't have time." Stiles snapped.   
As Scott weighed listening to a girl he barely knew and arguably the smartest person he knew a small bleeping sound took him out of his thoughts, he looked over to Cora to see her face falling even further as she looked over a message on her phone.  
"Cora?" Bryn asked quietly touching her shoulder.  
"It didn't work. The plan it, Boyd said they cut the power. I need to go."  
"You guys go. I'll go to the vault." Scott said.  
"What do you mean we'll go." Stiles asked.  
"Cora's not fast enough to make it to Derek's before something bad happens, you guys need to take her. We can save everyone." He said it and he really believed it Bryn thought.  
"I'm going with you." She said as she turned and looked at Scott.  
"No, I'll be fine. They need you."  
"Last time I went up against the alphas I got a brain injury. Besides you don't know what you'll be walking into when you go to save Deaton, you need me." She said stubbornly, he just nodded in response before they all took off out of the clinic.  
Before the others got into the jeep Bryn felt herself reach out and grab Cora's hand and gave it a small little squeeze. Something bad was going to happen, she could sense it and she prayed it wasn't to her, she liked Cora, she was beautiful and snarky and brave and impulsive and soft and she had just begun to get to know her. Cora responded in kind and squeezed her hand back before entering the jeep only for it to peel away once she had shut the door causing her to sway slightly which resulted in Bryn giving off a slight chuckle as Scott handed her his helmet.  
"Thanks. I take it you don't have an extra."  
"Nope."  
"Ok, just like don't get into an accident." She sighed as she climbed onto the bike behind him.  
"You ever been on one?"  
"My dads used to own bikes when I was younger. We'd only ever go around the block on them though."   
"So you know the basics?" She nodded. "Ok hold on tight."  
Scott took off slowly before gunning it once they had left the parking lot causing Bryn to hold on to him rather tightly, he didn't complain though and instead just yelled out to her which way he needed her to lean as they made there way through town towards the old abandon bank. The ride over gave Bryn a rather large adrenaline rush which she found paired oddly with the anxiety she felt over whether they would be able to make it Deaton in time. When they finally made it to the bank both of them jumped off of the bike the moment Scott put on the breaks and he quickly turned the vehicle off and pulled out the keys as Bryn tossed off the helmet which landed on the ground several feet away from where the bike lay tipped over on the ground. Neither of them even bothered to try and have the bike standing properly.   
Deaton's scent was strong and as they ran into the abandon bank with Scott leading the way. As soon as they made it to the entrance of the vault they were able to see the veterinarian hanging from the ceiling his arms tied above his head. He was still alive, she could sense it and she rushed in and over to the older man, he looked down at her and wheezed before she wrapped her arms around his legs and lifted him up. Craning her neck she looked over her shoulder in hopes of seeing Scott grabbing something that would help them reach up and undo the rope.  
"Scott!" He was just standing there. "Help me!" Holding onto Deaton was rather awkward for her as his knees were pressing into the one side of her chest and the accompanying shoulder. Only Scott wasn't making his way over to her to help, instead he was just standing there looking at them. "Scott!"   
"I can't." His voice broke and she suddenly saw why. On the ground was mountain ash. Whoever the Darach was they had planned for the possibility that the werewolf would come for him, they however didn't account for someone tagging along.  
"Scott you need to find a way to break the barrier." She had tried use one of her feet to break the circle but it was to far away for her to reach without letting go of Deaton and she was to afraid of what would happen if she'd let go of him.   
Her friend didn't listen though and instead she watched as Scott tried pushing his way through the barrier despite her repeated calls for him to break the barrier. Her cries for him to stop and think continued to go unheeded and instead caused him to push even harder which resulted in the room being bathed in an eerie pale blue light when suddenly his eyes turned from their usual golden to red. She nearly let go of Deaton over the shock on seeing Scott with alpha red eyes. Suddenly, just as it seemed like Scott was going to be able to break through the barrier, he went flying backwards. Grunting as she rearranged Deaton Bryn thought that perhaps she ought to let go and break the barrier herself only for someone to yell something which was promptly followed by a gunshot which startled her immensely. Before she could properly take in what was happening Deaton's weight slacked and began to tilt causing her to loose her balance and for the pair to go tumbling and falling over.

It didn't take long after Noah had found them for the paramedics to find them as well and took Deaton out to the ambulance on a stretcher to properly look him over before taking him to the hospital.   
"How'd you find us?" Scott asked as Noah began to lead them out of vault and towards the front entrance.  
"I went back to the animal clinic and saw that some of vials had Celtic looking symbols on them and noticed that one of them looked awful familiar." He said pointing at the centre of the floor and the large symbol painted onto it. As they passed by the janitors closet Bryn stopped and stared as she remembered her time in there with Allison on the last full moon when they were hidden in there by Morrell to protect them from the alphas. All she could remember was the look of Erica's decaying corpse. On realizing that she wasn't with them Scott stopped and turned around to see Bryn just standing there, walking over to her he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.  
"Are you ok? Did you hit your head?"  
"No. I'm fine, it's just..." She trailed off, he looked towards where she was looked and squeezed her hand even harder before he began to pull her away.  
"Deaton's alive. That's something." She nodded in response to his optimism.  
The pair stayed holding hands as the walked over the ambulances open back door where the paramedics, Deaton and Noah were talking before the latter walked away and Deaton shoed the paramedics away so he could talk to Bryn and Scott in private.   
"You eyes!" Deaton exclaimed to Scott excitedly. "They glowed red!" Scott's face scrunched itself up in confusion.  
"No, that's not possible."  
"I hate to break it to you Scotty but it happened." Bryn said as she leaned against the ambulance, her arms crossed against her chest.  
"How is that even possible?"  
"It's a rare thing but it does happen. The last time this happened it was about a hundred years or so ago. But, every once in a while, a Beta can become an Alpha without having to steal or take that power. They call it a True Alpha. It's one that rises purely on the strength of character, by virtue, by sheer force of will."  
"True alpha." Scott said slowly sounding out the words. "Did you know this would happen?"  
"I believed their was a strong possibility yes. From the moment I found out you were bitten I believed it could happen."  
"You're not the only one who believes are you?"  
"No. Deucalion isn't here for Derek, he's here for you Scott."   
Before anything more could be said the paramedics came back and ushered the teens away leaving them in disbelief.  
"Well things just got even more real." Bryn muttered as they walked towards the bike. Scott seemed to be in a fog and so she grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around so they were face to face. "Talk to me."  
"What?"  
"You heard me. Talk to me. This had been a stressful fucking day and on top of that you were just told you're the destined one. Tell me how you're feeling."  
"I don't know." He sighed. "It's a lot." She took her hands off of his shoulders and gave him a rather large hug.  
"I know."  
"Please don't tell anyone what you saw." She pulled away from the hug and crossed her heart.  
"Promise. Just promise me if you won't bottle everything up and not talk to someone." He nodded before the hugged once more. After what felt like an eternity the pair separated and Scott went to pick up his bike while Bryn walked over and picked up the helmet before plopping it onto her head.  
"You ready to go?"  
"Yes, just no speeding this time." Scott just chuckled.  
"No promises."  
Bryn climbed into the back of the bike as Scott placed the key in the ignition and turned allowing the vehicle to spring to life. Wrapping her arms around his waist he walked the bike back slightly before gunning it causing her to squeeze him tightly as he laughed.  
"I hate you so much right now!" She hollered.  
"Whatever you need to tell yourself." The pair laughed as he slowed down and began to drive them to Bryn's house at an acceptable speed.  
What the pair saw when the arrived at her home was both expected and unexpected. Isaac was sitting slouched over on the front steps his head in his hands and so instead of simply letting Bryn off and going back home Scott decided to stay, something wasn't right.  
"You do know you could have gone right in? My dads like love you, they wouldn't have cared." Bryn said as she took off the helmet, Isaac said nothing. Perhaps, the pair thought, the plan was unsalvageable and Isaac was here because he was feeling as if their was no real options left for taking out the alpha pack. Tentatively Bryn walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his one shoulder. "Isaac, what's wrong?"  
"It's Boyd. He's dead." He couldn't keep it in any longer and began to sob. Collapsing down next to him in disbelief Bryn didn't know what to think before she looked over at her crying friend and wrapped her arms around him as Scott came over and sat down on Isaac's other side and did the same thing.   
"I'm so sorry Isaac." Bryn said in a hushed calming tone, his head came to rest on her chest as she gently stroked his hair. The front door suddenly opened and before Scott was the first to say what had happened resulting in both of her fathers enveloping the teens in a hug.   
Looking over at Scott Bryn could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and saw that he was fighting them back as well as he looked over at her before they both turned their attention to back to Isaac.  
Vernon Boyd, a teenaged werewolf, a member of the Hale pack, was dead.


	29. Visionary

Visionary

Derek looked fine, Bryn thought as she walked into an old abandon distillery where he happened to be, well just standing there staring off into nothingness. She wondered if perhaps something had snapped in his mind following Boyd's death and he had simply wandered off and because of the rain they were currently experience took shelter in the abandon structure. He didn't seem to notice her or care as she walked further into the building and noticed that he was staring at a wall with a large spiral carved into it's flimsy metal.  
"Please tell me you didn't do that." She said pointing towards the spiral with one hand while she pulled back her soaking wet hood with the other. He simply turned around seeming not surprised in the least that she was there.  
"That wasn't me." He looked at her and blinked. "Why are you here?"  
"You've been missing for two days. Thought I'd come and look for you. Take you home" She said with a shrug. "If you didn't do that who did?"   
"Ennis."  
"When?"  
"Why does it matter?"  
"Curiousness I suppose."   
"Is anyone else looking for me?"   
"No, not really. Although Stiles went to the loft in hopes of finding you and ran into Peter. Apparently it's story time because Stiles texted me a bit ago that Peter is telling him how your eyes turned blue."   
Derek frowned at what she had just said making it known that the subject of the colour of his werewolf eyes was not something he liked discussing and who could blame him, from her understanding it meant that he had killed someone, an innocent. She had known that he had killed someone back when they had first met and it wasn't until she had gone back to Sweden over the summer and 'read' her family bestiary aka had help translating it from ancient runes that she learned more about the supernatural creatures she found herself surrounded by.  
"How'd you find me?" He asked in an attempt to change the subject. If he was being honest with himself he was also a bit curious as to why Bryn out of everyone had been the one to come and find him and not Scott or Cora or Isaac but he could brush it off as Bryn being Bryn, she often did things to the beat of her own drum.  
"Honestly?" He nodded. "I took some shrooms I brought back with me from back home and I just kinda -" She held up one of her hands and made her fingers walk.  
"You ate magic mushrooms to come find me?"  
She nodded and grinned. "Yaa. I don't know why. I was going to go over and see Cora and see if she wanted help finding you but then Stiles sent me that text and honestly being around Peter gives me a headache. With him being formally dead and all. So I just thought hey I'll go look for Derek myself. Make sure he's not dead or whatever. Figured the shrooms would help me with it I guess. They have." He just looked at her with that look he always gave her and the others when he was judging them and boy was he judging her hard at that exact moment.  
"I'm fine. You can go home." He said with a slightly stubborn tone, perhaps he didn't like some 16 year old girl high off of her gourd coming to check up on him.  
"You're fine physically speaking." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and sighed only to be caught off guard before he could speak any further by the smaller girl seemingly launching herself across the empty room and embracing him in a tight and slightly comforting embrace. "I'm really sorry about what happened. Out of everyone you've bitten Boyd was the best choice" She said as her right cheek smushed itself against his chest.  
"Uhh thanks." He didn't know what to say, not really. She felt like she should elaborate but held her tongue and simply gave him a tight squeeze before pulling away.  
"What's been happening..." She trailed off as she saw the pained look on his face and watched as he turned his attention back towards the spiral. "I know you want revenge for Erica and now for Boyd but you can't do something that's going to keep putting yourself and Isaac and Cora in danger."   
"You don't think you and Scott and the others are in danger?"   
"Well ya, we're not ignoring the alpha problem. But right now we're trying to figure out who the Darach is. The fact that Aiden is fucking Lydia right now is kinda giving us a bit of cushion room to figure that out."   
Derek just snorted at that. He wasn't a fan of the red heads relationship with the alpha twin and to be honest no one really was but Lydia didn't really listen when they told her to end it. In fact Lydia was quite stubborn about it as if she had something to prove.  
"Noted." He said.   
"We should get going. Everyone's worried about you."   
"Which is why you're the only one who's come to look for me." She just shrugged.  
"I'm not leaving without you." She looked down at her soaking wet rain jacket and the puddle that was forming at her feet from it and then up to Derek and his completely wet front. ". Besides it's raining and your car is out front. At least I'm guessing it's your car." He just looked at her and knew that she was going to be stubborn about this and not relent and go home on her own.   
"Fine." He said as he looked back at the empty room once more before he began to head towards the entrance door. "I'll drive you home."  
"Thank you. I appreciate you taking me home. Just like how you appreciate me coming and finding you, even though you won't admit it." She said cheekily as they exited the building and she pulled her hood back up. He just glowered at her but their was no real anger behind it.  
"Just get in the car." He said as he pulled out his keys and pressed down on a button unlocking the doors.  
"With pleasure." She said as she hoped into the passengers side. She watched him as he got into the drivers seat and started the car before buckling up.  
"Are you really listening to classical music?" She asked as the radio came blaring to life. He just looked over at her with a frown. "Hey I'm not complaining. I quite like instrumental. I kinda have to being a violinist and all."  
"You play the violin?" He asked cutting her off.  
"Ya. Why?   
"No reason." Their was a reason but Bryn wasn't going to push it. She wasn't going to push him with why he was here either or how he knew that the werewolves spiraling symbol of revenge was carved into the wall by the now dead Ennis. She guessed that she would just have to leave it be. For now at least.  
The drive to her house was quiet as they listened to the radio, Bryn leaned her head up against the window and watched as the trees and then eventually houses came and went. When the finally made it to her house she looked over at Derek and gave him a small sad smile. Derek spoke before she had a change too.  
"Gerard killed one of his betas. Ennis. I was there when he vowed to get revenge."  
"Oh."  
"He bit my- her name was Paige. Her body rejected the bite and I killed her."  
"You stopped her suffering." He just looked over at her, neither of them knowing exactly why he was telling her this but they were both glad about it all the same. He felt lighter but only a bit.  
"She played the cello."   
"I'm sorry." His life seemed to be nothing but sadness and sorrow and she did truly feel sorry for him, no one should live a life like that.  
"Thanks." She leaned over and gave him another hug. "Now go home and don't do anymore drugs."   
"Ya ok. Be safe and thanks for the ride." And with that Bryn got out of the car and quickly ran to the front only to stop as she reached for the door and turned and waved at Derek as he pulled out of the driveway before turning back around and entering her home.


	30. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! The chapters seem to be getting longer for me so I'm going to say going forward I'm going to be posting every two weeks with it still being posted on Sunday afternoons. So no new chapter this upcoming Sunday but it'll be posted on the next.  
> As well I used the FaceApp and using the two actors I've .tu://wwwmblr.based her parents looks on I came up with Bryn! I've posted it on my tumblr so I'm including the link here : queenhollyberry90.tumblr.com   
> Ok, now to the chapter!

The Girl Who Knew Too Much

At five to eight on Sunday evening Bryn finally admitted to herself that her weekend had been a complete bust. She had spent the entirety of her Saturday high on mushrooms looking for and successfully finding Derek's and she had now spent her entire Sunday at the high school practicing for the last minute memorial recital that was happening the very next day, planned by one Ms. Jennifer Blake.  
Danny and some of the other orchestra members who were in junior year with her simply explained her dislike over the recital as an extension of her dislike over Ms. Blake and perhaps that was true but that was not that case, not fully anyway. She was sure her dislike over having a memorial recital was deepened by the fact that Ms. Blake had put it together but she was positive that she wouldn't have liked the idea even if someone else had put it together. To her recitals were a celebration of a musicians abilities and accomplishments, a memorial service was done in remembrance of someone that had died or of something horrible that had happened, it was a remembrance of the past and not a celebration of the future. Not to mention the fact that she hated the music that they were to be playing at the recital. The new conductor/music teacher had put together a show that had some pretty morose music which in Bryn's opinion made it even worse. No where in the program was their 'Amazing Grace' or and orchestral arrangements of sad songs that people played at funerals and memorials, the musical choices were just - odd.  
"Don't forget to bring formal black mourning clothes for tomorrow." The new music teacher said, Bryn watched as he looked over the members of the orchestra as they packed up their instruments and stared up at him. His eyes stopped on her and he sighed before he turned around and began gathering up his own things. The new music teacher was not a fan of Bryn it seemed and he had already made a rather snarky comment that had been aimed at her about being presentable for the recital earlier in which he said that he wanted everyone to look like a professional which meant no odd hair styles.  
"Still want to bum a ride?" Danny said as he stood up from his seat as she passed by, she just nodded, a sour looking expression on her face. "24 hours and we'll never have to do this again."  
"Oh we'll have to do this again. Just hopefully not with this program." Bryn sighed. More orchestra members joined with them as they left the auditorium and headed down one of the schools many hallways towards the parking lot.  
"I've got to agree." One of the other orchestra members chimed in. "This program sucks. We'd have more success playing 'The Lord of the Rings' soundtrack.   
The group began to rib and joke with each other but as they got closer to the schools exit Bryn sensed someone mere seconds before they came face to face with a female deputy. Bryn recognized her as someone that Stiles often spoke with alongside his father when he and the others either were at a crime scene or came upon one. For the life of her she however could not place the older woman's name.  
"What are you guys doing here?" The deputy asked, her body was tense as she looked between all of the students.  
"We had practice. For the recital tomorrow." Danny said slowly. "Is everything ok?"  
It was rather obvious that they were not is the deputy was on school grounds but he still had to ask.  
"I received a 9-1-1 call that came from the school. You all need to leave. Tell anyone else you run into that they need to do the same."   
Before any of them could say anything in response the deputy left and Bryn felt her nose crinkle as she watched the woman leave. Why was she all by herself if their was an emergency call? Especially considering the fact that people were dying left, right and center and she was banishing the teens from the schools grounds. Her thoughts seemed to have stalled her however as she was suddenly pulled out of them by a tug on her shirt sleeve from Danny who then began dragging her towards the parking lot and his car.  
"I wonder what that was all about?" It was rhetorical but Bryn opted to answer anyway.  
"A 9-1-1 call or didn't you hear her." He just gave off a snort in response.  
Pulling out of the parking lot Bryn began to feel the familiar tingling sensation in back of her mind that she had whenever someone died and looked back at the school as it began to get farther and farther away. It made no sense to her, the only people who could still be in that school, well she would have sensed their impending deaths when she was in the actual school with them mere moments before and yet here she was in Danny's car almost at the end of the street that the school sat on sensing a death that was well out of her normal range. It wasn't completely unheard of for her to sense something that wasn't a few feet directly in front of her, it had happened before, on the night that Laura Hale had died. She began to wonder if perhaps the death that was happening in the school at that very moment was something just as life altering as that of Laura's death. Or perhaps it was the Darach, the thought came to her suddenly as the tingling sensation began to magnify causing her pain, what if the deputy had killed the Darach and that was what she happened to be sensing? Regardless as to why she was sensing the death she needed to get back to the school and she needed to get back to it now.  
"We need to go back." She said frantically. Danny just frowned and looked over at her.  
"Why?" She clearly had her violin sitting neatly on the backseat and yet she was insisting that they return to the school? It made no sense.  
"We need to go back. Just turn the car around!" She barely recognized her own voice as it cracked in panic.   
"I'm not going back unless you tell me why." Danny said as he pulled the car over the side of the road.  
She had no time for this and instead of explaining to him the unnatural desire she was experiencing to return to the school she unbuckled herself and swung the passenger side door open and bolted.   
At first Danny seemed to call after her but that stopped as suddenly as it had started and she was left with the sound of her own heavy breathing as she ran towards the school. She stumbled and nearly tripped over her own feet as she turned onto the schools street but was able to regain her balance before falling over.  
By the time she arrived at the school she was panting and had to stop in order to properly catch her breath. The tingling sensation was gone and she questioned if she should go into the school alone to look for the body or is she should call someone for back up, or better yet call the sheriffs station and have a professional come in and investigate. That wouldn't fully work though, she thought, they'd have to ask where the body was and she didn't know. As she came to the conclusion that she would have to go in there and find whoever the deceased happened to be before being able to call anyone for help was the only reasonable action she could take. Having been hunched over as she regained her ability to breath normally she stood up straight and exhaled loudly before suddenly being distracted by the sound of a car pulling into the almost empty parking lot, looking over she watched as Lydia's car pulled in and parked itself next to the abandon vehicle belonging to the sheriffs department. She frowned as Lydia exited the car and began to lumber towards the school with a glazed look on her face. It was common knowledge amongst their friends that Lydia fugue states every so often, her father Ola believed they had to do with her PTSD that stemmed from Peter's attack but not Stiles was starting to believe that it was supernaturally related because of what Ms. Morrell had said to them the previous week.  
Bryn decided that finding the dead body was going to have to take a back seat because her friend needed her and began to walk towards her friend and called out to her a couple of times with no response or acknowledgment. Giving off an unsatisfied humph and yelled her friends name as she came up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
"LYDIA!" That was enough to snap her friend out of her trance like state. She watched as Lydia blinked rapidly a few times before she looked over at Bryn and groaned.  
"Not again." She looked around and pursed her lips together tightly in thought before she spoke. "I am not finding another dead body. That's on you from now on."   
"Uhh ok?"  
"Their is a dead body isn't their?" Bryn just nodded causing Lydia to sigh.  
"Afraid so. At least I think so. I sensed a death and now I don't so I'm going to say yes."  
"We need to call Stiles." Lydia said as she crossed her arms against her chest and held onto herself tightly.  
"Why Stiles?"  
"He told me too." Bryn just huffed and rolled her eyes and let her friend do as she wanted, she had found over the past several months of being friends with other girl that she did as she wanted and no amount of talking to her could make her change her mind.  
"Go for it then. But you should really be calling his dad." Lydia ignored Bryn and called Stiles just as he had apparently told her to do and so despite her better judgement she opted to text both Allison and Isaac. She knew Allison would come and that Isaac most likely would not but it was best to keep him in the loop.  
Once Lydia got off the phone the pair just stood there waiting until someone showed up, the first was Allison who said nothing outside of asking Lydia if she was ok and giving her one arm a little squeeze. It didn't take long after Allison arrived for Scott and Stiles to show up and they waved them over.  
"Well where is it?" Stiles asked almost impatiently.  
"I don't know." Lydia shrugged.  
"What do you mean you don't know? You were the one who called me and said there was a body!"   
"I mean I don't know." Lydia snapped. "I got in the car to go out and ended up here. Which is not where I wanted to be on a Sunday night and every time this happens I find a dead body."  
"So we don't even know if there's an actual body on the school grounds." Stiles huffed.  
"Well you sound awfully disappointed at the prospect of no dead person." Bryn muttered, Stiles just glowered at her and she just looked back at him with an unflinching stare.  
"That's not what I'm saying." Stiles said.  
"There's a body. I can smell it." Scott said as his nostrils twitched.   
"Good. You can find the body because I'm done finding them." Lydia said as she put her foot down both literally and metaphorically.  
"Where is it?" Allison asked, Scott pointed towards the front of the school.  
The first of them to turn the corner to the front of the school was Stiles and he immediately stopped, his shoulders sagged and they could all see why. Laying a top the school sign was the female deputy who's name Bryn could not remember. For a moment Stiles looked devastated but he quickly pulled himself together and pulled out his phone and called his dad.

The next morning Ola and Thomas offered to let Bryn stay home from school and just drive her in when it was time to get ready for the recital that evening and she almost took them up on that offer but changed her mind when Danny came knocking on her door that morning and offered to drive her to school and she accepted. She didn't know why she did, she knew that if she stayed home she'd just being stewing in her thoughts and she also knew that if she went to school she would be doing the same thing. To her it was just like when Peter had attacked her and the others in the high school the previous school year during which he had killed the schools night janitor, she had spent almost a week going over her thoughts then thinking over what she had done wrong and what she could have done. Perhaps a part of her thought that being at school and around her friends was going to help her take her mind off of the dead for even a little bit. Grabbing her backpack and her clothing for the recital and hopped into Danny's car. As they pulled out of the driveway he apologized to her.  
"I'm sorry about what you found last night." Danny said.  
"Thanks. Stiles, it sounds like he was really close with her. I'm honestly surprised that he took it as well as he did or has. So far anyway." She said as she watched the houses pass by.  
"I know. Your violin is in the back by the way."   
"Thanks." She said as she looked back and saw her violin case sitting on the seat next to Danny's trumpet case. "Why didn't you follow me?" She asked suddenly, looking over at her friend she watched as his face became stony for a moment as he thought of a response to her question.  
"Their was no real reason for me to follow you."   
"I literally jumped out of the car and ran back to the school. And I left my violin in your car." If she had been in his position she would have followed behind to make sure her panicking and frantic friend was ok and she would have thought that Danny would have been the same. He was always so friendly and kind, it made no sense.  
Danny just sighed. "I know. I just don't want to be more involved then I have to be." Bryn frowned, Danny was smart and had clearly chosen his words carefully.  
"What do you mean by more involved?" He looked over at her and that look told her everything she needed to know. Danny knew. How much she didn't know but the point was that her knew.   
"You know."  
"How much do you know?"  
"Enough."  
"How?"  
"Stiles. He's not the quietest." Bryn chuckled and Danny along with her.   
"Quiet and Stiles don't go together unless it's telling him to be quiet."   
"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" He asked as he pulled into the school parking lot. She wouldn't tell, it wasn't her place to do so.  
"No." She unbuckled herself as he parked and looked over at him. "You might not be able to stay out of this forever you know."  
"I know." He unbuckled himself and looked over at her. "Let's get this day over and done with."

Bryn found herself meandering through the school day. Everyone seemed to be whispering about what had happened last night although no one knew who had found the deputies body. Her name was Tara Grahame and she had often helped Stiles out with his homework when he spent evenings at the sheriffs station when he was younger. By the time English class came about she found herself wishing she had taken her dads up on their offer to let her stay home for the day, Allison had and so had Isaac, well sort of. Isaac hadn't shown up for school that morning and when she had texted him asking after his well being he simply responded with 'Darach search am ok'.   
Sitting next to Lydia in English she watched as Ms. Blake walked into the classroom, her eyes darted between the twins, Stiles, Lydia, Scott and herself. Ms. Blake had been there when Boyd died as she was, according to Stiles, dating or at least in a relationship of sorts with Derek and as a result knew what everyone was. As she began her lecture she walked between the rows and Bryn gently put her head down onto the desk and listened, well sort of, what she was rambling on about were common things that they had already learned. Idioms, analogies, metaphors and similes. As the lecture continued Bryn noted that whenever she passed by someone connected to the supernatural her voice cracked slightly and looking over at her she could see that the older woman would wring her hands slightly before moving on causing her to frown. Ms. Blake knew about werewolves and had known about them from the start of the school year almost a month ago when she had been, for some unknown reason, at the school in middle of the night and had been locked in a room with a fully wolfed out Boyd and Cora. A voice in her head, Allison's was telling her that she was just being unreasonable but Stiles voice suddenly popped in their and told her that a hunch was a hunch for a reason. Groaning she closed her eyes and sighed.  
"Bryn, I need you to pay attention." Ms. Blake whispered, Bryn opened her eyes and looked up to see her teacher standing in the row between herself and Lydia. Normally she would just nod and apologize but today she felt bold.  
"I was." Ms. Blake just frowned at her and so she frowned right back. It was a game of chicken and just as soon as Bryn had started it Ms. Blake looked away and over to Lydia who was doodling on a piece of paper.   
"I didn't know you had so many hidden talents." She said as she looked down at whatever it was that Lydia was doodling.  
"You and every guy I've ever dated." She snarked, Ms. Blake just pursed her lips and Bryn could have sworn that she heard Aiden stifle a snort at the back of the class.  
"That would be an idiom." Lydia just looked up at their teacher like she was an idiot and to Lydia she probably was, in fact a lot of adults seemed dumb compared to Lydia. "Look I can appreciate you explore the arts but not during English. If you're that interested in art you should take art." Ms. Blake took the pen from Lydia's hand and placed it on the desk and shut Lydia's binder before she continued on with her lecture and walked away. Bryn and Lydia watched as she continued down the row and heard Lydia mutter under her breath.  
"I am taking art."  
The rest of the class went by boringly and Bryn made it her mission to not pay any attention to what was being said. The thought crossed her mind that she should go and talk to Morrell before she had to go and start getting ready for the recital and ask her if she could take English next semester. They were only a month in and so dropping out of the class wouldn't be a big deal, she could either use final period as her study period or squeeze in psychology, the latter of which would take a bit of convincing but with her dad being a renowned psychologist she could make up missing the first month no problem. The bell rang and Bryn began to grab her things only for Ms. Blake to call out her name.  
"Bryn. Can you stay after everyone leaves. I'd like to speak with you."   
She felt a growl form in her throat and so she dropped her things back onto the desk loudly ands flopped herself back into her seat, she watched as Lydia, Stiles and Scott all gave her sympathetic looks as they passed by her and made it known that they were going to wait out in the hallway for her. As the last of the students left Ms. Blake came and leaned up against the desk Lydia had just been inhabiting and waited for the last student before speaking, Bryn immediately crossed her arms defensively across her chest.  
"I just want to start off by saying that I understand that not everyone is going to like me. I know that and being a teacher I fully expect that at least half of my class isn't going to like me but what I expect it for my students to treat me with respect."  
"Ok." She replied, her tone was that of being nonchalant about the whole thing but inside her heart was racing. She was going to get in so much shit from her dads when they find out, which she knew was probably going to be later that night causing her mind to scream FFFFFFUUUUUCCCCKKKKK.  
"Bryn."  
"Yes."  
"Are you treating me this way because you're jealous of my relationship with Derek?" The question was so out of left field it took a minute for Bryn to even realize what had just been asked of her before she gave off a bark off a laugh.   
"Fuck no."  
"Cause I understand. You and Derek have been through a lot together." She wondered then how much Ms. Blake had been told by Derek about what had happened during the last school year with Peter and the Argents and Jackson but opted not to say ask anything.  
"Derek isn't - Derek's an adult, I don't think of him that way." Ms. Blake was staring at her intently and she began to squirm in her seat, her arms became slightly slack across her chest. Derek was handsome, their was no use lying about that fact but thinking of him in that way was just ew no and Bryn felt her nose wrinkle as her mind began to wander in that direction.  
"Ok." Ms. Blake didn't believe her, she could see it on her face and so with pursed lips Bryn huffed out of her nose and frowned. She'd just have to be honest. Well as honest as she could be anyway.  
"I don't like you because I don't like you. Theirs something about you that rubs me the wrong way."   
Being around Ms. Blake set off something within her and she didn't know what, it almost seemed like whenever the older woman was around her death sense went off almost in the same way ones internet goes down when a large storm hits but their was no known reason for why this was happening. Her death sense went haywire around Peter but that was expected because he had been dead for several weeks before being resurrected and so it had been suggested that perhaps that was why she felt things were off with Ms. Blake, the thought from the others was that their teacher had died and come back do to proper medical intervention but she knew that that wasn't the case and no one from back home could answer her queries about why this was happening. Not even Magni and his all knowing ways.  
"And that's fine but like I said you need to treat me with respect regardless."  
Bryn wanted to tell her that she didn't respect her in the least but she wanted to get out of there and simply nodded and so Ms. Blake stood up properly and gestured towards the door allowing her to go. She should have politely excused herself but Bryn just wanted out of the classroom and walked out of the room without any goodbyes.  
"Well?" Stiles asked curiously as they headed down the English hallway.  
"She wants me to show her respect."   
"Is that really that hard?" Scott asked.   
"Yes. She's grrrrr." Bryn strangled the air as she spoke. "I hate her and I know you guys are all 'why?' and 'that makes no sense' but I just do and I want you guys to just accept it."   
"Your guts telling you something." Stiles said excitedly as he did every time this specific topic of conversation came up, which admittedly had not been often. "Once all this alpha and Darach stuff is done we're going to look into her." She was thankful for Stiles willingness to go along with her, if ever she killed someone he would definitely be the one she'd go too.  
"Well I guess this is where I leave all of you." Lydia said as they got to the end of the hallway. They didn't all have a locker in the same hallway but they were all in the same general direction so the fact that Lydia wasn't going with them confused Bryn slightly, she must have missed something well she was talking with Ms. Blake.  
"She's going to distract Aiden for us so we can talk with Ethan." Stiles said, Lydia just sighed and nodded before leaving.  
"Why do you guys want to talk with Ethan?" Out of the pair Ethan was definitely the nicer of the alpha twins and was more likely to work with them but why would they want that?  
"We think the Darach might have been an emissary for one of the alphas. It's no coincidence that they came to town the same time that the alpha pack did." Scott whispered.  
"That makes sense." Bryn agreed with a nod. "Let me know what happens. I've got to start getting ready for tonight."  
"Good luck with that." Stiles muttered half heartedly.  
She turned on her heels and looked at her two friends with her hands on her hips. "You guys are coming right?"  
"Yes?" Scott said, her eyes narrowed and he nodded his head. "Yes. Definitely coming."  
"Good. I'll see you guys later tonight."

Stopping firstly at her locker Bryn carefully took out her violin case before she roughly grabbed for the folder that held the music sheets for the nights program and walked into the auditorium and placed the folder on her music stand and her violin case on her seat. For a second she stopped and stared at the seat. As much as she disliked having the recital she was admittedly excited, it was her first time performing since being named concertmaster and she wasn't going to let anyone down, at least she prayed that she wasn't going too. It was a big responsibility being concertmaster but she knew she could do it, after all this was the first step in having a good resume and it'd look good on her university applications, not everyone was going to have being a concertmaster in their junior year of high school on their transcripts.  
Walking out of the auditorium she went back to her locker and grabbed her black dress, sheer stockings, and flats and headed towards the girls changeroom. That however was when she saw her, Cora. It was the first time she had seen her since Deaton had been taken by the Darach. She didn't seem happy and in fact seemed to be on a mission and so Bryn opted to forgo heading right to the changeroom and instead opted to follow the female werewolf as she had a feeling that whatever the reason was that Cora was at the school was not a good one. Following her Bryn watched as she walked into the boys locker room causing her to groan, Aiden was in Coach Finstock's office and Lydia was more than likely with him. She had distracted him by using her sexuality and now Cora was going after him and Lydia was in the middle.   
On entering the boys changeroom Bryn witnessed Cora, claws and teeth extended slashing at Aiden before tossing him across the room before making her way over to him and scratching at his chest which already happened to be a bloody mess of blood, shredded skin and muscle and exposed bone. Lydia stood in the door of Finstock's office her mouth agape from shock, it had obviously happened very suddenly catching everyone off guard. Running over to Lydia Bryn tossed her clothing into her friends arms and headed off after the two werewolves who had made there way into the adjacent weight room. In the moments between when Bryn had walked into the changeroom to the pair making there way into the weight room the tables had turned, Aiden was standing over a downed Cora who now had blood seeping out of a wound on her forehead while the alpha held a large weight over his head. Rushing over Bryn made the rather rash decision to tackle Aiden to the ground which caused the pair to fall to the ground with a loud oof. Luckily the weight was dropped and landed relatively harmlessly onto the matted ground, Aiden rolled underneath Bryn and looked up at her with a surprised expression, she was probably one of the last people he would have expected to attack him because of her friendship with Lydia but here she was on top of him, pinning him down as best as possible without getting blood on herself to prevent him from killing her possible future girlfriend.   
"Get off of me! This doesn't involve you." Aiden growled but Bryn wasn't going to back down, she wasn't going to let him kill anyone today.   
"No." Suddenly and with no warning Aiden placed his hands on her waist and tossed her aside as if she was a rag doll causing her to yelp with surprise. Scrambling to her feet she was about to make another move towards him only to sense Ethan heading this way and so she immediately ran over to Cora and kneeled in front of her. She could hear Lydia in the background pleading with the alpha to stop but he seemed not to hear her or was most likely simply ignoring her.  
"Aiden stop! You know we're not to touch anyone from Derek's pack until the full moon." Ethan panted out as he and an equally winded Scott rushing into the room.  
"That bitch started it." He growled, pointing towards a still bleeding Cora. She seemed dazed still but she had enough of a grasp on what was going on to look up at him and growl with bared fangs.  
"You killed Boyd." Cora managed to groan out.  
"Take him and go." Scott said as Stiles finally caught up with them panting profusely as he leaned against the door frame.   
"Oh shit Cora." Stiles said as he made his way over to her and Bryn.  
Looking up Bryn could see that Aiden wanted to say something to say something but simply kept his mouth shut and left the room alongside his twin. As he left Bryn and Stiles began to help Cora up off of the floor despite her trying to shrug them off. While the bleeding seemed to have stopped the werewolf was extremely pale from blood lose and she seemed rather unsteady on her feet. Cora tried to brush them off and told them she was fine but non believed it.  
"She doesn't look so good." Lydia mumbled, Bryn noticed that her friend was still hanging onto her clothes and took them back with a thank you once they had gotten Cora into the washroom and had her beginning to wipe the blood from her forehead.  
"I'll heal." Cora said irritably as she looked at everyone from the mirror above the sink, she could everyone's worried expressions, the blood had been cleared but the wound was still a long gapping gash just below her hairline that didn't look like it had even begun to heal.   
"You shouldn't have done that. Do you know how incredibly suicidal that was? Going after an alpha." Stiles said angrily causing Cora to whip around, a fierce expression was etched onto her face as she growled at him.  
"Boyd is dead because of him. I had to do something since none of you are." She snapped. Scott bristled at her accusation.  
"We're trying-" Scott tried to speak but she cut him off.  
"You're failing." Cora growled. "You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers, running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies."   
"Well no fucking shit! We're just a bunch of teenagers that were thrown into this. Non of us asked for this, for people around us to die." Bryn snarled. As much as she liked Cora the other girl expected too much from them, it was almost as if she had forgotten that unlike her and Bryn they didn't grow up with the supernatural and even if they had what was going on was completely new. Clutching her change of clothes tightly to her body Bryn turned on her heels and stormed out of the boys change room and headed off towards the girls with Lydia not far behind.  
Bryn however did not make it to the girls change room as Lydia suddenly turned and began to walk towards the lockers and at first she decided to just leave her friend be after all they both needed time to cool down after what had just happened between Cora and Aiden only something in the back of her mind told her to go after her friend and so just as quickly as Lydia had changed directions Bryn did as well. As she turned down the hallway her friend had just taken the unmistakable sound of Lydia's scream hit her ears and she took off towards the direction the sound was coming from. Why no one else was alarmed and going to see what was wrong she did not know.  
Lydia was, when Bryn found her, simply staring at the chalkboard in Bryn's homeroom with Mr. Westover no where in sight. It was odd, Bryn thought, he could usually be found in his classroom after school for any students who needed his help and to set up the room for the next mornings class. What was most worrying however about his lack of appearance and of Lydia's scream was that on the chalkboard a five fold Celtic knot with the number 2 written in one of the knots in Lydia's hand.  
"He's going to die." Lydia said, she sounded miles away and Bryn felt her shoulders sag.  
"We need to tell someone he's missing." Bryn said as she hugged her clothing tightly to her chest. Lydia turned and looked over at Bryn seemingly startled by the sound of her voice, at first her eyes seemed glossed over but she quickly snapped out of whatever state she was in and nodded.  
"I'll go find Ms. Blake."  
"Why?" Bryn whined. It had been thoroughly established that she hated that woman and yet here she was, having to interact with her once more and for a reason that wasn't entirely warranted, in her opinion at least.   
"Because she's the only teacher here who knows anything about the supernatural."  
"Morrell knows." She pointed out which caused Lydia to frown.  
"Yes but she's Deucalion's emissary." She meant that she wasn't trust worthy and well Bryn would acknowledge that without question she'd also take the morally corrupt French teacher/ guidance councillor over her English teacher any day.  
Sighing she caved into her friends unasked question. "Fine. She's probably with Derek given that they're you know..." She trailed off and instead waved a hand around knowingly.  
"Derek's here?"  
"Ya, over in that direction." She pointed west and the other girl nodded and left the room leaving Bryn all alone in the empty classroom. Sitting down at her usual seat and placed her clothing on the desk and stared at her shoes. She was pissed. She liked Mr. Westover, he was probably one of her favourite teachers and now he was dead alongside her music teacher, Stiles childhood best friend, the deputy, 3 fellow students (not counting Boyd and Erica who had died at the alphas hands), 3 medical professionals and Mr. Harris although she would admit that she didn't care that he was most likely one of the Darach's victims. In the two full school years she had had at the high school no one had made even the slightest admission or hint to liking the science teacher, he hadn't just been mean but unusually cruel and rather abusive towards the students, she didn't know if he had always been that way or if the power he held over the students corrupted him but she was glad he was dead and a part of her, as horrible as it was wished that Ms. Blake was dead too. She groaned to herself and told herself that it was absolutely horrible that she thought such things, she should never want anyone dead and she should never be glad that anyone was dead. Hearing the sound of footsteps she looked up and saw Ms. Blake and Lydia walking into the room, they were talking but she paid no attention to what they were saying and simply looked up at her teacher with a frown.  
"You don't need to make an announcement, what you need to do is call the police." Lydia said stubbornly.  
"Just because he's missing doesn't mean he's gone gone." Ms. Blake said.  
"The last time a teacher went missing it was Mr. Harris and well when exactly was the last time someone spoke with him?" Lydia retorted, Bryn just watched the pair. Ms. Blake looked over towards Bryn and seemed to be judging her which made her feel uncomfortable and caused her to squirm in the seat slightly.  
"Look girls we don't know for sure that anything horrible has happened to Mr. Westover. All we know is that he no longer seems to be on school grounds."   
"He's gone gone. Or he will be soon. He's going to be the second murder." Lydia said pointing towards the number 2 she had written on the board during her trance.  
"Lydia you wrote that on the board." Ms. Blake pointed out, Lydia just huffed in response and looked over at Bryn who just shrugged. She might not like to admit it but Ms. Blake was right.  
"Ok fine, I wrote that on the board but - I'm psychic!"   
"Lydia you're not psychic." Bryn said, Lydia just sighed.  
"You're psychic?" Ms. Blake asked at the same time that Bryn spoke.  
"Fine. I'm not psychic but I'm something!" Lydia said exasperated.  
"That I can agree with." Bryn agreed.  
"Unfortunately I can't help you girls. If you find something more concrete you should call the police." Ms. Blake then turned and left the room leaving the two alone, Lydia just sighed and looked over at Bryn.  
"Lets go get you ready for that recital." Lydia said morosely.  
Bryn nodded and stood up. "I really liked Mr. Westover."  
"I know."  
Gathering up her clothes on the desk the pair headed out of the room and once more Bryn made her way towards the girls change room closest to the auditorium. She would hazard a guess that her new music teacher was going to be cross with her when she finally made her way to the auditorium before the recital and would most likely have some very choice words with her as he always seemed to do. Making her way into the change room Bryn began to take off her grey sweater when she suddenly heard an inquisitive little grunt from behind and turned to see Lydia staring at her with a squinting expression.  
"What are those?" Lydia asked pointing to Bryn's arms.   
Bryn had in all honesty completely forgotten about her tattoos, well not really her tattoos, it was hard to forget those but she forgotten that non of her friends outside of Isaac had ever seen them.  
"They're tattoos." Bryn said with an unceremoniously timid voice.  
"I can see that." Lydia said as she grabbed the sheer black stockings and began to bunch the one leg up. "How come I'm just finding out about them?"  
"Because." She replied as she pulled off her jeans as well as her bright pink socks.  
"Uhuh, I'm going to need a better answer then that." Lydia said as she handed Bryn the stockings.  
"Because I don't want to always have people asking me questions about them. Thanks." Bryn said as she sat down on the edge of a bench and began to roll the stocking up one of her legs.  
"Oh you mean like what do they mean? Why did you, a 16 year old get a bunch of tattoos?"   
"Is that your way of asking me what do the mean and why I have them?" She began to roll the other leg up and looked up at her friend.  
"I'm going to say they're Nordic runes just from the look of them and that you got them because of some Valkyrie related reason."   
"Their are some Icelandic staves as well."  
"Well, what do they all mean?"   
Standing up Bryn pulled the stockings up to her waist and bent down so she could make sure their was no wrinkles and bunching going on. If Lydia didn't point it out she was more than sure that her music teacher would. He was so fucking nit picky.  
"Some are strength, others protection, got a couple meant to help me strike fear into an enemies heart." Lifting up her left leg she placed her foot up on the bench and showed Lydia a rune on the inside of her thigh. It wasn't highly visible but it was enough. "And that right here is a rune that basically represents fertility."  
"On the inside of your thigh?" Lydia obviously did not see the humour in it that she did and she chuckled in response.  
"I picked the placing. It's the first tattoo a Valkyrie ever gets."  
"A tattoo that basically tells everyone they're fertile."  
"Yup. It's hella sexist. For being a so called feminist society it still goes by old school constructs for what women should be like." Lydia just scrunched her face up.  
"Don't ever say that again."  
"What hella?" Lydia's face scrunched up even more and Bryn began to laugh. "Hella. Hella. Hella." She broke into a fit of giggles causing Lydia to roll her eyes.  
"Just put the dress on." Lydia sighed. Handing Bryn the dress she helped her pull the plain long sleeved black dress over her friends head, shimming once it was over her body the pair made sure their was no wrinkles or bunching of the dress as she had done with the stockings seconds earlier. "You look good." Lydia said after she took a step back and looked her friend over.  
"Thanks."  
"We need to do something about the hair though." Bryn just groaned and slipped on her black flat.  
"Do we have too?" She asked as she looked down at her feet and examined her shoes, it was the first time she had worn them since Lydia had bought them for her as a gift back just before the start of school. They were adorable little velvety textured shoes with a cat face on them and she felt as if she was going to get yelled at for wearing them because they were not plain but they were the only pair of fancy black shoes that she still had.  
"Come on. I think a ponytail will do." Lydia said as Bryn picked up her clothes and began to head towards the door.  
"You don't like my messy bun?" She asked sarcastically.   
The pair then left the change room and walked back to Bryn's locker where she haphazardly tossed her things in while Lydia walked over to her locker and grabbed a hairbrush and hair elastic before she walked back over. There was no mirror on the inner door of the locker and the red head was not impressed and simply resigned herself to having to fix Bryn's hair without one. Luckily enough Lydia was only a couple of inches taller then her friend and also happened to be wearing heels, as she almost always did, making it easier for her to brush the hair and make sure their was no stray hairs before she pulled it back.  
"You know I have to say as much as the blue had grown on me I do miss the curls." Lydia mused. It was an unfortunate hazard of dying your hair when it happened to be curly but in all honesty Bryn was not a fan of her curls despite everyone being envious of them, the curls however weren't the best looking thing with the dye in them though as they had become misshapen but she would rather have a funky colour then annoying curls.  
"I know." She said as Lydia gently brushed her hair back to the nape of her neck and held it in place until she was satisfied and tied it. "I really appreciate you helping me with this."  
"You're welcome." Lydia said as she literally waved off Bryn's thanks. To her helping her friends out was expected and was nothing deserving of thanks, helping one another was something friends simply did regardless of how big or how small the task was. It was simply Lydia's way. "You better go before you get into trouble."  
Giving her friend a quick hug she took off towards the auditorium and got there just in time to see everyone being called to there seats. In the corner she saw Ethan tying up a bow around Danny's throat and had to fight the urge to awwww at the thought of the pair being all cute and such, Ethan was a cold blooded killer alpha, he shouldn't be getting all adorable with his boyfriend. Walking up to the stage she grabbed her violin case off the chair and sat down before going through her music sheets to make sure she had everything. Once everyone was in there seats and appeared ready their teacher stood in front of them and he began to speak.  
"Does everyone have everything they need? Ok good." He sighed. "I know I'm probably going to regret this but Br-in-hild-R, please come up, as concertmaster I'd like you to speak to the orchestra."   
She had visibly cringed at the butchering of her name and reluctantly got up and stood next to her teacher. The thought crossed her mind that he had mispronounced her name on purpose and as she looked at him she was almost certain of it. Danny whistled and some of the others cheered and clapped.  
"Uh ok. Please just Bryn." She said as she looked over at the teacher before looking over all the members of the orchestra. "Um ok, so look I know we don't want to be here, non of us do. I know we'd all prefer to be out there with our friends or family but instead we're here. We're here because a lot of our classmates have died and that sucks. Like it really sucks and so does our program." She could hear quiet cheers of agreement while their teacher just looked at them with a disgruntled expression. She took joy in that. "But we're just gonna have to live with it. We're here to honour the dead. For Erica, for Boyd, for Kyle and Emily and Heather. For Mr. Phillips. For the others who's names I don't know and I guess for Mr. Harris, but only if we really have too." Everyone seemed to laugh at that except for once again the new music teacher who just rolled his eyes. "So let's do this. I'm done."   
Sitting down the music teacher himself gave a bit of a speech that very few people seemed to pay attention too, the others in the string section reached over to give her pats of congratulations while Danny winked from his place amongst the other horns. It was not long after their teacher spoke that people started filling the auditorium, amongst the throng of people she saw her dads who waved at her enthusiastically and gave her a thumbs up, Scott and Lydia were also in the room and were standing next to one another talking about something that seemed rather serious and Bryn wondered if it was about what had happened earlier with Cora and Aiden. What they were talking about would have to wait as the music teacher called all of the orchestra members to attention letting them know that they were about to begin.  
Putting her violin up on her left shoulder and resting her chin on the rest she placed the bow against the strings and once given the go ahead began to play. As she played she began to feel something wash over that made her play more frantically, in fact it seemed that everyone was playing frantically. Everyone was still playing in time together despite the fanaticism that was over coming everyone. As she played Bryn felt as if she was being controlled by some unknown and unseen force almost as if she was a puppet, her mind was still its own and no matter how hard she screamed to herself to drop the violin and to stand up but her body didn't do as she wanted and instead she kept playing. Her eyes darted around to see if anyone had broken out of the spell but no one had. The music began to swell just as she began to feel the familiar tingling sensation in the back of her mind. Someone was going to die and soon. And then it happened.   
The scream.  
It was ear piercing and skull splitting and it was enough to snap her out of the trance. No one else seemed to have been effected by the scream either in the audience or in the orchestra outside of herself, at least that she could see anyway and as of right now it was of no concern, right now she had to figure out who was going to die. The music had reached its crescendo before suddenly going completely off script. No one was on tune and everyone seemed to be playing loudly and disharmoniously and everyone in the audience seemed to be looking around worriedly especially as the conductor was simply thrashing his arms around. She began to look around as she sensed the death coming closer and knew she needed to figure it out and soon but she could not seem to figure out who it was going to be, not until it was too late.   
Standing up she let her violin fall to the floor and tried to make her way over to the piano, screaming as she went for the pianist to stop playing but it was of no use, they did not seem to hear her. As if the world suddenly slowed Bryn watched in horror as the pianist slammed her hands down onto the keys and one of the wires snapped and flew towards her, the wire came at the woman like a whip and slashed her throat causing blood to spray out.   
That was enough for the remaining orchestra members to be snapped out of the control and trance they seemed to be under. The audience meanwhile began to scream and panic as Bryn made her way over to the pianist but knew she was already dead or at least close to it. The woman was slumped over the piano and was making a horrible gurgling sound when she got to her, she wrapped a hand around the woman's throat and leaned her back, their was panic in her dying eyes and she could do nothing. Something was leaking out of her mouth along with the blood as she tried to speak but Bryn shushed her and the woman suddenly went limp and Bryn lifted her off the piano bench and placed her gently down on the stage.  
"Is she dead?" Allison asked startling Bryn, she had not seen her friend come into the auditorium nor had she seen her coming up to the stage. Bryn just looked up and nodded as Allison climbed up onto the stage, a frown formed on her face as she looked at the dead pianists mouth. "This wasn't an accident. That's mistletoe."   
"Another sacrifice?" Bryn asked, all Allison could do was shrug. If the pianist was a sacrifice the Darach hadn't killed her in the normal way.  
As the pair stood there on the stage both of Bryn's fathers came up as well as Allison's, their was nothing any of them could do except for wait around until the authorities came and took the body away. As they waited, stewing in their thoughts Isaac came running up to the stage with a rather serious and dire looking expression on his face.  
"It's Ms. Blake. She's the Darach."


	31. The Overlooked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being slightly late, and also not being to good of a chapter. I honestly hate bottle style episodes but it's only up from here!

The Overlooked

"I fucking knew it! That fucking bitch" Bryn exclaimed as Isaac suddenly took note of the dead body laying on the stage, she could feel the eyes of the three fathers on her, looking over at the three men she simply shrugged. She had known, since the moment that Jennifer Blake walked into the English classroom, that something wasn't right. Thinking over all the deaths that had happened and all the situations Ms. Blake had put herself in and played the damsel caused Bryn to pay no mind to anything going on around her and found her ears buzzing with anger as she became angrier and angrier at the whole situation. Her dislike of the woman wasn't simply just because of a personality clash but because the woman was a killer and even though she had most likely used her abilities to hide that from her and it had worked, in part anyway. It wasn't until she found herself being firmly nudged by her father Ola that she realized that time had passed. Neither Isaac nor Allison were at the stage but were instead over at the edge of the auditorium talking amongst themselves while Thomas was speaking with a paramedic as another two placed the body onto a stretcher. As for Chris where he was was anyone's guess, although Bryn thought that perhaps he had gone to see if their happened to be any clues as to what Ms. Blake's ultimate plan was. The lights began to flicker then.  
"Looks like the storm is coming in worse then expected." Ola said, he wasn't looking or talking to anyone in particular and he seemed to be talking simply to fill the silence.  
"I honestly didn't even know they were calling for a storm." Bryn replied, her father looked down at her with a sad expression before he looked off to where Isaac and Allison stood, they looked as if they were waiting for her and so he looked back down at her and tilted his head towards her friends.  
"You can go to them. I don't think anyone's going to need to talk to you and with Noah missing this death isn't top priority." She nodded.  
Their was a vague recollection of Isaac telling them that Ms. Blake had taken the Sheriff but she hadn't been concentrating on his words then. Hoping off the stage she jogged towards her two friends and they immediately left the auditorium.  
"What'd I miss?" Bryn asked.  
"I can't get a hold of Derek, Scott or Stiles. I think the storm is interfering with the cell reception." Isaac said non to happily.  
"The storm is getting so bad that they're taking Lydia to the hospital downtown because the Memorial is being evacuated." Allison said.  
"Wait. what happened to Lydia?" Bryn asked as her face scrunched itself in confusion, Allison and Isaac just looked back at her with hints of disbelief.  
"We literally just told you like a few minutes ago." Isaac huffed.  
"Obviously I wasn't paying much attention since you know there was a dead person right next to me." Bryn growled out as she held up her slightly blood stained hands. The lights flickered once more and they all stopped walking to look up at the old florescent tubes in the ceiling.  
"Ms. Blake tried to kill her but Stiles dad got there in time." Allison said quietly, she waited to see if Bryn knew what happened next or if she needed to repeat it.  
"Stiles must be going out of his mind about his dad." Bryn said, her shoulders sagged as she remembered the promise she had made to her friend several days prior when he had been reluctant to involve his father in the supernatural. She had promised him that nothing bad would happen to him and yet he was gone, taken by their killer English teacher. "How exactly is Lydia doing?" She asked changing the subject.  
"A bit bruised, might have some trouble talking over the next couple of days but she'll be fine."   
Isaac suddenly looked up at lights with concern as they flickered once more before he looked down at the two girls. "You said the Memorial is being evacuated because of the storm."  
"Ya, the paramedics were saying that the generators there are so old they won't be able to keep the power on outside of maybe an hour." Allison replied, both she and Bryn looked at Isaac quizzically. Why exactly was he asking?   
"Cora's at that hospital." He said.  
"I'm sure that she's fine." Allison tried to sound reassuring but they all knew their was a chance that she was currently still at the hospital.   
"You don't know that." Isaac said. "They just had to pull two ambulances away for Lydia and the dead girl. Who says they haven't had to pull more away for other accidents. Beacon Hills might have two hospitals but we only have maybe 10 ambulances."   
He had a point. "He has a point." Bryn agreed. "It wouldn't hurt if we checked to make sure she's safe. For all we know that bitch could have used the transportation of patients to get to Cora." Isaac nodded at what Bryn had said, she guessed he agreed with most if not all of what she had just said.  
"Alright. I'm driving the three of you home." Chris said suddenly as he seemed to come out of no where causing Bryn to jump slightly, why she hadn't sensed him coming up to them she didn't know. Perhaps whatever had had her incapacitated and under Jennifer's thrall during the recital was still affecting her just enough to prevent her from knowing if anyone was sneaking up on her.   
"I'm not going with you. I can't leave Cora alone at that hospital." Isaac said stubbornly. Bryn just looked up at her friend.  
"Then I'll drive." Chris said after a second of contemplation.  
"Can we just make a quick pit stop so I can change?" Bryn asked motioning at herself and the dress she was wearing.  
Just as Allison opened her mouth to respond the lights went out completely and didn't turn back on.   
"My locker is nearby. I have spare gym clothes. They're clean. Just washed." Bryn just sighed, they'd be over sized but they'd work.  
"Guess I'm getting changed in the back of the car." She moaned.

Sitting alongside Allison in the back of the Argents vehicle Bryn shimmied awkwardly out of her stockings and in return pulled on Isaac's basketball shorts, much to her surprise she didn't have to pull the strings too tight and she didn't know if she should take that as a bad thing or not, after all Isaac was thin and had no hips so it shouldn't be a bad thing. She however did not necessarily see it that way. As she tried to pull off her dress as discreetly as possible she heard a sound come from Allison's direction and looked over at her as grabbed at Isaac's t-shirt.  
"What is it?" Bryn asked, she knew the second she looked over at her friend what it was.  
"When did you get tattoos?" Allison asked with a scrunched up face.   
"Oh she's had them since halfway through the summer." Isaac said as he shifted himself to look back at the two girls. Allison frowned as she looked from Isaac to Bryn as the latter pulled the oversized shirt over her head.  
"You've had them how long?" Allison asked, Bryn could see Chris's eyes looking back at the pair in the rearview mirror.  
"They're a Valkyrie thing. It's nothing." Bryn tried being dismissive over it but as she looked at her friend she knew that that was not to be the case.  
"If it was nothing you would have said something instead of hiding them."  
"And I would have gotten fifty million questions as to why a high school junior has a bunch of tattoos." Bryn said snappishly, Allison just frowned and folded her arms across her chest as she flopped back against the backseat. "We need to focus on what to do if Cora's still at the hospital when we get there and not that I have a fuck ton of tattoos."  
"Well we get her out of the hospital if she's still there. Obviously." Isaac said.   
The next several minutes of the ride to the hospital were filled with an awkward silence that Bryn absolutely hated. She didn't need to explain to Allison why she hadn't said anything about her tattoos, especially since Allison had seemingly cut everyone out of her life after the death of her mother until the start of the school mere weeks ago. But god was the silence ever awkward and deafening she thought, maybe she should say something.   
"We're here. Looks like the evacuation is over." Chris said cutting through the silence as he pulled up to the front of the hospital. There was no one parked in the parking lot or out front which was a good thing and to top it off Bryn couldn't sense anyone inside although that was to be taken with a grain of salt.  
"Do you smell anyone?" Allison asked as they all hopped out of the car, rushing for the doors as they did. Despite the fact that Chris had parked the car right out front and they were outside for mere seconds each one of them seemed to be soaked with Bryn being more so then the others due to the lack of jacket.  
"Too much rain." Isaac said as he shook rain droplets from his curls. "What about you, do you sense anyone?" He asked, looking over at Bryn he nearly burst out laughing at the sight of her. She felt like a drowned rat and probably looked it. The shorts went past her knees and the shirt was almost as long while the sleeves ended just above her elbows and she found the fabric, because of how wet she was, both clung to and hung from her figure. The thought crossed her mind as Allison also stifled laughter that she should have just kept the dress and stockings on.  
"Yes, yes. Let's laugh at Bryn, haha." She crossed her arms against her chest and immediately put her arms back down after a squelching sound was made. "I don't sense -" She stopped and looked around for a second as she began to sense multiple people.  
"Well? Who is it?" Allison asked.  
"My guess is the alpha pack and a few others."   
"Oh great." Isaac muttered.  
"Well theirs no point in standing around. We need to find the others." Chris said, the teens all nodded in agreement and began to follow behind Isaac as his nose twitched in an attempt at finding someone they knew.  
As they began walking through the hospital the power went out just as Isaac heard something through the walls which was backed up by Bryn having sensed someone, although whether the sound came from above the group or below them was up to Isaac to determine. It could be said within a reasonable doubt that whoever had made the noise Isaac heard was not someone from the pack as when Bryn sensed them she was able to tell who was who out of Derek and Peter, who had somehow become a member of the Hale pack once more and Scott, Stiles and Cora were currently, and hopefully would stay that way for some time, un-sensible to the Valkyrie.   
"This way." Isaac whispered suddenly, he had evidently smelt someone he recognized and made a turn at the first right where the group became two larger when they nearly smacked right into Scott and his mother Melissa.  
Scott was, well admittedly pleased at seeing his friends, also a bit confused as he had made no indication to any of them that he was going to be coming to the hospital after going to see Derek about Ms. Blake.   
"Uh what are you guys doing here?" Scott asked, his mother just looked over at him with a pair of side eyes.  
"We're here to help." Allison said. He looked over the group and stopped at Bryn with a mixed expression on his face.  
"Are those -" Bryn cut him off.  
"Yup and we're not talking about it cause we're here to help so give us the low down." She said pointing a finger at him angrily. She wasn't mad at him per say but she didn't want to answer any questions and she was wet and cold in oversized clothing, it was not a winning combination.  
"Well the alpha pack is here, they want Jennifer who's responsible for what's happening with Cora." Scott said.  
"Is Cora still here?" Isaac asked, Scott nodded.  
"We're trying to get her out of here but the alphas are making it, difficult. Also because the power went out Jennifer and Derek are stuck in an elevator." Bryn wrinkled her nose.  
"Does Derek know?" She asked, Scott nodded.  
"So they're basically trapped." Chris said.  
"Pretty much, ya." Scott agreed.  
"If the power comes back on they're done for." Isaac said his shoulders sagged as he spoke.  
"Ms. Blake will be at least. Derek's still an alpha and last I checked Deucalion still wants him in the pack." Bryn added.  
"That won't matter. They're trapped and we can't save them. Theirs no way we can take them." Scott looked so deflated.  
"You've got us now." Chris said.  
"It won't be enough. If they kill her any chance we had of saving Stiles dad and Cora is gone. We can't risk it."  
"Who's this teacher anyway?"   
"The hot one with the brown hair." Isaac said, everyone just turned and looked at him. "What?"  
"You have horrible taste." Bryn said as her nose wrinkled in disgust.  
"Hot is hot. Her being evil doesn't take away from that." Isaac shrugged. Bryn didn't see it and she wasn't going to argue with him over it, not now anyway.  
"I've got an idea." Allison said as everyone stewed in their thoughts over what exactly to do next.

The plan was simple, Allison and Ms. Blake swap at least a couple of articles of clothing which would hopefully trick the alphas or at least an alpha long enough for the former to lure the murderous werewolves away so that the latter and Derek could escape, Chris was going to be hiding along the route that Allison was planning on taking so that he and Allison could corner it not outright attack any alphas that followed her. Meanwhile Isaac would take the Argents vehicle and head down to the parking garage where Stiles was with Peter hiding Cora in order to retrieve the trio with Bryn going ahead to forewarn them of the plan, while this was happening Melissa was going to restore power and Scott was going to meet with Jennifer and Derek on the first floor after having informed them of the plan when opening the elevator doors just enough to get the needed articles of clothing.   
Their was a lot that could go wrong, Bryn thought as she made her way down to the parking garage as quietly as possible, she had opted to use the farthest staircase in order to prevent herself from running into anyone she didn't want too. If something was to go wrong it would not be on her she told herself.  
Entering the parking garage Bryn saw nothing but concrete and columns and a single ambulance on the other side causing her to swear under her breath. She'd have to make a run for it and she hated running, like would rather be doing a pop quiz in math instead of running hated it, not to mention she was still wearing her flats, was in wet too big clothing and was not wearing a proper bra for running.   
"Fuck it. Let's do this shit." Bryn muttered to herself just as she took off running. She did not make it very far before her one shoe fell off causing her to momentarily stop running just toss the other shoe off her foot before she started running once more. The sound of her feet slapping against the pavement was enough to alert Peter that someone was coming and she saw him poke his head out from inside of the ambulance. As she got closer to the ambulance she felt a headache in its infancy forming in her skull from Peter being alive when he should have been dead, she just hoped as she finally made it to the ambulance that she wouldn't be around him long for the headache to get worse.  
"Well this is a pleasant surprise." Peter said as he watched Bryn huffing for breath, her hands on her knees.  
"Fuck off."  
"Good to see you too."  
"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked as he jumped out of the back of the ambulance, she watched as he looked her over but said nothing for which she was grateful for.  
"We have a plan. Isaac's going to show up in a few to help get Cora out of here."   
"And how exactly is he going to do that?" Peter asked skeptically.  
"With a working vehicle." Bryn snarked.  
"You're missing your shoes." Stiles said suddenly. Bryn just looked back at the spot where her shoes lay and shrugged.  
"I know. We need to get Cora ready."  
"She's in a delicate condition." Peter said catching Bryn off guard. Was he genuinely worried about his niece?  
"Well no shit but if we leave her here she's more likely to die." Bryn snapped, looking into the ambulance she felt her heart sink at the sight of the female werewolf. Cora was unnaturally pale while her mouth and nostrils had black stains around them. "Look Isaac's going to be here any second so either you pick her up and put her in the car or I do it."   
Just as the last word fell from her mouth the sound of a running motor and screeching tires echoed through the parking garage before the Argents vehicle came into view. As Isaac came closer Peter hopped into the ambulance and picked up his niece as Stiles got out and stood next to Bryn, as Peter came he gently handed Cora over to the pair before getting out and taking her back from them.   
"Open the door." Peter said as he walked over to the car as Isaac temporarily put it into park, Isaac jumped out and opened the door as Bryn quickly booked it to get her shoes back.   
"We gotta go!" Isaac bellowed as Bryn grabbed her shoes and began to run back towards the ambulance and car, Stiles however was not moving and instead was standing absolutely still as if in his own little world as he stared off at something in the ambulance.  
"Stiles!" Bryn said as she made it over to him, grabbing his shoulders she shook him slightly.   
"It's not law enforcement." He muttered.  
"What?"  
"She's not after law enforcement. It's guardians as in parents not law enforcement." He looked over at her with wild eyes. He had to go warn Melissa they both knew that.  
"Go!" He just nodded and took off as Isaac yelled after him, Bryn just walked over to the car and shook her head at her friend telling him to not bother and got into the back seat where she had to adjust Cora slightly in order to sit properly.  
"We need to go." Peter said angrily to Isaac who had, despite taking his seat behind the wheel, was just letting the car sit there.  
"Not without Scott." Isaac said stubbornly.  
"Yes without Scott. If we stay here we're dead!"  
The alpha twins suddenly appeared in the rearview mirror.  
"Isaac just go!" Bryn said. He listened to her and sped off just as the twins began to merge themselves not stopping the car until they were a few blocks away from the hospital where they waited until given the all clear.


End file.
